Star Wars: Un si long chemin
by Jedi Baloo
Summary: La Rébellion est en fuite et doit se reconstruire. Malgré la perte de Luke, Rey doit affronter son destin de dernier Jedi. Kylo Ren navigue en eaux troubles. Il doit faire face à ses choix et en assumer les conséquences. Ils vont se retrouver, c'est inévitable et ils le savent au fond d'eux, c'est leur destinée. (REYLO) (rated M pour les chapitres a venir.) (Post TLJ)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Nous sommes nouvelles dans cet exercice. Vous avez compris... cette histoire a été écrit à quatre mains et deux cerveaux. :o) (bonjour les dégats !)_

 _Nous espérons que vous allez prendre autant plaisir que nous de l'écrire. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous cherchions à écrire quelque chose ensemble, voila qui est chose faite. Nous avons essayé un maximum de respecter les personnages et leurs caractères respectifs sans trop s'en écarter. Les premiers chapitres vont essentiellement planter le décor et mettre les différents éléments en place pour la suite. Cette histoire est définitivement un REYLO (slowburn comme ils le disent si bien en anglais)._

 _L'univers de Star Wars ne nous appartient pas mais à Disney (snif snif). Nous n'avons fait que les emprunter._

 _Sur ce, nous vous laissons et souhaitons une bonne lecture._

 _N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis, c'est toujours apprécié et surtout, ils peuvent être utiles pour la suite._

 _Nous essayerons de publier régulièrement pour éviter des cas de frustration aigüe ( entre 10 à 15 jours)._

 _ _Promis ! Nous vous laissons à votre lecture.__

 _ _Bye Bye !__

 _ _Jedi & Baloo ...__

* * *

 _Quelque part dans l'espace, à bord du Faucon Millenium._

Rey, pensive, regarda à travers le hublot l'hyper espace défiler. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire… Maître Luke n'était plus. Elle était la dernière des Jedi et tout reposait désormais sur ses épaules. Le fardeau était lourd mais elle sentit au fond d'elle qu'elle en était capable. Surtout qu'elle était bien entourée. Son regard enveloppa ses compagnons qui se comportaient de façon hagard après cette mini-victoire : Finn au chevet de Rose encore inconsciente, la princesse Leia, impassible, malgré la perte de son frère, silencieuse et digne dans sa posture, Chewie et Poe se chamaillant au sujet du pilotage du vaisseau, C-3PO faisant la morale à R2-D2 et BB-8 et ces derniers émettant des bips anarchiques en réponse. Malgré cela, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau seule. Sa pensée fût pour Ben et ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours avec lui. Pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie acceptée comme elle était et surtout reconnue. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il essayait de l'atteindre à travers leur lien si particulier mais, elle s'obstina à rester fermer à ses tentatives.

Le lien ne devrait plus exister vu que Snoke était mort. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours présent à moins que…

Puis son regard tomba sur le sabre laser détruit entre ses mains. Comment faire pour le réparer ? Peut-être trouvera-t-elle la réponse dans les livres qu'elle avait subtilisés à maître Luke lorsqu'elle était partie précipitamment de la planète Ahch-To pour tenter de sauver Ben de lui-même ? Quelle folie d'avoir pu penser qu'elle puisse y arriver !

Elle avait tant de choses à apprendre et Maître Luke n'était plus là pour assumer cette responsabilité. Qui pourrait le lui enseigner ? Tous les maîtres Jedi n'étant plus, qui pourrait prendre la relève ? Elle avait réussi le passage du côté obscur et toutes tentations de ce dernier. Elle devait trouver un moyen de faire revenir Ben dans la lumière pour rétablir la balance dans la force.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à Finn qui se dirigeait vers elle.

\- Rey ? Ça va ? questionna-t-il, en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien. Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? lui répondit-elle en désignant Rose d'un signe de la tête.

\- Ça va. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'inquiète le plus mais toi, répliqua-t-il en lui posant une main réconfortante sur les siennes. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

\- Nous allons faire ce que nous savons faire le mieux : nous battre et résister ! intervint d'une voix affirmée, la sénatrice et Générale Leia Organa.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées, méditant sur la parole sage de leur ancienne princesse. Elle avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser la galaxie sous la coupe du Premier Ordre et devaient trouver une stratégie d'attaque et de défense. Mais en premier lieu, ils devaient trouver un nouveau refuge où implanter le nouveau quartier de la Rébellion.

\- R2 ! Cherche dans tes mémoires une planète où nous pourrions établir notre base mais qu'elle soit ni trop loin, ni trop près pour pas que le Premier Ordre puisse nous trouver facilement, ordonna la sénatrice Leia d'un ton impérieux, faisant sursauter Rey et Finn.

R2-D2 émit des bips joyeux, content d'avoir des choses à faire.

\- Fais de ton mieux, R2-D2. La survie de la Rébellion dépend de toi, surenchérit C3-PO, ne voulant pas rester en dehors de la conversation.

Le petit robot lui rétorqua dans une tirade de bips plus colorés les uns que les autres.

\- R2-D2, tu n'as pas changé ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ce genre de choses, s'offusqua l'androïde. Très bien, je me tais dans ce cas.

Puis soudain, un hologramme d'une cartographie se projeta au milieu de la pièce avec une planète clignotant en rouge.

Les trois protagonistes suivis du reste des survivants de Crait s'approchèrent pour fixer ce point rouge avec une lueur d'espoir dans leurs yeux.

\- Atzerri ? interrogea, Rey surprise.

\- Atzerri. Planète Tellurique de la Bordure intérieure, couverte de plaines, forêts et montagnes, décrivit C3-PO. Tu es sûr mon ami ?

\- Billi pii Biiii Pii Liii, lui rétorqua R2-D2, tout en s'agitant de droite à gauche.

\- Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Nous avons compris. Votre Sénatrice, d'après mes calculs, nous sommes qu'à trois jours de voyage en hyper espace de cette planète, continua l'androïde. Si je ne me trompe pas et si mes données sont toujours bien à jour, il existerait des restes d'une vieille base de l'Ancienne République.

\- Cette planète fera l'affaire, répondit Leia, après un moment de silence. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons nous reposer, soigner nos blessés et établir un nouveau contact avec nos alliés. Poe, Chewie, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !

\- Comme si c'était fait, rétorqua Poe depuis le poste de pilotage. Chewie, rentre les nouvelles coordonnées. Direction Atzerri.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans la bordure extérieure, sur la planète de sel, Crait._

Kylo Ren était furieux. La pièce dans laquelle, il se trouvait, en était la preuve. Il n'en restait plus rien, tout était pulvérisé et fumait encore. Il tremblait de rage, les poings serrés, prêt à laisser encore sa colère exploser. Rey avait osé lui claquer la porte au nez littéralement, fermant toutes communications dorénavant. Elle le rejetait. Et cela, il ne pouvait l'admettre et le concevoir. Pour la première fois, il avait trouvé une personne qui pouvait le voir au-delà de sa réputation, de ce qu'il était… un monstre.

Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur lui-même car il avait l'habitude d'être rejeté. Il devait se servir de cette colère pour devenir encore plus fort dans le côté obscur. Un jour ou l'autre, ils seront à nouveau confronter l'un à l'autre. C'était leur destinée.

\- Suprême Leader, intervint Hux en pénétrant dans la salle. Quels sont vos ordres ? J'envoie un escadron de TIE-Fighters à la poursuite des Rebelles ?

\- Non. N'en fais rien. Rappelle les hommes. Nous rentrons sur le vaisseau amiral, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais…

Kylo Ren se retourna d'une façon impérieuse et Hux comprit au visage de son supérieur qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

\- A vos ordres, dit-il, puis tourna les talons pour aboyer ses directives.

Une fois de retour sur la partie du vaisseau amiral encore fonctionnelle et dérivant, Hux se dirigea vers la salle du trône et contempla le siège vide où quelques heures auparavant, le légitime Leader Suprême, Snoke, régnait en maître absolu. Que s'était-il passé ? Il pressentait que Kylo Ren cachait quelque chose. Ce ne pouvait être cette fille qui avait pu terrasser le maître Sith et sa garde Prétorienne à elle toute seule. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna. Personne. Il entendit une voix.

\- Hux…

\- Suprême Leader ? interrogea-t-il en se retournant à nouveau, pensant voir Kylo Ren. Personne.

Il était en train de venir fou. Il entendait des voix.

\- Hux…

La voix venait en direction du trône vide. Il sentit une coulée de sueurs froides dans son dos, le mettant mal à l'aise et il était irrémédiablement attiré par cet emplacement. Intrigué, il approcha à pas feutré.

\- Suprême Leader ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il pouvait penser. C'est vous ?

Un ricanement lui répondit. Une vague sensation de froid emplit l'air et dansa autour de lui.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi comme tu le penses si bien. Je suis toujours présent. J'ai besoin d'un hôte et je t'ai choisi.

\- Mais, mais… ? Que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes mort ! J'ai vu votre corps mutilé par cette fille.

\- Ce n'était pas elle. C'est mon cher apprenti qui nous a trahis. Il croyait pouvoir se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Maintenant, tous les pions sont sur l'échiquier pour pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution.

\- Je le savais ! ne put s'empêcher de surenchérir Hux, tout en serrant les poings de fureur. Que devons-nous faire ?

\- C'est là que j'ai besoin de toi, enfin plutôt de ton corps, je dois dire.

\- Comment cela ? bégaya-t-il, écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ton corps… j'ai besoin d'en prendre possession.

\- Vous… vous êtes sûr ? J'y suis attaché. N'existent-ils pas d'autres solutions ? argumenta-t-il, anxieux.

\- Non, il n'en a aucune autre. Il me le faut pour continuer la suite de mon règne. A ton avis, tu crois être le premier ? Il y en a eu d'autres avant toi et il y en aura d'autres après toi. J'ai plus de deux cent ans d'existence…

Hux recula, indécis, essayant de mettre une distance entre l'esprit de Snoke et lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette salle immédiatement. Il était dévoué à la cause mais pas au point d'y laisser son corps.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit happé par elle, soulevé. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, une douleur dans la poitrine le foudroya et le fit se plier en deux, gémissant de douleurs. Il sombra dans un sommeil infini et s'écrasa au sol comme un pantin désarticulé.

Kylo Ren était en train de méditer dans ses quartiers lorsque deux stormtroopers vinrent le chercher à la sollicitation de Hux pour l'amener dans la salle du trône. Cette attitude l'agaça prodigieusement tout le long du chemin et il serra les poings de rage ce qui fit vibrer l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Il allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec Hux à propos de cette fâcheuse tendance à oublier où était sa place.

Dès qu'il franchit le sas de la salle, sans tenir compte des deux soldats le précédant, il mobilisa la force en direction de Hux qui se tenait non loin du trône, pour l'étrangler d'une seule main tendue, l'amiral Exarus non loin de lui.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu espèce de roquet ? Je vais t'apprendre qui est le maître ici ! attaqua-t-il tout en laissant exploser sa colère.

Rien ne se passa. Hux resta impassible, les bras croisés derrière son dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, un petit rictus méprisant au coin des lèvres.

Ce comportement désarçonna Kylo Ren qui recommença à nouveau son geste. Toujours rien.

\- C'est cela que tu voulais faire, je suppose ? ironisa Hux, joignant le geste à la parole, l'imitant.

Il sentit une main invisible lui enserrer la gorge et le soulever de terre.

\- Qu'est-ce... balbutia-t-il en essayant de desserrer ce lien invisible de ces mains, gigotant dans le vide.

\- Qu'est-ce cela veut dire, mon jeune apprenti ? Tu croyais pouvoir te défaire de moi ? Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre encore. Sois patient mais en attendant, je vais m'occuper de toi d'une façon que tu n'oublieras pas, lui promit Snoke d'une voix suave à travers le corps de Hux. Gardes ! Apportez le collier et mettez-le lui. Enfermez-le au niveau -4 pour l'instant.

Une fois le collier installé, Kylo Ren profita d'un court instant de relâchement de son ancien maître pour passer à l'offensive. Mais rien ne se passa. Snoke ricana de plus belle en reprenant le contrôle de la force autour de sa trachée et serra.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu as oublié à qui tu as affaire ! Je suis ton Leader Suprême et ton Maître ! vociféra Snoke de plus belle. Débats-toi autant que tu veux. Utilise la force autant que tu veux, ce collier te prive de tout ce qui fait de toi, Kylo Ren. Tu deviens une pauvre chose à ma merci.

Kylo Ren écarquilla les yeux terrorisés devant cette perspective et tenta de se débattre de plus belle.

\- Tu apprendras mon jeune apprenti que tout arrive pour une seule raison. Tout ce que tu as pu faire jusqu'à présent, tu l'as fait parce que je te l'ai laissé faire. Tu comprendras en temps et en heure. Emmenez-le ! ordonna-t-il d'un geste de la main tout en s'asseyant sur son trône.

Kylo Ren fut trainé hors de la salle du trône, silencieux.

\- Amiral Exarus ! Dès que mon nouveau vaisseau arrivera, nous nous dirigerons vers la planète Korriban, commanda-t-il. En attendant, envoyez une escadrille pour avertir les chevaliers de Ren de notre arrivée.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Nous revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de notre petite histoire. L'histoire avance tranquillement et nous entrons petit à petit dans le vif du sujet (je pense pour le prochain chapitre...)

Nous espérons que cela va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review (qui sont toujours appréciées !) sur ce que vous en pensez ?

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture...

Have fun & enjoy !

Jedi & Baloo

Ps: Star wars et son univers, ne sont toujours pas à nous (snif snif) mais toujours à Disney.

* * *

 _Atzerri, Bordure interieure._

Après un atterrissage plutôt chaotique, Rey et ses compagnons partirent en exploration à la recherche des restes de l'ancienne base. Durant des heures, ils l'avaient recherchée et l'avaient enfin repérée au milieu de la luxuriante forêt qui s'étendait sur les hautes montagnes de la planète. C'était comme si elle attendait leur venue, nichée au cœur d'une végétation verdoyante, la cachant aux yeux de n'importe quel vaisseau survolant cet endroit assez escarpé.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, si je puis me le permettre, Monsieur Poe, s'exclama C3-PO facétieux, rompant le silence régnant au sein de la troupe. Non, BB-8 ! Ne va pas là-bas, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut s'y trouver !

Sur ce, l'androïde doré se mit à courir de façon rigide derrière le petit droïde rond qui avait déjà une longueur d'avance et avait déniché l'entrée de la base.

\- Par ici, Monsieur Poe. Nous avons trouvé l'entrée. Oui, BB-8 ! Enfin; BB-8 a trouvé l'entrée, rectifia-t-il sous les sons aigus émis par son comparse.

\- Bien joué mon vieux, félicita le pilote en tapotant sur la tête de son robot, tout en s'avançant vers l'ouverture. Rey, accompagne-moi à l'intérieur, les autres sécurisez le périmètre. Et ouvrez l'œil !

Sans autre cérémonie Poe et Rey, armes aux poings s'engouffrèrent dans la base. Après quelques pas dans l'obscurité environnante, le pilote trouva une vieille lampe d'époque qu'il réussit à allumer.

\- Il faut que nous trouvions le générateur afin de rendre vie à cette foutue base, s'exclama Poe, tout en éclairant la pièce autour d'eux à la recherche d'une autre lanterne. Nous nous servirons de nos radios qu'en cas de stricte nécessité.

La jeune Jedi hocha la tête et commença à regarder aux alentours. Tout était poussiéreux et en désordre. Elle pouvait distinguer des couloirs qui s'étendaient et se perdaient dans la pénombre. Rey s'empara d'une lampe que Poe lui donna et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers un des couloirs, sur ses gardes. Seul le silence l'entoura et le halo de sa silhouette dansait sur les murs lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur.

Après quelques recherches infructueuses, elle s'introduisit dans une salle et au fond de celle-ci, il lui semblait distinguer ce qu'ils recherchaient... Un générateur. Faisant le tour de l'appareil et réalisant sa nature archaïque, elle prévint par radio Poe qui rappliqua aussitôt. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à redémarrer l'engin, qui dans un boucan infernal cracha de la fumée avant de ronronner d'un doux son. Et la lumière fût. L'ensemble de la base s'éclaira progressivement, révélant les trésors de celle-ci au fur et à mesure sous leurs yeux ébahis. Rey et Poe découvrirent le centre de commande et le pilote essaya de bidouiller les boutons pour actionner les radars.

Pendant ce temps, Rey en profita pour aller chercher leurs compagnons restés à l'extérieur.

Quand ils revinrent dans la salle, ils trouvèrent Poe en train de s'afférer sur les circuits électriques sous une console.

\- Voilà, ça devrait fonctionner ! s'exclama Poe en se redressant, frottant son pantalon pour le dépoussiérer et il actionna les manettes. Bingo !

Les cadrans lumineux de la console s'allumèrent, affichant les radars, et émettant des signaux.

Les heures suivantes, ils s'activèrent à mettre en ordre la base, la rendant opérationnelle et envoyèrent un messager avertir ceux qui étaient restés auprès du Faucon Millénium de leur trouvaille. Dans leur recherche plus poussée, ils débouchèrent dans un hangar assez éloigné où des chasseurs de tête Z-95, ancêtres des X-Wing sommeillèrent.

Poe et Rey furent ébahis de trouver ce genre de matériel encore intact. De nos jours, ils étaient devenus extrêmement rares. D'un commun accord, ils convinrent d'examiner ces appareils et au besoin, faire le nécessaire pour les rendre fonctionnels.

\- Vous n'avez pas chômés ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter et retourner.

\- Générale Organa ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson Poe et Rey.

\- Je suis venue à votre recherche pour faire le point. Notre équipe a pu placer Rose dans l'infirmerie. L'équipement est assez archaïque mais fera l'affaire pour la soigner. Ça prendra plus de temps mais elle sera à nouveau sur pied bientôt. Finn a trouvé le moyen d'envoyer des messages pour prévenir nos alliés.

\- Mais nos alliés ne nous ont pas répondu quand nous étions sur Crait. Pourquoi répondraient-ils maintenant ? interrogea Poe, dubitatif.

\- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir. C'est le moteur de notre Rébellion. Si nous perdons ce dernier, c'est la fin pour nous tous. Il faut leur laisser du temps. Nous étions éloignés sur Crait, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, nous aurons fait de cette base, un havre de paix.

\- S'ils arrivent… continua le pilote, pessimiste.

\- Ça suffit, commandant Dameron ! coupa Leia d'une voix ferme. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous devons maintenir nos troupes dans une bonne dynamique montrant l'exemple ? si nous nous laissons aller à ce genre de pensée, c'est la fin de tout. Le Premier Ordre a gagné !

Poe ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Il réalisa qu'il venait de récupérer son rang de commandant et la confiance du Générale.

En fin de journée, Finn chercha Rey et la trouva dans une pièce, seule, méditant sur le sabre laser brisé. Elle le retournait, le scrutant dans tous les sens, essayant de créer une connexion entre les deux parties séparées.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Finn, la faisant tressaillir tout en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est brisé et je n'ai aucune idée comment le réparer, lui répondit-elle, dépitée. Comment va Rose ?

\- Elle a repris connaissance mais reste faible. Ça va aller. Je profite qu'elle dorme pour venir prendre de tes nouvelles. Nous nous ne sommes pas beaucoup vu depuis ton retour. Tu m'as manqué.

Rey lui sourit avant de l'enlacer pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien.

\- Voyons ensemble ce qui ne va pas avec ce sabre, proposa Finn.

\- Tiens, lui répondit Rey en lui donnant l'arme.

\- Hum. Il me semble que le cristal à l'intérieur est brisé. C'est au-delà de toute réparation possible. Il faudrait le remplacer.

\- Avant mon départ d'Ahch-To, j'ai subtilisé les livres des Jedi. Peut-être la réponse se trouve-t-elle dedans. Ils sont dans le Faucon Millénium.

\- Oui, peut-être. Allons-y. A deux, nous pourrons mieux examiner ces livres, proposa-t-il.

Aussitôt, les deux amis partirent en direction du vaisseau. Rey sortit les livres du tiroir et les posèrent sur la table. Finn s'assit en face d'elle et en prit un. Ils passèrent la nuit à les étudier.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Rey.

\- Quoi ? sursauta Finn qui avait piqué du nez.

\- J'ai trouvé ! lui répéta-t-elle, toute fébrile. C'est indiqué ici. Les cristaux Kyber se trouvent dans les cavernes d'Ilium sur la planète Lothal. Il faut que je m'y rende au plus tôt.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non. Je dois faire cela seule. Rose a besoin de toi. La résistance aussi.

\- Mais…

\- C'est mieux ainsi, coupa-t-elle. Viens, retournons à la base.

Sur ce, Rey rangea les livres et quelques affaires dans un baluchon pour son expédition. Puis, les deux compères quittèrent le vaisseau.

De retour à la base, elle laissa Finn rejoindre l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle prit la direction opposée, celle du hangar afin de s'affairer au plus tôt sur la remise en condition d'un appareil. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle pourrait partir. Au passage, elle récupéra R2-D2 pour qu'il la seconde.

Elle ne vit pas les heures passées, la tête dans le moteur, R2-D2 dans le cockpit assurant la fonctionnalité des connexions et lui indiquant où les dysfonctionnements se trouvaient et sur lesquels elle s'acharnait ensuite. Elle n'entendit pas Leia s'approcher, toute affairée à sa tâche.

\- J'étais sûre de te retrouver là, déclara Leia, la faisant sursauter.

\- Aïe ! S'exclama Rey en se tapant la tête et se mit à se frotter son front endolori, laissant une belle trace de cambouis au passage. Je ne vous avais pas entendue arriver, Générale.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir. Tout va bien, Rey ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un bout de chiffon pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer le visage. Quelque chose semble te préoccuper.

\- Effectivement. J'attendais ce soir pour vous en parler en privé. Je dois partir. Il faut que je répare le sabre laser de Luke.

\- Sais-tu qu'il appartenait à notre père, Anakin Skywalker avant que Luke le récupère ? C'est Obi-Wan Kenobi qui le lui avait transmis.

\- Je ne savais pas, lui répondit-elle, prenant conscience de toute l'importance que revêtait cet objet. Alors, il faut vraiment que je le répare au plus tôt. Je dois me rendre sur Lothal afin de trouver un cristal Kyber pour le réparer.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Tu peux attendre quelques jours avant de partir, le temps que tu te reposes, lui suggéra Leia. Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme au vu de ce qui nous attend.

\- Promis. Je me reposerai une fois que le sabre laser sera à nouveau fonctionnel. Je dois vraiment y aller. Je voulais aussi vous informer que je ne prendrai pas le Faucon. Vous risquez d'en avoir besoin. Je préfère prendre un Z-95. Je passerai mieux inaperçue et j'aurais R2-D2 avec moi comme co-pilote. Le Premier Ordre cherchera un vaisseau du type du Faucon mais pas un plus petit. Il ne s'y attendra pas.

\- Bien pensé, approuva la Générale en hochant de la tête. Sois prudente. N'oublie pas de mettre le bracelet que je t'ai offert pour retrouver ton chemin vers nous. Nous serons ainsi toujours connectées. Fais ce que tu as à affaire et reviens-nous vite. Que la force soit avec toi, mon enfant !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elles se donnèrent une accolade. Leia repartit en direction du centre de contrôle et Rey retourna s'occuper de son appareil. Elle comptait partir dans les prochaines heures.

* * *

 _Sur le nouveau vaisseau amiral, niveau -4_

Dans sa cellule, prostré au sol, le dos appuyé contre la paroi, le regard dans le vide, les mains serrant le collier autour de son cou, Kylo Ren ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de sa vie. En vain, il avait essayé d'arracher cet objet. Il s'était acharné les premiers temps, puisant au fond de lui pour capter une once de la force mais rien. Il était entravé tel un animal domestique aux bons soins de son maître. Il ne s'était pas encore résigné même si son apparence pouvait sous-entendre le contraire. Depuis quatre jours, il subissait les tortures incessantes du Leader Suprême, l'empêchant de dormir, le tenant éveillé par tous les moyens mis à sa disposition. Il n'avait plus de colère. Il était fatigué. Il sentit un grand vide en lui, plus de force pour se battre ou même l'idée fugace de se rebeller à nouveau. Snoke avait gagné. Il était le plus fort et lui en faisait payait le prix.

Lorsque Rey lui avait proposé de la suivre, il aurait dû accepter. Etre prisonnier de la résistance aurait été un sort plus enviable que celui qu'il vivait. Il essaya de se concentrer pour rétablir la connexion entre eux. Rien. Il se heurtait à un mur de silence. C'était frustrant. Il était contrarié qu'elle puisse toujours le tenir à distance. Il pensait qu'elle aurait tout fait pour le faire changer d'avis. Il y avait ce lien inexplicable entre-eux, infime mais il était bien là. Dès leur première rencontre sur Takodana, il l'avait ressenti et avait réussi à le cacher à Snoke. Mais Rey l'avait abandonné. Rien que d'avoir cette pensée, lui fit un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi cela aurait été différent. Après tout, il était un monstre.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, laissant échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux. Le sas de la cellule s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer deux stormtroopers qui le saisirent chacun sous un bras, le faisant émerger de sa léthargie et le trainant à leur suite. Ils l'amenèrent dans la salle qu'il connaissait si bien, le jetèrent sans ménagement sur le siège puis l'attachèrent solidement. Il ne broncha pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, ses yeux vides de toute expression. Il n'attendait plus que prenne fin la séance de torture pour se retrouver face à lui-même dans sa cellule. Il se concentra, appelant cet endroit qu'il s'était créé et où le Leader Suprême ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Les deux soldats quittèrent la pièce, le laissant seul. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Kylo sentit comme une présence familière. Ses yeux s'animèrent et scrutèrent la pièce à la recherche de ce qui lui semblait plus qu'improbable. Ces séances de tortures commencèrent à le rendre fou, fût sa pensée.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas possible, ne put-t-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- Je t'avais prévenu... _« Frappe-moi avec ta colère, et je serais toujours avec toi »_ , lui rappela la voix.

\- Non !

\- Regarde au fond de toi... et tu sauras. Tu ne pourras pas nier l'évidence même.

\- Luke ? dit-il abasourdi. Non. Ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort, je l'ai senti. C'est encore un de vos tours, maître ! Vous ne m'aurez pas.

\- Mon pauvre neveu, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Regarde-toi, ficelé comme une chair de bantha, ironisa-t-il. Si ta mère te voyait...

\- Ne parle pas de ma mère, vociféra Kylo, tout en luttant contre ses liens. Je te l'interdis.

Il se débattit de plus belle afin de pouvoir se mesurer à son oncle lorsque ce dernier lui apparut soudainement dans un halo bleuté. Luke lui avait enseigné au sujet des fantômes de la force durant son temps en tant que Padawan. Son oncle était devenu plus qu'un avec la force, en paix avec lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut me prouver que c'est bien toi ? le provoqua-t-il, le fusillant du regard, cherchant à gagner du temps.

\- Rappelle-toi quand tu étais qu'un enfant et que je t'ai laissé piloter mon X-Wing alors que tes parents me l'avaient interdit. Nous nous sommes écrasés non loin du Faucon Millénium. Ton père était furieux, ta mère morte d'inquiétude. J'ai pris la responsabilité de cet accident. Tes parents n'ont jamais été au courant. Aie de l'espoir, mon jeune neveu et laisse la force te guider, dit-il avant de s'évaporer.

Kylo ne put répliquer car deux gardes firent leur apparition, laissant passer Snoke. Ce dernier le regarda, sarcastique.

\- Alors, mon jeune élève. Es-tu prêt pour ta prochaine leçon ?

Sur ce, il tendit sa main pour commencer à le torturer psychologiquement. Kylo serra les dents et les poings, le corps arque bouté, retenant des gémissements de douleurs. Il se sentit transpercé par mille ondes électriques, de faibles intensités puis de plus en plus violentes. Il sentit son corps tressaillir, se tordre, se disloquer. Pendant de longues heures, Snoke poursuivit son enseignement. A maintes reprises, son élève perdit connaissance et lui, se fit un plaisir de le réanimer sur le champ, reprenant la leçon, là où il s'était arrêté. Il ne se lassait pas de ce petit jeu. Il en avait brisé des apprentis mais lui, il était à part. Il le sentait. Il avait de grands projets pour lui. En attendant qu'il puisse les mettre à exécution, il fallait que Kylo Ren sache qui était le maître et pour lui, où était sa place. Il allait s'employer à lui enlever le goût de vouloir régner.

Au plus fort de la douleur, Kylo réussit à se réfugier dans sa bulle, là où le maître Sith ne pouvait l'atteindre, lui permettant de se protéger des supplices qu'il subissait. Il préféra se mettre en retrait pour inciter son bourreau à stopper ses tortures.

Snoke, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins avec son apprenti, arrêta la séance et quitta la salle en ordonnant aux gardes à la porte de le laisser tel quel, sans lui donner ni à boire et ni à manger.

A peine son tortionnaire sorti, Kylo ouvrit les yeux, s'autorisant à reprendre son souffle. Il essaya de bouger ses membres endoloris et grimaça de douleur. Cette fois-ci, la séance avait duré un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Chaque muscle, chaque os, tiraillement de sa peau étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

L'air vibra et se chargea de cette même énergie qui lui était familière provoquant une perturbation dans la force.

Luke se matérialisa à nouveau devant lui dans son halo bleuté et sans mot dire, passa une main au-dessus de son corps, apaisant sa souffrance au passage. Kylo se sentit revitalisé et l'observa, soucieux.

\- Ben. J'ai failli en tant qu'oncle et maître. Je suis désolé car je suis en parti responsable de ce que tu es devenu. Tu as tes torts aussi, commença Luke, brisant le silence instauré. Rey a raison, tu as encore de la lumière en toi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu saisisses cette opportunité, de faire ce qui est juste. Ne gâche pas cette deuxième chance.

Sur ces paroles, Luke passa deux doigts translucides au-dessus du collier qui se détacha et tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol. Puis il s'attaqua aux liens qui se défirent et tombèrent de part et d'autres du siège.

\- Va mon neveu. Va à la recherche de ton identité profonde. Je t'accompagnerai dans ton chemin. Tu ne seras pas seul, lui promit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais cela pour moi ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance. Rappelle-toi ton grand-père. Il était le plus craint au temps de l'Empire et il est revenu dans la lumière, en se réconciliant avec lui-même.

Kylo ne sut quoi répondre, quoi dire. Il avait du mal à analyser de tout ce qu'il ressentait. De tout temps, il avait toujours été tiraillé entre l'ombre et la lumière. Et son oncle, par sa tirade, n'arrangeait pas franchement les choses. Il ne sut comment se comporter. Il se massa les poignets et fit bouger ses doigts engourdis. Il sentit une vieille sensation qu'il ne pensait plus retrouver.

\- Échappe-toi avant votre arrivée sur Korriban. Là-bas, tu ne pourras pas affronter Snoke et sa garde. Il faut que tu ailles reprendre des forces. Va. Sers-toi de ce que je t'ai appris, l'informa Luke avant de s'évaporer.

Kylo réfléchit. Dans un premier temps, il devait neutraliser les gardes. Il se concentra, tendit son bras et fit un geste en direction du sas. Ce dernier s'ouvrit et les deux gardes pénétrèrent, sans broncher sous l'influence qu'ils subissaient. Il fit un geste de ses deux mains en leur direction. Leurs têtes s'entrechoquèrent et ils tombèrent à ses pieds, inconscients. Avec les lanières du siège, il l'en attacha déjà un, le bâillonnant pour ne pas qu'il ne puisse donner l'alerte. Puis, il s'affaira à déshabiller le deuxième qui était de même gabarit que lui et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à son acolyte. Il revêtit l'uniforme, prit son arme puis sans demander son reste, quitta la pièce.

La chance fut de son côté. Une troupe de stormtroopers passa non loin de là, se dirigeant vers la plateforme de décollage. Il se joint à elle, silencieux. Il arriva sans encombres et leur faussa compagnie en se dirigeant vers un TIE-Fighter comme si de rien était. Utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait, il embrouilla l'esprit d'un officier qui fonçait sur lui et qui risquait de lui poser problème. Il monta dans l'engin, actionna les manettes et sans attendre l'autorisation du poste de contrôle, partit dans un vrombissement.

Hors du vaisseau, Il se plaça sous les radars pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Une fois, le bâtiment hors portée de vue, il actionna les moteurs pour passer en hyper espace en direction de Nar Sha Ddaa, réputée pour être la lune des contrebandiers. C'était sa seule chance de se faire oublier un moment. Snoke ne penserait pas à aller le rechercher là-bas. L'endroit grouillait de contrebandiers, prêts à se faire de l'argent pour pas grand-chose, rien de tel pour passer inaperçu. Kylo sourit en pensant à son père avant que la culpabilité ne l'envahisse à nouveau.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello,_

 _Nous revoila avec le troisème chapitre de notre histoire._

 _Nous entrons enfin dans le vif de l'intrigue._

 _Au programme : des révélations, des émotions et une petite touche de REYLO ! (avant de sortir l'artillerie lourde dans les prochains chapitres ! ;) )_

 _Nous avons fait des choix et j'espère que ceux-ci vous plairont._

 _Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous ont suivis et pour vos commentaires qui nous motivent pour la suite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review !_

 _Star wars ne nous appartient toujours pas._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt_

 _Jedi & Baloo_

* * *

 _Quelque part dans l'espace, sur Lothal, Bordure extérieure_

Etant partie depuis quelques heures d'Atzarri, Rey ne devait plus être loin de sa destination, Lothal. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se reposer. Sa mission était des plus importantes et surtout primordiale pour la survie de la résistance. Ils comptaient sur elle et cette responsabilité lui faisait peur car elle ne pouvait échouer, l'avenir de la galaxie reposait entre ses mains novices. Elle commençait à comprendre le poids du fardeau qui avait reposé sur les épaules de Luke pendant toutes ces années. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ferait de son mieux.

Ce fût à mi-chemin qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur qui lui arracha un gémissement. Sous l'impact, elle lâcha les commandes de son vaisseau, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

R2-D2 dans une myriade de bruits sonores, prit le contrôle de l'appareil, évitant la catastrophe de justesse.

\- Bip Biiiip, Liiii Biiip, Biiipp Biiip Liiiii, sonna-t-il, inquiet en direction de sa pilote.

\- Tout va bien, R2, le rassura Rey en reprenant le contrôle du Z-95.

Elle retint un geignement en sentant une nouvelle vague de souffrance la submerger à nouveau. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle ressentait des émotions qui lui étaient étrangères et en chercha la cause. Elle réalisa, après un moment, que le lien télépathique l'unissant à Ben, était à nouveau ouvert. Elle avait baissé sa garde sans s'en rendre compte, autorisant son ennemi à entrer en contact.

Rey était perturbée, ne comprenant pas tout ce flux émotionnel qui l'envahissait. Beaucoup de colère, de douleur mais aussi de la tristesse et de la confusion. Tout ce remue-ménage cessa aussi vite qu'il était apparu, la laissant à bout de souffle et abasourdie.

Lothal se dessina sous ses yeux la ramenant à la réalité. Elle ordonna à R2-D2 de leur trouver un endroit pour atterrir et où ils pourront dissimuler l'appareil aux yeux de leurs potentiels ennemis.

Une fois le vaisseau posé et caché, elle se fit un abri de fortune et se permit de se reposer quelques heures bien méritées. Elle en profita pour s'interroger sur ce qui lui était arrivé lors du vol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Ben malgré sa promesse de l'ignorer. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés ? Elle s'autorisa à établir une connexion, seul le vide lui répondit. Elle ressentit un grand froid, laissant cette sensation si familière de solitude l'envahir. Cette situation la troubla davantage, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait refusé son aide. Il l'avait rejetée choisissant clairement son camp. Elle était déçue. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Mais comment sauver quelqu'un qui ne le souhaitait pas ?

Elle voulait baisser les bras et abandonner cette idée de rédemption vers le côté lumineux de la force qu'elle avait aperçue lorsque leurs mains s'étaient touchées sur Arch-To. Elle avait toujours cette lueur d'espoir au fond d'elle, la poussant à continuer à y croire.

Toute cette situation n'avait été qu'une manipulation de Snoke pour l'attirer dans le côté obscur, utilisant son élève comme appât. Rien n'avait été réel. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise. Pas encore.

Elle chassa ses sombres pensées d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle se fit une couche, s'allongea et s'endormit, sachant que le petit droïde veillait au grain.

Au matin, après avoir englouti rapidement un petit-déjeuner frugal, Rey commença son expédition, son bâton de combat à la main, R2-D2 sur ses talons. Ils partirent en direction des pics montagneux suivant les sentiers sinueux et rocailleux de la piste. Elle jugeait que les grottes se trouveraient là-bas plutôt que dans les plaines. Se faisant un passage dans la végétation luxuriante, elle avança lentement, silencieusement. Lors d'une pause, elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Observant les alentours, elle se sentit en osmose avec la planète et ressentit l'équilibre parfait de la force qui unissait les différents éléments. Elle était puissante en ces lieux Il lui fallait cependant se méfier de la population autochtone qui était réputée pour ne pas être des plus accueillantes. Il ne fallait pas oublier que cette planète avait été affiliée pendant de nombreuses années à l'Empire.

Après une bonne journée de marche, elle atteint un des cols. Elle leva la tête, mit sa main en visière et repéra l'entrée d'une des nombreuses grottes qu'elle recherchait. Elle estima qu'avant la tombée de la nuit, elle aurait atteint le seuil. Une fois arrivée devant l'ouverture, elle s'autorisa une pause en s'asseyant contre la paroi et contempla le paysage à ses pieds. Elle se sentit apaisée, prit de profondes respirations.

Au fond d'elle, le lien s'activa, provoquant une accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Ben se matérialisa devant elle, effaçant le décor dans lequel, elle se trouvait. Il était aux commandes d'un TIE-Fighter, l'air hagard. Il sursauta quand de son côté, la vision de Rey lui apparût.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Rey ! lâcha-t-il, d'un ton sec.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être là, non plus, je te signale ! C'est toi qui es venu me trouver, répondit-elle, l'air renfrogné, puis inquiète. Tu as l'air mal-empoint... Tout va bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? répliqua-t-il, caustique. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir affaire avec moi... si je m'en souviens bien.

\- C'est toujours le cas. Sors de ma tête !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, se défiant. L'atmosphère se chargea en électricité et tensions. Il avait les traits marqués et semblait épuisé. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas son uniforme noir habituel mais celui blanc d'un stormtrooper. Ce sentiment d'inquiétude refit surface contre son gré. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait choisi d'être son ennemi. Ce genre de pensées à son égard n'était pas permis, elle devait s'endurcir et prendre de la distance.

\- Où es-tu ? questionna Kylo Ren, rompant le silence.

\- Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

\- Tu es toute seule ? La Rébellion n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Va-t-en ! hurla Rey en essayant de le pousser mentalement hors de sa tête.

Sur ce, le lien se rompit et elle vit à nouveau son environnement. Malgré ce court échange, elle était rassurée sur le sort de Ben. Il était toujours en vie. Et toujours aussi insupportable.

Rey reprit son bâton qu'elle avait lâché au sol lors de la confrontation et s'engouffra dans la grotte, contrariée par son échange avec Ben. De gros boyaux se perdaient à perte vue dans l'obscurité ambiante et dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Lequel choisir ? Elle se posa la question quand elle ressentit une autre présence que la sienne. Elle se retourna. Personne. Instinctivement, elle était attirée dans un des tunnels qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit en confiance. S'engouffrant d'un pas déterminé dans la pénombre, ses yeux s'adaptant petit à petit à celle-ci, R2-D2 la suivit en bipotant. Le petit droïde éclairait le chemin de sa lumière, lui permettant de voir ou elle mettait ses pieds. L'appel de la force se fit de plus en plus puissant, Rey se laissa guider au travers des dédales de la grotte.

Arrivant dans un espace dégagé, des formations rocheuses se dressaient devant eux. Rey en fit le tour; scrutant le moindre endroit à la recherche d'un cristal. Elle ne savait pas à quoi vraiment cela ressemblait, se fiant uniquement à sa lecture des Textes Sacrés Jedi qui en faisaient une bonne description. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas. Elle se pencha pour observer de plus près, grattant de son ongle la couche superficielle de la roche.

Un souffle d'air frais se répandit dans la grotte, l'entourant. Elle sentit une présence dans la force.

Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas y arriver, jeune fille, s'éleva une voix masculine juste derrière elle.

Rey se retourna brutalement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les deux mains tenant fermement son bâton de combat. Elle retint un cri de surprise quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une apparition bleuté d'un homme. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs ondulés arrivant au niveau des épaules, une cicatrice lui barrant le sourcil droit, ses yeux bleus l'observant avec curiosité. Il portait une tenue similaire à celle de Luke mais plus sombre. Il lui semblait familier.

\- Si tu veux un cristal, tu vas devoir t'y prendre autrement, poursuivit-il en avançant vers elle.

Il était grand, la dépassant facilement d'une bonne tête. Rey recula d'un pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat, serrant son bâton de ses deux mains sur la défensive.

Il esquiva un sourire à la question, continuant d'avancer en sa direction.

\- Je suis le propriétaire originel du sabre laser que tu possèdes, dit-il simplement.

Rey accusa le coup, se souvenant des paroles de Leia avant qu'elle ne quitte Atzerri.

\- Anakin Skywalker ? murmura-t-elle, stupéfiée.

Voilà pourquoi il lui semblait si familier. Ben lui ressemblait beaucoup et Luke avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

Elle ne savait que dire. Devant elle, se dressait l'un des plus puissants Jedi ayant existé dans l'Histoire, mais aussi l'un des plus grands maitre Sith qui avait terrorisé la Galaxie toute entière pendant des décennies.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon sabre laser ? continua-t-il en s'en emparant dans le sac de la jeune femme.

Un morceau dans chaque main, les yeux pleins de nostalgie, il les fit tourner dans tous les sens, évaluant les dégâts.

\- Il est brisé, annonça-t-il et devant la mine confite de Rey. Mais il y a possibilité de le réparer.

Cette nouvelle la rassurait. Elle avait absolument besoin de cette arme pour avoir une chance de réussir sa mission.

\- Maitre Skywalker… Anakin, dites-moi comment faire ? sollicita-t-elle, ne sachant comment l'appeler.

\- Oui bien sûr. C'est simple. Tu vas devoir le forger à nouveau.

Rey ouvrit la bouche, aucun son ne sortit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Luke ne lui avait pas transmis son savoir à ce sujet.

\- La force est très puissante en toi. Je le sens. Je vais t'enseigner quelques rudiments que mon fils n'a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre, ajouta Anakin en lui tendant les restes de son sabre. Tu vois, ce gros rocher là-bas ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en se retournant, baissant sa garde.

\- Derrière se cache une cavité. Tu n'as qu'à faire bouger les pierres obstruant l'entrée et tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

\- Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? questionna-t-elle.

\- La première raison, je te l'ai déjà invoqué. La force est puissante en toi et tu l'utilises de façon instinctive depuis longtemps sans vraiment t'en rendre compte. La deuxième, tu as le pouvoir même si tu n'en es pas consciente, d'aider mon petit-fils. Le côté obscur ne l'a pas entièrement envahi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'aider vous-même ? Vous êtes de sa famille ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Il ne m'écoutera pas. Luke a essayé aussi et essaye encore. Il n'est que colère. Tout comme moi quand j'étais jeune. Je n'écoutais personne. La mort de ma femme, Padmé, m'a fait sombrer totalement dans le côté obscur. J'en suis revenu quand mon fils à force de persévérance, s'est acharné à me dire qu'il y a du bon en moi. Malheureusement, j'en ai pris conscience bien trop tard. Luke m'a donné une seconde chance de me racheter. Je ne voudrais pas que Ben suive le même chemin. Avec toi à ses côtés, il pourra affronter ce côté et l'apprivoiser. Il est perdu depuis trop longtemps.

Rey recula d'un pas. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Ben a fait son choix ! J'ai essayé de l'aider, sans succès, s'écria-t-elle. Il est trop tard.

\- Ne baisse pas les bras. Il n'est jamais trop tard, crois-moi !

Ce qu'Anakin lui demandait, lui semblait impossible. Elle ne pouvait rien lui promettre etenvisageait déjà une issue sans alternative qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Cela briserait sans doute le cœur de Leia, elle qui avait déjà tant perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que je puisse réussir là où Luke a échoué ?

\- Tu as cela dans ton sang, déclara-t-il, simplement. Et il t'écoutera, vous partagez un lien unique et puissant.

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout, je le sens, s'écria-t-elle. Il y a autre chose que vous ne me dites pas.

\- Tu as raison… commença Anakin.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je connais ton histoire, Rey, lui dit-il doucement. Je sais d'où tu viens.

\- Dites-moi qui sont mes parents, murmura-t-elle, d'un ton suppliant.

\- J'ai bien connu ton grand-père. Il a été comme un père pour moi pendant toutes mes années de formation. Il m'a vu devenir l'un des plus puissants Jedi qui ait existé et a assisté à ma chute. Il a tenté de m'arrêter par tous les moyens mais j'étais trop aveuglé par la colère. Tu es la petite-fille d'Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi ? Ce n'était pas possible_. Elle avait entendu parler de ses exploits. Il était un des grands héros de la guerre des clones et avait été le maitre de Dark Vador avant son passage dans le côté obscur.

Sous le choc, Rey, étourdie, s'effondra contre un rocher derrière elle, laissant tomber dans un bruit sourd son bâton au sol. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses cuisses, tête baissée, les paupières closes. Elle ne pouvait le croire mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Ce ne pouvait être autrement. Comment aurait-elle pu hériter de cette puissance ?

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Anakin.

\- Ça peut aller, le rassura Rey en relevant la tête. Ainsi, je ne suis pas la fille de ferrailleurs ?

\- Non, mon enfant.

Elle se souvint de Ben lui disant qu'elle n'était personne.

\- Il m'a menti ! s'offusqua-t-elle, en serrant les poings, les yeux plissés. Comment a-t-il osé ?

\- Il a essayé de te manipuler pour t'attirer dans le côté obscur en se servant de ton point faible.

\- Mes parents ? Sont-ils…

\- Je suis désolé, Rey. Ils ne sont plus de ce monde. Ils t'ont mis en sécurité car vos vies étaient en danger. Ton père est le fils d'Obi-Wan. Lors des massacres perpétrés par le Premier Ordre, tes parents t'ont confié, bébé, à une famille sensée te protéger. Peu de temps après, faisant partie de la Rébellion, ils furent tués par des soldats, dans une embuscade. Quand tu étais petite, tes parents adoptifs t'ont vendue à Unkar Plutt sur Jakku.

\- C'est insensé ! Ils ne m'aimaient pas, s'exclama-t-elle, décontenancée.

\- Tes vrais parents, oui. Ils ne pensaient qu'à ta survie. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour toi en espérant que tu sois en sécurité, loin du Premier Ordre. Leur confiance a été mal placée. Sers-toi de ton passé pour avancer et non te retenir. Ton passé te rendra plus forte. Tu es venue sur cette planète dans un but précis.

\- Mais…

\- Rey, pour réparer ton sabre laser, il faut que tu récupères un cristal. Puis, tu devras trouver une forge. Il y en a une dans un vieux temple, au Sud d'ici, à environ une journée de marche, expliqua-t-il. Une fois sur place, tu comprendras comment faire.

\- Mais… répéta-t-elle.

Il fit une pause, s'assurant que Rey suivait ses explications.

\- Cela peut te paraître compliquer mais en réalité, c'est très simple, tu verras, dit-il se voulant rassurant. Maintenant, va. Tu sais où trouver le cristal.

Rey ne put continuer. L'esprit d'Anakin s'évapora comme il était arrivé, la laissant confuse. Durant quelques minutes, elle resta interloquée, paralysée. Le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Le choc fut rude. Elle était la petite-fille d'un maître Jedi. Elle se promit d'être à la hauteur.

Lors de son prochain échange avec Ben, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à mettre au point. Mais d'ici là, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'aller récupérer un cristal et qu'elle répare son sabre laser.

D'un pas décidé, Rey alla se planter devant cette fameuse cavité. Fermant les yeux, elle régularisa sa respiration, se concentra. Puis elle tendit ses mains, ouvrit les yeux. Le sol commença à vibrer, les pierres se détachèrent une à une et restèrent en suspens dans les airs. Elle fit un mouvement des mains et les déplaça pour les déposer un peu plus loin.

Ne voulant pas rester en reste, R2-D2 s'engouffra dans l'ouverture tout en émettant des bips-bips sonores. Elle ne put que le suivre en se courbant. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste salle où des cristaux de différentes couleurs brillaient. Ne sachant lequel choisir, elle préféra en prendre plusieurs.

* * *

A suivre...

Alors que pensez vous de nos choix ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello hello,

Comme promis le chapitre 4 est là ! Accrochez vos ceintures, car nous passons à la vitesse supérieure ! Un chapitre plein de REYLO ! Nous en sommes assez fières, car nous nous sommes bien amusées à l'écrire.

Nous espérons que cela vous plaira.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, c'est super motivant ! Alors n'hésitez pas à continuer !

Sans plus attendre, nous vous laissons à votre lecture et on se retrouve à la fin...

star wars n'est pas à nous, mais à Disney.

Jedi & Baloo

* * *

 _Sur Nar Shadaa, lune de Nal Hutta dite lune des contrebandiers, Bordure médiane._

Après son arrivée discrète et l'échange de son appareil contre un moins voyant, Kylo Ren élu domicile dans une vieille bicoque à l'orée de la ville, dans les bas quartiers où sévissait des gangsters en tout genre formant une sorte de mafia locale. Depuis le premier étage, il avait vu sur l'artère principale qui desservait la plateforme d'atterrissage principale. Ainsi, il était aux premières loges pour guetter si des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre se poseraient par ici.

Il avait préféré se terrer dans ces bas-fonds plutôt que dans les tours avec leurs panneaux lumineux, leurs luxes débordants où il aurait été plus facilement repérable. En surface, c'étaient les barons du crime et émissaires politiques sous couverture qui magouillaient et étalaient leurs richesses mais au final, c'était au Cartel des Hutts à qui revenait le dernier mot. Cette planète leur appartenait.

Il eut un sourire dérisoire, c'était comme si le destin lui jouait un tour à sa façon. Son père s'était formé, ici, en devenant le célèbre contrebandier qu'il était. Un sentiment de culpabilité le saisit mais le chassa rapidement d'un mouvement de la tête. Ce qui avait été fait, était fait. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas revenir dessus.

Il fit le tour des pièces. Tout était rudimentaire mais cela lui convenait. Il ne comptait pas rester longtemps de toute façon. Il troqua ses habits contre un pantalon bleu sombre, une chemise beige, un gilet, une ceinture où étaient accrochés deux blasters à tir rapide, un grand manteau, sans oublier un chapeau qui dissimulait son visage aux yeux de tous.

Il ne se rendait pas compte, que cette tenue lui donnait un air mystérieux, rappelant étrangement celle de son père. Il prit soin de cacher sa cicatrice par un bandeau. Personne ne pourra soupçonner qui il était vraiment. Ainsi, il pourra mieux se fondre dans la population.

Il mit en place quelques pièges pour l'avertir de toute présence indésirable. Sentant la fatigue le gagner, Kylo s'octroya quelques heures de répit sur son lit de fortune. A peine ses paupières se fermèrent, il tomba dans un profond sommeil, empli de cauchemars.

Au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant son sabre laser de la main. La mémoire lui revint. Son arme était aux mains de Snoke. Il sentit la colère monter mais la fit taire en travaillant sur sa respiration. Son souffle devint plus régulier, faisant baisser la tension qui l'habitait. Une certaine sérénité l'envahit. A l'avenir, il devait éviter de se laisser emporter au risque que son maître le retrouve au plus tôt. Il se rappela un vieil enseignement de son oncle lorsqu'il était son padawan, la méditation. Pour regagner des forces, il devait passer par cet état. Il devait s'ouvrir à lui-même, savoir qui il était vraiment, savoir ce qu'il voulait. Pour l'instant, c'était le flou total. Sa période de captivité avait remis en question son engagement auprès du côté obscur, n'arrangeant rien à son état actuel. Et s'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ? Il se demanda si son grand-père avait vécu la même situation. Il avait été un grand seigneur Sith.

Après les séances de tortures assénées par le Leader Suprême, il n'était plus le même, sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus être à ses côtés. Même chose pour la Rébellion après ce qu'il s'était produit sur Crait. Il était un meurtrier, un monstre avec du sang sur les mains et le fait d'être le fils de Leia Organa n'y changerait rien. Qui pourrait lui faire confiance ? L'image de Rey s'interposa. Il eut un petit sourire. Il croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête. Elle le fascinait depuis leur première rencontre. Avec ses yeux en amande, son air buté, son côté téméraire sans oublier qu'elle était une sacrée combattante. Il ne la voyait ni en rivale, ni en ennemi mais en égale. Il n'aurait pas dû la forcer à accepter d'être à ses côtés et d'établir un nouvel empire. Quel idiot, il était. Il avait été aveuglé par sa colère et se désir de se montrer digne de l'héritage laissé par son grand-père. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était une utopie, Snoke s'était bien joué de lui. Mais il allait remédier à ceci, en s'entraînant plus fort pour l'éliminer.

Depuis son arrivée sur Nar Shaddaa, Luke ne s'était pas manifesté. Kylo ne savait comment l'interpréter. L'avait-il juste aidé pour s'évader ? Ou son oncle avait-il d'autres projets pour lui ? Maintenant qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec la force, il était devenu plus puissant.

Un bruit attira son attention sous sa fenêtre. Il se leva d'un bond et à pas feutrés, s'approcha de l'embrasure dont il bougea la tenture à l'aide du canon de son blaster qu'il avait saisi au passage. C'étaient juste deux ivrognes qui se chamaillaient. Sous les injures de son voisin d'en face qui se mit à sa fenêtre et les invectiva, les deux fouteurs de trouble s'éloignèrent. Kylo resta un moment à observer avant de décider d'aller faire un tour dans la taverne. Dans cet endroit, il pourra mieux se fondre et savoir ce qui se tramait parmi les contrebandiers.

Il attrapa au vol sa ceinture, mit les armes dans leurs étuis et plaça le bandeau sur son œil. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha. Il posa son chapeau, l'inclina et revêtit le grand manteau qui camouflait bien ses armes. Ainsi, paré, il sortit.

Personne ne prêta attention à lui quand il pénétra dans la taverne, un groupe de Gamorréens ivres mort hurlaient à tue-tête sur une sorte de scène sur une musique sourde émis par un groupe de Biths. Il commanda un Bespin Port. Il s'accouda au bar, le nez dans son verre et écouta les conversations autour de lui. Tout tournait autour des derniers recherchés par le Premier Ordre, les trafics de denrées en tout genre, les prochains voyages spéciaux. Aucun avis de recherche n'avait été émis le concernant. Un des acolytes au bar s'adressa à lui. Un petit geste de la main sous sa veste fit que ce dernier se détourna après l'avoir saluer. Sous son chapeau, il examina la salle, personne ne fit attention à ce qui s'était passé. Il paya sa consommation et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Kylo décida d'errer dans la ville pour repérer les points stratégiques en cas de fuite précipitée, et où se procurer certains matériels qu'il aurait besoin. Le hangar où se trouvait son nouveau vaisseau était non loin de son refuge. Il s'y rendit et s'activa sur l'engin quelques heures pour le rendre un peu plus performant, puis rentra dans sa demeure.

Après avoir fait un brin de toilette et libérer sa chevelure, il déambula, vêtu que de son pantalon et torse nu, dans chacune des pièces, tira les tentures aux fenêtres et s'isola dans l'une. Il se mit en tailleur sur le tapis miteux, ses paumes des mains sur ses genoux, le dos bien droit, ferma les yeux et entra en méditation. Position qu'il n'avait pas prise depuis fort longtemps. Tout n'était que chaos en lui. Il sentait que Snoke essayait de le localiser. Il fit tout pour l'en empêcher, se rendant invisible. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de vouloir l'affronter mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fallait qu'il s'arme de patience mais ce n'était pas un mot qui faisait partie de son vocabulaire. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait. Il sourit intérieurement. C'était déjà le reproche que lui faisaient ses parents quand il était enfant, pareil pour son oncle lors de son apprentissage. Il se laissa submerger par la force et ressentit à nouveau l'attraction du Côté lumineux. Au lieu de la récuser, il se laissa envahir et guider. Elle lui montra plusieurs chemins qu'il lui était possible de prendre. C'était à lui de choisir. Elle lui dévoila aussi autre chose…

Kylo ouvrit subitement les yeux, rompant son état. Tout s'évapora. La pièce reprit ses dimensions. Une seule envie lui vint… Il se concentra à nouveau et essaya de rentrer en contact avec Rey. Rien. Elle s'obstinait à l'ignorer. Il tapota machinalement ses doigts contre ses genoux, inspira, expira et recommença. Toujours rien. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu pour autant. Ils étaient liés. Même si Snoke avait créé ce lien télépathique, il ne pouvait accéder à eux, ni prendre connaissance de leurs échanges. Il se devait de réessayer jusqu'à qu'elle puisse accepter. Le déclic se fit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'agressa-t-elle en apparaissant devant lui.

Le décor de la pièce se dématérialisa et il se trouva dans la pénombre auprès d'elle. Il se leva, ne bougea pas pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il l'examina. Si elle savait…

\- Où es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, lui murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Reste où tu es ! l'intimida-t-elle.

\- Aurais-tu peur de moi, Rey ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, la rassura-t-il, en se tenant si près d'elle qu'il pouvait tendre la main pour lui remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille mais ne le fit pas. Je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi. Regarde.

Rey l'étudia, les yeux plissés. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon bleu sombre, pieds nus. Il remarqua qu'à la vue de son torse, sa respiration s'accéléra et une rougeur empourpra ses joues. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience de l'effet qu'il lui produisait. Lui, si.

\- Le spectacle te plaît ? ironisa Kylo, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

\- Tu es pathétique ! souffla-t-elle en essayant de reprendre constance. Tu aurais pu mettre une chemise !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'un torse d'homme puisse te perturber ? nargua-t-il, en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Reste où tu es ! répéta-t-elle en reculant précipitamment et se trouva acculée contre la paroi.

\- Je ne bouge plus mis à part si c'est toi qui me le demande, promit-il et regardant autour d'eux. Tu es dans une grotte. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais accoutrer de la sorte ? attaqua-t-elle. On dirait….

\- Un homme à moitié-nu, la coupa-t-il, en haussant un sourcil ironique, puis radouci. J'ai revêtu une tenue de contrebandier pour passer inaperçu. Comme tu peux le constater, tu n'en vois qu'une simple partie. Je me suis échappé de Snoke grâce à mon oncle…

\- Snoke ? l'interrompit-elle, stupéfaite, en écarquillant les yeux. Il est mort ! Tu l'as tué ! Luke ?... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas au courant, la Rébellion également par la même occasion. Snoke est bien en vie. Il a pris possession du corps de Hux. Il nous avait tendu un piège.

Rey se détacha de la paroi et fit quelques pas. Il voyait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. A sa décharge, il lui avait montré que ce n'était pas possible. Toutes les émotions se lisaient sur son visage, du désarroi à la colère. Elle pensait qu'il essayait de se jouer d'elle encore une fois.

Kylo ne bougea pas son regard d'elle. Il la sentit désemparée. Elle lui semblait fragile et il eut une brusque envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Quelle folie se serait… Il ne fallait pas qu'il la brusque. A sa posture, il devinait qu'un combat intérieur faisait rage, lui faire confiance ou pas. Soudainement, elle fit volte-face et se campa, sur ses deux jambes légèrement écartées. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un brin d'admiration en la voyant dans cette posture, fière, combative. Quelle folie qu'il ait pu penser pouvoir la faire basculer dans le côté obscur. Elle était trop pure pour cela et même pour lui. Elle n'était que lumière et il pouvait le ressentir. Elle était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais à son grand désespoir.

\- Si tu dis la vérité sur Snoke, ça expliquerait ce lien qui nous lie toujours, raisonna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas ses desseins. Il ne m'a rien dit. Rey, j'ai été son prisonnier, lui avoua-t-il. Il n'a pas accès à nous quand nous nous connectons et ne peut nous localiser. Mon oncle m'a aidé à m'échapper de ses griffes.

\- Tu as été torturé ? questionna-t-elle. Si tu crois que je vais te plaindre, tu rêves ! Pourquoi Luke t'aurait aidé ? Tu le détestes.

\- Pour lui, j'en vaux la peine. Il m'offre une deuxième chance… et je veux la saisir, Rey, souffla-t-il. Je sais que mes relations avec lui sont plus que conflictuelles. Il l'a voulu m'éliminer quand j'étais son Padawan. Pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais te dire où je suis… j'ai trouvé refuge sur Nar Shaddaa.

\- La lune des contrebandiers…

\- Oui. Faisons une trêve si tu veux bien, Rey, lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant sa main en signe amical. Je peux t'aider et tu peux m'aider.

\- Comment cela ? répliqua-t-elle en ignorant la main tendue.

\- Je pourrais t'aider à parfaire ton entrainement. Snoke ne nous laissera jamais en paix tant qu'il sera en vie. En unissant nos forces, nous pourrons mieux le combattre.

\- Je n'ai plus d'arme, rappelle-toi. Elle a été détruite.

\- Que fais-tu dans cette grotte ? demanda-t-il et avisant son sac posé par terre, il s'agenouilla et regarda le contenu. Ah, je comprends mieux. Tu es venue récupérer un cristal pour le réparer.

\- Rends-moi cela ! intima-t-elle en essayant de récupérer son bien.

\- Je vais te le rendre, soutint-il tout en le tenant hors de sa portée. Avant, il faut qu'on se parle.

Dans un geste excessif pour récupérer son baluchon, Rey se trouva plaquée contre son corps. Elle essaya d'attraper à bout de bras son sac, trébucha, ce qui les fit se déséquilibrer et ils s'affalèrent au sol, leurs membres emmêlés. Pour se relever, elle prit appui sur son torse et sentit son corps vibrer, retira ses mains instinctivement et s'effondra de nouveau sur lui. Ils avaient beau ne pas être là physiquement, les sensations étaient des plus réels à travers leur lien.

Kylo eut le souffle coupé. Sous l'impact du corps de Rey sur lui, il avait lâché le baluchon qui avait atterri un peu plus loin et avait serré cette dernière dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse en tombant. Son corps avait amorti leur chute. Ses jambes emprisonnaient sans le vouloir les siennes. Quand elle voulut se redresser, ses mains posées sur son torse, lui procurèrent mille sensations agréables. Son cœur s'emballa. Il l'observa.

Lorsqu'elle s'affala une deuxième fois. Il sentit sa respiration saccadée, son cœur battre à l'unisson contre le sien. Elle était aussi troublée que lui, l'était. Il n'osa bouger, de peur de rompre cet instant. Il le savoura en fermant les yeux.

Rey se releva brusquement, épousseta son pantalon comme pour reprendre contenance. Elle le fusilla du regard, les mains sur les hanches, fière dans sa posture.

\- Tu te crois malin ? attaqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai fait tomber, lui rappela-t-il, en se soulevant sur ses coudes, une jambe repliée et l'autre tendue.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Non, Rey. Je ne peux pas. Et tu le sais bien au fond de toi, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle, en soutenant son regard, les poings serrés, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

Kylo ne pouvait le lui dire pour l'instant. Elle n'était pas prête et risquait de se renfermer un peu plus. Il devait s'armer de patience et ceci, ce n'était pas son fort. Il avait toujours voulu tout, tout de suite… Il se releva lentement, prenant le soin de ne pas l'effaroucher et l'affronta du regard.

\- Je veux juste t'aider, lui répondit-il sincèrement.

\- Et la Rébellion ? Tu veux aussi les aider ?

\- Si je peux les aider, je le ferai… mais ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire partie. Ils ne voudront jamais de moi, je ne peux les en blâmer après ce que j'ai fait. Tu seras mon porte-parole. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Lis en toi et tu sauras que je te dis la vérité. Je suis sincère. Il n'y a aucun piège. A l'heure actuelle, je suis recherché par le Premier Ordre. Pourquoi me déguiser ainsi ? Je veux t'aider, Rey, lui assura-t-il.

Rey soutint son regard en recherche de la vérité. Elle chercha du coin de l'œil son baluchon. Kylo suivit son regard. D'un geste de la main, il récupéra ce dernier.

\- Rends-le moi, Ben, sollicita-t-elle, en lui tendant la main et ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Je vais te le rendre….Viens me rejoindre et je t'apprendrai à le réparer, promit-il.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais comment faire ? s'exclama-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Oui. J'ai appris à le faire. J'ai créé mon propre sabre laser, souligna-t-il.

\- Qu'attends-du de moi en retour ? lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Aide-moi à me positionner dans la force, à canaliser toute cette colère qui brûle en moi, confessa-t-il. Nous devons nous aider mutuellement pour faire disparaître Snoke.

\- Je t'aiderai… enfin, j'essayerai, répondit-elle après un long moment silencieux.

\- En guise de bonne foi, je te rends ton bien, lui dit-il en lui remettant son besace. Je te demanderai juste un service.

\- Lequel ?

\- Ramène un autre cristal. Je dois aussi me fabriquer une autre arme, sollicita-t-il et devant sa mine suspicieuse. Pour parfaire ton entraînement, il faut que nous soyons à armes légales. Je t'attendrai d'ici trois lunes sur Tython. Là-bas, se situe un vieux temple Jedi où se trouve une forge. Je t'enseignerai comment redonner vie à ton sabre laser. Le temps que je me procure les matériaux qui nous manquent. Je t'enverrai les coordonnées dès que j'aurai atterri pour me rejoindre.

\- D'accord, lui répondit-elle en hochant de la tête.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à conclure notre trêve, annonça-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Après une brève hésitation, Rey lui tendit la sienne, scellant ainsi leur accord puis Ben se volatilisa sous ses yeux.

Kylo ouvrit les yeux et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il avait eu gain de cause face à Rey. A eux deux, ils pourront venir à bout de Snoke. Ils trouveront une solution. Il se leva et machinalement, se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont il bougea la tenture et regarda. Tout était normal. Toujours pas de soldats du Premier Ordre dans les rues. La populace vaquait à ses occupations, sans se douter un instant que dans cette ville se cachait le plus redoutable combattant du Premier Ordre, enfin maintenant, ce serait plutôt l'ancien.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et alla s'habiller. Il devait se procurer au plus tôt les matériaux nécessaires à la fabrication des sabres laser. En mettant son bandeau sur son œil, il se demanda ce que penserait Rey en le voyant accoutré de la sorte. Cette tenue le changeait de son uniforme. Au passage, il plaça ses blasters dans leurs étuis.

En sortant de son refuge, il eut un sourire. Rey était attirée par lui, comme lui par elle sauf que lui en avait pleinement conscience. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait et ferait tout pour l'obtenir. Il partit d'un pas léger en direction de certaines boutiques où il était sûr de trouver ce qu'il recherchait.

* * *

A suivre ...

Petit clin d'oeil à Han solo, finalement Ben n'est pas si différent de lui et ils ont plus en commun qu'il ne le croit !

Qu'en pensez vous pour une première scène entre les deux ? Doit on continuer sur cette lancée ?

A la semaine prochaine

J & B


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 5 avec un peu d'avance. Chapitre de transition pour lequel nous avons pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire (comme d'habitude !) avec un petit hommage à notre princesse Leia !**

 **Et wow, merci pour tous vos reviews pour le chapitre 4 ! Nous sommes super contentes qu'il vous ait plu ! Ce n'est que le début de la relation entre Kylo et Rey et nous allons prendre notre temps pour la construire ! Nous allons vous réserver plein de surprises pour la suite ! Nous avons plein plein d'idées et nous ne faisons que commencer ! (ça promet ! hehe)**

 **Nous tenons à remercier Manon, Elodie R et Aria pour lesquelles nous n'avons pas pu le faire par PM. Merci aussi pour tous vos follows !**

 **Sans plus, nous vous laissons à votre lecture !**

 **Enjoy et nous vous retrouvons à la fin.**

 **J & B**

 **Ps : Star wars ne nous appartient pas !**

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps sur Atzerri. Bordure intérieure._

Leia Organa trouva enfin le temps de se soustraire aux fonctions qui l'occupaient depuis leur arrivée sur leur nouvelle base. Elle se faufila à l'extérieur, échappant aux constantes sollicitations de ses compagnons. Il y avait tant de choses à faire, le travail de reconstruction s'annonçait colossal. Elle se dirigea vers les falaises, observant les forêts qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. L'air frais caressait son visage, le rafraichissant. Elle ferma les yeux, leva la tête pour mieux en profiter. Elle était enfin seule. Ceci ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'analyser tous les évènements des dernières semaines et de faire ses deuils. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait tant perdu, ayant l'impression que le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

Han lui manquait terriblement. Son cœur s'était déchiré lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'était mit ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine comme pour soulager cette souffrance qui ne la quittait plus. Malgré la tournure que leur relation avait prise, il resterait à jamais son contrebandier au grand cœur. Quant à Luke, elle l'avait perdu à peine retrouvé. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Il avait vécu,en reclus,toutes ces années avec la culpabilitéd'avoir trahi sa famille suite à la perte de Bendans le côté obscur _._

 _Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Non ! C'était de la sienne ! Elle aurait dû être là quand son fils avait eu besoin d'elle ! Elle avait toujours été trop occupée par son rôle de sénatrice puis de générale. Elle avait fait de son mieux, cela n'avait pas été suffisant._

Lorsqu'ils avaient pris conscience que Ben disposait d'un grand potentiel dans la Force, héritant ainsi des pouvoirs de la famille, il était jeune enfant. Han avait paniqué, n'étant pas très à l'aise avec tout ceci. Quand Luke s'est proposé de le prendre en apprentissage et de rétablir l'Ordre Jedi, cela avait été une évidence pour eux d'accepter de le lui confier. Quand son fils apprit que Dark Vador était son grand-père, elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais dit la vérité à ce sujet. Elle n'avait pas pensé que son petit garçon le ressente comme une trahison.

Cette révélation changea son fils à jamais. Inspiré par les exploits réalisés par son grand-père, il n'avait pas été facile pour lui de grandir dans son ombre. Elle aurait dû être plus à son écoute, plus attentive à ses incertitudes. Elle aurait dû le rassurer et le protéger quand il commença à entendre une voix lui insuffler des directives, le plongeant parfois dans une profonde confusion.

Snoke, grand manipulateur et arriviste, le convoitait depuis bien longtemps, insinuant le doute en lui, montrant l'attrait du côté obscur, dédaignant le côté lumineux. Il savait que Ben était tiraillé entre les deux et avait tout fait pour le faire basculer.

 _Ben ! Quel gâchis._ Elle était fatiguée de se battre. Elle ne connaissait que cela, l'ayant fait une majeure partie de sa vie. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce serait son dernier combat.

Leia pensa alors à Rey. Elle espérait que tout allait au mieux pour elle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis un fardeau aussi lourd sur ses jeunes épaules. Après tout, elle aussi était passée par là et en connaissait les conséquences.

Elle devait garder espoir, c'était l'essence même de la Rébellion. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de baisser les bras, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils étaient en bien mauvaise posture et pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas quelle direction prendrait la suite des évènements. Sans armes, sans vaisseaux et sans alliés ils n'iraient pas loin. Il leur faudrait un miracle. L'espoir était son moteur.

Son moment d'intimité fut de courte durée. Poe Dameron déboula telle une furie, comme à son habitude, en l'interpellant.

\- Générale ! Il faut que vous veniez. Nous avons reçu de bonnes nouvelles !

\- Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Répétez calmement.

\- Nous avons reçu deux réponses à notre appel, fit-il, se courbant, mettant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

Leia ferma les yeux de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin le miracle tant attendu. Aussitôt, elle partit en direction de la base, Poe sur ses talons. Leur appel au secours avait été entendu par deux potentiels alliés.

Le premier n'était qu'autre que Corrélia, abritant l'un des principaux fournisseurs de vaisseaux et financiers du Premier Ordre. Leia fit la moue en observant l'hologramme d'un homme masqué s'activer devant ses yeux, demandant une entrevue avec les hauts commanditaires de la Rébellion, promettant de les aider dans leur combat. Elle n'aimait pas cela, mais à ce stade, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de faire la fine bouche. Leur situation était vraiment critique.

Le deuxième venait d'Anoat, abritant une communauté d'Ugnaughts et d'humains qui avaient été réduits en esclavage, s'étant mutinés contre leurs maîtres reprenant le contrôle de leur planète. Ils offraient leur inconditionnel soutien à la Rébellion. Ils possédaient de nombreuses industries et le sol regorgeait d'un grand nombre de matières premières. Sans oublier que les Ugnaughts étaient de formidables artisans, faisant des miracles avec leurs savoirs.

Quand Poe apprit qu'il s'agissait de Corellia, il ne put s'empêcher de donner son avis. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en ces dirigeants qui avaient une mauvaise réputation : celle de travailler qu'avec le plus offrant. Que pouvaient-ils bien leur vouloir ? La Rébellion n'avait pas de crédit donc aucun intérêt financier pour eux.

Devant l'attitude belliqueuse de Poe, Leia lui ordonna de la suivre hors de la salle de commandement. Une fois le sas refermé, elle laissa exploser son indignation.

\- Comment osez-vous vous permettre de critiquer le moindre soutienqui peut nous venir en aide ? fit-elle d'un ton sec. Dois-je vous rappeler qui commande ici, Commandant Dameron ? Moi, en l'occurrence.

\- Mon instinct me dit qu'on ne peut leur faire confiance. Vous allez nous jeter dans la gueule du loup, s'écria-t-il en tendant le doigt pour désigner la salle d'opération. Ça sent le piège à plein nez !

\- Suffit ! Je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre venant d'eux. Je vous rappelle que j'ai été sénatrice, que la négociation, c'est mon point fort. En vous comportant de la sorte, vous me mettez en porte à faux. Si un jour, vous deviez me succéder, il va falloir apprendre la patience, être ouvert à toutes propositions.

\- Mais…

\- Si vous ne voulez pas être dégradé à nouveau, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire, lui rappela-t-elle. J'irai moi-même sur Corellia. Vous vous occuperez avec Finn d'aller sur Anoat, rencontrez les Ugonaughts afin de conclure une alliance.

\- Bien, répondit Poe, en ravalant sa fierté. Ceci ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Elle retourna dans la salle de commandement, retrouver le reste de son équipe. Finn, non loin d'elle, s'approcha.

\- Générale, vous ne pouvez aller seule sur Correlia, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux commença-t-il. Laissez-moi venir avec vous, je vous serai beaucoup plus utile qu'à Poe.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, esquissant un sourire devant la bienveillance de l'ancien Stormtrooper. Il avait raison et Leia le savait. Correlia était un endroit dangereux et elle pouvait s'attendre à rencontrer le Premier Ordre. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à un soutien de leur part et cette proposition d'aide l'intriguait. Elle devait procéder avec la plus grande prudence. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se faire tuer ou capturer, si c'était le cas se serait la fin de la Rébellion.

\- Finn. Trouvez-moi une planète neutre afin d'établir un point de rencontre avec Corrélia, dit-elle. Demandez-leur d'envoyer un émissaire afin d'établir les détails de notre éventuelle future collaboration.

Il fit un signe de la tête, signifiant son approbation, s'éloignant en direction de la carte de la Galaxie qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il resta un moment silencieux, parcourant les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

\- Que pensez-vous de Sandrale ? C'est à mi-chemin ? proposa-t-il en pointant un point du doigt.

\- Bon choix, intervint Poe derrière eux. C'est une planète assez calme. Vous devriez être tranquille. Générale, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement. Vous avez raison. La patience n'est pas mon fort. Je préfère de loin l'action.

\- Poe, c'est pour cela que l'on vous aime. Vous prenez des risques quand il le faut malgré le lourd tribu à payer, lui répondit Leia en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est le rôle d'un leader juste et bon. Quand votre tour viendra, vous serez prêt ! Pour le moment, vous avez tant à apprendre.

\- Oui Générale.

\- Commandant ! Vous irez sur Anoat. Je compte sur vous pour me ramener de bonnes nouvelles, annonça Leia. Finn. Votre souhait est réalisé. Vous viendrez avec moi sur Sandrale. Lieutenant Connix, veuillez avertir Chewbacca que nous partirons dès que le Faucon Millénium sera prêt.

La jeune officier s'empressa de sortir de la pièce afin d'exécuter sa tâche. Leia ferma les yeux. Elle était épuisée, commençant à sentir le poids des années sur son corps.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer Générale, suggéra Poe en lui offrant un bras pour la soutenir. La préparation du vaisseau va prendre quelques heures. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à vos quartiers.

\- Merci Commandant, répondit-elle en acceptant son aide _._ Assurez-vous d'en faire autant, Messieurs.

Puis, elle sortit de la pièce accompagnée de Poe, BB- 8 sur leurs talons, laissant Finn seul.

Ce dernier resta encore quelques minutes à observer la carte qui s'étendait devant lui. Il en avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il avait troqué son uniforme de Stormtrooper contre celui d'un rebelle. FN-2187 n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Rey lui manquait et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il n'en revenait pas. Elle était devenue une vraie Jedi. Elle restait avant tout son amie et il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur de son amitié. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux et offert une chance de faire quelque chose d'important.

C3-PO vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées, le rappelant à la réalité.

\- Monsieur Finn. Excusez-moi. Mademoiselle Rose est réveillée et vous demande, dit-il.

Cette nouvelle lui arracha un sourire, sentant son cœur s'accélérer sous l'émotion. Il détala en direction de l'infirmerie. Il passerait ces quelques heures avant son départ, en compagnie de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Korriban, Bordure extérieure._

Snoke était furieux. Non, il était même plus que cela. La preuve étant la pile de cadavres qui s'empilait à ses pieds. Ils n'étaient que des incapables, des incompétents. Il serra ses poings. Une rage sourde se propageait en lui. Il la laissa l'envahir complétement, sentant sa puissance croitre. Son traitre d'élève avait trouvé le moyen de lui fausser compagnie, quittant le vaisseau amiral sans laisser de trace. Il avait beau le rechercher dans la force il n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Kylo Ren avait été à sa portée, non loin du point de non-retour. Il avait été à deux doigts de le briser, mentalement et physiquement. Il avait été si proche de son but. En lui ordonnant de tuer son père, Han Solo, il pensait l'avoir fait sombrer encore plus dans le côté obscur.

 _Maudite Jedi ! Et surtout foutue prophétie !_ Toutes ses années de préparation, réduites à néant en quelques secondes. Il fallait désormais le retrouver à tout prix, avant que sa machination infernale soit définitivement mise en échec. Il obtiendrait ce qu'il convoitait tant de gré ou de force... _Un peu de violence n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne._ Un rictus se dessina sur son visage rien qu'à cette pensée. _De force, c'était mieux !_

\- Suprême Leader, commença l'Amiral Exerus en s'inclinant. Nous sommes arrivés à destination, nous amorçons notre descente en direction de Korriban.

\- Les chevaliers de Ren sont-ils prêts ?

\- Oui, Suprême Leader. Ils vous attendent.

Il fit un signe de la main en direction de son Amiral, le congédiant. Il se leva de son trône et se dirigea en direction d'une table, non loin de lui. Sur celle-ci gisait son ancien corps, coupé en deux par son apprenti. Il souleva la couverture et esquissa une grimace de dégout. Finalement, il était satisfait d'avoir pu changer pour un plus jeune. Certes pas celui qu'il convoitait, mais il ferait bien l'affaire; le temps que son prochain hôte soit prêt. Hux n'avait aucune affinité avec la force et il devait redoubler d'effort pour l'utiliser. Kylo Ren aurait été un bien meilleur sujet, plus puissant et plus efficient. Si seulement, il avait eu plus de temps, il en avait été si proche. Il reposa le tissu sur sa dépouille, serrant la mâchoire de rage. Ils allaient payer le prix fort. Il n'arrêterait pas de les traquer tant qu'il serait vivant.

Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner, tombant nez à nez avec deux nouveaux arrivants. Le premier était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, grand et large d'épaule. Il avait les cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, une longue barbe bien entretenue encadrant son visage. Sur ce dernier, se dessinaient des tatouages, envahissant son front et ses joues. Swaibeivai portait l'uniforme traditionnel rouge des guerriers Siths, campant fièrement sur ses deux jambes, les mains dans le dos, sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture.

Près de lui, la silhouette plus fluette, mais ô combien mortelle, se tenait Kaiylhan dans sa tenue bleue nuit Sith, son acolyte. Ses longs cheveux auburn, attachés au bas de sa nuque, tombaient en cascade dans son dos, faisant ressortir ses yeux vert émeraude. Un sourire en coin étirait sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'inclina, saluant Snoke. Swaibeivai fit de même.

\- Suprême Leader, fit-elle d'une voix sirupeuse. Bienvenue sur Korriban. Nous vous attendions avec impatience.

Ils ne s'étonnaient pas le moins du monde que ce dernier n'avait plus la même apparence. Ils l'avaient reconnu immédiatement. Sa signature dans la force était unique, dégageant une telle puissance.

\- Quels sont vos ordres, Suprême Leader ? demanda le guerrier Sith, la voix grave.

\- Toujours aussi impatient Swaibeivai ! Je sens de la frustration en toi, remarqua Snoke. Garde cette énergie pour la future tâche que je vais te confier.

L'homme se redressa, bombant le torse, jetant un regard en coin en direction de son acolyte qui fit de même. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte d'animosité entre les deux chevaliers de Ren, luttant pour s'attirer les faveurs de Snoke. Ils se tenaient bien droit, campés en posture militaire, attendant leur prochaine mission. Difficile de croire qu'il y avait quelques années auparavant, ils avaient été des padawans, formés par Luke Skywalker au sein du nouvel Ordre Jedi. Swaibeivai, Kaiylhan et quatre autres membres des chevaliers avaient toujours été fascinés par le côté Obscur, n'ayant jamais vraiment adhéré aux enseignements de la philosophie des Jedi, qu'ils estimaient trop restrictive. Lors de la rébellion et du massacre perpétré des padawans et younglings par Ben, l'évidence les frappèrent de le suivre et d'embraser sa cause. Ben devint à cet instant, Kylo Ren et ils furent baptiser les Chevaliers de Ren.

\- Suprême Leader, nous avons eu vent de la trahison de Kylo Ren, commença Kaiylhan en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir à tous deux, ce n'est pas pour discuter avec vous de la trahison ou non de mon apprenti, contre-attaqua-t-il, glacial. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous êtes ici pour m'obéir et exécuter mes ordres. Suis-je bien clair ?

\- Oui, Suprême Leader, répondirent-ils en chœur.

L'ombre d'un sourire narquois étira le coin de la bouche de Swaibeivai et il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Kaiylhan. Une légère rougeur éclairait ses pommettes mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Il jubilait intérieurement de sa remise à sa place. Elle qui voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, la voici réduite au silence de la meilleure des façons. Ainsi, il pourrait mieux se placer auprès de Snoke et lui montrer qu'il valait cent fois mieux que Kylo Ren. Ces dernières années, il s'était beaucoup entraîné dans l'ombre pour être à la hauteur de son maître. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, prendre sa place. Mais, il lui fallait être patient. Il ne devait pas montrer sa grande ambition. Lui, ne trahirait jamais son Suprême Leader. Il était tout dévoué à sa cause.

Snoke se leva de son fauteuil, se dirigeant lentement vers ses deux chevaliers/soldats, les mains dans le dos, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux, les surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Il resta quelques minutes, silencieux, les observant. Puis, il fit le tour d'eux, prenant son temps, et il se plaça face à eux, leur exposant leurs futures missions.

\- Swaibeivai. Avec le reste des Chevaliers de Ren, tu vas traquer Kylo Ren par tous les moyens et me le ramener, ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Emets un avis de recherche et offre une généreuse récompense cela devrait motiver les chasseurs de prime et augmenter tes chances de le retrouver. Ne me déçoit pas.

\- Oui, Suprême Leader. Dois-je vous le ramener vivant ? hasarda-t-il, jubilant déjà intérieurement.

Snoke arqua les sourcils, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Sa tête me suffira largement, fit-il, puis esquissant un sourire carnassier tout en lui imposant un coup de poing invisible dans le ventre. Espace de Rancor buté, ramène-le moi vivant ! Réfléchis avant de poser une telle question. A quoi peut-il me servir mort ? J'ai encore besoin de lui. Si tu as le malheur de l'estropier, ou de me le rendre inutilisable, tu auras affaire à moi. Suis-je bien clair ?

Le guerrier acquiesça de la tête, n'osant se masser l'estomac de sa main. Son Seigneur lui fit un geste de la main, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il en avait fini avec lui. Ce dernier hésita une seconde, observant Kaiylhan restée seule face au Suprême Leader puis s'inclina, tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce.

\- Kaiylhan. J'ai une mission toute particulière pour toi, susurra-t-il en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il y a eu une révolte sur Anoat. C'est une opportunité que la résistance va saisir pour s'offrir de nouveaux alliés.

\- Oui, Suprême Leader. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Rends-toi sur Anoat et infiltre cette satanée Rébellion ! Une fois chose faite, gagne leur confiance et ramène-moi la Jedi. Je la veux vivante !

Il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme, lui faisant comprendre que l'enjeu de sa tâche n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Mal à l'aise par le contact soudain avec le seigneur Sith, elle hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle avait saisi le message et sans demander son reste, s'éclipsa hors de la salle, mettant le plus de distance possible entre son Suprême Leader et elle.

Snoke se retrouva seul une nouvelle fois, savourant l'avancée de son plan machiavélique, malgré les imprévus de dernières minutes. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il deviendrait bientôt le plus puissant Seigneur Sith ayant contrôlé la Galaxie. Sur ses pensées, il prit le chemin de la sortie, l'Amiral Exerus sur ses talons.

Une fois dehors, le vent chaud et poussiéreux de Korriban le saisit à la gorge, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre. Devant lui, se dressaient les nombreux monuments et statues qui avaient fait autrefois la gloire et la grandeur de l'ancienne académie Sith.

Oui, Snoke serait digne de l'héritage de tous ces grands guerriers Sith qui avaient fait la renommée de leur race. Il s'en fit la promesse.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Chapitre qui fait charnière, continuant d'installer l'histoire et d'épaissir le mystère.**

 **Quel avenir pour la Rébellion ?**

 **Que pensez de l'introduction de nos Chevaliers de Ren ?**

 **Mais quel est le plan machiavélique de Snoke ? que prépare-t-il ? A votre avis ?**

 **Ne manquez pas le prochain chapitre, pour les retrouvailles entre Rey et Kylo !C'est possible que nous postons que le week end prochain, lié à nos plannings respectifs plutôt chargés**


	6. Chapter 6 - Part I

**_Hello Everybody !_**

 ** _Et voici le chapitre 6 est enfin arrivé ! Enfin, la première partie seulement. Vous vous dites « seulement ? ». Eh oui ! Nous avons décidé de faire un long chapitre mais qu'il sera coupé en deux. Nous espérons pouvoir mettre en ligne la suite la semaine prochaine sinon il y aura un décalage de quelques jours._**

 ** _Accrochez-vous car c'est le fameux chapitre tant attendu... L'histoire continue d'avancer et de prendre de l'ampleur. D'autres surprises vous attendent par la suite..._**

 ** _Nous remercions toujours autant ceux/celles qui nous suivent et pour vos commentaires qui nous motivent encore plus._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une petite review ! Elles nous font chaud au cœur._**

 ** _Malheureusement Star Wars et son univers ne nous appartient toujours pas mais à Disney !_**

 ** _Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture… et à bientôt._**

 ** _Have fun & enjoy !_**

 ** _J & B_**

* * *

 _Sur Tython, Noyau profond._

Kylo posa son appareil sans trop de difficultés sur l'ancienne aire d'atterrissage, non loin du temple Jedi à l'abandon. Il avait préféré arriver un jour plus tôt afin de pouvoir effectuer un repérage et sécuriser les lieux. Tython avait été le théâtre des affrontements entre les Jedi et les Sith, laissant des traces indélébiles dans le paysage. Ils avaient passé des millénaires à se faire la guerre, qui mena à l'anéantissement des deux races, toute cette lutte pour atteindre leur idéal respectif. Avec le recul, Kylo voyait maintenant la folie engendrée dans ce chaos. Sans plus de cérémonie, il partit en reconnaissance en direction du temple. Ce dernier était adossé à des pics rocheux, une forêt assez dense l'entourant. Il avança prudemment, son blaster à la main. Cette planète abritait encore quelques humains et une large population de Twi'leks très attachés à cet endroit. Pour beaucoup, ils descendaient d'esclaves qui avaient brisé leurs chaînes, se réfugiant ici, afin de se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Pendant très longtemps, l'entente entre leur tribu grandissante et les nombreux Jedi habitant les lieux, avait été très chaotique. Leur relation avait éventuellement fini par s'apaiser, rendant leur existence plus paisible. Cependant des nouvelles menaces n'étaient jamais bien loin. Tython avait toujours été une cible de choix pour les Sith et un lieu stratégique d'attaque lié à la présence de l'académie Jedi. Il préféra ne rencontrer ni les uns, ni les autres. Il devait continuer à rester discret, les sbires du Premier Ordre étaient sans doute déjà à sa recherche. Il était devenu une cible de choix avec probablement une généreuse récompense à la clé.

Il approcha précautionneusement. Sous ses yeux, les jardins du temple apparurent. En leur temps, ils étaient aménagés en zones d'entraînements très variés pour entrainer les Padawans. C'étaient des étendues très vastes. Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait l'espace nécessaire pour parfaire l'apprentissage de Rey. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du temple qui était construit sur deux étages. Il ramassa une branche d'arbre et la fit voler à l'aide de la Force. Le bruit du morceau de bois au contact du sol fit s'envoler une nuée de convors. Il attendit quelques instants puis pénétra à l'intérieur. De chaque côté, des colonnes soutenaient le dôme dont le verre était brisé et laissait passer une grande luminosité. Il se dirigea vers le seul escalier intact, et grimpa une volée de marches.

A l'étage, se trouvait une suite de pièces toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres, seule la poussière recouvrait le sol. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait mis les pieds par ici. Il erra de longues minutes dans les couloirs, essayant de se repérer.

Il consacra les heures suivantes à rendre présentable deux pièces qui leur serviraient de chambre. Il avait fait le plein de vivre avant son départ de Nar Shaddaa et fit plusieurs allers et retours depuis son vaisseau pour les rappatrier à l'intérieur. Il remarqua à l'extérieur non loin du temple, une plateforme d'accès pour speeders. Il s'approcha de l'endroit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit un tas d'engins hors-service éparpillés par terre. Il avait toujours aimé ces petits appareils, lui rappelant son enfance à bricoler avec son père. De rares occasions, mais ô combien appréciées par le petit garçon qu'il avait été. C'était le seul moment où il avait pu avoir des conversations et une relation quasi normale avec son paternel. Il fit le tour des speeders. Pour la plupart, ils étaient au-delà de toutes réparations possibles. Il continua son inspection jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un qui lui semblait prometteur. Le fait d'être motorisé faciliterait leurs tâches, gagnant ainsi du temps précieux lors de leur ascension en direction de la forge. Il ramena ses outils et s'attaqua à sa besogne, gardant son esprit occupé et son impatience sous contrôle.

A la fin de la journée, il s'affala sur son lit de fortune, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Il s'octroya quelques heures de repos avant l'arrivée de Rey… _Rey._ Il était impatient de la revoir. D'ici quelques heures, elle serait vraiment là en face de lui. Il espérait retrouver cette entente naturelle qu'ils avaient expérimentée lorsqu'ils étaient aux mains de Snoke, dans la salle du trône. _Kriff !_ Cette fille le rendait trop faible, apaisant cette colère continuelle qui sommeillait en lui. Lorsqu'il l'entendait utiliser son prénom, il se sentait presque humain à nouveau. Il avait hâte. Il lui avait transmis les coordonnées de leur point de rencontre. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Cette peur d'être rejeté refit surface, le ramenant à ses anciens démons. Il avait besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle, de lui.

Au petit matin, Kylo se réveilla et alla faire un brin de toilette à la source juxtaposant le temple. Puis, il prit un petit-déjeuner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rey. Il sortit faire quelques exercices dans les jardins en attendant, calmant ainsi cette anxiété sourde qui agitait ses tripes.

Il entendit le bruit d'un appareil. _Rey !_ _Elle arrivait enfin_. Il sentit une certaine fébrilité à la revoir.

Il courut presque jusqu'à l'aire d'atterrissage. Pour ne rien lui montrer de son émotion, son visage reflétait un air impassible. Au bord de la piste, il se campa raide sur ses jambes, les bras croisés sur son torse et fixa le vaisseau qui arrivait.

Rey avait été particulièrement tiraillée sur la conduite à tenir suite à sa conversation avec Ben. Elle était restée de longues minutes dans l'obscurité de la grotte _Devait-elle le rejoindre ? Devait-elle lui faire confiance ?_ Elle avait accepté une trêve entre eux. _Il lui avait promis de l'aider. Était-ce un piège ?_ Une tempête d'émotions faisait rage en elle, la rendant plus confuse que jamais. Les paroles d'Anakin ne l'aidant guère plus, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il disait la vérité. Si Snoke était toujours vivant comme il l'affirmait, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Elle avait besoin plus que jamais d'un professeur pour parfaire son entrainement. _De plus, si Ben était vraiment honnête avec elle, il ferait un allié de poids dans sa lutte contre le Premier Ordre. Après tout, il lui avait déjà menti, essayant de la manipuler pour l'attirer dans le côté obscur de la Force. Lorsqu'elle le verrait, elle mettrait les choses au clair avec lui ! Il lui devait des explications !_ Son regard intense lui revint en mémoire, la troublant au plus profond de son être. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée de la sorte, c'était très déstabilisant. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle secoua la tête chassant ses pensées au loin, elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission et retourner à son vaisseau. Sans trop de difficulté, elle sortit de la grotte, R2-D2 sur ses talons, atteignant l'extérieur, retrouvant l'air frais.

Elle prit le chemin du retour sans se presser et sans encombres. Après une journée de marche, elle arriva à son vaisseau. Tout le long du trajet, elle s'était posée beaucoup de questions sur la véritable raison qui poussait Ben à l'aider. Elle s'était sentie déstabilisée par son comportement. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu sous ce jour, moins arrogant. Voyait-elle enfin la vraie nature de Ben ? Celle qui s'était cachée pendant toutes ses années derrière celle colérique et rude de Kylo. Pour la première fois, il y avait autre chose que de la colère en lui. _Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? De l'espoir ?_ Elle secoua la tête et s'adossa contre un arbre, essayant de démêler ses pensées. _Pourquoi lui viendrait-il en aide ? Pourquoi la vue de Ben à moitié nu continuait-il à la troubler autant ?_ Elle sentit à nouveau ses joues se colorer, rien qu'à se le remémorer. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur ses joues brûlantes.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Rey ne prêta pas attention à une voix qui essayait de lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il fallut un craquement dans les fourrés pour la rappeler à la réalité. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle l'entendit lui souffler « _Suis ton instinct. Lui seul te guidera._ » Elle se redressa d'un bond, attrapant au passage son bâton de combatet chercha d'où elle pouvait venir. Il n'y avait strictement personne, à part elle et R2-D2. Ce dernier siffla en sa direction.

\- Non R2, je ne deviens pas folle ! Enfin je ne crois pas, s'exclama-t-elle en inspectant les alentours.

 _« Suis ton instinct, Rey. Toujours ! »_

 _« Fais confiance à la Force. Elle est ton alliée. »_

Elle fit volte-face en direction du petit droïde.

\- Là, tu n'as pas entendu ?

\- Biiip biiiiip Biiii Biiiipp biiiiiip lui répondit-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr que non. Tu n'as rien entendu ! On aurait dit Anakin, murmura-t-elle.

Même ses conseils ne l'avancèrent guère sur ce qu'elle devait entreprendre. Décidément, la famille Skywalker s'était unie pour la faire tourner bourrique. Elle esquissa un sourire à cette pensée, se remémorant sa première rencontre avec Luke. Dans son sac, l'holocommunicateur vibra. Elle le sortit, l'activa et l'hologramme de Ben dans sa tenue de contrebandier apparût. Il avait fière allure, elle devait bien le reconnaitre. Elle réprima un frisson qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il regarda un instant derrière lui comme s'il s'assurait de ne pas avoir été suivi. Puis, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, laissant planer une ombre de sourire sur son visage.

\- Rey. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant mon départ de Nar Shaddaa. Rejoins-moi sur Tython, point de rencontre 079-754-110SW. Je t'y attendrai. Sois prudente.

L'hologramme se tut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, faisant disparaitre l'image de Ben. Rey comprit que c'était un message enregistré. Elle se tourna vers R2-D2 qui calculait déjà le trajet vers leur nouvelle destination. Il leur faudrait quasiment deux jours pour y parvenir en hyper espace. De nouveau, le doute s'insinua en elle. _Que devait-elle faire ? Son instinct que lui disait-il ?_ Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle s'empara de son sac et du reste de ses affaires éparpillées aux alentours de son camp de fortune. _Blast ! Elle devait être folle d'y croire !_ Elle ordonna à R2-D2 de se préparer. Ils devaient partir immédiatement avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

A présent, elle était aux commandes de son vaisseau amorçant sa descente vers la plateforme d'atterrissage. Elle distingua au sol Ben qui semblait l'attendre de pied ferme. Sans le vouloir, son cœur s'emballa. _Kriff ! Que lui arrivait-elle ?_ Elle se composa un visage neutre quand elle sortit de son cockpit suivi de R2-D2. Ce dernier partit en reconnaissance, les laissant seuls. Elle récupéra son baluchon et alla au-devant de Ben. Il avait l'air changé _. Peut-être est-ce la barbe naissante qui ombrageait le bas de son visage ?_ Elle ne sut le dire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir, la salua ainsi Kylo.

\- L'idée m'a effleurée l'esprit, rétorqua-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

\- Tu n'as pas été suivie ?

\- Non. J'ai été prudente.

\- Bien. Suis-moi. Nous irons demain à la forge. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite nature, Ben. Allons-y tout de suite, décréta-t-elle en passant devant lui d'un pas rapide.

Kylo la saisit par le bras, la déstabilisant et elle se trouva plaquée contre lui. Son l'impact, elle laissa choir son bagage. Il la retint par ses bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ici, c'est moi qui commande. Si tu veux que je complète ton entraînement, tu devras suivre mes directives. Suis-je clair ? Exténuée, tu m'es inutile.

\- Lâche-moi ! intima-t-elle d'un air buté.

\- Rey ? murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte et arquant le sourcil.

Il sentit son corps chaud plaqué contre lui. Il se doutait qu'un combat se faisait en elle. Elle était adorable, avec sa mine obstinée, son menton volontaire relevé en signe de défi. Il l'observa et devina que son pouls s'accéléra. Elle était fière dans sa posture.

Rey aurait pu faire appel à la Force pour se libérer mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et chercha une once de duplicité. Rien. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps était en émoi. Elle devait se détacher de lui.

\- D'accord, Ben, capitula-t-elle. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Il la relâcha aussitôt à son grand regret. Il ne devait pas la brusquer. C'était trop tôt encore. Il devait gagner sa confiance. En guise de signe de paix, il ramassa son ballot et le plaça sur son épaule.

\- Viens, suis-moi. Je vais te montrer le temple. Je t'ai préparé une chambre. Tu pourras te reposer, prendre des forces pour demain. Il y a une source juxtaposant le bâtiment. Tu pourras faire un brin de toilette si tu veux.

\- Non merci.

\- Je te rassure. Ton intimité sera protégée, tu n'as rien à craindre. Des gros arbustes l'entourent, la cachant aux yeux des curieux, la rassura-t-il moqueur.

Tout en la menant vers le sanctuaire, Kylo lui montra les jardins où ils allaient s'entraîner. Rey ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ces grands espaces. Malgré son état défraichi, le bâtiment se montrait imposant. Elle le suivit, silencieuse, observant l'intérieur. Ben la conduisit jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servirait de chambre. Il prit congé en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait qu'elle soit prête.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce, surprise de constater qu'il avait pensé à lui faire une couche de fortune. Elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée malgré les heures de vols qu'elle venait d'effectuer et le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu. Elle prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit et partit à la découverte des autres pièces du temple. Elle déambula pendant une bonne heure, s'attardant dans certaines salles, essayant d'imaginer ce que devait être cette académie au temps glorieux de son époque.

La fatigue se faisant finalement ressentir, elle retourna dans sa chambre. A peine qu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

Kylo ne pouvait rester à tourner en rond dans le temple sachant qu'elle n'était pas loin de lui. Il savourait encore le contact de leur corps. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il pensa à ce qui attendait Rey demain. A pas furtifs, il descendit les marches et sortit. Il préféra aller s'entraîner pour la chasser de ses pensées.

Puis après un passage à la source, il rentra pour se changer. Il était à nouveau revigoré et prêt à lui faire face. L'heure du repas approchant, il alla dans la salle servant de cuisine où il avait pu mettre leurs vivres en lieu sûr. Il chercha le fameux Gombo de Nuna. Il le fit réchauffer, puis le présenta sur un plateau en ajoutant le nécessaire pour manger et une carafe d'eau. Ils devaient avoir tous les deux, la tête sur les épaules, durant les jours suivants. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'adonner aux alcools. Plus tard. Il gardait en réserve des bonnes bouteilles d'Endorian Port. Il prit le plateau et gravit les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Rey. Il bougea la tenture et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle dormait paisiblement. Il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse manger. Il posa doucement le plateau au sol et s'adossa au mur. Il plia une de ses jambes, prit appui sur l'autre et croisa les bras, tout en l'observant. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, silencieux. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle avait de longs cils. Dans son sommeil, ses traits se détendaient. Elle avait un visage doux. Son souffle était régulier comparé au sien qui s'emballait. Il se secoua la tête, puis s'assit à même le sol. Il prit sa gamelle et se servit une généreuse part du ragoût. Il mangea tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Son repas fini, il mit son écuelle sur le palier puis plaça le plateau à côté d'elle. Si elle venait à se réveiller, elle aurait sûrement faim. Autant que le repas soit à côté d'elle.

Il ne put sortir de la pièce. Il était attiré telle une luciole vers la lumière. Au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, il s'assit par terre et s'appuya, dos et tête, contre le mur, une jambe repliée sous lui, sa main dessus et l'autre, pliée, son bras reposant dessus, les yeux braqués sur elle. Il ne prit pas garde mais il s'endormit dans cette position. Un léger bruit le tira de son sommeil. Il se passa une main sur sa nuque ankylosée et grimaça de douleur. Son attention fut attirée par Rey. Elle frissonnait dans son sommeil. Il se leva et alla chercher une couverture. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la couvrit doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il ne put s'empêcher de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle avait la peau douce. De la sentir ainsi était différent et plus intime qu'à travers leur lien. Son cœur manqua un battement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire, Rey ? murmura-t-il, tout en refoulant l'envie de lui caresser la joue. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Il préféra s'éloigner d'elle et repris sa pose initiale. Il la veilla ainsi jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube quittant la pièce pour aller se reposer quelques heures. Il ne fallait pas que Rey le voit à son chevet à son réveil. Elle n'apprécierait et ne comprendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il se comportait ainsi. C'était nouveau pour lui. Il avait du mal à se reconnaître dans cette façon d'être. _Est-ce que son père a été aussi idiot que lui quand il a rencontré sa mère ?_ Il eut un sourire désabusé. Fallait mieux ne pas y penser.

Comparé à Rey, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup dormir. Il avait été formé à la dure par Snoke.

Rey se réveilla, désorientée. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était et surtout avec qui. Elle s'assit sur sa couche et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la couverture. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'elle s'était couverte en se couchant. Elle tourna la tête et vit le plateau repas. _Ben !_ Il avait pensé à lui apporter de quoi se sustenter. A sa vue, son estomac émit un drôle de gargouillis. Elle s'arracha de la couverture, s'assit en tailleur et fit honneur au ragoût. Comparé aux rations sur Jakku, c'était un pur délice. Une fois repue, elle repoussa le plateau, se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa chambre.

A peine qu'elle eut bougé la tenture qu'elle rentra en collision avec un corps bien ferme qui la fit se reculer. Son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Ah, je vois que tu es enfin réveillée, constata Kylo d'une voix taquin et avisant le plateau vide. Je constate que tu lui as fait honneur.

\- Oui. Merci, lui répondit-elle du bout des lèvres. Il faut qu'on se parle, Ben.

\- Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Nous devons d'abord aller à la forge. Tu as apporté les cristaux ?

\- Je les ai dans mon sac.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y, décréta-t-il.

\- Ben… commença-t-elle.

\- Non, Rey. Pas maintenant. Tu dois être au mieux de tes capacités vu ce qui t'attend. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Et sans autre cérémonie, il sortit de la pièce, laissant Rey décider d'elle-même. Elle le rattrapa en bas de l'escalier, sa sacoche refermant les cristaux, en bandoulière sur ses épaules. Elle le suivit, silencieuse, jusqu'à la plateforme d'accès pour speeders.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? demanda-t-elle et regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y a que des épaves.

\- Regarde-mieux, lui rétorqua-t-il en lui désignant du menton un speeder. Je l'ai remis en état. Il va nous servir pour aller jusqu'à la forge.

\- Il n'y en a qu'un, objecta-t-elle.

\- Oui. Et Alors ? Tu monteras derrière moi.

\- Hors-de-question !

\- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur, Rey ? nargua-t-il. Dire que je te prenais pour une grande fille.

\- Ce n'est pas cela ! Tu le sais. Je vais le piloter.

\- Non, jeune fille. Je connais le chemin, argua-t-il. Et je suis sûr d'être meilleur pilote que toi là-dessus.

Sur ces mots, il enfourcha le speeder et lui tendit la main.

\- Allez, Rey. Ne te fais pas prier. Monte derrière-moi. A moins que tu veuilles y aller à pied ? le défia-t-il et pointant son menton vers l'horizon. C'est par là à environ une bonne journée de marche.

Sans un mot et ignorant son geste, elle monta derrière lui. Il réprima un sourire. Il se retourna vers elle et des yeux, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait s'accrocher à lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa tunique.

\- Si tu ne mets pas tes mains comme il faut, tu vas tomber. Enserre tes bras autour de moi. lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Non, ça va. Allons-y !

\- Dans ce cas, accroche-toi bien !

Sur ces paroles, il donna un coup puissant sur les manettes du speeder qui partit dans un vrombissement. Rey fut déstabilisée par le départ soudain de l'engin et ne put que mettre rapidement ses bras autour de la taille de Ben et de s'y accrocher fermement afin de ne pas tomber. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Kylo. Il a été le plus fort sur ce coup. Il savoura ses bras autour de sa taille, sentant ses mains sur ses côtes, sa poitrine se presser dans son dos. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il fit zigzaguer le speeder entre les arbres, juste pour le plaisir qu'elle resserre son étreinte.

Ils arrivèrent plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait au sanctuaire qui renfermait la forge. Rey se détacha de lui et descendit de l'engin. Il sentit, soudain, un grand vide l'envahir. Il n'en laissa rien paraître en la rejoignant. Il récupéra au passage son sac refermant les matériaux dont ils auront besoin pour leurs sabres laser. Rey, à peine remise de ses émotions, lors de cette chevauchée, se constitua un air impassible et se mura dans le silence. Elle en voulait à Ben pour sa conduite et préféra se retrancher dans son mutisme. D'un commun accord, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils franchirent l'entrée, ils ressentirent la puissance de la Force mais aussi celui du côté obscur qui était fort.

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Ben qui lui répondit en secouant d'un air négatif la tête. Intérieurement, elle en fut soulagée. Il combattait son côté obscur. Malgré tout, elle restait sur ses gardes. Ils traversèrent une allée de colonnes et découvrirent ce qui les intéressait le plus… la forge, nichée sur un autel. Elle était intacte. Kylo ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dessus et fit voler un nuage de poussières. Ils en firent le tour fascinés, se regardèrent avec cette petite lueur dans les yeux.

\- Comment procédons-nous maintenant ? fit Rey en rompant le silence.

\- Place le cristal que tu souhaites sur la forge et le reste de ton sabre, lui répondit-il. Je vais choisir le mien. Je mets les autres matériaux dont on a besoin aussi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, ils placèrent les différents objets au pied de la forge. Rey choisit un cristal de couleur vert Et Kylo, de couleur jaune pour le sien.

\- Rey. Je t'ai vu manié ton bâton de combat. Je te conseille de faire un sabre laser à double lame. Il suffira juste de modifier la poignée du sabre de Luke avec les nouveaux matériaux que j'ai apporté. Si c'est ce que tu veux, choisis un autre cristal de même couleur, expliqua-t-il. Le plus dur reste à venir. Ne te décourage pas si ça ne fonctionne pas du premier coup. Tu dois te placer dans un état de méditation et avec l'aide de la Force, tu uniras les différents éléments.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Suis ce que je fais. Il ne faut faire qu'un avec la Force pour pouvoir assembler puis activer le sabre laser.

Il plaça les différents éléments qui composeraient son sabre sur la forge, puis descendit de l'autel. Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'agenouilla au sol en position de méditation. Se concentrant, il fit s'élever les différentes parties de son sabre laser dans les airs, les faisant s'unir les uns aux autres, le cristal placé au milieu. La forge jouant le rôle de canalisateur de la Force, acheva le travail. Kylo se leva pour attraper sa nouvelle arme, l'initiant dans un bruit électrique. La lame jaune jaillit de la poignée. Il se tourna vers Rey, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- A ton tour, maintenant, dit-il d'un air encourageant.

Rey était fascinée par la prestation de Ben et avait du mal à détacher son regard du sabre. Elle eut un moment de panique. _Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ?_ Elle ne pouvait se le permettre surtout devant lui. Elle se rappela les conseils d'Anakin. A son tour, elle alla choisir ses différents éléments en tenant compte des conseils avisés de Ben et les déposa sur la forge puis s'éloigna. Elle se mit en position et se concentra. Sans effort, les différentes pièces s'élevèrent à leurs tours et s'emboitèrent facilement, les deux cristaux au sein même de la poignée. Une fois le sabre laser assemblé, la forge joua son rôle à nouveau. Puis, Rey se releva pour aller récupérer son arme. L'air satisfaite, elle saisit cette dernière et l'activa. Dans un bruissement, deux lames vertes sortirent de part et d'autre de la poignée. Elle fit une rotation au sabre laser balayant l'air. Elle était fière de son accomplissement et leva les yeux en direction de Ben qui l'observait, une lueur inconnue dans les yeux. _De la fierté ?_ Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle se sentit troublée sous son regard.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Donne-moi un mois pour te former. Après, nous nous attèlerons à mettre en place une stratégie pour combattre Snoke.

 _Un mois… Seule avec lui ? Kriff ! Que la force lui vienne en aide…_


	7. Chapter 6 - Part II

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter la partie II du chapitre 6. Il y aura encore une partie III ! Eh oui, les retrouvailles de REY et KYLO nous rendent productives ! Nous montons progressivement en intensité dans la relation, atteignant bientôt le point culminant de non-retour.**

 **Pour ceux qui se demandaient pour les couleurs de sabre laser, nous ne sommes pas trop étendues sur la signification. Mais pour la petite info et pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'univers Star wars (des bouquins au jeux video Kotor/Swotor (Knight of the old republic/ the old republic)), lorsque les padawans devenaient des chevaliers Jedi, ils devaient construire leurs sabres. En fonction, de leurs caractères et de leurs habilités développées durant leurs années d'apprentissage, ils choisissent de devenir soit un gardien(bleu) soit un consulaire(vert), soit un sentinelle (jaune). Il existe d'autres couleurs telles que le violet, orange, blanc, noir et gris... après toutes les combinaisons sont possibles. Pour plus de simplicité, nous avons décidé d'en utiliser que 3 !**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews qui nous font toujours autant plaisir et qui continuent de nous motiver.**

 **Nous espérons que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Have fun et enjoy**

 **J & B**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Rey était en train de devenir folle. Elle savait que la tâche serait difficile mais pas à ce point. Ben était implacable et ne lui laissait rien passer. Il était tenace et la faisait travailler sans relâche ses positions. Objectivement, elle savait que c'était pour son bien mais intérieurement, elle fulminait, ravalant ainsi sa fierté et sa frustration. _Non, elle ne craquerait pas_ _! Quelle piètre Jedi ferait-elle si elle baissait les bras aussi vite après seulement quelques difficultés rencontrées avec son nouveau mentor ?_ Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Ben s'était muré derrière un masque impassible, la déstabilisant, lui qui l'avait habituée ces deniers à jours à être plus avenant. _Regrettait-il déjà leur trêve ?_

De plus, il continuait de fuir les explications tant attendues. Il remettait à plus tard, arguant qu'il y avait plus urgent à traiter.

Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement et pour être honnête, sa patience commençait sérieusement à s'amenuiser. Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration, serrant ses poings sur son pantalon. Elle se redressa de sa position de méditation sous le regard interrogateur de Ben, qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- J'en ai marre Ben, je rentre, décida-t-elle.

\- L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui n'est pas encore fini, Rey, fit-il d'une voix presque trop posée. Reviens t'asseoir et continue l'exercice. La méditation est une part importante de la maîtrise de la Force.

\- Oui, je sais, Ben, répondit-elle agacée. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Rey. Assieds-toi et médite, ordonna-t-il.

Elle resta campée sur sa position, debout, les mains sur les hanches, la mine déterminée à ne pas céder. Ben arqua un sourcil et retint de justesse un sourire. Elle était belle et plus il passait du temps en sa compagnie, plus il tombait sous son charme. Il aimait ce côté d'elle, à vouloir lui tenir tête et le défier. Personne ne s'était jamais comporté de la sorte avec lui. Lorsqu'il était au service de Snoke, il n'inspirait que terreur et horreur. Personne n'osait poser les yeux sur lui et ils faisaient tout pour le satisfaire, n'attirant pas ainsi ses foudres.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes. Chacun pouvait sentir cette tension presque électrique s'intensifier entre eux. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de non-dits ce qu'ils les empêchaient d'avancer. Kylo savait que tôt ou tard, il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Il souhaitait juste savourer leur relation débutante.

\- Rey... commença-t-il.

Elle fit un signe de négation de la tête tout en se retournant pour s'éloigner de lui. En une fraction de seconde, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il bondit sur ses deux pieds et la rattrapa par le bras. Elle fit volte-face, utilisant la Force pour se dégager de son emprise, le propulsant au loin. Pris au dépourvu, il atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, le souffle coupé sous l'impact de la chute. Lorsqu'elle réalisa la portée de son geste, elle mit une main devant sa bouche, reculant d'un pas. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant en direction du temple, le laissant derrière, étendu au sol. Kylo n'en revenait pas. Elle s'était débarrassée de lui comme d'un vulgaire bout de tissu. Il était partagé entre fierté et désir. _Force, que cette fille le rendait fou !_ Il avait beau essayer de se protéger, en prenant du recul avec elle, en se montrant froid et dur. Elle finissait toujours par l'atteindre.

Elle décida de se rendre à la cuisine. Elle avait besoin de se calmer et surtout de mettre le plus de distance entre-eux. En chemin, elle croisa R2-D2 qui s'occupait sur le boitier de transfo. Il s'était mis en tête de rétablir le courant afin d'accéder à la console du temple, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Elle pénétra dans la cantine et se saisit d'une pomme et d'un couteau.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'acharna à la découper en mille morceaux. A chaque geste de sa main, elle sentait la frustration qui l'habitait, redescendre d'un cran. Elle avait beau analyser la situation dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était en émoi. Avec Finn, tout avait été pourtant si simple et sans ambiguïté. Il était son ami. Quant à sa relation avec Ben, c'était une vraie énigme. _Qu'était-il pour elle ? Un ennemi ? Un allié ? Son nouveau maître ? Un ami ?_ Ils n'avaient jamais défini les termes de leur trêve.

\- Au lieu de t'acharner sur ce pauvre fruit, viens plutôt reprendre l'entrainement, intervint une voix sourde depuis l'entrée, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se coupa. Une goutte de sang perla sur le bout de son index. Tout en se retournant, elle porta son doigt à la bouche. Elle le vit adosser nonchalant contre le chambranle du sas, les bras croisés, une expression neutre sur le visage.

Pourtant, Kylo eut la gorge serrée en voyant son geste. Son regard se voila et il déglutit. Il se détacha et avança vers elle. Il eut envie d'être à la place de sa bouche… Il secoua la tête, chassant les pensées qui lui vinrent. _Kriff ! Il n'arriverait jamais à tenir un mois complet en sa compagnie, sans perdre quelques plumes au passage._

\- Fais voir, demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main. Ce n'est pas profond, un simple bandage devrait faire l'affaire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il partit à la recherche du nécessaire médical pour la soigner et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il reprit sa main blessée dans les siennes et s'afféra à sa tâche. Rey sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle, qui était si maître de ses émotions, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. En face de lui, elle se sentait décontenancée, troublée. Son corps réagissait bizarrement. Elle, qui était si combative, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Elle sentit une paume chaude recouvrir la sienne, la serrant. Son pouls s'accéléra, son cœur battant la chamade. Le temps qu'elle essaya d'analyser, il l'avait relâchée.

\- Allons-y, Rey. Nous avons encore du pain sur la planche.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Aucun son ne sortit. _Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?_ Ses émotions faisaient les montagnes russes, la laissant épuisée au passage. Elle, qui lui en voulait pour son comportement froid ces derniers jours, par ce geste si simple mais plein d'attention, venait de balayer ses reproches et sa frustration. Son regard traîna sur le petit pansement au bout de son doigt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais survivre à ta blessure ! fit-il amusé depuis le sas de la porte.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine d'être exaspérée. _Voilà, qu'il recommençait !_ Elle lui emboîta le pas, le suivant à l'extérieur.

Arrivés sur une zone d'entrainement, il lui annonça qu'ils allaient s'entraîner avec les sabres laser. _Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment._ Il lui lança le sien qu'elle saisit au vol. Sentant le poids de ce dernier, elle esquissa un sourire, un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit. Ils se mirent en position de combat, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs deux mains sur les poignées de leurs armes dont ils firent jaillir les lames dans un bourdonnement électrique. Ils se scrutèrent, cherchant le moment où attaquer. Le temps s'était suspendu. Ils étaient comme deux statues, impassibles, se jaugeant.

Kylo était fasciné par Rey. Elle devenait plus forte de jour en jour, faisant d'elle son égal sur tous les plans. Comparée à lui, elle savait être patiente, attendant le bon moment. Elle avait cette facilité naturelle à manier la Force à son avantage, faisant d'elle une redoutable adversaire. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Snoke s'intéressait autant à elle. A eux deux, ils auraient été invincibles. Il apprenait aussi beaucoup à son côté. Il temporisait sa partie obscure. Il savait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, restant sur ses réserves. Il bougea légèrement ses mains pour enserrer plus fort la poignée de son sabre. Elle suivit du regard son geste. L'ombre d'un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était le signal que Rey attendait et elle passa à l'offensive.

Ils s'en suivirent des joutes où leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, où leurs visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils prenaient appui sur leurs jambes, l'une pliée en avant et l'autre, tendue à l'arrière, ne voulant rien céder. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Kylo lui donna des conseils que Rey enregistra et mit en pratique, ce qui fit qu'ils se séparèrent, retrouvant leurs positions initiales. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Rey, reprenant son souffle et Kylo, sur ses gardes, ne semblait pas souffrir de cette lutte.

\- Allez, Rey, nargua Kylo. Tu peux mieux faire. Donne-toi à fond.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as menti sur mes origines ? attaqua-t-elle en fonçant sur lui, levant son sabre laser, le prenant par surprise.

Kylo eut juste le temps de brandir le sien, que les deux lames s'effritèrent. Il la fit reculer. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui asséner un autre coup qu'il para en s'agenouillant.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Rey ! intimida-t-il.

\- Avec toi, ce n'est jamais le moment, s'insurgea-t-elle. Dis-moi pourquoi ?

\- Concentre-toi !

\- Réponds-moi, fit-elle en lui assonant une autre prise avec son arme.

\- Si tu continues sur cette lancée, tu vas avoir des problèmes, menaça-t-il. Tu le sauras en temps et en heure.

\- Tu m'as menti, Ben ! Et tu me demandes de te faire confiance ? Réponds-moi.

Leurs lames continuèrent à s'entrechoquer. Kylo para ses coups. Il sentit que Rey était à bout. Depuis plusieurs jours, il lui menait la vie dure. Il devait l'immobiliser sinon, il risquait d'y avoir un blessé et ce ne serait pas une simple coupure comme sur son doigt. Il passa à la contre-attaque. Durant de longues minutes, ils se combattirent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne cède du terrain. Il réussit à lui faire une prise de jambes qui la fit chuter et il l'immobilisa au sol. Lors de leur roulade, elle lâcha son sabre laser qui atterrit un peu plus loin. Il bloqua ses jambes des siennes, en pesant de son corps sur le sien et lui emprisonna les mains au-dessus de la tête. Une chaleur se répandit dans leurs corps. Elle se débattit de plus belle, augmentant ainsi le contact entre leurs deux bassins. Il resserra son étreinte, approchant le reste de son corps du sien. Elle suffoquait. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle arrêta de se débattre. Elle était complètement prisonnière sous son emprise, sentant son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

\- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je t'ai menti, n'est-ce-pas, Rey ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

\- Oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- J'ai agi sous l'ordre de Snoke. Je ne connaissais pas tes origines. Je ne savais pas d'où tu venais. Je devais te déstabiliser pour mieux t'orienter vers le côté obscur. Il fallait que je te fasse perdre confiance en toi. Je savais que c'était ton point faible pour t'atteindre.

\- Je te déteste Kylo Ren ! cria-t-elle, en se débattant à nouveau. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Il se recula sous le choc de l'entendre prononcer son nom de Sith. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait même cela. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait être. Pour la première fois depuis sa conversion dans le côté obscur, il voulait redevenir Ben Solo. Kylo Ren le dégoutait, surtout quand il voyait le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui sous cette identité. Le pire était de voir la déception dans les yeux de Rey.

\- Tu es la seule qui croit en moi… enfin qui croyait en moi. Le but de Snoke était du fait que tu perdes confiance en toi, je pouvais mieux te manipuler et te montrer la voie dans le côté obscur.

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance maintenant ? fulmina-t-elle.

\- Parce que je te dis la vérité, Rey. Crois-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas, Ben. Qui me dit qu'une fois Snoke hors d'état de nuire, tu ne vas me trahir pour prendre la tête du Premier Ordre ? Tu me l'as déjà proposé une fois et j'ai refusé.

\- Je suis fatigué de cette vie et je n'en veux plus. Je t'aide car je m'attends à ne pas survivre. Je veux que tu sois prête à affronter Snoke. Il est très puissant.

Sur ce, il la libéra et se releva. Elle était désorientée et avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Son premier réflexe était de récupérer son arme par la Force et de relancer le combat en assenant un coup à Ben. Ce dernier ne prit pas garde et réagit un peu tard en reculant. Rey venait de lui déchirer sa tunique d'un coup de sabre, manquant de peu de le blesser à la poitrine.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant son torse luisant de sueur. Elle se sentait attirée et ne pouvait détacher son attention Elle était hypnotisée. Son souffle se fit court, une rougeur colora ses joues. Elle releva la tête et affronta son regard.

\- Je… Je… Je suis désolée, Ben, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il et pour alléger la tension entre eux. Ce n'est qu'un vêtement, j'en ai d'autres.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire cela.

\- Je sais, la rassura-t-il. Tu as raison, Rey. Il faut qu'on se parle… Ce soir, si tu veux bien.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il lui intima l'ordre d'aller se reposer. Ils reprendraient l'entrainement d'ici quelques jours. Il la quitta ainsi et partit en direction du temple.

Rey s'assit en tailleur, tentant de calmer le tumulte qui faisait rage en elle. Elle se trouvait un peu perdue dans les explications de Ben. Il lui avait promis que ce soir, ils auraient une vraie conversation et elle devait patienter d'ici là.

En pensant à la source qu'il lui avait indiquée lors de son arrivée, un besoin de se rafraichir se fit ressentir. Un brin de toilette ne lui ferait pas de mal surtout après l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Elle était dans un piteux état, sans parler de ses vêtements. Elle se releva, s'épousseta et prit la direction du temple où elle alla récupérer une autre tenue propre, de quoi se laver avant de se diriger vers la fameuse source.

Ben ne lui avait pas menti. Il y avait un grand bassin alimenté par une cascade et en contre-bas, cachés par des buissons, plusieurs bassins de taille moyenne se succédaient. Ils étaient tous reliés les uns aux autres. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans l'un. Elle s'assit sur une pierre plate, l'eau d'un bleu profond lui arrivant au-dessous de la poitrine. Elle prit le savon et commença sa toilette.

Ne voulant pas rester enfermé avec ses pensées, Kylo sortit du temple et se dirigea vers la forêt quand il entendit un clapotis provenant de la source. Intrigué, il se dirigea à pas de velours, pensant trouver des convors barbotant. Il s'agenouilla et écarta quelques branches. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé et ne put détacher les yeux du corps nu de Rey… Il savait qu'il aurait dû battre en retraite, respectant ainsi son intimité mais il ne le put. Il était comme pétrifié sur place. Elle ressemblait à une ancienne statue de déesse avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon dont quelques petites mèches s'échappèrent et formaient des boucles humides sur sa peau.

Rey, insouciante, de ce qui se passait non loin d'elle, imbiba une éponge de savon et levant son bras gauche, elle passa cette dernière de sa main jusqu'à son aisselle, effleurant son sein au passage. Kylo déglutit et sentit un feu naissant au creux de ses reins. Il serra la mâchoire et ses mains agrippèrent le tissu de son pantalon. Elle continua sa toilette, passa l'éponge sur son autre bas, descendit sur son ventre et remonta sur sa poitrine. Elle se leva pour continuer sa toilette. Il retint son souffle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines et il serra de plus fort ses poings. Il aurait voulu que ce soit sa main à la place de l'éponge pour lui envelopper son sein. Il aurait pris tout son temps. Sa poitrine se dressait fièrement. Elle n'avait pas de gros seins, juste comme il les aimait. Il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, savourant à l'avance le supplice qu'il leur ferait subir lorsque le moment serait venu. Elle lui tournait le dos maintenant. Il put admirer à loisir sa chute de reins. Elle avait la taille fine, de belles fesses rebondies, des jambes fuselées. En se lavant les épaules, elle compressa l'éponge qui fit couler une trainée de savon le long de sa colonne. Il observa la lente descente de cette dernière qui finit sa course entre ses fesses. Il devait s'éloigner sinon, il risquait de ne répondre de rien. Inconsciemment, il recula et marcha sur une brindille qui craqua. Rey s'assit subitement dans l'eau et croisa les mains sur la poitrine tout en se retournant. Il retint son souffle, n'osant plus bouger durant quelques secondes puis se mit à se reculer, accroupi, tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Une fois, mit hors portée de sa vue, il se releva et s'éloigna rapidement vers la forêt. Il avait un besoin irrationnel de calmer sa frustration, son désir sinon elle saurait dès qu'elle le verrait.

Au bruit du craquement, Rey s'était assise brusquement dans l'eau, protégeant sa poitrine. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle observa autour d'elle. Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle était trop loin de sa serviette et préférait rester dans l'eau que plutôt s'aventurer à l'air libre. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Elle n'osa pas bouger durant quelques minutes. Un petit convors sortit d'un fourré et elle éclata de rire. _Quelle idiote, elle faisait !_ Ce n'était qu'un petit animal. Elle se détendit aussitôt et continua ses ablutions. Elle se lava les cheveux et plongea dans le centre du bassin qui était profond. Elle refit surface et se laissa porter par les flots. Puis, elle sortit et s'assit sur un gros rocher. Elle lézarda quelques minutes au soleil pour se sécher et saisit la serviette pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Une fois revêtue sa tenue, elle se sentit mieux, propre. Elle attacha le haut de ses cheveux, laissant le bas libre, voletant à l'air. Ce bain lui fit du bien. Elle reprit le chemin du retour, le pas allégé. Encore quelques heures à attendre, elle serait à nouveau en face à face avec Ben. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle sentit une rougeur lui monter aux pommettes.

Kylo courut quelques kilomètres dans la forêt pour calmer ses ardeurs. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta, ses mains prenant appui sur ses cuisses. Il laissa sa respiration se calmer, et reprit son souffle. _Cette femme voulait sa mort !_ Il avait toujours en vision la poitrine de Rey, son corps nu. Il essaya de le chasser d'un signe de tête mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle l'avait ensorcelée. Le feu dans ses reins ne s'était pas calmé. Il devait le soulager. En levant la tête, il vit qu'il était arrivé à proximité d'un lac. Il était sur un petit promontoire le surplombant. Ni une, ni deux, il se déshabilla et plongea dedans la tête la première. La fraicheur de l'eau le surprit. Elle était glacée. _Rien de tel pour le calmer !_ Il fit plusieurs brassées, plongea et nagea jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis, il ressortit du lac et alla récupérer ses affaires. Il se tint debout, nu comme un ver, regardant l'horizon. Il s'empêcha de penser à Rey. Il avait retrouvé son calme. Elle ne devait pas soupçonner qu'il l'avait espionné. Il devrait se sentir coupable mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il s'habilla rapidement et pris le chemin du retour.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Pour la conversation tant attendue, rdv dans les prochains chapitres ! Alors ne les ratez pas !**

 **Bon weekend à vous.**

 **A très bientôt**

 **J & B**


	8. Chapter 6-part III

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Chapitre 6, partie III en approche...**

 **Il est un peu plus long que les autres, nous avons été bien inspirées (REYLO quand tu nous tiens !) et nous nous sommes bien amusées à l'écrire. Nous espérons que vous n'allez pas trop nous détester ! Nous n'en disons pas plus !**

 **Encore un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews qui nous font hyper plaisir et qui nous motivent à fond ! N'hésitez pas nous dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Star Wars n'est toujours pas à nous, nous faisons qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages...**

 **Sans plus attendre, nous vous laissons lire.**

 **Enjoy & have fun**

 **J & B**

* * *

Rey avait retrouvé R2-D2, qui s'acharnait toujours à vouloir remettre le courant dans la console principale de l'ancien temple Jedi. Ils avaient passé les deux dernières heures à essayer de trouver une solution, occupant ainsi l'esprit de la jeune Jedi, l'aidant à patienter avant de retrouver Ben. L'installation avait plusieurs siècles à son compteur et malgré les bonnes connaissances en électronique des deux acolytes, rien ne se passait. Le transfo restait muet. Rey sortit de sous la console et se redressa en s'époussetant.

\- Je suis désolée, R2, fit-elle au petit droïde, en lui tapotant la tête. Tu as fait de ton mieux, mais cette antiquité est plus forte sur ce coup. Te connaissant, tu ne vas pas vouloir t'avouer vaincu… Crois-moi, il faut que tu te trouves une autre occupation.

R2-D2 émit un son de déception avant de faire un tour sur lui-même et de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Rey le suivit du regard avec un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres. Un bruit venant de la cuisine, attira son attention. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci à pas feutrés et depuis le sas d'entrée, observa Ben qui s'afférait à l'intérieur. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début de l'après-midi, après leur altercation lors de l'entrainement aux sabres laser. Il lui tournait le dos, concentré sur sa tâche, ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention. Il portait une tunique à manches courtes, laissant apparaitre de solides bras. Elle laissa trainer ses yeux sur ses muscles qui se mouvaient sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle s'attarda sur ses larges mains. C'était tellement rare quand il ne portait pas de gants, qu'elle en profita pour les observer. Elle imagina un court instant l'effet que celles-ci pourraient avoir sur elle. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se sentit rougir. _Rey, reprends toi ! Tu parles de Ben, tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre d'idée à son sujet !_ Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière et ne savait pas quoi en penser. Une chose était sûre : personne ne l'avait troublée de la façon dont Ben le faisait. De toute les manières, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour y songer. Elle était une Jedi et ce genre de chose, lui était prohibé. Elle se cachait derrière cette excuse pour empêcher son esprit de vagabonder là où il ne devrait pas. Il finit par se retourner, un plat dans les mains. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Son regard s'accrocha un instant à celui de Rey, puis se fit fuyant comme s'il était mal à l'aise, une légère teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Peux-tu t'occuper du feu ? fit-il. J'ai bientôt fini. J'arrive d'ici dix minutes.

Rey hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'extérieur. Les cendres de la veille étant froides depuis bien longtemps, elle se saisit de morceaux de bois qu'ils avaient ramenés et stockés quelques jours auparavant. Elle s'assit en tailleur et se concentra. Puis un petit crépitement se fit entendre et des petites flammes apparurent, laissant place à des plus grandes. Elle eut un sourire ravi. Elle entretint le feu en attendant Ben. Le menton posé sur son genou plié, ses bras encerclant sa jambe, elle contempla, hypnotisée, les flammes qui ondoyaient au gré de leurs fantaisies. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Ben arriver. Elle sursauta quand il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-il.

\- J'ai juste été surprise. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

\- J'avais remarqué. A quoi pensais-tu ?

\- A rien de particulier, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je trouve juste étrange que nous nous retrouvions ainsi après s'être combattu comme nous l'avons fait.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était au centre de ses pensées. C'était comme lui avouer sa faiblesse. Elle plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'allons-nous manger ce soir ? questionna-t-elle en regardant le plat qu'il avait posé à côté de lui.

\- Je nous ai préparé des pilons de Nuna. Je les ai assaisonnés. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les faire griller au feu. Et pour aller avec, j'ai apporté une gourde de vin.

\- Tu veux me saouler ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non. Mais je crois qu'on le mérite après la journée que nous avons passée, fit-il et avec un petit sourire désabusé. Je crois aussi que j'en ai besoin.

Sur ce, il enfonça un des pilons sur une pique en bois, le plaça dans les braises du feu et fit la même chose avec les autres. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun captivé par les flammes qui crépitaient sous leurs yeux, n'osant pas rompre cet état. C'était une sorte d'état de grâce avant la discussion qui allait avoir lieu. Une fois les pilons cuits, Kylo saisit une pique et la tendit à Rey. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent et une onde électrique les transperça. Elle retira vivement sa main, arguant qu'elle avait reçu une étincelle du feu. Elle la tendit à nouveau, en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher et saisit la brochette. Elle la porta à la bouche et croqua dans le pilon. Kylo retint son souffle et eut du mal à avaler sa bouchée. Une goutte de jus perla au coin de la bouche de Rey et descendit lentement en direction du menton. Son regard se voila. L'image de Rey nue lui revint en mémoire. Il préféra fermer les yeux pour ne pas qu'elle puisse deviner le trouble qui l'avait saisi. Quand il les rouvrit, il était maître de lui à nouveau.

Rey mangea avec délice son pilon. Elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. La viande avait un goût sucré. Elle prit un nouveau morceau et le porta à sa bouche et se délecta. Puis, elle se lécha les doigts avant de saisir la gourde et d'en boire une gorgée. Le vin lui monta à la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. _Kriff ! Que c'était bon !_

\- C'est délicieux, Ben, félicita-t-elle en rompant le silence. C'est la première fois que je goûte à ce genre de mets. Sur Jakku, c'était beaucoup plus rudimentaire et fade. D'autant plus qu'Unkar Plutt contrôlait d'une main de fer nos rations. Nous avions rarement de quoi nous nourrir convenablement.

\- J'imagine que ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, remarqua Kylo.

\- Ce n'était rien d'insurmontable. La preuve, j'ai survécu.

Puis, le silence tomba à nouveau. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. La nuit était tombée et les flammes éclairaient le profil de Ben, lui donnant un air mystérieux. Il contemplait le feu, fasciné. Ne supportant pas son mutisme et l'alcool lui déliant la langue, Rey ne put s'empêcher de relancer la conversation.

\- Comment s'était de grandir au sein d'une famille ? demanda-t-elle, en se retournant vers lui, guettant sa réaction.

Kylo qui avait saisi la gourde, crispa ses mains dessus. Avant de lui répondre, il but une longue rasade pour se donner des forces. Jusqu'à présent, il avait évité de la regarder mais maintenant, le moment était venu. Il devait affronter son regard et se livrer. A ce stade, ça ne servait plus à rien de lutter contre l'influence qu'avait Rey sur lui. Elle avait cette capacité de faire ressortir ce qui avait de bien en soi. Il se retourna, lentement, vers elle.

\- Tu crois que j'ai eu une enfance heureuse entourée de mes parents ? riposta-t-il. Je vais te décevoir. La plupart du temps, mes parents n'étaient jamais là. Ma mère trop occupée par ses fonctions au Sénat, mon père, par ses affaires plus ou moins louches. Je n'ai jamais été leur priorité.

\- Je suis sûre que tes parents t'ont toujours aimé, s'insurgea-t-elle. Même ton père a essayé de te ramener au sein de ta famille. Il t'aimait, Ben ! Jusqu'au bout, il s'est battu…

\- Et pourtant, je l'ai tué, murmura-t-il en la coupant, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ils m'aimaient à leur façon mais pas comme je l'aurai souhaité **.**

Rey vit une lueur de souffrance dans ses yeux et sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle souffrait pour lui : le petit garçon qu'il avait été, attendant plus d'affection de la part de ses parents et l'homme qu'il est devenu avec le remords d'avoir tué son père.

\- Ben… commença-t-elle.

\- Non, Rey, la coupa-t-il. Je vais te dire ce que ça a été mon enfance, ma vie avant de devenir ce que je suis, enfin ce que j'étais. J'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de leurs espérances, qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas assez. Tout ce que je faisais, n'était jamais assez bien. Ma mère m'avait parlé de mon grand-père sans me dire qui il était vraiment. J'adorais entendre ce qu'elle me disait à son sujet. Je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir connu. Quand la Force s'est révélée en moi, mon oncle, avec l'accord de mes parents, m'a pris sous sa coupe et a voulu me former à son image. Il en a profité pour recréer un nouvel ordre Jedi. A l'académie, tu sais ce que j'ai appris par mes camarades ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai appris que mon grand-père était Dark Vador.

\- Oh… J'imagine que ça a dû être un choc, souffla-t-elle, n'osant pas tendre le bras pour le rassurer.

\- Quand j'ai appris que Dark Vador était mon grand-père, j'ai voulu lui ressembler, poursuivit-il, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du feu Il était sans peur. Je me suis documenté à son sujet. Plus, j'en apprenais, plus j'étais fasciné par ce qu'il a été. Je le vénérais, complètement. A la même époque, Snoke m'avait approché, communiquant par pensées, m'influençant en me montantprogressivement contre ma famille. J'étais partagé entre le côté obscur qui m'attirait de plus en plus, et rester dans le droit chemin. Ma mère au lieu de venir m'expliquer de vive voix pourquoi elle m'avait caché la vérité, m'a fait parvenir une simple lettre. Une lettre, Rey ! Tu sais l'effet que ça m'a fait ? C'était comme si j'étais un étranger. Je n'étais pas suffisamment important pour qu'elle se déplace en personne. J'ai ressenti cela comme un abandon, donnant plus de foi aux allégations de Snoke. Ces peurs ont alimenté la colère qui m'habitait, me rendant imprévisible.

\- Ben…

\- Non, je n'ai pas fini ! Je t'ai promis une explication, fit-il en se retournant vers elle. Je te la donne. Mon passé n'excuse, ni justifie ce que j'ai fait mais je veux juste que tu comprennes.

\- D'accord, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

\- L'évènement qui m'a fait définitivement basculer dans le côté obscur a été la trahison de Luke, poursuivit-il, son regard à nouveau plongé dans les flammes. Mon propre oncle ! Il a voulu me tuer car il a ressenti le grand trouble qui m'abritait. Au lieu de venir en discuter, il a préféré prendre sa décision. Tout aurait pu être différent car je n'avais pas encore fait mon choix. Son geste a précipité ma chute. J'ai été pris d'une telle rage que je l'ai affronté et détruit tout à ce quoi, il tenait… son académie, ses padawans. J'en ai épargné certains qui m'ont suivi de leur propre chef. Nous avons rejoint Snoke. C'est cette nuit-là, que je suis devenu Kylo Ren.

\- …

\- Avec le recul, je m'en rends compte que j'ai été manipulé par tout le monde. Maintenant, je veux vivre pour moi, Rey, conclut-t-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu te rendras compte que la lumière ne peut pas exister sans l'obscurité et vice-versa. Tout est une question de nuances et de balance.

Rey était abasourdie par la confession de Ben. Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait été mais elle pouvait se tourner vers l'avenir car il avait fait un grand pas, se livrant à elle, prouvant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Une barrière était tombée entre-eux.

\- Je veux que les choses soient bien claires entre-nous, l'informa-t-elle. Si tu me trahis, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de te tuer !

\- Je n'en n'attends pas moins de toi approuva-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Reprenant la gourde de vin, Rey avala une bonne gorgée.

\- Si j'étais toi, j'arrêterai de boire, observa Ben. Tes joues sont toutes rouges.

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est que le feu, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tendant la gourde. En veux-tu ?

Au lieu de la saisir, Ben attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui. Rey, déséquilibrée, tomba presque sur ses genoux. Il se pencha vers elle, tout en l'observant.

\- Ton haleine sent le vin et tes yeux brillent. Désolée, jeune fille… mais tu es éméchée. Ça suffit pour ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas te porter jusqu'à ton lit et que tu ne te souviennes pas de notre conversation.

\- N'importe quoi ! dit-elle en prenant appui sur son torse pour se relever. Tu sais quoi, Ben ?

\- Quoi donc ? fit-il, curieux.

\- Je suis une Kenobi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me porter jusqu'à mon lit, confessa-t-elle en pointant son index tremblant en direction de son nez.

 _Quelle idée, il avait eu de lui proposer du vin ! Elle était complètement enivrée seulement après quelques gorgées._ Il eut un sourire amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Toi…

\- Moi ? dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu débites des âneries, souligna-t-il. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu ailles te coucher.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis une Kenobi ? Pourtant, c'est la vérité. C'est un fantôme qui me l'a même dit.

\- Un fantôme ? s'étonna-t-il, sentant un fou rire le gagner. _Pas à dire, elle était complètement craquante dans cet état. Difficile de résister à son innocence._

\- Oui, Môssieur ! Il avait un halo bleu l'entourant. Et hum… Il avait une tenue de Jedi et il s'appelait Anakin Skywalker. Vous avez le même regard. Ah si ! Il avait aussi une cicatrice sur la tempe droite. Demande à R2, il l'était là.

Kylo s'immobilisa un instant, la gourde à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, surpris par l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ceci.

\- Obi Wan Kenobi était mon grand-père, reprit Rey en redevenant un cours instant sérieuse. J'ai entendu des histoires à son sujet quand j'étais sur Jakku. Il était un héros. Un Jedi de légende. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

 _Kenobi..._ Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et en particularité, cette habilité innée à utiliser la Force. Le destin leur réservait une drôle de surprise, en réunissant une nouvelle fois les derniers héritiers Skywalker et Kenobi. L'histoire se répétait. Kylo aurait tellement voulu que son grand-père lui apparaisse comme il l'avait fait avec Rey. Il se rendit compte que les fantômes de la Force agissaient de leur propre chef et leur apparaissaient quand bon leur semblait.

Il se tourna vers Rey et constata qu'elle s'était assoupie, tête bêche, recroquevillée sur elle-même en avant. Il se leva et se pencha pour la soulever. Elle était légère comme une plume et semblait si fragile dans ses bras. Elle ne broncha pas et nicha sa tête contre son épaule dans un soupir. _Finalement, il allait la porter jusqu'à son lit, même si c'était une Kenobi._ Il eut envie de rire mais se retint pour ne pas la réveiller. A cet instant, il se sentait bien, libéré d'un grand poids. Ce fut d'un pas léger qu'il prit le chemin du retour avec son charmant fardeau dans les bras.

Arrivés dans le temple, il monta la volée de marches et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rey. Il la déposa doucement au creux de son lit. Elle émit un soupir de contentement. Il lui ôta ses chaussures, ramassa la couverture et la couvrit. Avant de la quitter, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt sur son visage, redessinant ses contours. Une mèche s'étant échappée de sa coiffure, Ben la saisit et voulut la remettre tendrement à sa place. Il prit son temps et la replaça derrière son oreille. Pris d'une impulsion, il voulut lui donner un baiser sur le front. Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle. Elle bougea au même moment et le fit basculer. Il perdit l'équilibre et se trouva étendu à côté d'elle. Instinctivement, elle se blottit contre lui, nichant sa tête contre son torse. Il n'osa pas respirer, ni bouger. _Kriff ! Que la nuit allait être longue !_ Il encercla le corps de Rey entre ses bras et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il se réveilla, se détachant doucement de Rey qui marmonna en se retournant. Il se leva et après un dernier regard sur elle, quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. C'était la première nuit qu'il passait sans faire de cauchemars. Il se sentait revigoré et prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée d'entrainement. Il espérait que dorénavant les relations avec elle seraient moins chaotiques. Il s'était entièrement livré la veille au soir, comme jamais. Il rentra dans ses quartiers et se recoucha.

Rey ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière filtrant à travers le store l'aveuglant. Une douleur aux tempes lui arracha un gémissement lorsqu'elle voulut se lever. Elle se recoucha aussitôt. _Maudit vin ! Maudit Ben qui l'avait laissé boire ainsi !_ Se passant une main sur le front, tentant de calmer l'étau lancinant qui lui vrillait la tête, elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit quelques exercices de méditation. Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur s'estompa et elle put se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle rejoignit Ben qui en l'attendant, prenait un mug de Caf. A son approche, il se retourna et la dévisagea.

\- Comment va ta tête ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Elle est toujours là, répondit-elle du tac au tac tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ben éclata d'un rire franc. C'était la première fois que Rey le vit aussi détendu. Elle sentit que l'atmosphère s'était allégée et que leur relation prenait une tournure différente **.** La simplicité de la situation l'a prise au dépourvu et elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité, son rire se mêlant au sien.

\- Viens t'asseoir. Une tasse de Caf te fera le plus grand bien, dit-il dès qu'il ait pu reprendre son souffle.

Durant les jours suivants, ils s'entrainaient d'arrache-pied. Leur relation s'étant apaisée, une certaine complicité s'installa entre-eux, renforçant le lien qui les unissait déjà. Rey, étant moins sur la défensive, s'autorisait à apprécier la compagnie de Ben. Elle était plus à l'écoute de ses conseils qu'auparavant. Elle progressait. Lors de leurs entrainements avec les sabres laser, elle maniait le sien à double lame avec dextérité. Le soir, autour du feu, ils conversèrent allégrement sans que le silence leur tienne compagnie.

Cependant, l'attirance sous-jacente qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, était omniprésente, créant des tensions par moments. Ils en avaient bien conscience l'un comme l'autre, n'osant pas franchir le pas, ce qui risquait de changer à jamais leur relation. Ils préféraient garder une certaine distance, se contentant de ce qu'ils vivaient au jour le jour.

Les semaines passèrent à une allure folle. Il ne leur restait que quelques jours d'ici la fin de leur trêve. Aucun des deux n'y fit allusion mais leur comportement disait le contraire, sentant une certaine appréhension les saisir. Plus la date approchait, plus la tension montait.

A trois jours de leur séparation, malgré le refus de Ben, Rey décida de l'aider en cuisine. Sous l'œil taquin de son compagnon, elle se saisit d'un couteau, s'apprêtant à découper les ingrédients nécessaires pour le ragoût.

\- Tu es sûre de pouvoir t'en sortir sans te blesser cette fois-ci ? souligna Ben, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Eh dis donc, fit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu m'as vu manier mon sabre, non ? Alors n'aie aucune crainte. Au pire, tu sais où se trouve la mallette de secours. Tu te t'occuperas de moi, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

\- Ça, je me le demande bien.

D'être côte à côte, augmenta la tension qui régnait déjà entre eux, les rendant maladroits par moment dans leurs gestes et postures. Ben ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée ce qu'elle fit autant de son côté. Ils travaillèrent en silence, chacun essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche et évitant ainsi de penser à la présence si proche de l'autre.

Rey ne prêta pas attention à Ben qui s'était déplacé derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller récupérer un récipient, elle le percuta de plein fouet. Ben eut juste le temps de la rattraper en l'encerclant dans ses bras, l'empêchant de tomber. Le temps suspendit son envol. Son regard plongea dans celui de Rey, incertaine sur ce qui s'apprêtait à se produire. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, une douce chaleur envahissait leurs corps. Elle sentit le combat que Ben menait intérieurement. Son étreinte se resserra. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, lisant le désir dans ses yeux, faisant écho au sien. Elle vit qu'il pencha la tête et sa bouche approcha doucement de la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit. Elle sentit le souffle de Ben. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Malgré elle, les siennes s'entrouvrirent quand soudain un bip sonore rompit le charme, les séparant. Ils se dévisagèrent, haletants quand R2-D2 fit son entrée tonitruante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, R2 ? fit Rey, tout en essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Biip bipp biiii, bipa le droïde, insouciant à ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

Durant l'échange, elle n'osa pas regarder Ben. Elle se sentir rougir en pensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Lui, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Il avait failli l'embrasser. Cédant enfin à cette envie qui l'habitait depuis des semaines. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il avait repris un air impassible.

\- R2 a un message de ta mère, dit-elle.

\- Je vais te laisser…

\- Non ! Reste Ben, s'il te plait, s'exclama-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et prit appui contre le meuble derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Rey sentit son cœur vaciller. Il était imposant dans cette posture et en même temps faible. Elle savait ce que ça lui coûtait de voir sa mère.

Le petit droïde délivra le message de Leia qui apparut sous forme d'hologramme. Cette dernière demandait à Rey de revenir dès que possible car ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Durant l'échange, Ben ne quitta pas sa mère des yeux. Malgré les années, elle n'avait pas changé. Une boule de culpabilité se forma au creux de son ventre, en pensant à la souffrance qu'il lui avait imposé en la privant de son père. Il ne fit pas attention que Rey lui parlait.

\- Ben, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Tu disais ? répondit-il.

\- Viens avec moi. Allons-y ensemble, proposa-t-elle.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Rey. Je ne reviendrai pas. C'est ton combat. Je t'aide mais de l'extérieur.

\- C'est ta mère, bon sang ! s'énerva-t-elle. Va lui parler. Je vois bien que cette situation ne convient pas ni à toi, ni à elle.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! s'emporta-t-il. Je te demande de me laisser tranquille sur ce sujet.

\- Ben…

\- Non. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. C'est comme cela pour le moment. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, conclut-il d'un ton ferme.

Elle capitula, en reculant d'un pas, levant les deux mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

\- Très bien. Je vais aller me préparer.

\- Et ton entrainement, Rey ? Nous n'avons pas fini, souligna-t-il.

\- Pour moi, si, répondit-elle. Ils ont besoin de moi.

\- Et moi ? lâcha-t-il.

\- Toi ? Tu as été clair, tu ne veux pas rejoindre ni la Rébellion, ni le Premier Ordre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'attends de toi, répondit-il en se détachant du meuble.

\- Non, Ben, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Si…, chuchota-t-il tout en avançant vers elle, la faisant reculer. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a que moi qui ressent ce qui se passe attirance qui nous consume à petit feu.

Rey se trouva acculée contre le mur. Ben plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, rapprochant son visage d'elle. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps près du sien, le souffle de sa bouche quand il se pencha. Et pourtant, ils ne se touchaient pas.

\- Ben… Nous ne pouvons pas, souffla-t-elle, fuyant son regard.

\- Nous le pouvons, Rey. Si le droïde ne nous avait pas interrompus, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se serait passé, fit-il, en lui relevant le menton de sa main.

Rey affronta son regard sans ciller, retenant sa respiration. Elle n'osa pas bouger. Les yeux de Ben étaient insondables.

\- Je te propose un marché, Rey, émit-il, rompant le silence qui s'était installé. Tu me dois trois jours encore. Passe-les avec moi plus tard et je reconsidérai ta demande de rencontrer ma mère.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Si. Rien ne m'empêche de prendre ce que je veux maintenant, tu le sais très bien. Et pourtant, je te laisse le choix…

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, lui rendant sa liberté. Dans un dernier regard, elle quitta la pièce et se précipita dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, R2-D2 étant déjà parti apprêter son appareil.

Quand elle redescendit, nulle trace de Ben dans les parages. Elle sortit dépitée du temple et prit le chemin de la plateforme d'atterrissage. Le long du trajet, elle le chercha des yeux. Arrivée auprès du Z-95, elle mit son baluchon dans le cockpit et s'apprêta à s'installer aux manettes quand elle entendit des pas résonnés se rapprocher. Elle se retourna et vit Ben arriver en courant. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle descendit au bas de son appareil et attendit.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir comme cela, Rey ? fit-il, en reprenant son souffle, une mèche indisciplinée lui balayant le front.

\- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, lui promit-il. Nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Ben. Je dois partir, souligna-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la rassura-t-il. Je vais trouver une solution pour vaincre Snoke. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés. Je vais aussi partir de cette planète. De toutes les manières, nous restons connectés à travers notre lien. Je te contacterai pour te dire où j'en suis et où me rejoindre. Rey, ma proposition tient toujours.

\- Ben…

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, la coupa-t-il, puis sur le ton d'une promesse. Je serais là.

Rey acquiesça de la tête, puis recula. Avant de se détourner, elle lui fit un signe de la main, et s'apprêta à monter dans son Z-95. Ben ne voulant pas qu'elle parte de la sorte, s'avança pour l'attraper et l'attira contre lui. Ses bras l'encerclèrent aussitôt dans une étreinte, la gardant près de son cœur.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui murmura-t-il, dans ses cheveux.

\- Toi aussi, lui chuchota-t-elle en enlaçant sa taille dans un geste naturel.

Puis, Ben se détacha d'elle et la laissa partir. Dans un état second, elle monta dans son vaisseau, enclencha les manettes, fit démarrer les propulseurs et dans un vrombissement s'envola. Elle n'osa pas le regarder une seule fois, de peur de changer d'avis.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Pauvre Rey et Ben, nous sommes pas très sympa avec eux ! Un peu de frustration n' a jamais fait de mal à personne et les feront apprécier encore plus, leur prochaine rencontre... qui risque de s'annoncer très chaude !**

 **Durant ces 3 dernières parties nous avons essayé de faire évoluer leur relation, tout en prenant notre temps entre l'affrontement, la confrontation, l'acceptation. Prochaine étape : le craquage !( hehehe).**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensez ? N'hésiter pas à nous laisser un petit mot, nous n'avons encore jamais mordue personne !**

 **Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

 **bon week end**

 **J & B**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello la compagnie,**

 **Ce nouveau chapitre est un chapitre de transition qui est nécessaire à la construction de notre histoire ! Nous vous emmenons voir un peu ce qu'il se passe du côté des Chevaliers de Ren. C'est vrai que nous avons un peu été déçue de ne pas les voir dans les deux derniers films alors nous avons décidé de leur donner vie et de leur faire jouer un rôle plus important dans l'histoire. Nous en avions déjà introduit deux dans un des chapitres précédemment, nous allons donc vous laisser faire connaissance avec le reste de l'équipe.**

 **Rassurez-vous, nous n'abandonnons pas Rey et Ben et nous allons les retrouver très prochainement. Encore un peu de patience !**

 **Un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews qui nous font toujours extrêmement plaisir et qui nous motivent et nous encouragent à continuer dans ce sens. Encore désolées pour la frustration aiguë que nous avons provoqué ! Promis nous allons nous rattraper ( hehe)**

 **Sans plus attendre, nous laissons à votre lecture !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **J & B**

* * *

 _Korriban, Bordure extérieure et quelque part dans la galaxie..._

Affichant un air contrarié, Swaibeivai pénétra dans l'immense salle d'entrainement d'un pas déterminé. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le perturbait au plus haut point. Ren les avait bel et bien trahis en essayant d'éliminer leur Suprême Leader. Apparemment, c'était lui qui avait porté le coup fatal et non cette fille. Il avait entendu un groupe de Stormtroopers en parler lors de leur pause, insoucieux des oreilles indiscrets qui pouvaient trainer. L'un des soldats était présent lors de cette confrontation entre le maître et son apprenti. Voulant connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, il avait sondé son esprit. Cette révélation le déstabilisa sans qu'il soit vraiment surpris. Dès lors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si important que Kylo Ren soit ramené vivant et surtout en un seul morceau. _Que lui voulait donc Snoke ? Quel était son projet ?_ Tout ce mystère lui compliquait grandement sa mission. Connaissant son ancien maître, il ne se laisserait pas capturer facilement sans combattre. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de le supprimer et ramener sa carcasse. _Ce sale traitre ! C'est ce qu'il méritait amplement !_ Il sentit la colère le ronger de l'intérieur, faisant bouillir son sang. Il serra les poings de rage, ses yeux se plissèrent et son regard se fit plus déterminé. Il prouverait à Snoke qu'il était digne de confiance et prêt à prendre la place de Ren à ses côtés.

Devant lui, ses compagnons continuaient de s'entraîner et s'affrontaient aux sabres laser, insouciants de la situation. Darryn, un grand Zabrak, le remarquant enfin, s'approcha de lui. Il fit un signe de la main aux autres mettant ainsi fin à leurs acticités. Aeron, Ciri et Nara s'exécutèrent comme de bons petits soldats qu'ils étaient et les rejoignirent.

\- Swai, dit Darryn en s'inclinant devant lui, mettant un bras replié sur son torse.

Les autres l'imitèrent, sans se poser plus de question. Il était évident qu'en l'absence de Kylo Ren, il était ce qu'ils avaient de plus proche d'un leader. Ils lui faisaient confiance et Swaibeibai était probablement le plus puissant d'entre eux.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles du Suprême Leader ? continua le Zabrak, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Darryn le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Avec ses tatouages rouge et blanc sur son visage, les nombreuses petites cornes qui parsemaient son crâne et ses yeux orange, il était vraiment effrayant, inspirant une peur primale chez ses adversaires.

\- Nous allons partir à la chasse, les amis ! avertit-il d'une voix grave. Alle _z_ préparer vos armes et vos affaires, nous décollons d'ici une heure.

\- Que se passe-t-il Swai ? interrogea Aeron.

Ce dernier était plus petit que ces acolytes, chauve, les yeux gris. Une multitude de cicatrices lui parsemait les joues. Il était impatient de se mettre au travail. Ils étaient restés inactifs trop longtemps et depuis quelques temps, une certaine fébrilité commençait à les gagner. Un peu d'action ne leur ferait pas de mal.

\- Qui est la proie ? surenchérit Ciri, la plus jeune du groupe.

Elle était l'autre femme qui faisait partie des Chevaliers de Ren. Presque aussi grande que Darryn et Swaibeiwei, elle était la puissance physique à l'état pur. Les cheveux blonds coupés court en brosse, elle avait un regard noir transperçant, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa dangerosité et ses intentions de tuer.

Swaibeivai resta un bref instant silencieux, pesant ses mots intérieurement. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur révéler allait provoquer une tempête de protestations. Ils avaient une confiance aveugle en Kylo Ren et ce, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Mais lui avait toujours su que Ben Solo n'était pas assez puissant pour le côté obscur. Il était trop fragile, trop indécis. Même s'il descendait de Dark Vador, il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un grand maitre Sith et était indigne de la puissance qu'offrait le Suprême Leader Snoke. Il avait toujours su que ce n'était qu'une qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le prouve. _Ce qu'il venait de faire !_ À cette pensée, il sourit, plaçant ses mains derrière son dos, jambes écartées. Lui n'aurait jamais échoué si Snoke l'avait choisi à sa place. Avant de rejoindre Luke et sa pseudo académie Jedi, il avait été un esclave, se battant pour survivre. Il avait ce feu en lui et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins. Il ne connaissait pas la signification du mot peur.

\- Kylo Ren, annonça-t-il simplement, guettant du coin de l'œil les réactions de ses compagnons.

Difficile pour eux de cacher leurs stupéfactions qui se lisaient sur leurs visages. Ils ne pipèrent mots, digérant la nouvelle, encore sous le choc.

\- C'est impossible, lâcha Nara qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Le Togruta s'avança, bousculant au passage ses camarades, pour venir se planter devant Swaibeivai. Il était imposant avec ses grandes cornes bleue et blanche qui entouraient son visage tatoué. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues minutes. Il était sans doute le plus fidèle des Chevaliers de Ren. Lui et Ben avaient été les tout premiers élèves de Skywalker et avaient pu développer une forte amitié au fil des années.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Notre cher maître Ren nous a trahis et s'est enfui, mettant ainsi en péril le Premier Ordre, asséna-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction.

\- Tu as toujours eu une grande gueule Swaibeivai ! vociféra Nara en s'approchant encore plus près de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Tu es un arriviste et tu as toujours convoité la place de Kylo. C'est impossible !

Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de la part du Togruta. _Stupide loyauté !_

\- Remettrais-tu en question la parole de notre Suprême Leader ? s'enquit le grand guerrier blond, d'un ton doucereux. Ton précieux Kylo nous a trahis pour les beaux yeux d'une pseudo **Jedi** !

Il avait prononcé avec dédain ce dernier mot, le crachant presque. Il n'y avait rien de plus dans ce monde qu'il détestait.

\- Impossible, renchérit Nara. Il doit y avoir une bonne raison, j'en suis sûr !

\- Darryn, Ciri et Aeron, allez-vous préparer ! ordonna Swaibeivai d'une voix impétueuse. Les détails de notre mission sont dans le vaisseau. Nara et moi allons-nous entretenir en privé. Nous vous rejoignons dès que nous aurons fini.

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et sans demander leur reste, s'éclipsèrent silencieusement de la salle.

Swai recula d'un pas, faisant toujours face au Togruta, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il devait prendre une décision. _Et vite !_ Il s'était attendu à ce que Nara lui pose problème et avait envisagé une solution qui malgré tout, ne l'enchantait guère. Il continua de se mouvoir autour de lui, ne lui tournant jamais le dos. Il était un redoutable adversaire. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Par le passé, il avait failli perdre un bras lors d'un de leurs affrontements. A ce souvenir, Swai grimaça, se massant instinctivement le biceps droit, où se trouvait désormais une profonde cicatrice. Il y avait toujours eu une sorte de rivalité invisible entre eux, se battant pour obtenir l'attention et l'amitié de Ben. Ren avait fait son choix, favorisant son affinité avec Nara qu'il connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps. Désormais quoique Ren ait pu décider, Nara s'alignait sur lui, le soutenant de façon aveugle, protégeant ainsi ses arrières. _Oui, s'il ne pouvait le convaincre, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de s'en débarrasser._

Nara ne bougeait pas, suivant du coin de l'œil les mouvements de son acolyte. Il était prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait. Il ne le laisserait pas ternir la réputation de Kylo sans rien faire. Pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'un son de cloche.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais Ren nous a bien trahis, Nara, poursuit-il en le pointant du doigt. Ren n'est plus celui que tu as connu toutes ces années. Il n'est plus digne d'être notre maitre. Notre Suprême Leader le veut vivant pour en faire un exemple, je suppose.

L'autre restait silencieux, mais son regard n'en disait pas moins. Il fulminait, ne supportant pas les allégations portées par cet arriviste de Swaibeivai. Il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, préférant faire confiance à Ben et son jugement. Il en était sûr. Ren devait avoir une bonne raison pour cette trahison. Cela ne changerait rien, il ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Ben était son ami et il devait le prévenir coûte que coûte, que leurs anciens acolytes allaient le traquer sans relâche, pour le ramener à Snoke.

Swaibeivai sentit le changement qui s'opérait en Nara et sut qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix.

\- Tu ne changeras donc pas d'avis Nara ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Le Togruta, dans un mouvement souple, s'empara de son arme qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et se précipita en poussant un cri sur son adversaire. Swai qui était sur ses gardes, l'attendait lorsqu'il activa, à son tour, ses deux sabres laser dans un bourdonnement, stoppant net la progression de Nara. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruissement électrique. Les deux lames de Swai s'opposèrent à celle de Nara, le tenant en respect. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard à travers la croix formée par les faisceaux lumineux de leurs sabres.

\- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! cracha Swai venimeux, luttant de toutes ses forces pour le repousser. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer !

Il ricana devant le pathétique essai du Togruta pour le dominer. Il était sans conteste le plus puissant de tous et il était temps de lui montrer. Après quelques joutes, il lui fit sa botte secrète qui déstabilisa le molosse. Il en profita pour abandonner une de ses armes et de faire appel à la Force, l'envoyant valser dans les airs. Nara retomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. N'attendant pas qu'il se relève, d'un geste de la main, il utilisa la technique de l'étranglement sur son ennemi, le soulevant ainsi du sol. L'autre se dandinait, les pieds dans le vide et les mains sur sa gorge à la recherche d'oxygène. Il essayait vainement de desserrer cette étreinte invisible. _C'était presque trop facile ! Où était donc le challenge ?_ Il s'approcha, lui faisant face, affrontant son regard accablé. Ses lèvres esquissant un sourire sadique, Swai resserra lentement son étreinte, faisant craquer un à un, les os du cou de Nara. Celui-ci geignit de douleur avant de devenir silencieux puis aussi mou qu'un pantin désarticulé, il tomba lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Relâchant la tension de sa main, il en profita pour récupérer son sabre qu'il avait laissé choir au sol et éteignit celui qu'il tenait encore dans son autre main puis les replaça à sa ceinture. Sans un regard, il s'éloigna de sa victime. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit de la pièce en direction du hangar, où les autres devaient déjà l'attendre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'affaires, il voyagerait léger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il traversa la plateforme de décollage et s'arrêta au pied de la rampe d'accès au vaisseau. Il souffla un bon coup, remit en place son uniforme et monta dans l'appareil. Ce qu'il restait des Chevaliers de Ren l'attendait patiemment, lisant leurs ordres de mission.

\- Où est Nara ? s'enquit Ciri, levant un sourcil interrogateur tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière le guerrier Sith qui s'était installé en face d'elle.

\- Il ne viendra pas avec nous. Je l'ai envoyé sur une autre mission, répondit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il resta impassible, le visage fermé veillant ainsi à ne pas se trahir.

\- Et Kaiylhan ? continua la jeune femme, sur sa lancée.

\- Snoke l'a envoyé sur sa propre mission. Il ne reste que nous désormais. Alors si vous êtes d'accord, soyons à la hauteur et ramenons Ren au bercail.

\- J'ai encore du mal à y croire, marmonna Darryn en reposant son ordre de mission à côté de lui.

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils partageaient la même impression. Swaibeivai serra les poings, retenant de justesse une explosion de rage. _Mais que devait-il faire pour qu'ils voient enfin qui était vraiment leur ancien maitre ?_

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour vous, mais c'est la vérité. Alors, concentrez-vous sur ce que vous avez à faire, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme, la mâchoire serrée. La dernière position enregistrée du TIE-Fighter qu'il a volé provient du système Y'Toub. C'est là que nous allons commencer.

Sans piper mot, Aeron alla s'installer aux commandes du vaisseau et programma les coordonnées de leur nouvelle destination. Après quelques minutes d'attente, dans un vrombissement, l'appareil décolla et quitta le hangar, s'engouffrant dans l'espace.

Après deux longues journées de voyage en hyperespace, ils arrivaient enfin. Cette partie de la Galaxie était vaste et parsemée d'embûches. Le clan des Hutt tenait cet endroit d'une main de fer et ils n'allaient certainement pas leur faciliter la tâche. Pendant d'interminables jours et planète après planète, ils étaient à la recherche du moindre indice, de la moindre information qui aurait pu les diriger dans la bonne direction mais ils ne faisaient que revenir bredouilles. Finalement, ils atterrissaient sur Nar Shaddaa, la fameuse lune des contrebandiers. Swaibeivai fulminait intérieurement, ne pouvant montrer sa frustration aux autres. Il prenait sur lui au prix de gros efforts. En tant que nouveau maître des Chevaliers, il devait montrer l'exemple et surtout garder la tête froide. Ren était introuvable. Il avait beau essayer de le localiser au travers de la Force, mais il ne ressentait que le vide. Snoke s'impatientait et voulait des résultats, lui faisant comprendre que l'échec n'était pas permis. Pour exemple, il lui fit percevoir l'effet d'avoir un étau autour de sa gorge l'asphyxiant. Son animosité se décupla encore plus vis-à-vis de Ren. S'il n'y avait pas la menace du Suprême Leader, il lui aurait fait son affaire. Il serra les poings de rage et son regard devint plus dur, une étincelle haineuse brilla au fond de ses yeux. Il afficha une mine déterminée, cachant le conflit intérieur qui le rongeait. _Plaire au Suprême Leader ou se faire plaisir en l'éliminant ?_

Après quelques heures seulement de recherche, ils trouvèrent enfin l'endroit où leur ancien maitre s'était réfugié pendant son séjour. Il n'avait laissé aucun indice derrière lui pouvant indiquer sa prochaine étape. L'habitat était sommairement meublé. Swaibeivai envoya les Chevaliers à la recherche de témoins. Pendant ce temps-là, il se rendit dans la chambre. Son attention fut attirée par un monticule de tissus noir au sol. Il s'accroupit pour soulever un bout d'étoffe et constata que c'était l'uniforme de Ren. Enfin ce qu'il en restait. Il était en lambeaux. A cet instant, sa haine pour lui devint viscérale. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le retrouve et qu'ils soient à nouveau face à face, il le ressentait.

\- J'ai retrouvé les Jawas qui ont eu affaire avec lui _,_ s'écria Aeron en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Comment cela ? s'informa-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur le bout de vêtement qu'il serrait dans sa main.

\- Il leur a échangé le TIE-Fighter contre un appareil plus discret.

\- Alors, allons-y tout de suite ! tonna-t-il. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire dans ce taudis.

Tout en rejetant dédaigneusement le morceau de tissu, Swai se releva d'un bond souple et emboita sans tarder le pas de son compagnon. _Enfin !_ Ils se dirigèrent vers la plateforme de taxi speeder. Ils iraient plus vite. Le secteur Rouge se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville et perdre du temps n'était pas un luxe qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. L'engin à peine arrêté, Swai et Aeron en sortirent et rejoignirent les autres qui encerclaient déjà le petit stand de commerce des Jawas. Ces derniers jacassaient dans leur langage et s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

\- Je veux tout savoir sur l'homme qui vous a échangé son TIE-Fighter _,_ exigea Swai en activant un de ses sabres laser, se voulant imposant.

Le bourdonnement de l'arme fit sursauter les petits humanoïdes peureux. Ils étaient terrorisés et tremblaient comme des feuilles, n'arrivant pas se concentrer. La patience du guerrier Sith s'amenuisait et il sentait qu'il atteignait ses limites.

\- Je ne le répèterai pas. ordonna-t-il, son regard se faisant plus menaçant. Je veux tout savoir sur l'homme au TIE-fighter !

Pour leur monter qu'il ne plaisantait pas, Swai fendit, en deux, un moteur d'appareil de son arme. Les Jawas se mirent en cercle et s'exclamèrent dans leur langage. De temps à autre, un se retourna et le montra du doigt. Un autre secoua la tête, son comparse opina de la sienne. Swai commença à taper du pied. L'impatience le gagna. Il serra un peu plus le manche de son sabre. Il fit craquer ses vertèbres cervicales en oscillant sa tête de droite à gauche et lança un regard noir en direction du petit groupe. Les commerçants finirent par céder. L'un d'entre-eux s'avança au-devant du Chevalier et lui expliqua dans sa langue et en gestuel ce qu'il savait. Effectivement, l'étranger avait échangé son appareil contre un vaisseau plus discret. Swai eut un sourire sardonique. C'était bien ce qu'il avait pensé. Ren se comportait tel un fugitif. Il éteignit son sabre et le rangea. Plus la peine de les effrayer, ils collaboraient.

Gêné, la petite créature l'informa qu'il pourrait le traquer sans problème grâce au transpondeur qu'ils installaient sur tous les vaisseaux qu'ils possédaient. D'une main fébrile, il sortit de sa besace une tablette et la tendit au guerrier Sith après l'avoir activée. Ce dernier la saisit d'un mouvement brusque et observa l'écran. Sur celui-ci, un petit point lumineux s'était mis à clignoter, indiquant la position de l'appareil.

Swai releva les yeux, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. La chasse continuait.

* * *

 _Korriban et Anoat, Bordure extérieure._

Après avoir quitté la salle du trône, Kaiylhan se dirigea directement vers ses quartiers. Une fois le sas refermé derrière elle, elle s'autorisa à relâcher son souffle et s'assit sur son lit. La tête penchée en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, elle travailla sa respiration. Rien que d'imaginer à nouveau le contact de Snoke sur elle, son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Il avait beau être leur Suprême Leader, elle ressentait toujours une impression de malaise en face de lui, ce qu'elle avait réussissait à cacher au mieux jusqu'à présent. Elle avait toujours été différente et plus le temps passait, plus cet écart avec le reste du groupe grandissait.

Soudain, la même sensation qu'elle avait réussi à réprimander devant Snoke, la saisit à nouveau. Elle se laissa envahir. La vision d'un homme à la chevelure de jais lui apparut brusquement. Il était en danger. Une série d'images se succédèrent puis tout devint flou. Elle reprit pied dans la réalité. _Satanées visions qui apparaissaient toujours lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins !_ Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire : elle devait partir au plus tôt. Le voyage allait durer quelques temps. Un voile passa devant son visage, l'assombrissant. Personne ne savait à propos de son don et mieux valait pas que le Suprême Leader, tout comme le reste des Chevaliers de Ren ne le sache. Sa vie serait alors en danger, surtout s'ils savaient de quoi elle était vraiment capable. Elle troqua sa tenue bleue nuit Sith facilement repérable contre un ensemble pantalon et haut crème avec une ceinture noire lui soulignant sa taille fine ainsi qu'une longue pèlerine grise à capuche. Elle prépara rapidement un sac, plaçant son sabre laser à l'intérieur et quitta la pièce. Elle s'embarqua dans un TIE-Fighter, rentra les coordonnées d'Anoat et fit décoller l'appareil.

Durant le trajet, elle médita sur la meilleure manière d'entrer en contact avec les résistants sans qu'ils puissent se douter de quoique ce soit. Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle avait une idée. _En fin de compte, ses visions lui étaient bien bénéfiques_. Au départ, elles lui apparaissaient d'un bloc, de façon anarchique puis après analyse, elle finissait toujours par les comprendre, leur trouvant un sens. Elle avait ce don depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment osé en parler autour d'elle, hormis à Kylo. Ce dernier lui avait conseillé de ne rien dire à personne, que cela pourrait lui apporter des ennuis. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et ils n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé.

A peine arrivée sur Anoat, Kaiylhan troqua son appareil contre un cargo léger YT-1930. Puis, elle partit à la recherche d'un armurier chez lequel elle se fournit d'un blaster et d'un bâton de combat. Ensuite, elle mit en place son plan. Une fois tout élaboré, elle se dirigea vers un point bien précis où elle pourra guetter facilement sa proie.

Au bout de quelques heures, sa patience fut récompensée. Elle vit au loin la mise en place de l'embuscade que sa vision lui avait révélée. Elle chercha du coin de l'œil, l'homme à la chevelure de jais. Il arrivait, le pas nonchalant, insouciant de ce qui se tramait non loin de lui. Un sourire éclaira son visage. C'était à elle de jouer maintenant. _La partie ne fait que commencer !_ Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, cachant ainsi son visage, elle descendit de son perchoir et s'avança vers sa destinée.

Après avoir rencontré en secret le missionnaire des Ugonaughts et lui faire part de leurs biens fondés et attentes, Poe Dameron déambula dans une petite ruelle de la planète, évitant les grandes artères. _La Générale Leia pouvait être fière de lui. Il venait de sceller un pacte avec eux après plusieurs jours de négociation_. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour retrouver ses amis. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention à un petit groupe d'insurgés marchant droit sur lui. Quand ils se dispersèrent soudainement, des stormtroopers apparurent et le pointèrent de leurs armes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'une ombre surgit prestement et attaqua les soldats du Premier Ordre à l'aide de son bâton. La surprise étant de son côté, il en profita pour passer à l'offensive. Le combat fut bref mais intense. Son sauveur, un jeune garçon à l'allure frêle lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils devaient se mettre à l'abri avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se mit à courir derrière lui. Ils se faufilèrent à travers plusieurs ruelles avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment. Après avoir entré un code, ils entrèrent facilement et se dirigèrent vers l'étage. Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce, Kaiylhan se réfugia vers un des coins reculé dont la pénombre l'enveloppa tandis que Poe se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil, son arme à la main. Constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis et que la rue était plus que calme, il se retourna tout en rangeant son blaster dans son holster et fixa la silhouette à demi-cachée qui lui faisait face.

\- Je crois que des remerciements sont de mises, jeune homme, commença-t-il et passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sans toi, j'aurais été fait prisonnier. Merci pour ton aide.

La silhouette ne bougea pas. Devant son mutisme, Poe s'éclaircit la voix et enchaina.

\- Je m'appelle Poe Dameron mais Poe fera l'affaire. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Mon nom est Kaiylhan. Mes amis m'appellent Kai, souligna une voix douce.

Quittant la pénombre et tout en s'avançant vers lui, elle rabattit lentement son capuchon sur ses épaules, leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son cœur manqua un battement. _Une femme ! Il devait sa vie à une femme !_ Il était abasourdi et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi magnifiques que les siens d'un vert émeraude sans oublier son opulence chevelure auburn. L'image fugace de ses doigts dans ses cheveux passa devant lui. Il se secoua la tête.

\- Je croyais que… commença-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix.

\- J'étais un homme ? coupa-t-elle en souriant. Désolée de te décevoir.

\- Non non ! Pas du tout, la rassura-t-il, tout en faisant un signe apaisant de ses mains. Ne te méprends pas mais je suis agréablement surpris.

\- Je vois cela. Remerciements acceptés.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Si je te disais que je passais par hasard, tu ne me croirais pas, déclara-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin. J'étais à la taverne cherchant le moyen de quitter cette foutue planète quand j'ai entendu dans le box derrière moi, des chasseurs de prime se vanter qu'ils avaient orchestrés une embuscade pour arrêter une personne très recherchée par le Premier Ordre. Ils allaient toucher un joli pactole une fois l'affaire faite.

\- Et tu t'es dit que tu allais remédier à cela ? s'enquit Poe suspicieux, d'une voix ferme, sa main se rapprochant doucement de son blaster. Et de leur souffler leur « proie » pour récupérer toi, la prime ?

\- Si j'étais toi… Je n'y penserais même pas, souligna-t-elle doucement en donnant un signe de menton en direction de son arme.

Poe ne prêta pas attention à son ton doucereux et dégaina son pistolet laser. Dans la seconde qui s'en suivit, ce dernier vola dans les airs et atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce, hors de sa portée. Devant lui, Kaiylhan était campée en posture de combat, une main en avant l'autre enserrant son bâton de combat sous son aisselle, une longue mèche de ses cheveux retombait en ondulant sur une de ses épaules.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? s'enquit-il, tout en cherchant comment s'en sortir.

\- Rien. Juste que tu m'aides à m'en aller d'ici. Je veux rejoindre la Rébellion.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. A la place de recevoir une prime, tu préfères que je t'aide à quitter cette planète et t'engager dans la résistance ? Tu te trompes de personne, jeune fille.

\- La prime ne m'intéresse pas, confessa-t-elle. Je hais tout ce qui est le Premier Ordre. Ils ont détruit ma famille. Si je peux leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues et aider à leur chute, je suis partante. Tu dois bien connaître des personnes qui puissent m'aider dans ce cas sinon pourquoi le Premier Ordre te recherche ?

Pour prouver sa bonne foi, Kai alla récupérer le blaster et le tendit à Poe qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il reçut une onde électrique lorsqu'il frôla sa main. Lui, le soldat aguerri, était tout retourné devant cette femme. Il ne laissa rien paraître de son émoi.

Elle l'observa de son côté. Il était bel homme et ne la laissait pas de marbre. _Sa mission va être des plus compliquée !_ Lors du frôlement de leurs peaux, elle avait ressenti comme une petite décharge, sensation bizarre qui la remuait jusqu'au creux de son ventre. Elle ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions et attendit. Son instinct ne la trompait pas. Il faisait bien parti de la Rébellion mais préférait nier cet état pour la tester. _Soit, elle était meilleure que lui à ce petit jeu._

\- Où as-tu appris à manier le bâton ainsi ? demanda-t-il, curieux, changeant de conversation.

\- Au cours d'un de mes voyages, un homme m'a initié à cette technique de combat, qui d'après lui, me serait fort utile pour me défendre, répondit-elle.

Se déplaçant dans la pièce, Poe se demanda s'il pouvait lui faire confiance et ne risquait pas sur une impulsion de mettre en danger ses amis. Il se frotta le menton et lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Une petite voix lui insuffla qu'elle pourrait être une bonne alliée pour eux. D'abord, elle devait gagner sa confiance.

\- Je ne te connais pas, reprit-il. Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, souligna-t-elle.

\- Qui me dit qu'il n'y a pas un autre piège ?

\- C'est tout à ton honneur de douter, concéda-t-elle. Si je t'aide à quitter cette planète, m'emmèneras-tu avec toi ?

\- Je croyais que c'était l'inverse qui devait se faire ? argua-t-il, moqueur.

\- A l'heure qui l'est, ton appareil doit être encerclé par les stormtroopers. Je t'aiderai à le récupérer.

\- Même si on arrive à le récupérer, il n'y a qu'une place à bord… et c'est un vieux coucou. Non ! Il faut qu'on trouve un autre appareil.

\- Les contrebandiers ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils sont arrivés à bord d'un cargo léger YT-1930. Si nous arrivons à leur prendre, on pourra s'échapper facilement. En plus,je les ai vu charger des vivres et des armes à bord. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Que tu es pleine de ressources et que tu sais beaucoup de choses, s'étonna-t-il suspicieux. Comment procédons-nous dans ce cas ?

\- Avant, concluons un deal. Si on réussit, tu m'emmènes avec toi et tu me fais entrer dans la Rébellion. Marché conclu ? demanda-telle en tendant sa main.

\- Marché conclu, répondit-il en emprisonnant et serrant la sienne dans une étreinte.

 _Tout se déroule à la perfection. Il a mordu à l'hameçon !_ Kai se retint de sourire. Elle lui exposa son plan Le temps leur était compté avant qu'une équipe de soldats du Premier Ordre débarque et ne la reconnaisse mettant ainsi sa mission en péril. Elle aurait dû mal à ne pas utiliser la manipulation mentale devant lui pour les soudoyer. Il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien de ses capacités pour le moment.

Rabattant la capuche sur sa tête, Kai s'engouffra dans l'escalier, suivi de Poe. Au passage, elle récupéra son baluchon. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers le fameux hangar. Ils réussirent à immobiliser les gardiens puis montèrent dans le vaisseau. Poe prit les commandes et fit démarrer l'appareil qui décolla puis s'éleva dans les airs. Il actionna les manettes et ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Une fois hors d'atteinte, Poe rentra les données d'Atzerri puis mit le pilotage automatique. Il la rejoignit dans la petite pièce commune où elle était assise autour de la table. Il prit place en face d'elle. Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur et l'observa.

\- Nous allons faire plus ample connaissance, commença Poe.

\- Comment cela ? s'enquit-elle sur ses gardes.

\- Avant d'arriver à destination, je veux tout savoir sur toi. Si tu me mens, je le saurais. Je ne mettrais pas la vie de mes amis en danger pour toi.

Sur ce, il mit son blaster sur la table. Elle vit son bâton non loin de là et prit sur elle pour ne pas faire appel à lui. Il ne devait se douter de rien si elle voulait que son plan fonctionne. Affichant une mine de circonstance, elle lui relata son histoire. Elle leva un regard embué et alla jusqu'à même verser une petite larme. _Rien de tel pour faire chavirer le cœur d'un homme !_ Elle n'aimait pas jouer ce rôle mais elle avait une mission à accomplir même si cette dernière ne lui plaisait guère.

Le cœur de Poe se serra quand il vit une larme perler au coin de ses cils et couler le long de sa joue. Il se sentit un instinct de protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle. Des femmes, il en avait eu. Mais celle-ci, était spéciale. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Lui, le séducteur était tombé sous le charme d'une parfaite inconnue.

Pour plus de sécurité vis-à-vis où il l'emmenait, il lui signifia qu'il allait lui bander les yeux. Elle opina de la tête. Elle le rassura qu'elle ne le prenait pas mal et qu'elle en aurait fait autant à sa place. C'était une question de confiance.

Une fois le bandeau mis sur ses yeux, Kai fit appel à ses sens. Malgré qu'elle soit plongée dans le noir, elle ne perdit pas une miette du voyage. Poe était retourné au poste de pilotage et manœuvra le cargo, tout en étant fort loquace. Il s'excusa même de se comporter ainsi mais il ne pouvait risquer la vie de ses amis.

Au bout de quelques heures, il l'avertit qu'ils arrivaient aux abords de leur point de destination. Elle se redressa sur son siège et grâce à ses capacités, la planète lui apparut sous forme de vision. Elle la reconnut.

Arrivés sur Atzerri, Poe quitta son poste et alla lui ôter le bandeau. Avant de quitter l'appareil, il lui demanda aimablement de lui remettre son blaster. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, elle obtempéra. Elle récupéra son bâton qu'elle fixa derrière son dos puis saisit son baluchon qu'elle plaça sur son épaule. Ils sortirent du cargo et furent accueillis chaleureusement. Il les informa qu'il y avait des vivres et des armes dans les soutes.

Dirigeant la jeune femme par son coude, il la guida jusqu'à la base. Durant le trajet, Kai ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ébahis. Il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie militaire. Pas un officier pour donner des ordres et veiller au bon déroulement des tâches. Tout se déroulait dans la bonne humeur et en convivialité. Cela la changeait de ce qu'elle connaissait.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la base. Le Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix venait à leur rencontre. Ils se firent une accolade. Poe lui présenta Kai et demanda si c'était possible de l'accompagner à ses nouveaux quartiers. La jeune femme héla un autre soldat et lui confia celle-ci. Une fois cette dernière éloignée, il s'enquit de la Générale Leia et de Finn. Pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas encore revenus mais ne devraient pas tarder. Ils avaient reçu dernièrement des nouvelles. Ils marchèrent de concert en direction de la salle des opérations où il allait faire son débriefing.

Après un dernier regard à Poe, Kai suivit le soldat qui l'escorta jusqu'à ses nouveaux quartiers. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil furtif. C'était sommaire. Cela ne la dérangeait pas car elle avait été formée à la dure. Elle déposa son baluchon sur son lit et se débarrassa de son bâton qu'elle apposa contre le mur puis alla s'occuper de son sabre laser. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve une cachette avant qu'une personne ne daigne fouiller ses affaires. Poe avait été gentleman de ne pas l'avoir déjà fait. Du coin de l'œil, elle chercha un endroit sûr. Il n'y avait que la penderie où elle pouvait le cacher. Elle le plaça au fond sur une étagère puis rangea ses affaires devant.

En attendant qu'on vienne la chercher, elle s'octroya quelques instants de répit en s'allongeant. Elle plaça ses mains derrière sa tête et croisa ses jambes. La sensation la surprit dans cette position. Elle se sentit happée et ferma les yeux, se laissant transporter. Les images défilèrent puis s'estompèrent. Elle ouvrit des yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Elle venait de voir Kylo Ren et la fameuse Jedi s'entrainer ensemble. _Que cela peut-il dire ? Le Suprême Leader avait-il raison ? Kylo est-il devenu un traitre ?_ Elle ne savait que penser. Ses visions ne l'avaient jamais jusqu'à présent trompée. Elle devait ramener cette jeune femme à Snoke quoiqu'il en coûte.

En ce moment, Kai avait beaucoup de visions sur l'avenir. Les visions du passé la laissaient tranquille mais pour combien de temps. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce qu'elle pouvait voir et n'avait personne à qui en parler. Durant son temps libre, elle avait essayé de trouver des réponses dans les vieux manuscrits mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne restait plus que les écrits interdits que Snoke avait pris soin de bien cacher qui pourraient peut-être l'aider.

Sur ces faits, elle s'endormit. Ce fut une main la secouant légèrement qui la tira de son sommeil.

\- Hey ! Il est temps d'aller te restaurer, dit une voix masculine.

\- Hummpffrrr, marmonna-t-elle, en chassant la main perturbatrice d'un revers de la sienne.

Et tout d'un coup, elle se sentit soulevée. Elle ouvrit tout grand ses yeux et se débattit ce qui les fit retomber sur le lit. Elle chuta sur un torse ferme. Chassant ses cheveux de son front, elle croisa le regard chocolat de Poe.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se redressant et quittant prestement le lit.

\- Ouch ! fit-il en se massant la poitrine et se remettant debout à son tour. J'ai toqué mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis permis d'entrer. Je suis venu t'accompagner à la cantine. Si nous nous ne dépêchons pas, ils ne vont rien nous laisser.

\- Je meurs de faim, s'exclama-t-elle, coupant court.

\- Allons-y dans cas, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Au mess, ils mangèrent de concert avec d'autres convives. Puis, Poe prépara un autre plateau sous l'œil interrogateur de Kai. Ils sortirent de l'office et prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie où ils pénétrèrent. Elle découvrit une jeune femme alitée, les yeux mi-clos, le visage recouvert de bandages. Elle était adossée contre des oreillers. Poe les présenta et posa le plateau à côté d'elle. Elle s'appelait Rose Tico et avait été grièvement blessée lors de la dernière confrontation avec le Premier Ordre. Pour l'instant, les médecins étaient réservés sur son état. Elle reprenait des forces mais ses jambes ne répondaient pas. Elle s'inquiéta plus pour un dénommé Finn que pour elle. Dans un geste instinctif, Kai s'assit sur son lit et lui saisit les mains spontanément. Une douce chaleur l'envahit et elle ferma les yeux, ressentant l'aura de la jeune femme et autre chose. Quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, un sourire chaleureux apparût sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent un long moment auprès d'elle et prirent congés, arguant qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose. Kai lui promit qu'elle repasserait la voir.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, elle marcha d'un pas allégé. Elle savait que Rose remarcherait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle l'avait vu quand elle lui avait saisi ses mains. Toutes ces émotions la rendirent confuse. Sa rencontre avec Poe et la Rébellion n'était pas à quoi elle s'attendait. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle ressentait autre chose que de la haine et de la colère. C'était quelque chose de nouveau qui l'apaisait. Elle ne savait pas encore ce que s'était et tardait de l'expérimenter à nouveau. Poe lui proposa une promenade au dehors de la base. Elle accepta.

Les jours passèrent. Kai s'intégra petit à petit au groupe. Elle savait s'orienter dans la base mais la salle des opérations lui était encore interdite. Elle s'arma de patience. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait sur Atzerri mais pour une raison obscure, elle se refusait d'alerter Snoke. Elle avait l'impression de revivre parmi eux. Sans le rechercher, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Rose. Elle comprit que cette dernière était amoureuse du dénommé Finn et attendait avec impatience son retour. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas remarcher. Pour qu'elle puisse sortir de l'infirmerie et goûter à l'air frais, Kai passa plusieurs jours à lui confectionner une sorte de fauteuil roulant. Tout ici était si rudimentaire.

Un beau matin, la Générale Leia fit son apparition. Toute la base était en ébullition et l'attendait sur la plateforme d'atterrissage pour l'accueillir lors de sa descente du Faucon Millenium. Elle resta à distance, préférant observer de loin les effusions.

Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie quand elle vit Poe l'enserrer dans ses bras. _Quelle idiote, elle faisait ! Elle avait l'âge d'être sa mère !_ Elle secoua la tête. Elle le vit aussi faire une accolade à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle en déduisit que c'était le fameux Finn car l'autre personnage étant un Wookiee. Rose en avait de la chance. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

Puis, elle vit Poe venir à sa rencontre.

\- Générale, laissez-moi vous présenter Kai, fit-il. Elle m'a sauvé la vie sur Anoat. Kai, notre Générale Leia Organa.

\- Enchantée, Kai, formula l'ancienne princesse d'une voix douce. Vous pouvez m'appeler Leia.

\- Enchantée, Gé… Leia, répondit-elle.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Kai vit beaucoup de bonté. Kylo Ren avait son regard mais avec une noirceur au fond. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une femme d'une telle prestance ait pu engendrer un tel homme.

\- Voici, Finn, continua Poe sur sa lancée en donnant un petit coup amical sur l'épaule de son camarade. On est inséparable ! Et dire que c'est un ancien stormtrooper.

\- Un ancien stormtrooper ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Oui, répondit Finn en lui serrant la main. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas du bon côté.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Ce fut au tour du Wookiee auquel il la présenta, Chewbacca, plus connu sous le nom de Chewie. Ce dernier les quitta rapidement, regagnant le Faucon.

Puis ce fut au tour de Finn de les abandonner. Elle se doutait que c'était pour s'enquérir d'une certaine Rose.

\- Mon enfant. Je suis désolée de vous laisser ainsi mais mon devoir m'appelle, s'excusa Leia, puis elle se tourna vers Poe. Vous aviez raison. C'était un piège. Snoke est toujours vivant. Je dois envoyer un message à Rey. Nous allons avoir besoin d'elle. Suivez-moi, Commandant.

Elle se trouva rapidement seule, Poe et Leia devant se rendre à la salle des opérations. Avant de suivre la Générale, Poe lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Il lui promit de lui consacrer plus de temps le soir même. Le cœur de Kai s'emballa, une rougeur incontrôlable apparut sur ses pommettes. Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et regarda autour d'elle si personne ne s'en était aperçu. _Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse déconcentrer, sa mission ne faisait que commencer_.

Elle se rendit dans ses quartiers pour récupérer son bâton et repartit en direction de la forêt pour aller s'entraîner, loin des regards indiscrets. Elle avait besoin d'exercices pour lâcher la pression.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Il va falloir s'en méfier du Swaibeivai ! Cela n'annonce rien de bon pour Kylo/Ben !**

 **Et qu'arrive-t-il à donc Kaiyhlan ?**

 **Nous espérons que cela vous a plu !**

 **Bonne semaine à vous et à très bientot**

 **J & B**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

 ** ** **Tadaaaammmm ! Nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous présenter le chapitre 8 qui nous pensons va vous plaire énormément... Nous n'en disons pas plus. Nous en reparlerons à la fin.******

 ** ** ** ** ** **Nous nous sommes rendues compte que plus nous avançons dans nos chapitres, plus ces derniers rallongent. Nous en sommes à la moitié de notre histoire et ce chapitre est un moment charnière. Nous espérons que vous voyez l'évolution de nos personnages au fil des mots car nous, nous sommes attachées à certains (anciens/nouveaux). Ils seront bien entendus encore de la partie pendant un bon moment et surtout ils vont encore se développer.************

 ** ** ** ** ** **Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews. C'est toujours super d'avoir votre avis sur nos écrits. C'est stimulant, constructif pour toutes les deux.************

 ** ** ** ** ** **Sans plus attendre, nous vous laissons à votre lecture...************

 ** ** ** ** ** **Enjoy !************

 ** ** ** ** ** **J & B************

* * *

 _Quelque part dans l'espace, aux abords d'Atzerri, Bordure intérieure._

Rey avait quitté Tython depuis quelques jours et elle se sentait plus confuse que jamais. Une sensation de vide l'envahissait et elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer _. Non ! Qui cherchait-elle à leurrer ?_ Elle savait exactement la cause de cet état : l'absence de Ben ! Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'en l'espace d'un mois, elle s'était attachée à lui et beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. _Oui ! Il était autoritaire, arrogant et insupportable sans oublier cette partie d'ombre qui sommeillait en lui._ Elle avait découvert qu'il était aussi tout autre, la surprenant à maintes reprises, lui prouvant qu'il était prêt à entamer sa rédemption. Comme il lui avait si bien affirmé, tout était une histoire de nuance, un fragile équilibre qui pouvait basculer à n'importe quel moment. Elle soupira tout en resserrant sa prise sur les commandes de son vaisseau. Elle arriverait d'ici quelques minutes en orbite d'Atzerri où elle retrouverait ses amis. Elle réprima un frisson, se préparant mentalement à cette rencontre et toucha inconsciemment son lien qui se réchauffa sans toutefois s'ouvrir. Elle savait que Ben était dans le même état qu'elle et bizarrement, cela l'apaisait. Elle n'était plus seule. L'appareil amorça sa sortie de l'hyperespace dans un bruit sourd lorsqu'elle effectua la délicate manœuvre. La planète tellurique apparut sous ses yeux.

\- Nous y voilà, R2, dit-elle doucement, avertis-les de notre approche et entre les coordonnées de la base.

\- Biiip bipppp biiip Trrrilliiii, lui répliqua-t-il depuis l'arrière du vaisseau.

\- Encore une chose, continua prudemment Rey. Garde pour toi ce qu'il s'est passé sur Tython, s'il te plait. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Surtout, ils ne comprendraient pas, l'accusant d'avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi et ils auraient probablement raison. Encore une fois, tout n'était ni tout blanc ni tout noir, mais ils étaient en guerre et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser la place au doute. Elle redoutait les conséquences de cette omission s'ils venaient à le découvrir.

Le petit droïde ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il méditait sur ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Puis après un court instant de réflexion, il émit une tirade de sonorités pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne la trahirait pas. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement devant le soutien que lui offrait son co-pilote.

\- Merci R2, murmura-t-elle avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa trajectoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se posèrent doucement sur la plateforme d'atterrissage sous les yeux de leurs compagnons. A travers la vitre du cockpit, Rey leur fit un petit signe de la main, impatiente malgré tout de les retrouver. Une fois l'appareil enfin stoppé, elle s'en extirpa dans un mouvement leste en récupérant au passage son sac puis descendit sur la terre ferme. Finn vint à sa rencontre, ouvrant grand ses bras pour l'enlacer. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle se précipita pour se blottir contre lui. Il referma ses derniers autour d'elle, l'enveloppant et resserrant son étreinte autour de ses épaules, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête. La sensation qu'elle ressentit, était clairement différente de celle avec Ben. Il n'y avait pas cette petite étincelle qui faisait vaciller son cœur à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Néanmoins, elle apprécia le contact rassurant de l'ancien stormtrooper.

\- Hey Rey ! Bon retour parmi nous ! dit-il joyeusement, dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est bon d'être de retour ! avoua-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. Contente de te revoir. Hey ! Tu m'étouffes trop là !

Finn la regarda, surpris avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Te plaindrais-tu Ô sage Jedi ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Finn ! Laisse-la un peu tranquille. Tu l'empêches de respirer ! intervint d'une voix grave Poe, en le bousculant gentiment. Rey. Bon retour à toi. Cela fait plaisir de te revoir. Ta venue va remonter le moral des troupes.

Il se plaça à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'emmenant en direction de la base. Chewie l'intercepta au passage, la soulevant du sol et l'étouffa dans une affectueuse accolade. Pas besoin de mot pour comprendre que lui aussi était content de la retrouver. Rey était submergée par l'émotion et la chaleur dont ses amis lui témoignaient. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, grandissant dans la solitude de Jakku et ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter. Elle se sentit gauche. Une fois reposée à terre, elle suivit Poe et Finn qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin et se dirigèrent vers la base. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au centre de commandement. La Générale Organa et le Lieutenant Connix étaient en profonde discussion devant une carte de la Galaxie. Elles se retournèrent lorsque les trois comparses pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Un sourire illumina le visage de Leia lorsque son regard rencontra celui de Rey. A son tour, elle s'avança vers la jeune femme pour l'enlacer.

\- Rey, tu as eu mon message ! Je suis ravie que tu sois là !

\- Je suis venue aussi vite que possible. Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Rey en se reculant.

L'ancienne princesse prit une profonde inspiration, une fugace lueur d'inquiétude apparue au fond de ses yeux tandis qu'elle plaçait ses mains derrière son dos. _Que se passait-il donc pour que Leia lui demande de revenir précipitamment ? Qu'avait-elle donc manquée pendant son absence ?_ Un bref instant, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec Ben, au lieu d'aider la Rébellion comme elle aurait dû le faire.

\- Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te faire un court résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es partie, commença Leia, prenant place dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. Comme tu le sais, nos alliés se font rares et aucun n'a voulu répondre à notre appel à l'aide sur Crait. Cependant, nous avons eu l'agréable surprise de recevoir deux réponses inattendues quelques jours après ton départ.

Elle fit une pause, observant Poe du coin de l'œil, lui faisant un signe de la tête pour qu'il prenne la suite des explications. Il se racla la gorge avant de s'approcher.

\- La première venait d'Anoat, où un large groupe d'esclaves d'Ugnaughts et d'humains se sont insurgés contre leurs maîtres, reprenant ainsi le contrôle de leur planète, développa-t-il. J'ai rencontré leur émissaire et réussi à sécuriser un accord avec eux. Ils vont nous fournir en armes, vaisseaux, hommes ainsi qu'en différents matériaux en échange de notre aide pour mettre définitivement fin à l'esclavage. L'influence de la Générale est encore importante, surtout dans certaines parties de la Galaxie. Beaucoup et surtout dans la haute société, savent qu'il ne faut pas trop la titiller.

\- Merci, Commandant Dameron, intervint Leia dans un sourire. La deuxième venait de Corrélia.

\- Corrélia ? Mais c'est une planète alliée du Premier Ordre ! s'étonna Rey.

Même elle, qui avait grandi sur Jakku le savait.

\- Oui, je sais, fit simplement Leia. Savais-tu que c'était la planète où est né et a grandi Han ?

La jeune Jedi secoua négativement la tête. Elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose, tout comme ses compagnons à en juger l'expression de leurs visages.

\- Corrélia n'a pas toujours été sous l'influence du Premier Ordre, expliqua Leia. J'y ai souvent séjourné avec lui. Ce ne sont que des commerçants, s'offrant au plus riche. J'ai été curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils nous voulaient. Avec Finn, nous leur avons proposé de rencontrer leur émissaire sur Sandrale.

Elle fit une pause, s'installant plus confortablement dans son siège. Rey était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de son récit.

\- C'était un piège, compléta Finn qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent. Si Maz n'était pas intervenue pour nous sauver les fesses, nous ne serions plus là pour en parler.

\- Quoi ? J'en étais sûr ! explosa Poe, bondissant devant Leia, et pointant son doigt vers elle. Je vous l'avais bien dit, Générale ! Je vous avais prévenu que nous ne pouvions pas leur faire confiance.

\- Calmez-vous, Commandant ! ordonna Leia en haussant la voix et se levant pour lui faire face.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le regard impérieux menaçant de l'ancienne princesse, l'en dissuada et dans un geste, présenta ses mains en signe de reddition. Puis, elle se rassit sans le quitter des yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers Rey.

\- Nous avons passé quelques jours avec Maz sur Takodana avant de revenir sur Atzerri, continua Leia. Elle nous offre son aide et s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu nous répondre plus tôt. Pour elle aussi, la situation est assez compliquée après la destruction de son château et la perte d'une partie de son réseau.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertis plus tôt de la situation, Générale ? demanda Connix, stupéfiée. Nous aurions pu vous venir en aide !

\- C'était un risque inutile. Nous vous aurions mis plus en danger qu'autre chose, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton posé.

\- Qu'avez-vous appris ? questionna Rey sentant qu'elle ne disait pas tout.

Leia leva des yeux surpris, croisant le regard curieux de la jeune Jedi. Elle resta un instant, silencieuse devant sa perspicacité. Elle eut une pensée pour Luke. Elle était une élève digne de son nom.

\- Générale ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Connix en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Snoke est toujours vivant... avoua-t-elle en posant la sienne sur celle de son lieutenant en signe rassurant. Nous pensions en avoir fini avec lui. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas.

\- Vous ne nous dites pas tout, intervint Poe voyant sa mine assombrie.

\- En effet… Ben... Kylo Ren est en fuite, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure. Sa tête est mise à prix par le Premier Ordre. Les rumeurs disent qu'il aurait essayé de le supprimer.

Rey préféra rester muette, essayant de masquer ses émotions au mieux. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas leur avouer qu'elle était déjà au courant. Une nouvelle fois, ce sentiment de culpabilité refit surface formant une boule au creux de son estomac. Elle était tiraillée sur ce qu'elle devait faire. _Quelle piètre Jedi faisait-elle !_ Elle détestait être dans ce genre de position. Elle, qui pensait que la vérité était une valeur primordiale. _Peut-être que Leia comprendrait ?_ Elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amis, même si une petite voix au fond d'elle lui rappelait, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, avant qu'eux aussi ne l'abandonnent. Pour le moment, elle décida de rester silencieuse, laissant ses camarades s'exprimer sur le sujet.

\- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, ce fils de Chutta, cracha Poe venimeux puis réalisant ses paroles, il se radoucit. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Générale, nous n'allons pas nous apitoyer sur son sort.

\- Il est peut être notre ultime solution pour vaincre Snoke ! souligna Leia. Il connait mieux que quiconque le Premier Ordre. Ses faiblesses, ses ressources...

\- Générale, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment penser ce que vous proposez ? coupa Finn dubitatif. Kylo Ren est un monstre ! Il a tué Han. Il a également essayé de me tuer. Il a torturé Poe. Sans oublier Rey. Dois-je continuer ?

\- Je sais. Je sais tout cela. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? s'emporta l'ancienne princesse les fusillant à tour de rôle du regard, puis se frappant sa poitrine du doigt. C'est aussi mon fils ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! J'ai déjà tellement de fois failli à mon devoir de mère. Je suis en partie responsable de ce qu'il est devenu.

\- Leia... commença Rey, percevant sa douleur au travers de la Force.

Celle-ci se leva, s'approchant de la jeune Jedi, lui enveloppant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Rey, je sais que je vais te demander l'impossible. Trouve-le. Essaye de le convaincre de revenir, plaida Leia, les larmes aux yeux. Si tu ne peux pas. Ramène-le de force. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui pour vaincre Snoke.

Le cœur de Rey se serra devant la tristesse de cette femme qui avait tant perdu. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Seule, elle n'y arriverait pas mais avec lui à ses côtés, ils auraient une chance de vaincre Snoke et de rétablir enfin la paix dans la Galaxie.

\- Générale, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? continua Poe en posant une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Il est trop dangereux, trop incontrôlable pour que l'on puisse lui faire confiance.

\- Pourtant elle a raison, Poe, lâcha enfin Rey, vindicative. J'ai beau être la dernière Jedi. Je n'y arriverai pas seule. Snoke est très puissant. S'il est capable de ressusciter, que peut-il nous réserver encore ? Force, je n'ose même pas imaginer !

Ses amis la dévisagèrent, incrédules. Elle se sentit rougir, détestant être le centre de l'attention. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même, elle avait pris le parti de Leia, défendant Ben. _C'était officiel, elle avait vraiment perdu la raison_.

\- Sur Jakku, nous avons une expression « Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis » poursuivit-elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Je n'y crois pas ! lâcha Poe en apposant ses deux mains sur sa tête. Générale ?

\- Poe, calme-toi ! lui demanda Finn. L'idée ne me plait pas aussi, mais je pense qu'elles ont raison. Il est notre meilleure chance de vaincre le Premier Ordre. Et qui sait, peut-être saisira-t-il cette deuxième chance pour se racheter ?

\- On parle de Kylo Ren, Finn ! l'apostropha-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas dans le joyeux monde des Ewoks. Il n'a aucune intention de se racheter. Une fois, Snoke vaincu, il prendra sa place et le problème ne sera pas réglé. On en aura un autre sur le dos !

\- Nous verrons à ce moment-là, Poe, coupa Rey, n'aimant pas le ton que prenait le pilote. Le danger est immédiat et non, sur ce que fera Ben, une fois Snoke vaincu.

Elle aurait aimé en dire plus, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, sans se dévoiler. Poe se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur son torse, contrarié. La situation ne lui convenait guère, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure idée, il devait bien le reconnaitre.

\- Très bien alors, le sujet est clos, décréta Leia. Rey, va te reposer, tu le mérites. Dès que tu seras prête, tu partiras à la recherche de Ben. En attendant, nous allons reconstruire la Rébellion avec nos nouveaux alliés. Nous allons utiliser toutes les ressources que nous avons à notre disposition pour réunir toutes les informations nécessaires à la chute du Premier Ordre. Cela va prendre du temps. Mais nous allons y arriver, car aujourd'hui la Rébellion renait.

Pendant ce temps-là, R2-D2 décida d'aller se nettoyer ses circuits. Un bon bain d'huile de Jouvence ne lui ferait pas de mal après ses dernières semaines passées dans un environnement assez poussiéreux, C-3PO sur ses talons, ne voulant pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

\- Allez, R2. Tu peux bien me dire ce que tu as bien pu faire tout ce temps ? revint-il à la charge.

\- Trillii biipppp Fliiippp, sonna ce dernier, en faisant une rotation de sa tête.

\- Pas la peine d'être grossier aussi ! s'offusqua le droïde de protocole. Dois-je te rappeler que je maîtrise plus de six millions de formes de communication ?

\- Fluiii Buiiiliii dirlliiii ffffiiiiiii bbiiiippp.

\- Quoi ? Tu as voulu réparer l'installation d'un temple ?

\- Biipppp Ffliiii Striiiii.

\- Je comprends, mon vieux, le réconforta-t-il. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que toi. Viens, je t'accompagne. Tu as bien mérité un nettoyage complet de tes circuits.

Sur ces dires, les deux lascars s'éloignèrent en direction de l'atelier prévu à cet effet, tout en se chamaillant le long du chemin. Ils passèrent devant la salle de commandement, au même moment où le sas s'ouvrit.

Une fois le débriefing fini, Finn prit congés et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il avait hâte de voir Rose. Un sourire éclaira son visage en pensant à son tempérament de battante. Elle était dans cet état à cause de lui, n'ayant pas écouté les ordres de Poe. Elle l'avait sauvé d'une mort atroce, lui ouvrant les yeux par la même occasion sur un futur qu'il n'aurait jamais espérer. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour redonner vie à ses jambes et lorsqu'il le pouvait, il l'accompagnait dans sa rééducation. Elles redevenaient petit à petit sensibles. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il était patient. Elle avait eu peur qu'il la prenne en pitié. Il avait eu du mal à la raisonner : s'il venait la voir, c'était par envie et non par compassion. Il aimait voir cette petite étincelle de joie briller dans son regard quand elle le voyait.

Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit des rires. Curieux, il entrouvrit cette dernière et vit Rose adossée contre ses oreillers, une jeune femme était assise sur son lit, en face d'elle, lui tournant le dos. Elles devisaient gaiement. Quand Rose tourna la tête et s'arrêta de rire en le voyant, la petite lueur qu'il aimait tant s'illumina au fond de ses yeux.

\- Entre Finn, l'apostropha-t-elle, lui faisant un signe de la main. Viens que je te présente mon amie.

Un peu gêné d'avoir coupé court à leur causerie, il rentra et croisa le regard amusé de la jeune femme qui s'était retournée à son approche. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux émeraude mais il préférait ceux d'une certaine couleur sombre. Elle se leva.

\- Je m'appelle Kai, se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant sa main. Tu dois être le fameux Finn.

\- Euh… Oui, concéda-t-il saisissant machinalement sa main et la serra.

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Rose ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à cette dernière qui rougissait.

Ces derniers jours, Kai était restée à l'écart, les laissant seuls. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Elle avait mis ce temps à profit pour finaliser le fauteuil flottant qu'elle avait fabriqué pour Rose. Avec l'aide du petit droïde BB-8, elle a pu lui donner vie. Dorénavant, elle pourra se déplacer dans la base et un peu en dehors. L'air frais lui fera du bien.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, remarqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Finn ! s'insurgea Rose qui se redressa dans son lit.

\- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de me renseigner, non ?

\- Elle est arrivée avec Poe. Elle lui a sauvé la vie, répondit-elle.

\- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il se retournant vers Kai.

\- Il était tombé sur une troupe de soldats du Premier Ordre. Je l'ai juste aidé à se sauver, raconta-t-elle.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, fit-il septique, plissant les yeux.

\- Finn ! se révolta Rose. C'est mon amie. Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter ainsi. Elle a la confiance de Poe. Si tu ne la crois pas, demande-lui et tu verras.

\- Rose…

\- Non ! le coupa-t-elle. On est tous dans le même navire. Elle mérite notre confiance. Elle a été là pour moi.

A ces mots, Kai se sentit mal à l'aise mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle ne méritait pas cette confiance. Elle se plaisait beaucoup parmi eux mais elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle retardait le moment d'agir. De loin, elle avait assisté à l'arrivée de la jeune Jedi, Rey. Elle se sentit coupable de devoir bientôt les trahir. _Mais le devait-elle vraiment ?_ Snoke ne lui pardonnerait pas son échec. Il la traquerait sans relâche, la tuant à petit feu. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre. _Que devait-elle faire ?_ Elle se posait la question. Coupant court à ses pensées, elle plaqua un sourire de circonstance sur ses lèvres, évitant ainsi de se trahir.

\- Merci, Rose, dit-elle puis d'un ton rassurant. Mais il a raison. Il ne me connaît pas. J'aurai agi comme lui à sa place.

\- Tes paroles t'honorent, répliqua-t-il. Nous aurons l'occasion de mieux nous connaître.

\- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-elle puis changeant de conversation. J'étais passée pour faire savoir à Rose qu'à partir de demain, elle pourra quitter cette pièce pendant quelques heures.

Et devant le regard interrogateur de cette dernière, Kai poursuivit.

\- Je t'ai confectionné un fauteuil flottant avec des restes de matériaux trouvés ici et là. BB-8 m'a aidé pour les rafistolages. Finn pourra le tester avec toi si tu le souhaites.

\- Oh vraiment ? Merciiiii ! s'émerveilla Rose et se tournant vers Finn. Tu te rends compte, je pourrais sortir enfin de mon lit.

\- Merci vraiment Kai, remercia Finn. Je crois que je t'ai mal jugée.

\- Pas de problème. Je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant. A bientôt.

Sur ces paroles, elle se dirigea vers la porte et les laissa seuls. Elle croisa Poe, l'air renfrogné. C'était à peine s'il lui adressa la parole. Devant sa mine dépitée, il voulut se racheter et lui proposa une promenade, ce qu'elle accepta.

De son côté, Leia s'isola avec Rey. Elle la trouvait changée. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui rayonnait mais elle en n'avait pas conscience, pas encore. Ni Finn, ni Poe ne s'en étaient rendu compte. Ils n'étaient que des hommes après tout. Elle eut l'ombre d'un sourire en pensant à Han. C'était la même chose avec lui. Il l'avait crue amoureuse de Luke alors que… Elle secoua la tête en revenant à l'instant présent.

\- Dis-moi, ce que tu as fait durant ces dernières semaines, demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je suis allée sur Lothal récupérer un cristal pour réparer le sabre laser de Luke, commença-t-elle, puis cherchant ses mots. J'ai rencontré le fantôme d'Anakin.

\- Anakin ? répéta Leia surprise.

\- Oui. Il m'a expliqué comment faire pour le réparer, continua-t-elle, omettant le passage avec Ben puis baissant les yeux. Et il m'a appris mes origines.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, la rassura-t-telle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis la petite-fille d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, souffla Rey dans un murmure.

\- Ce qui explique cela… souligna-t-elle et devant sa mine interrogative. La Force, mon enfant. Elle est très forte en toi, puissante.

\- Vous me croyez ? demanda-t-elle, surprise, ouvrant des grands yeux.

\- Oui. Luke aussi a vu les fantômes de la Force, confessa-t-elle. C'est une particularité que vous avez, vous, les Jedi. Je ressens beaucoup de choses mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les rencontrer.

\- …

\- Tu as pu le réparer ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui. Grâce à l'aide de … se tut Rey.

\- De qui ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle baissa la tête en avant, ses yeux bougeant de droite à gauche, cherchant une réponse satisfaisante. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. _Comment lui dire ?_ Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis leva son visage et affronta le regard bienveillant de Leia.

\- Ben… confessa-t-elle, puis très vite. Il m'a entrainée durant les semaines qui ont suivi.

\- Ben ?... s'enquit Leia, surprise. Mon Ben ?

Elle ne put qu'hocher de la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le silence retomba. Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Rey se sentit penaude de son aveu. Elle ne savait pas comment la Générale allait réagir. Elle lui avait caché une information primordiale.

\- Tu sais que nous avons appelé notre fils, Ben en honneur de ton grand-père, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-elle,

\- Comment il va, Rey ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il t'a…

\- Non non ! Il ne m'a rien fait, coupa-t-elle. Il s'est bien comporté.

\- …

\- Il va bien. Je ne sais pas où il est, continua-t-elle, navrée devant sa mine chagrinée. Je peux essayer de le localiser. Nous avons un lien qui nous unit mais je ne peux garantir de rien.

\- Fais ce qui te semble bon de faire, lui dit simplement l'ancienne princesse, lui serrant ses mains plus fort. Sois prudente, mon enfant. Va te reposer maintenant. Une longue bataille nous attend.

Sur ces dernières paroles rassurantes et un dernier regard, Leia la relâcha et s'éloigna en direction de ses quartiers. Rey resta quelques instants, seule, méditant cet échange. Elle avait omis de lui révéler que Ben ne voulait pas la revoir pour l'instant et qu'elle soit encore plus accablée. Elle se promit de le faire changer d'avis. Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de repos lui ferait du bien. Elle devait d'abord se ressourcer avant d'entrer en contact avec lui.

Le lendemain, ce fût un temps idéal pour sortir Rose de son enfermement. Kai se leva de bon matin, filant la première à la cuisine préparer un panier de victuailles qu'elle remit à Finn au passage, puis y retourna pour préparer un plateau-déjeuner à Rose. La veille au soir, elle avait demandé à ce dernier de récupérer le fauteuil flottant dans le hangar et de le placer à côté de l'infirmerie.

Elle entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune convalescente était déjà réveillée et impatiente de sortir. Elles avalèrent rapidement leurs rations. Puis, Kai alla récupérer le fauteuil et l'aida à s'installer dedans. Elles sortirent de la base et prirent un chemin menant dans la forêt. Rose ne détachait pas les yeux de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle souriait bêtement et s'extasia sur la moindre des choses futiles qui passait à portée de sa main. Elles débouchèrent dans une clairière où Finn les attendait. Il alla au-devant d'elles et jetant un regard de connivence à Kai, prit en main le fauteuil. Cette dernière argua qu'elle devait retourner à la base sous la première excuse qu'il lui passait à travers la tête, les laissant ainsi seuls. Avant qu'elle prenne congés, Finn lui fit un signe de remerciement.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Rey se réveilla, reposée et alla prendre rapidement un petit-déjeuner frugal. Armée de son bâton, elle prit la direction de la forêt. Elle avait délaissé un peu trop longtemps son maniement au détriment du sabre laser. Elle avait besoin de s'entraîner. Arrivée aux abords d'une petite clairière, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une autre jeune femme était déjà en train de s'entraîner avec la même arme qu'elle. Elle fut surprise et l'observa. Elle le maniait d'une main de maître.

Après avoir laissée Rose entre les bonnes mains de Finn, Kai s'était éloignée pour s'entraîner en toute sérénité. Lors d'un mouvement rotatif avec son bâton, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune Jedi. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle tenait à la main un bâton de combat, semblable au sien. Elle replia ce dernier sous son bras et s'avança vers elle.

\- Hey ! Je m'appelle Kai, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Rey, dit-elle en restant sur ses gardes, tenant le sien droit dans sa main. Je ne t'avais pas encore vu auparavant.

\- En effet. Je suis venue vous prêter main-forte.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Je suis arrivée avec Poe, répondit-elle puis changeant de sujet en faisant un mouvement du menton. Tu sais le manier ?

\- Je me défends, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Ça te dit qu'on s'entraîne un peu ensemble dans ce cas ? proposa-t-elle, en souriant.

\- D'accord.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent face, campées sur leurs jambes, leurs bâtons placés devant elles. D'un signe de la tête, elles commencèrent à s'entraîner, faisant tournoyer leurs armes, les entrechoquant par le bas, par le haut, par le milieu. Sous l'impact d'un mouvement de son adversaire, Rey dût reculer pour parer le coup. Tout au long de leurs joutes, elles restèrent silencieuses. Si elle voulait rentrer dans le cercle intime de Rey, elle devait gagner sa confiance. _Pas à dire, elle avait la rage au ventre_! Kai se concentra un peu plus sur ses mouvements.

Rey fut déstabilisée par l'attitude de cette dernière. Elle venait de ressentir une sensibilité à la Force. Elle ne put éviter le coup et alla mordre la poussière. Sous l'impact, elle lâcha son bâton. Kai s'arrêta de suite et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, posant le sien à terre.

\- Ça va, marmonna Rey, s'asseyant et époussetant sa tenue.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas mesuré mon élan.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle. J'ai été distraite.

Rey préféra garder le silence sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle devait en être sûre avant. Elle proposa à Kai de remettre leur entraînement au lendemain. Cette dernière approuva et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle sentit que Rey était toujours sur la défensive malgré les heures qu'elles venaient de passer à s'entraîner. Elle ne devait pas la brusquer, pour ne pas la braquer. Sa mission lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle avait toujours été un bon Chevalier, ni lésinant sur les coups mais là, tout était différent. Elle se maudissait pour les mensonges qu'elle était obligée de verser.

Rompant le silence, Rey la questionna sur son passé. Fermant les yeux un court instant, Kai inspira profondément puis les rouvrit. Le regard dans le vague, elle débita le discours qu'elle avait mis au point, restant évasive dans ses explications. Sa famille avait été décimée par le Premier Ordre. Elle n'avait eu la vie sauve que par le fait qu'elle avait été cachée dans un tunnel secret. C'était un ami de son père qui était venue la récupérer et l'avait élevée comme son propre enfant. Puis, ce dernier fût tué par une patrouille de stormtroopers et depuis, elle se déplaçait à travers la galaxie. Quand la question fut posée sur le maniement du bâton de combat, elle répondit spontanément que c'était un homme qui l'avait initiée à cette technique.

Rey réalisa que tout comme elle, Kai était orpheline, ce qui les rapprocha un peu plus toutes les deux. D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui et se donnèrent rendez-vous les jours suivants.

Kai aurait dû jubiler d'avoir pu avancer dans sa mission mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle secoua la tête et regretta de ne pas avoir une de ses visions qui puisse l'éclairer.

Rey était épuisée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se reposer depuis son retour sur Atzerri. Ses journées lui paraissaient interminables entre les différentes réparations que lui confiaient Poe ou Leia, ses entrainements au bâton avec Kai et les moments passés en compagnie de Finn et Rose. De plus, le sommeil semblait la fuir ces derniers temps, la laissant enchainer les nuits blanches. Son esprit était en ébullition, la laissant ruminer sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle traina les pieds dans le couloir et arriva enfin à ses quartiers. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se laissa choir sur son lit de fortune, lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Elle croisa ses mains sous sa tête, contemplant le plafond pendant de longues minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle apprécia le silence et pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, la solitude, chose qui se faisait rare ces derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour elle. Elle s'autorisa enfin à penser à Ben, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle se remémora leur presque baiser juste avant son départ de Tython. Son pouls s'accéléra sous l'émotion, une chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine, tentant de calmer le battement désordonné de son cœur. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission : ramener Ben à Leia. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comme elle allait s'y prendre. _Il avait été clair. Il ne reviendrait pas. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le convaincre ?_ Soudain au fond d'elle, le lien se réchauffa et s'activa, les murs faisant place à un autre décor. Devant elle, Ben s'était matérialisé, appuyé nonchalant contre un arbre, un sourire au coin des lèvres, le regard grave. Rey se redressa d'un mouvement brusque, s'asseyant sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. _Mais que faisait-il là ?_ Il n'avait aucune raison d'être ici... à moins qu'il soit en danger. A cette pensée, une pointe d'inquiétude l'envahit.

\- Rey, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'observant attentivement. Il était imposant dans sa tenue grise, les bras croisés sur son torse, faisant ressortir sa carrure athlétique. Ses cheveux encadraient son long visage, faisant ressortir la cicatrice qui s'étendait sur sa joue droite. Une petite barbe recouvrait le menton, accentuant ses lèvres, lui donnant un côté viril. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables et sombre comme la nuit. _Force, qu'il lui avait manqué !_ Elle se retint de justesse de bondir hors du lit et de se précipiter vers lui. Elle maudit son corps de la trahir de cette façon.

\- Ben. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant le trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle.

\- J'ai posé la question le premier, répliqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles. Tu n'as fait qu'ignorer mes tentatives de contacts, jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Depuis mon retour, j'ai été pas mal occupée. Je n'ai pas eu une minute, s'excusa-t-elle puis regardant autour d'elle. Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Il laissa échapper un petit rire devant son inquiétude puis, vint prendre place sur le lit à ses côtés. Rey pouvait ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps quand il s'assit. Instinctivement, elle se repositionna à ses côtés, leurs épaules se touchant.

\- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il. Je suis sur Bastion, mais je vais bientôt partir. Mes recherches n'ont rien donné ici.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il. Parlons un peu de toi, maintenant. Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Le Haut commandement m'a donné une nouvelle mission, commença-t-elle en encerclant ses genoux de ses bras et posant son menton dessus. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

Ben lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, observant le combat intérieur qui faisait rage en elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de remettre en place une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée derrière son oreille puis laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue. Elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant, que sur une impulsion, il se saisit d'une de ses mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et la portant lentement à sa bouche pour l'embrasser tendrement. Rey sursauta à ce contact, ne s'y attendant pas mais ne la retira pas. Elle le regardait hypnotisée faire, n'osant bouger de peur de briser cet enchantement. Après qu'il eut posé leurs maintes jointes sur sa cuisse, elle resserra son étreinte, lui offrant un sourire timide quand elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ben prit sur lui, pour ne pas succomber, gardant le contrôle de lui au prix de gros efforts. _Cette femme serait sa perte, il le savait_.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution pour ta nouvelle mission, murmura-t-il. Rien et ni personne ne peut te résister !

\- Si, toi ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Pris par surprise, il rompit leur étreinte et s'éloigna d'elle en se levant. Tous les deux ressentirent un grand vide les envahir à ce moment-là et se regardèrent. Lui debout, non loin d'elle, et elle, assise, levant les yeux, le corps incliné en avant, les mains posés sur le lit, en attente. La tension était palpable entre eux, électrique. _Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas lui résister, c'était bien lui !_

\- Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit-il, interdit.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur son lit, lui faisant face mais restant assise. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

\- Ta mère m'a demandé de te ramener à elle, commença-t-elle doucement, guettant sa réaction. Elle est au courant de ta trahison ainsi que de ta fuite. Elle pense que tu pourrais devenir un allié de poids dans notre lutte contre Snoke.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne reviendrai pas ! s'emporta-t-il en faisant les cent pas. Puis, s'arrêtant devant elle, il se pencha et mit ses poings de chaque côté de son corps enfoncés dans le matelas, son visage près du sien. Il en est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puisse se servir de toi pour m'avoir.

\- Ben, calme-toi, plaida-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses biceps et leur imprégnant un mouvement rassurant. S'il te plait. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Accepte de lui parler, d'écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire.

Rey voyait bien qu'il était affecté par ce qu'elle venait de lui énoncer, tiraillé sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il restait muet sous le regard suppliant de la jeune Jedi. _Que devait–il faire ?_ Il était tenté d'accepter et savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cède à sa requête.

\- Très bien, Rey. Mais à une condition, abdiqua Ben, rivant son regard au sien. Je choisis la planète, la ville et le jour.

\- Ok, cela me parait juste..., murmura-t-elle, en hochant la tête.

\- Je veux que tu viennes me retrouver, seule, vingt-quatre heures avant que précède la rencontre avec ma mère, enchaîna-t-il.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Tout en restant penché au-dessus d'elle, il lui saisit son menton entre ses doigts, le soulevant.

\- Non, pas vraiment, lui chuchota-t-il, puis d'un ton taquin. Surtout si tu veux réussir ta mission. Je te rassure cela ne sera pas si terrible que ça. Promis, je me tiendrai bien vu que tu me devras ensuite plus que deux jours…

Rey se rapprocha de lui malgré qu'il tienne toujours son menton entre ses doigts. Levant une main en direction de son visage, elle effleura sa joue droite et la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Sous le frôlement de leurs peaux, les deux retinrent leurs souffles et un frisson de plaisir les parcourut. Ben ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter et apprécier cette légère caresse. Quant à Rey, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle suivait son instinct. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Un désir plus grand l'animait. Elle se sentait entière, vivante. Ella rapprocha un peu plus son visage de lui, ce dernier lâchant son menton dans un mouvement fluide.

\- Juste sois toi-même, Ben, souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

A ces mots chuchotés avec une empreinte de douceur, Ben capitula. Il se recula lentement pour regarder Rey au fond des yeux, voyant cette lueur qui faisait écho à la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher à son tour d'effleurer son visage de ses mains et de le prendre en coupe. Elle avait la peau si douce. Elle ferma les yeux de contentement, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Il se pencha vers elle, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, puis les butina. Rey ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte, ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle était novice. Elle savoura ses doux baisers. Elle eut un léger sursaut quand elle sentit la pointe de sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche et paniqua. Ben le ressentit de suite. Pour l'apprivoiser, il recommença ses légers baisers, goûtant ses lèvres, les redessinant avec cette dernière. Doucement, il l'infiltra à nouveau, la familiarisant avec celle-ci, puis la retira. La tension augmenta entre eux. Les lèvres de Rey s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, Ben y plongea sa langue. Au début, elle n'osa pas laisser la sienne l'approcher. Au bout de quelques secondes de persuasion, leurs deux langues se mélangeaient, se cherchaient, formaient un ballet. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux plaquant l'une d'elle derrière sa nuque, approfondissant leur baiser. Ils ne pouvaient se séparer l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient soudés. Il se détacha d'elle à bout de souffle. Ils étaient front contre front, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, les yeux fermés. Il tenait sa nuque entre ses mains, celles de Rey apposées sur les siennes. Ils relevèrent leurs têtes, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les lèvres de la jeune femme, sous ses baisers, étaient pulpeuses, humides, tentantes à nouveau. Puis, Rey se jeta contre lui, posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne pourrait jamais en être rassasié. Leur baiser s'approfondit, puis devient fougueux. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, Ben à-demi couché sur Rey. Elle plongea ses mains dans sa chevelure, l'amenant plus près d'elle. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, pour parsemer son cou de doux baisers, son corps de caresses. Elle se cambra, lâchant un doux gémissement qui électrisa Ben. Il redoubla d'ardeurs. Quand il se positionna sur elle, augmentant la tension entre eux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un son rauque. Sentant qu'il risquait d'atteindre le point de non-retour, Ben se détacha à regret de la jeune Jedi, à bout de souffle après un dernier baiser impétueux. Il ne put résister à l'envie de lui embrasser le bout du nez, puis s'étendit à ses côtés, l'encerclant dans ses bras.

Tournant la tête vers lui, Rey lui lança un regard confus, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Rey... On ne peut pas, dit-il avec une infinie douceur, tout en lui caressant les cheveux comme pour la rassurer.

La jeune femme sentit la panique la gagner et chercha dans son regard si elle l'avait déçue. _Qu'avait-elle fait ?_ Voyant son trouble, Ben se radoucit, lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

\- Je ne veux pas que cela se passe à travers notre lien, Rey, expliqua-t-il. La prochaine fois que je te toucherai, que je t'embrasserai ce sera réel. Et là, je ne m'arrêtai pas… à moins que tu ne le veuilles.

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux à la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire, sentant son corps s'embraser à nouveau.

\- Je vais te laisser, déclara-t-il, en se relevant et s'asseyant au bord du lit. Tu as l'air épuisée. Tâche de te reposer un peu. Je te recontacterai pour t'indiquer notre point de rendez-vous.

\- Ben...

Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, il disparut comme il était apparu, la laissant à nouveau seule. Elle resta la main tendue vers lui. _Le vide. Il n'y avait que le vide…_ Elle était à demi-couchée sur son lit. Elle s'étendit à nouveau, ses mains sur son front, croisant ses jambes, les yeux fermés. Sa présence lui manquait déjà. Son cœur, son corps n'étaient pas encore remis de leurs émotions. Une légère teinte rosée naquit sur ses pommettes. Elle-même n'était pas encore remise de ce qui venait de se passer. Machinalement, elle repassa ses doigts sur ses lèvres que Ben avait caressées des siennes, de sa langue. Elle sentit à nouveau une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Elle était frustrée et impatiente de le revoir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire, avait tendance à le faire plus facilement.

Rey se leva d'un bon de son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus sinon, elle risquait de devenir folle. _Le mieux à faire, c'est d'aller prendre une bonne douche, froide si possible !_ Ce fût sur un pas décidé qu'elle sortit de la pièce.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors, satisfait(e)s ? Ce ne sont que les prémices... Il va falloir faire preuve de patience pour la suite. Encore plus d'idées germent dans nos p'tites têtes...**

 **Bonne semaine à vous !**

 **A la semaine prochaine... peut-être... à moins que nous soyons trop occupées à la chasse aux œufs et au chocolat.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello la compagnie !**

 **Le petit lapin de Pâques est passé par là... A défaut de vous laisser du chocolat, il a préféré vous déposer une petite surprise ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus, cela gâcherait l'effet de surprise.**

 **Nous pouvons simplement vous dire que dès ce chapitre, les choses vont s'accélérer ! Attention, âme sensible s'abstenir et douche froide à prévoir ...**

 **Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews !**

 **Sur ce, nous vous laissons partir à la découverte de ce nouveau chapitre... Et on se retrouve à la fin !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **J & B**

* * *

 _Korriban, Bordure extérieure._

Dans la salle du trône, Snoke rageait en faisant les cent pas. Il n'était entouré que d'incapables. Il se demandait à quoi pouvait servir ces fameux Chevaliers de Ren. Même eux étaient incompétents pour retrouver Kylo Ren. Depuis des jours, il attendait de recevoir la nouvelle de la capture de son apprenti. Si ce Swaibeivai continuait à le décevoir, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de prendre les choses en main. Il espérait que Kaiylhan soit plus efficace que son acolyte. Pour l'instant, pas de nouvelles d'elle mais cela, il pouvait le comprendre. Elle refusait tout contact avec lui, sûrement de peur de se faire exposer. Il misait beaucoup sur elle. Il lui fallait à tout prix que cette jeune Jedi soit sous sa coupe. Son plan final en dépendait. Il serra les poings de frustration. D'un pas rageur, il quitta la salle et se rendit dans ses quartiers où nul n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer.

Sur sa table de travail, des vieux parchemins trônaient éparpillés. Il farfouilla parmi eux et s'empara d'un en particulier qu'il déplia. Il plissa le nez, l'air méprisant devant le contenu de celui-ci. _Non ! Il ne permettrait jamais que cette prophétie est lieu !_ Il relut cette dernière à voix haute.

\- Quand la fille de la lumière se réveillera et s'unira au fils de l'ombre révélant ainsi son vrai pouvoir. A eux deux, ils mettront en échec le mal absolu ramenant la balance dans la Force, récita-t-il d'une voix sirupeuse.

Durant un long moment, il resta silencieux, les yeux rivés sur les lignes d'écriture, les doigts tremblants sur le papier. Puis, d'un geste rageur, il le chiffonna et sur un accès de colère, le jeta par terre. _Non ! Elle n'aura jamais lieu ou pas comme elle devrait être. Il choisirait lui-même le dénouement final_. Mais pour cela, il fallait que ces incapables de Chevaliers fassent leur travail. Il réfréna la vague d'impatience qui l'envahissait et décida de contacter le guerrier Sith. _Un peu de pression lui ferait du bien et le rendrait plus efficace_. Il eut un sourire carnassier. Il alla devant son terminal de communication, activant l'holocommunicateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Swaibeivai apparut devant lui.

\- Suprême Leader, dit le Chevalier en s'inclinant devant lui, posant un genou au sol.

\- Où en es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix posée, sans autre cérémonie.

Le grand guerrier blond se releva, l'air mal à l'aise, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son supérieur, cherchant ses mots.

\- Kylo Ren est toujours introuvable.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de réponse, invectiva Snoke, balayant d'un revers de la main ces mots. Ce ne sont que des excuses pour couvrir ton incompétence !

Et dans un accès de rage, il tendit le bras et appliqua à travers la Force, la prise de l'étouffement, amenant Swaibeivai au niveau de son distance entre-eux ne diminua en rien l'efficacité de cette attaque, la rendant bien réelle, prouvant une fois de plus la puissance sans conteste de Snoke.

\- Aurais-je mal choisi le nouveau leader des Chevaliers de Ren ? fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, serrant un peu plus ses doigts dans le creux de sa paume.

\- N… Non noonn, réussit à articuler Swai, à travers l'étau enserrant sa gorge. No... Nous som… sommes sur le point de… de… le retrouver. No… nous av... avons une piste sûre.

\- Ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela, répondit Snoke, relâchant la pression. Fallait commencer par cette nouvelle. Cela t'aurait évité bien des tourments.

\- Oui, Suprême Leader, s'excusa Swai, tombant à quatre pattes au sol, cherchant son souffle.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans le secteur Chommell, répondit-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Qu'attendez-vous ?

\- Nous attendons qu'il se pose sur une planète pour passer à l'action. Il est en perpétuel mouvement.

\- Ramène-le-moi au plus vite ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui. Suprême Leader.

\- Un dernier conseil, avisa Snoke en répétant la même prise qu'auparavant. Fais attention à ne pas finir étouffer par tes ambitions.

Sans autre cérémonie, il coupa la communication et était à nouveau seul dans ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre pour le moment. C'était la dernière chance qu'il lui laissait. S'il échouait encore une fois, la sentence serait implacable.

* * *

 _Naboo, Bordure médiane._

Depuis que Ben l'avait contacté, Rey était impatiente de le revoir. Elle avait atterri quelques instants auparavant, à la lisière de Theed sur Naboo. Elle était émerveillée par les étendues d'eau et la verdure luxuriante qui caractérisaient cette planète. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Comme convenu avec Leia, cette dernière attendait en orbite de la planète à bord du Faucon Millenium, le moment où elle pourrait être à nouveau confrontée à son fils, Ben. En attendant, elle avait vingt-quatre heures à passer seule avec lui. En pensant à leur dernier baiser, Rey sentit ses joues s'enflammer, son esprit vagabonder. _Comment allait-elle réagir face à lui ?_ Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son corps qui risquait de la trahir. Elle s'avança dans l'artère principale de la ville.

De son côté, Ben attendait impatiemment Rey. Il scrutait la foule en essayant de distinguer la silhouette de la jeune femme. Il avait senti sa présence plus tôt lorsqu'elle s'était posée. Il ne savait pas comment il allait se comporter. Tout avait été si simple quand il l'avait embrassé à travers leur lien. C'était irréel mais en même temps, si vrai, si intense qu'il était prêt à recommencer. Il avait peur aussi de s'y perdre, de la faire souffrir et de tout gâcher. _C'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux_. Il secoua la tête, chassant au loin ses pensées négatives. Elle méritait mieux que lui. Rien de penser qu'un autre homme puisse la toucher, une onde de jalousie l'envahit et il serra les poings de fureur. La Force vibra autour de lui. Il se calma aussitôt, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit à nouveau, la silhouette de Rey se dessina dans la foule, se dirigeant vers lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Elle était venue !_ Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle, et alla à sa rencontre.

Perdue au milieu de la foule, Rey avança lentement en direction du point de rencontre quand elle aperçut l'imposante carrure de Ben au loin. Son cœur s'emballa, elle se figea sur place, n'osant plus bouger. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle fût bousculée. Elle se remit en marche, hypnotisée par lui.

Ils avancèrent, l'un vers l'autre, sans prêter attention à ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle, leur propre bulle. Ben n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, elle pour lui. Ils avançaient lentement, sans se presser, insensible à leur entourage. Ils arrivèrent face à face, leurs regards soudés. Ben leva sa main et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Sous le contact de sa paume, Rey ferma les yeux. Il en profita pour relever son menton et s'inclina. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes dans une douce caresse. Elle entrouvrit la bouche. Ben en profita pour l'explorer. Leurs langues entamèrent un long ballet sensuel. Elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou qu'elle enserra, amenant son visage plus près du sien. Elle lui rendit son baiser. Il lui encercla sa taille de ses bras, la pressant contre lui. Leur baiser se prolongea.

Soudain, un groupe de Gungans les percuta de plein fouet, ce qui les sépara. Les autochtones grommelèrent dans leurs jargons tout en continuant leur chemin. Ils se regardèrent. Rey, un peu perdue, à bout de souffle. Ben, un peu désorienté. L'étincelle du désir sous-jacent entre eux. Ben lui tendit la main.

\- Suis-moi, lui fit-il d'une voix rauque.

D'une main tremblante, Rey saisit la sienne et le suivit, sans un mot. Sans se détacher d'elle, Ben l'emmena dans une tour non loin du palais royal. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et gravirent les marches jusqu'à un petit appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ben claqua la porte d'un mouvement du pied. Le bruit fit sortir Rey de sa torpeur. Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour lui faire face, attendant frémissante.

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, Ben s'avança vers elle, l'enlaça. Il lui caressa la nuque de ses lèvres. Elle frémit à ce contact, ferma les yeux et inclina sa tête pour qu'il accentue son étreinte. Il prit son geste pour une invitation à poursuivre. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'à sa taille. Elle frémissait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer. Tout comme le sien. Il la fit pivoter puis s'inclina vers elle et l'embrassa. Un très doux baiser.

Rey rouvrit les yeux et leva son visage pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et sentit ses biceps se tendre, gonfler sous le tissu de sa tunique. Ses lèvres étaient plus douces que dans son souvenir, à la fois tendres et fermes. C'était si fort agréable que lorsque Ben l'incita à entrouvrir ses lèvres de la langue, elle ne résista pas. Il plongea en elle, explorant sa bouche. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il la pressa plus intimement contre lui, lui faisant ressentir tout son désir. Tout en la butinant de baisers, il lui défit sa ceinture qui tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol puis lui ôta sa tunique. Elle se cacha la poitrine de ses mains. _Blast, qu'elle était belle !_ Elle tremblait et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il l'embrassa à nouveau pour la rassurer, lui prodiguant des caresses de ses mains.

Puis, il se détacha d'elle et ne la quittant pas des yeux, il se débarrassa de sa tunique. Il lui prit sa main tremblante et l'apposa sur son torse. Rey sentit sous ses doigts le battement désordonné du cœur de Ben. Ses joues s'empourprèrent. Lentement, elle fit bouger ces derniers sur ses pectoraux. Elle sentit son corps frémir sous ses caresses. Sa main continua sa lente exploration. Il retint son souffle quand cette dernière frôla le bas de son ventre. Il serra les poings. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, s'imprégnant de ses émotions qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage. Quand elle accentua sa caresse, Ben lui saisit le poignet. Devant son regard surpris, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il fit promener ses mains le long de son corps, la faisant frissonner. Il resserra son étreinte, Rey s'accrochant à lui, rendant son baiser. Elle sentit sa virilité. Une douce chaleur naquit entre ses jambes. Elle se colla plus à lui. Ben sentit qu'il allait atteindre le point de non-retour, se détacha d'elle doucement.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ne pouvant articuler un mot, Rey hocha la tête.

\- Il n'y aura pas de point de retour, Rey. Tu peux encore tout arrêter, je comprendrai.

\- Je suis sûre, articula-t-elle d'une voix voilée. Ben ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ce ser… C'est la première fois pour moi, dit-elle d'une traite, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre ? insista-t-il.

\- Oui, signifia-t-elle, le regard grave.

Tout en l'embrassant à nouveau, il mit un bras autour de sa taille et plaçant l'autre sous ses genoux, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Rey mit ses mains autour de son cou, tout en lui rendant son baiser. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, puis s'étendit à ses côtés. Rey n'osa pas bouger, attendant la suite. Elle le vit lever sa main. Dans un doux effleurement, il suivit la ligne menant de sa tempe jusqu'au cou, de son épaule à sa poitrine où il s'arrêta. De ses doigts, il redessina sur son bandeau le galbe de ses seins. Délicatement, il s'attela à le lui enlever, libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Dans un geste de pudeur, Rey la couvrit de ses mains. Ben eut un petit sourire. Il l'attira dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres. Son baiser fut plus impérieux que les précédents. Rey s'y abandonna et le lui rendit, lui arrachant un grognement approbateur. Quittant sa bouche, ses lèvres descendirent le long de son cou, jusqu'à sa gorge. Le souffle de Rey s'accéléra. Il baisa un à un ses doigts qu'il ôta de sa main, libérant ainsi ses seins qui se dressèrent fièrement. Il lécha un téton qu'il prit entre ses lèvres, le suçant et l'aspirant. Elle se cambra sous l'esquisse sensation, lâchant un cri de plaisir et lui agrippant les épaules. Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son autre sein elle creusa davantage les reins. Elle lui empoigna les cheveux, le ramenant vers elle. Il se laissa faire. Elle lui donna un baiser langoureux, fourrant sa langue dans sa bouche. Ben lâcha un grognement de contentement et en profita pour immiscer un genou entre ses jambes, les écartant doucement et pressant sa cuisse contre sa féminité. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la bougea et la sensation la remuait au plus profond d'elle. Il changea de position pour se placer au-dessus d'elle et imprégner un mouvement à son bassin, montrant la puissance de son désir à la jeune femme. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres, tout en se pressant contre sa chair intime. Rey ressentit des ondes de plaisir au creux de sa féminité. Instinctivement, son corps répondit, se creusant et s'arquant sous le poids de Ben, s'efforçant de retrouver cette sensation. Elle mit les mains autour de son cou tandis que lui plaça les siennes autour de ses hanches, faisant souder leurs bassins un peu plus. Il approfondit son baiser, se délectant de ses gémissements.

Puis, détachant lentement ses lèvres des siennes, il continua de parsemer son corps de baisers. Rey ferma les yeux, relevant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'arrêta un court instant sur ses seins qu'il tortura à nouveau. Il les abandonna, traçant un sillon de baisers sur son ventre et dessina de sa langue son nombril. Arrivé à la lisière de son pantalon, tout en continuant d'embraser son corps, Ben fit descendre lentement le vêtement ainsi que son dessous. Il contempla son corps nu. _C'était encore mieux que dans son souvenir. Elle était parfaite_! Rey voulut cacher sa nudité. Il l'en empêcha en emprisonnant ses mains et leur donna un baiser dans le creux du poignet avant de les ramener au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Me fais-tu confiance ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Rey opina de la tête, incapable de prononcer une parole. Ben lui donna un baiser ardent. Elle ferma les yeux et le lui rendit. Elle sentit à nouveau sa bouche parcourir son corps, ses tétons se dressaient sous son assaut, puis elle descendit. Arrivée au bord de sa féminité, Rey se raidit, ne sachant pas quoi à s'attendre. Elle perçut le souffle de Ben sur ses boucles, lui provoquant des frissons d'anticipation. Elle sentit la pointe de sa langue sur son bourgeon et se cambra sous l'assaut, lui arrachant un long gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains empoignèrent les draps qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Ben la léchait, explorait son intimité. Il se mit à lui donner des petits coups de langue si prompts qu'elle ne parvenait plus à penser, ni vouloir se soustraire à sa caresse. Elle se tortilla, cherchant l'assouvissement. Au moment où elle crut qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter davantage, il referma ses lèvres sur la petite crête charnue, source de son plaisir, la suçant avidement. Ses mains cherchèrent celles de Ben. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent sur les draps. Elle sentit la pression qui montait en elle, son bassin ondulait sous les assauts de sa langue. Une première vague de plaisir s'empara d'elle, la faisant se cambrer. Elle poussa des gémissements. Ben redoubla d'ardeur. Une myriade d'étoiles explosèrent en elle, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers tout son corps. Dans un cri, elle atteignit l'orgasme, faisant contracter son corps, puis elle retomba sans forces sur le matelas. Son corps fut secoué de soubresauts. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir Ben se redresser, la surplombant de sa hauteur, à demi-vêtu. Reprenant ses esprits, Rey se hissa sur ses coudes, les joues colorées, le regard voilé. Ce dernier fut attiré par la protubérance qui déformait son pantalon. Il suivit son regard et se sentit à l'étroit dans son vêtement. Sans mot dire, elle s'approcha de lui, se mettant à genoux sur le lit, apposant ses mains sur son torse. Elle redessina ses muscles du bout de ses doigts. Elle sentit ses pectoraux se contracter sur son passage puis passa ses mains sur son ventre où ses abdos devinrent durs sous le frôlement de ses doigts puis les remontèrent au niveau des épaules. Elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, sentant ses biceps se tendre sous son passage. Ben ne la quittait pas des yeux, la laissant faire. Elle se haussa un peu plus, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Elle se mit à embrasser la cicatrice sur sa joue et suivit sa ligne jusqu'à sa clavicule. Puis ses mains reprirent leur danse sur son corps, descendant plus bas, frôlant la ceinture de son pantalon. Ben retint son souffle. Cherchant son approbation du regard, Rey défit l'attache de son vêtement et ce dernier glissa le long de ses jambes. Il l'enjamba et se tenait droit devant elle, son boxer tendu sur sa virilité. Elle s'approcha de lui timidement. Elle mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille, hésitante sur ce dernier rempart. Doucement, Ben apposa ses mains sur les siennes et l'aida à faire descendre son sous-vêtement. Elle ne pût détacher son regard de lui. Son sexe se dressait fièrement.

Indécise sur la conduite à tenir, Rey laissa Ben la guider lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle. Il lui prit sa main qu'il referma sur son membre, lui empreignant un mouvement de va et vient. Au début, elle se sentit gênée, puis prit de l'assurance. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit le plaisir qu'elle lui influa. Elle aimait le toucher, sentir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Ben ferma les yeux pour se contrôler. Il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. S'ensuivirent de longs baisers. Il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher à son tour, la préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Il caressa ses seins, pinçant leurs pointes qui arrachèrent de doux gémissement à Rey. Sentant arrivé le point de non-retour, il la poussa doucement à s'allonger. Il mit un genou entre ses jambes, se frottant à elle. Tout en l'embrassant, il introduit un doigt en elle. Elle était humide, prête à l'accueillir. S'appuyant sur ses coudes, Ben glissa ses jambes entre ses cuisses, se positionnant à l'orée de sa féminité. Avant de la pénétrer, il lui saisit les poignets qu'il plaça au-dessus de sa tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, en même temps qu'il basculait son bassin pour entrer en elle. Il donna un bref coup de reins. Doucement, il continua sa progression, s'enfouissant en elle. Puis sans prévenir, il la pénétra d'une seule poussée. Rey se crispa sous la douleur. Il attendit que son corps se fasse à sa présence avant de se retirer lentement, ne laissant que l'extrémité de son sexe en elle puis plongea de nouveau dans son corps. Ben ferma les yeux, crispé par l'effort qu'il faisait de se retenir, d'aller lentement pour elle mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'empara de ses lèvres, sa langue envahie sa bouche comme son sexe envahissait sa chair. Puis, il se retira. Elle gémit et ondula sous lui. Il la pénétra à nouveau. Elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque, lui mordillant le lobe de son oreille, lui arrachant un grognement. Son corps épousa le sien dans ses mouvements, elle emprisonna ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il continua de la pilonner vite et fort. La jouissance montait rapidement. Rey poussa un petit cri et se cramponna à ses épaules, se mouvant de plus belle avec lui. Et soudain, ce fut une explosion de plaisir. Il cueillit son cri dans un baiser. Presque aussitôt, il s'arqua au-dessus d'elle, un frisson le secoua et son corps fut agité de spasmes.

Ben resta allongé sur Rey de longues minutes, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Il ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Il avait trouvé sa place. La sentant remuée sous lui, il se retira à regret et s'étendit à ses côtés, l'enserrant de ses bras, la tête de Rey reposant sur son torse.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Ben, en lui embrassant le sommet de ses cheveux.

\- T'es un bon prof ! C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? fit-elle d'un ton taquin.

\- Sérieusement, Rey.

\- Je suis fourbue mais heureuse, lui dit-elle, relevant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est toujours comme cela ?

\- Les fois prochaines seront encore meilleures.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser le bout du nez.

\- Ce n'était pas prémédité. Tu sais malgré tout, j'ai eu une bonne éducation. Enfin, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi dès ton arrivée. J'avais prévu de te montrer la ville, puis de manger et après… après…

\- Bref, t'as fait passer le dessert avant tout, ne put-elle s'empêcher de plaisanter, le menton posé sur sa poitrine. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai faim justement.

\- Dans cas, allons manger.

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent en silence. Ben l'emmena dans une petite taverne où ils dégustèrent d'un bon plat de Baoden et d'un jifcake comme dessert. D'un commun accord, ils ne parlèrent pas de la venue prochaine de Leia, ni de ce qui venait de se produire. Pourtant, le désir était toujours sous-jacent entre eux. Ils discutèrent des différents déplacements de Ben, de l'entrainement de Rey. Puis, soudainement, il lui saisit la main, jetant quelques crédits sur la table et ils quittèrent l'établissement.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Ben prit Rey dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il en avait eu envie toute la soirée. Les heures lui avaient paru bien longues. Enfin, il pouvait à nouveau goûter à cette saveur. Se pressant contre elle, il lui fit ressentir son désir qui trouvait écho en elle. Elle aurait voulu que le temps suspende son envol, qu'ils restent ainsi indéfiniment mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Tôt au tard, la réalité allait à nouveau les rattraper. D'ici là, elle voulait profiter de l'instant présent à fond. Elle lui rendit son baiser, se collant à lui. Tout en l'embrassant, Ben l'entraîna dans la chambre. Sans jamais se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils se déshabillèrent et tombèrent membres emmêlés sur le lit. Bientôt, leurs corps ne feraient plus qu'un, leurs soupirs aussi. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose.

Toute la nuit, Ben honora le corps de Rey, lui faisant découvrir mille plaisirs. Ils dormirent très peu. Au petit matin, ils plongèrent dans un sommeil réparateur, Rey dormant contre le torse de Ben, ce dernier arc-bouté contre elle, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

* * *

 _A bord du Faucon Millenium_

Dans le quartier de l'équipage, Leia était assise seule, les coudes en appui sur la table, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Elle était songeuse. Elle pensait à Ben qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Elle appréhendait leur rencontre. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de retrouvailles, beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées durant ce temps. Ils ne pourraient pas recoller les morceaux mais trouveraient peut-être un terrain d'entente. Elle qui avait été sénatrice, puis maintenant Générale, ne savait pas comment elle allait aborder son fils. Devant son auditoire habituel, son discours venait spontanément mais là, devant lui, elle ne saurait comment réagir. Han lui dirait simplement d'être elle-même, de laisser la mère parler. Rien qu'à l'évoquer, elle sentit la tristesse l'envahir à nouveau. _Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment_. Elle chassa une larme du coin de l'œil. _Ça attendra plus tard ! Il fallait qu'elle soit forte, trop de personnes comptaient sur elle_. Puis elle pensa à Rey et à sa relation avec Ben. Elle ne lui disait pas tout sur sa relation avec son fils, elle le sentait. Elle attendrait simplement qu'elle lui en parle. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer sinon elle risquerait de se braquer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Ben a exigé que Rey vienne le rejoindre un jour plus tôt avant qu'ils se revoient. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux durant les semaines précédentes ?_

En attendant que leur vaisseau puisse se poser sur Theed, Chewbacca profita des quelques heures de tranquillité qui leur restaient pour vérifier et mettre à niveau l'appareil avec la complicité de BB-8 et R2-D2. A eux trois, ils pourront aller plus vite sans oublier les commentaires que C-3PO ne manquerait de faire sur leur façon de procéder. Il fallait toujours qu'il ait quelque chose à redire. _C'était une sacrée boîte de conserve !_ Avant de descendre dans la cale sous le poste technique pour vérifier les systèmes internes, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du poste de pilotage où Poe et Kai se trouvaient. Il secoua la tête en grommelant quelques railleries quand il vit que Finn venait le rejoindre. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et d'un regard lui fit comprendre qu'il ne jouerait pas les chandelles entre ces deux-là.

Depuis qu'elle était montée à bord du Faucon, Kai était soucieuse. Quand Poe lui avait proposé de les accompagner, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, se sentant enfin acceptée par les résistants malgré la mine lugubre qu'il affichait. Durant la traversée, elle était restée assise au côté de Leia, non loin du poste du pilotage, ne perdant pas de vue Poe. Ce dernier n'avait pas desserré les dents. Lorsqu'il mit l'appareil en orbite de Naboo, Leia se retira dans le quartier de l'équipage. Elle profita que Chewbacca quitte son poste pour prendre sa place auprès de Poe. Quand il la vit s'assoir à ses côtés, il lui sourit mais elle voyait à ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne ressemblait pas au Poe qu'elle connaissait si bien, le charmeur.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde.

\- Ça n'en a pas l'air du tout. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

\- …

\- Ecoute. Tu m'as enrôlée dans cette mission sans me dire quoique soit. A voir ta mine, je me pose des questions.

\- Kai…

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle. Ecoute-moi ! Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelque temps. J'ai accepté de venir car je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je me suis rendue compte que tes rapports avec la Générale sont tendus.

Elle tendit sa main et l'apposa sur son bras en un geste rassurant. Poe tourna la tête vers elle et se perdit dans son regard. Il souffla. Il ne put s'empêcher à son tour de poser sa main sur la sienne et de la caresser.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, fit-il. C'est compliqué.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te contrarie. Il y a-t-il un risque ?

\- …

\- Poe !

Sous son regard, Kai ne se sentit pas à l'aise mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Vu son comportement, c'était important. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre.

\- Kai ! Ne me regarde pas ainsi avec cet air-là !

\- Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il en est. Les autres sont au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Kai…

\- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, c'est cela ? coupa-t-elle, rageuse. Ok ! Dans ce cas, reste seul avec ton foutu caractère !

Elle se leva pour sortir du cockpit quand Poe la retint par le bras d'une poigne ferme.

\- Attends. Je vais te le dire.

Kai se rassit et attendit. Elle voyait que Poe cherchait ses mots. Son sentiment de malaise refit surface.

\- Tu sais que nous devons attendre vingt-quatre heures avant de pouvoir rejoindre Rey sur Theed, fit-il en la regardant hocher de la tête. Leia… Leia lui a demandé de retrouver son fils… Kylo Ren

\- Quoi ? cria-t-elle presque, maîtrisant l'affolement qui la saisissait.

\- Kylo Ren a exigé de rencontrer Rey à l'avance avant d'accepter de revoir sa mère, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sinistre. Nous sommes censés la protéger au cas où.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Tu comprends que nous serons bien assez pour en venir à bout si besoin est, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, sans prendre en compte de l'état figé de sa compagne.

\- Oui, fit-elle dans un état second.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le truciderai, ragea-t-il.

\- Tu m'excuses. Un besoin féminin, s'excusa-t-elle, saisissant le premier prétexte qu'il lui passait en tête.

\- Oui. Oui.

Kai se leva et s'éloigna telle une automate. _Kylo Ren !_ Elle comprenait à présent son sentiment de malaise. Elle risquait de tout perdre s'ils venaient à se trouver face à face. Sa couverture risquait d'exploser. _Poe…_ Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Elle se rendit compte que durant ces dernières semaines, elle s'était attachée à lui et aux autres, mettant de côté sa mission. Et maintenant, tout risquait de voler en éclat si elle venait à se trouver face à Kylo.

Dans un état second, elle dépassa la fine équipe œuvrant sur les circuits internes du Faucon et se dirigea vers le quartier de l'équipage. Soudain, la sensation familière refit surface, la faisant vaciller. Elle prit appui d'une main sur le capitonnage du mur et de l'autre se tint la tête quand de violents vertiges la saisirent. Une myriade de clichés défilèrent sous ses yeux, certaines plus violentes que les autres. Des images du passé et du futur se mélangèrent, lui donnant le tournis. Elle se mit à balbutier des mots incompréhensibles. Elle poussa un cri et s'effondra au sol.

Leia sursauta en entendant une exclamation puis un bruit sourd. Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas précipité dans le couloir où elle vit Kai étendue au sol. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Kai… Kai… fit-elle d'une voix inquiète, lui tapotant la joue. Poeeeee ! Venez vite !

\- Votre fils… en danger… faut intervenir tout suite, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant conscience quelques instants, le regard fiévreux et s'accrochant à sa veste. Kylo Ren… en danger. Vite…

Puis, elle perdit à nouveau connaissance. Poe arriva en courant. Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine quand il vit Kai inconsciente dans les bras de Leia. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur tout en la soulevant dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur une des couchettes, la Générale sur ses talons. Elle fut prise de frissons incontrôlés et l'ancienne princesse alla chercher une couverture de survie pour la recouvrir. Elle mit ce temps à profit pour trouver une parade à ce qui venait de se produire. Poe n'allait pas manquer de lui poser des questions. Pour l'instant, il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il sache pour Kai. Elle avait ressenti un trouble dans la Force à son contact. Cette jeune femme ne leur avait pas tout dit. Puis, elle lui fit face.

\- Commandant ! Nous devons aller immédiatement sur Naboo. Mon fils est en danger, prononça-t-elle sur un ton impérieux.

\- Kai… commença-t-il, en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Je m'en occupe, coupa-t-elle. Elle a dû attraper un petit virus passager.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! fit-elle d'un ton sec. Je vous ai donné un ordre. Et vous, vous êtes en train de nous faire perdre de précieuses minutes.

\- J'aimerai comprendre comment vous pouvez le savoir, demanda-t-il, sur la réserve, les bras croisés, lui faisant face.

\- Je ne vous dois aucune explication, Commandant. Suis-je assez claire ? dit-elle d'une voix atone, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sachez simplement que j'ai eu un pressentiment désagréable. Maintenant, allez-y !

Avant de quitter la salle, il jeta un coup d'œil à Kai, toujours inconsciente. Leia suivit son regard.

\- Je vais prendre soin d'elle, lui promit-elle d'une voix douce. Prenez avec vous Finn et Chewie. Vous aurez besoin d'eux.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Poe fila en direction du poste de pilotage, ordonnant à ses deux acolytes de se tenir prêts car il devait se poser immédiatement sur Naboo. Une altercation les attendait de pied ferme à Theed.

* * *

 _Naboo, Bordure Médiane._

Depuis plusieurs minutes qu'il était réveillé, Ben n'osa pas bouger de peur de réveiller Rey lovée tout contre son torse. Machinalement, il lui caressa l'avant-bras. Il avait très peu dormi. Son regard se perdait sur le visage de la jeune Jedi qui semblait si paisible. Ses traits endormis étaient détendus, apaisés, un léger sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres. Il fixa ses dernières, incapable de refreiner la montée du désir qui s'emparait de lui. Il était devenu insatiable. Il ne se reconnaissait plus et sentait qu'il naviguait en terre inconnue. La petite lueur d'espoir au fond de lui s'embrasait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Elle était devenue sa lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'habitait. Il plaça une de ses mains sous sa tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Rey bougea contre lui, réajustant sa position. Dans son sommeil, elle marmonna des paroles inintelligibles puis enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il lâcha un soupir de bien-être, resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Une drôle de chaleur l'envahit, lui provoquant des sensations inconnues qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps d'analyser jusqu'à présent. Il avait été obnubilé par sur cette attirance physique qui le rongeait, ce désir qu'il avait ressenti pour elle depuis leur première rencontre. Après réflexion, il devait bien reconnaitre qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle et n'imaginait pas un instant, sa vie sans elle. Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux. Il l'aimait, devenant dépendant d'elle. Une première pour le terrible et l'implacable Kylo Ren.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur s'emballa. Il se raidit, réalisant la portée de cette information ainsi que les conséquences de celle-ci et de leurs ébats de la nuit précédente. _Était-il prêt à en assumer la responsabilité ?_ Soudainement, ses vieux démons refirent surface, provoquant une vague d'angoisse, le saisissant au plus profond de son être. Il était à nouveau rongé par ses doutes et peurs. _Et s'il la faisait souffrir ? Et s'il gâchait tout ? Et elle ? Que pensait-elle de tout cela ? Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait entrainé dans cette histoire. Et si, elle aussi l'utilisait pour arriver à ses fins ? Que se passerait-il une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui ?_ Il se retrouverait seul. Il ne le supporterait pas. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Sentant son estomac se révulser, il se détacha d'elle aussi doucement que son état de panique le lui permettait. Il allait être s'assit au bord du lit, lui tournant le dos, la tête penchée en avant entre ses mains. _Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce une erreur comme tout ce qu'il avait entam_ _é_ _jusqu'à présent ? Elle méritait mieux que lui. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir._

Il se leva d'un bond, arpentant la chambre d'un pas rageur. Il tremblait désormais de fureur, laissant une douleur sourde s'emparer de son cœur, de son âme. _Kriff, Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ?_ Il était un monstre et n'avait pas le droit à cette fin heureuse tant attendue. Même si Rey l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était, il ne pourrait pas changer ce qu'il était vraiment. Il était en colère contre lui-même de s'être laissé tenter, et ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la Jedi d'avoir céder. S'arrêtant au pied du lit, il observa Rey toujours endormie, remuant à nouveau, tendant un bras inquisiteur vers la place qu'il venait de quitter. Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite d'elle. Il récupéra ses affaires éparpillées au sol et après s'être habillé rapidement, s'éclipsa de l'appartement aux premières lueurs du jour.

Rey fut tirée de son sommeil par un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers le voilage de la fenêtre, lui caressant le visage. Ses paupières papillonnaient et elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux, cherchant à tâtons Ben. Sa main ne trouva qu'une place vide… froide. Elle fronça les sourcils, cette fois-ci bien réveillée, refermant ses doigts sur les draps. Il avait dû se réveiller plus tôt et avait préféré la laisser dormir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés. Elle pivota sur le dos, s'étirant sous les couvertures. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise. _Elle avait mal partout notamment aux cuisses mais force, qu'elle se sentait bien. Vivante et entière !_ S'asseyant dans le lit, le drap ramené sur sa poitrine qu'elle tenait d'une main, elle scruta la pièce. Les vêtements de Ben avaient disparu. Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe, se refusant de céder à la panique et à ses peurs. _Mais où pouvait-il bien être ?_ Elle se concentra sur leur lien, le sentant se réchauffer. Elle perçut sa présence, non loin d'elle, lâchant un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle était rassurée. _Il ne l'avait pas abandonné !_

Sans tarder, Rey sortit du lit, récupérant ses affaires au passage et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Devant le miroir, elle écarquilla les yeux devant les traces que Ben lui avait laissées un peu partout sur son corps. _Il l'avait marqué comme sienne !_ Cette pensée l'a mis en émoi, ravivant son désir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme. Elle était attirée par lui mais il y avait aussi autre chose. _Elle l'aimait bien. Plus que bien !_ Tout n'était pas clair dans sa tête et elle se laissait du temps pour mieux analyser ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle avait une mission, ne pouvant pas se permettre de la mettre en péril. Quitte à mettre sa vie privée de côté, comme le bon Jedi qu'elle devait être. Les enjeux de cette guerre étaient plus grands qu'elle, ou que son histoire avec Ben _. Non ! Elle était trop impliquée et ne voulait pas faire marche arrière._ Elle était sûre d'une seule chose : elle était bien en sa compagnie et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne supporterait pas un autre abandon.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, impatiente de le retrouver. Une fois fin prête, elle sortit de l'appartement à la recherche de Ben. Elle se laissa guider par la Force, au travers de leur lien. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle l'aperçut attablé à la cantina d'un petit commerçant, une tasse de Caf fumante devant lui. Il lui tournait le dos, lui offrant une vue de ses larges épaules. Elle réprima un frisson de désir, avançant lentement dans sa direction. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, ne l'entendant pas arriver et prendre place sur le tabouret auprès de lui. Il sursauta au contact de sa main sur son bras et se crispa, serrant les poings.

\- Tout va bien Ben ? demanda-t-elle en resserrant ses doigts autour de son avant-bras.

Il ne put répondre, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Il se dégagea de son étreinte dans un mouvement un peu brusque, se redressant sur son siège. Un bref instant, il vit apparaître une expression blessée sur le visage de Rey avant qu'elle ne disparaisse mais ne dit rien. Elle s'accouda à son tour à la cantina et commanda un Caf avant de reporter son attention sur lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas.

Une pointe de culpabilité lui retournant l'estomac, Ben détourna son regard du sien. Il se perdit dans la contemplation du contenu de sa tasse fumante. _Le liquide noir était aussi sombre que son âme et il n'était bon qu'à faire souffrir les gens autour de lui_.

\- Est… Est-ce que j... j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Ben ? interrogea Rey d'une voix hésitante, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle avait immédiatement perçu son changement de comportement. Elle le sentit distant, refusant de la regarder. Lorsqu'il s'était tendu sous son contact, elle avait compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle avait beau être novice en matière de relation, il était évident qu'il était visiblement contrarié. Son regard était dur et indéchiffrable, fronçant les sourcils, creusant la ride de son front. Pour se donner contenance, il mit ses mains autour de sa tasse. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les traits de son visage se radoucir à sa question.

\- N… Non, tu n'as rien fait ! Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion, essayant de la rassurer.

Ses efforts étaient vains et avaient eu l'effet contraire. Dans un geste de protection, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Une lueur de confusion s'alluma de son regard lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers lui. A travers leur lien, il fut envahi d'une vague de panique, puis de douleur qui ne lui appartenait pas. _Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?_ Il réprima une envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de s'excuser. _Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Il était en train de tout gâcher !_ Ses démons l'épiaient en cachette satisfaits de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Son obscurité n'était pas loin, prête à l'engloutir dans sa spirale infernale.

Ben sursauta, sentant les doigts de Rey venir s'entremêler aux siens, le ramenant à la réalité. Il se raidit à ce contact mais ne rompit pas l'union de leurs mains jointes. _C'était l'histoire de sa vie, d'être en perpétuel conflit avec lui-même_. La présence de Rey l'apaisait, faisant redescendre l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui.

\- Le festival des Lumières commence aujourd'hui, commença-t-il. Veux-tu que nous nous y rendions ?

Rey acquiesça de la tête, restant silencieuse. Ben se leva, farfouillant dans ses poches et déposa quelques crédits sur le comptoir pour payer leurs Cafs. Il l'entraina à sa suite dans l'artère principale de Theed, lui tenant toujours la main. Il avait un besoin irrépressible d'elle à ce moment, que s'il venait à la lâcher, il sentait qu'il se perdrait à jamais dans ses ténèbres.

Durant les heures suivantes, ils déambulèrent parmi la foule dense, restants silencieux, errants devant les différents stands. Devant la densité de la populace, il avait lâché sa main et marchait désormais à côté d'elle. A Chaque pas, à chaque mouvement de leurs corps, leurs bras se frôlaient, augmentant leur attirance physique omniprésente. Chacun faisait des efforts pour l'ignorer. Rey était en train de devenir folle, devant l'attitude distante de Ben. Il fuyait toute explication. _Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?_ Elle le sentait tiraillé. Il était complétement différent de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaitre et à apprécier. _Comment pouvait-il se comporter ainsi après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ?_ Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçue une douche froide, la ramenant à la dure réalité. _Et s'il regrettait ?_ En fin de compte, Luke avait peut-être raison. En se rappelant ses paroles, sa gorge se serra. « _Cela ne se passera pas comme tu le souhaites... »_

Rey se sentit utilisée... encore une fois. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle vit rouge. _Non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans se battre. Elle voulait comprendre, quitte à lui botter les fesses pour lui faire cracher le morceau._ Elle jeta un regard en coin furtif à Ben qui regardait droit devant lui, inconscient du combat intérieur qui faisait rage en elle. D'un mouvement brusque de la main, elle s'empara de la sienne et l'entraina à sa suite dans une ruelle adjacente, loin de l'effervescence du festival. Elle le poussa violement contre le mur, se positionnant en face de lui, campée fièrement sur ses deux jambes. Elle utilisa la Force pour l'empêcher de bouger, le tenant à sa merci.

\- Rey ? dit-il, surpris, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Ben, ça suffit maintenant ! explosa-t-elle, le frappant de son doigt sur un de ses pectoraux. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Tu ne crois pas que nous avons dépassé le stade des cachotteries ?

Elle laissa déferler toutes ses émotions au travers de leur lien. Il y avait de la douleur, de la colère, de l'incompréhension, de l'espoir... de l'amour. Ben sous l'afflux de ces sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens, eut le souffle coupé.

\- Rey, relâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il, haletant.

\- Non, Ben. Tu vas me parler. Là et maintenant ! continua-t-elle sur un ton impérieux qui lui fit froid.

La situation était tendue. Ben ressentait à la fois du désir et de la colère. Il s'en voulait de la laisser avoir une telle ascendance sur lui. Il ne pourrait pas lui résister bien longtemps.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise Rey ? Que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? invectiva-t-il, hargneux. Que je n'aurais jamais dû céder à la tentation ? Que c'était une erreur ? Eh bien oui, je regrette. Nous n'aurions jamais dû franchir cette limite. Voilà, t'es contente ? Tu as ce que tu voulais entendre !

Ils s'affrontaient du regard, celui de Ben amer et déterminé, sa mâchoire crispée. Rey recula d'un pas, blessée par ses paroles acides. Elle était déstabilisée mais ne relâcha pas pour autant la prise qu'elle avait sur lui.

\- Co... Comment peux-tu dire cela ? balbutia-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Je ne suis qu'un monstre, Rey. Souviens-toi, tu l'as dit toi-même, murmura-t-il, doucereux.

\- Tu es surtout un connard, Ben Solo ! objecta-t-elle puis d'un ton accusateur. Tu t'es servie de moi pour arriver à tes fins. Tu n'es pas diffèrent des autres. Et le pire, c'est que je t'ai crue. J'ai cru que...

\- Que quoi Rey ? défia-t-il, une lueur sarcastique au fond des yeux.

Pendant un long moment, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, entièrement absorbés l'un par l'autre, coupés du reste du monde. D'un geste, elle le libéra de sa prise, le laissant tomber lourdement au sol. Il se releva, époussetant sa tenue et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je ne regrette pas Ben, confessa Rey, soudant son regard au sien. C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée... depuis toujours. Je pensais que c'était le cas pour toi aussi.

\- C'est le cas…, avoua-t-il, en prenant en coupe son visage. Je me bats contre mes démons… J'ai l'impression de me noyer.

\- Laisse-moi t'aid..., commença-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Que c'est mignon… Une querelle d'amoureux, les interrompit une voix ironique.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur altercation qu'ils n'avaient pas prêté attention au fait qu'ils avaient été suivis. Un quatuor de guerriers les encerclait, empêchant toute retraite. Ben les reconnut de suite. Les Chevaliers de Ren avaient retrouvé sa trace. A leur tête, celui qui le jalousait en tout depuis des années, Swaibeivai, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux. Instinctivement, il se plaça devant Rey, faisant un rempart de son corps pour la protéger.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous ! continua Swaibeivai sarcastique, faisant un large geste de ses bras. Je suis pendu à vos lèvres.

\- Swaibeivai, gronda Ben, en activant son arme dans un bourdonnement électrique.

\- Tss tsss Ren. Voyons ce n'est pas des manières d'accueillir tes anciens camarades, se moqua le chevalier, une lueur perfide dans le regard. Pose donc ton arme avant de te blesser. Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

Ben sentit Rey se raidir et s'adosser contre lui, se mettant en position de combat. A son tour, elle activa son double sabre laser. Une impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'eux.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors, heureuse ?**

 **C'est notre première scène de sexe commune et on s'est bien marrées ! Vous pouvez remercier Baloo qui s'en est occupée pour une grande partie, pour la rendre plus sensuelle ! Elle a grave assurée, si je peux me permettre !**

 **Quant à moi, Jedi, je me suis occupée du lendemain avec la prise de conscience ! S'il vous plait, ne me détestez pas trop ! Baloo m'a perdue en cours de route, lors de leur premier face à face dans la rue !**

 **Faites-nous part de votre ressenti, de comment vous imaginez la suite...**

 **Au plaisir de vous lire !**

 **Bonne semaine et à bientôt !**

 **J & B**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hello,**

 **Nous revoilà, fidèles au poste. Nous avons pris notre temps pour ce nouveau chapitre, le temps qu'il murisse dans nos esprits tordus. Désormais, nous prendrons plus temps pour poster les prochains chapitres, sans nous mettre la pression et surtout sans mettre nos vies de côté. Nous posterons régulièrement, ne vous inquiétez pas. L'histoire est encore loin d'être finie.**

 **Nous vous laissons découvrir le chapitre 10, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.**

 **J & B**

* * *

 _A bord du Faucon Millenium._

Durant l'amorçage du Faucon sur Theed, Leia prit Chewbacca à part. Elle l'implora de mettre de côté son ressentiment vis-à-vis de son fils. Elle savait que c'était beaucoup lui demander. Elle fit appel à ses bons souvenirs, au temps où il faisait sauter Ben sur genoux et qu'il adorait s'occuper de lui, puis en appela à son bon cœur.

Une fois l'appareil posé en catimini, elle les accompagna jusqu'à la rampe d'embarquement, leur souhaitant bonne chance et ne put s'empêcher de faire une accolade au Wookie avant de le laisser rejoindre les autres.

Une fois qu'elle les ait perdus de vue, Leia, le cœur serré, se détourna pour se rendre auprès de Kai, toujours inconsciente. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la couchette. Comme pour un enfant malade, elle remonta la couverture qui avait glissé et lui frotta doucement les bras dans un geste rassurant. La jeune femme frissonnait, fiévreuse, la respiration saccadée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle marmonnait dans un dialecte incompréhensible.

Tout en veillant sur elle, Leia ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Cette jeune personne leur cachait bien des choses. Elle avait ressenti les prémices de la Force quand elle l'avait tenue dans ses bras. _Et que dire de son pressentiment ?_ Au fond d'elle, elle savait et ressentait qu'il était vrai. Depuis fort longtemps, elle avait entendu dire que certaine personne en plus de la Force, héritait aussi du don de divination mais c'était rare. Luke ne l'avait eu qu'une fois lorsqu'ils avaient été faits prisonniers dans la cité des Nuages et qu'il avait quitté son initiation pour venir les secourir. Depuis, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté foi mais là, elle ne pouvait plus dire le contraire. Kai avait vraisemblablement hérité des deux. _Pourquoi leur avait-elle caché ses pouvoirs ?_ Elle devait le découvrir au plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux, fit le vide en elle, puis plaça ses mains au-dessus de son corps. Elle ne ressentit rien de malveillant, ce qui la soulagea. Le reste était bloqué. Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Cette jeune femme était un vrai mystère et elle se promit d'en découvrir la raison.

Lentement, Kai émergea de son état léthargique, en gémissant. Leia qui la veillait, se pencha au-dessus d'elle et tout en insufflant des paroles apaisantes, lui frictionna doucement les bras pour l'apaiser. Ses paupières se mirent à papillonner avant de s'ouvrir sur un regard encore embué. Elle voulut s'asseoir mais une main ferme la contraignit de se recoucher. Tout en fermant à nouveau ses yeux, elle porta ses mains à son visage, se massant les pommettes depuis la base de son nez jusqu'à ses tempes puis battit des paupières avant de les rouvrir. Sa vision passa, petit à petit, de flou à net. Elle reconnut les traits de la Générale, un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? croassa-t-elle, essayant à nouveau de se redresser en s'aidant de ses coudes.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est produit ? s'inquiéta Leia, tout en l'incitant à rester allongée, puis d'une voix bienveillante. Il ne faut pas que tu te relèves si vite.

\- Ma tête tourne encore un peu, dit-elle, refermant momentanément les yeux afin d'éviter que cette dernière puisse lire en elle et voir qu'elle lui cachait une partie de la vérité. Je me souviens que je me dirigeais vers le quartier de l'équipage. Puis… le trou noir.

\- Tu t'es évanouie, lui confia-t-elle, doucement. Quand je suis arrivée auprès de toi, tu as repris conscience quelques instants… Le temps de me dire que mon fils était en danger.

\- C'est vous qui m'av…, souffla Kai, une lueur interrogative au fond des yeux, changeant la tournure de la conversation.

\- Non, coupa-t-elle. C'est Poe qui t'a porté jusqu'ici. Je n'ai plus cette force, depuis longtemps, mon enfant. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Un peu mieux, dit-elle, en se redressant lentement sur la couchette. La sensation de vertige est passée.

\- Tant mieux, déclara Leia, soulagée, puis posant sa main sur son bras et la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il faut que nous parlions, Kai.

\- …

\- Kai, fit-elle, doucement. J'ai ressenti un trouble dans la Force quand je t'ai tenue dans mes bras. Tu as ce pouvoir en toi… Tout comme le don de divination. Depuis combien de temps, le sais-tu ?

\- Vous vous trompez, s'écria-t-elle, en affrontant son regard, une légère rougeur teintant ses pommettes. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Je ne suis qu'une personne banale…

\- Et pour les prémonitions ? poursuivit-elle calmement, tout en sachant qu'elle lui mentait.

\- Je ne dirais pas que c'est un don, marmonna Kai. J'ai juste eu un pressentiment.

\- Et qui t'a fait t'évanouir, ironisa l'ancienne princesse.

\- J'ai été prise de vertiges, se défendit-elle, crispant ses mains sur la couverture. Je me suis assommée en tombant, c'est tout.

\- Ecoute, Kai, commença Leia. Je me doute bien que tu ne me dis pas tout et je ne sais pour quelle raison. Mais sache que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Je vais te laisser du temps. Mets-le à profit. Et quand tu seras décidée, viens me voir. N'attends pas trop sinon je devrais avertir les autres. Mais, il faut que tu saches que Poe s'est amouraché de toi. Je ne voudrais pas le voir souffrir. Et toi non plus, je suppose.

\- La seule chose que je peux vous dire… est que… j'ai toujours eu ce genre de visions, confia-t-elle, les yeux baissés. Le futur… Le passé…

\- C'est déjà un début, souligna-t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Poe t'a en grande estime et te fait confiance. Crois-moi, c'est une véritable tête brûlée mais au niveau confiance quand il la donne, c'est un cadeau précieux. Mais si cette confiance est trahie, il se détournera et ce sera la fin.

\- …

\- Repose-toi en attendant, continua-t-elle. Tu es livide. Je vais te laisser.

\- Merci, murmura Kai, en se rallongeant sans protester.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore, fit-elle en se relevant. Ah ! Une dernière chose. J'ai pris sur moi le pressentiment sur mon fils.

Sans attendre une réponse de la jeune femme, Leia sortit de la pièce. Kai resta songeuse, le regard dans le vague. Elle croisa ses mains derrière la tête et poussa un soupir de frustration. _Kylo Ren…_ Elle fronça les sourcils. _Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ?_ Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que l'équipe de Poe arriverait à temps pour le sauver. _Le sauver…_ _C'était signer le début de sa fin_. _Il allait la démasquer… Poe..._ Elle ferma les yeux, une pique de douleur lui transperçant le cœur. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir menti. _Mentir ?_ _En partie seulement… Si elle faisait abstraction de qui elle était vraiment, le reste était vrai. Mais, s'en soucierait-il quand Kylo Ren la confronterait ? Non, elle ne croyait pas._ Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle se retourna sur la couchette, tournant le dos à l'entrée. Si elle allait trouver Leia pour lui dire la vérité, elle perdrait tout mais au moins, elle serait libérer de ce poids. A moins qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi elle a dû agir de la sorte. Elle ne les avait pas trahis. _Pas encore… Snoke…_

* * *

 _Naboo, Festival des lumières, Marché de Theed, Bordure médiane_

Rey ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une minute auparavant, elle était en pleine discussion avec Ben et les voilà, maintenant entourés par quatre guerriers, plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Il semblait les connaitre et elle en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il s'adressa à celui qui devait être leur leader. Elle resserra sa prise autour de son arme, retenant un tremblement d'anticipation. Ils se tenaient parfaitement immobiles, les regards durs, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant un signal de leur chef. Rey pouvait clairement sentir que la Force était puissante en eux. Ils les encerclaient, empêchant ainsi toute retraite possible. Dans son dos, Ben était dans le même état qu'elle, tendu comme un arc, prêt à attaquer au moindre faux-pas.

\- Allons Ren, ne sois pas aussi nerveux, ironisa le grand guerrier blond. Tu devrais être content de nous revoir… Nous, tes Chevaliers de Ren ! Nous, qui te sommes loyaux depuis toujours.

Rey ressentit une hésitation chez Ben lorsqu'il baissa une fraction de seconde sa garde. Les paroles de Swaibeivai l'avaient ébranlé. Mais, il y avait une part de vérité dans celles-ci et Ben ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de les avoir entrainés dans toute cette histoire. Ils les connaissaient depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité et ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble. A plus d'une reprise, ils lui avaient prouvé leurs allégeances. Pourtant, la situation avait changé, ses priorités aussi. Il n'était plus ce leader sanguinaire et sans merci qu'il avait été autrefois et qu'ils attendaient qu'il soit. Tout en réprimant un frisson, il réalisa avec horreur que cette existence, il ne l'avait abandonnée que quelques semaines auparavant. _Qui espérait-il leurrer ? Lui- même ?_ Il ne voulait plus de cette vie et à bien réfléchir, il n'en n'avait jamais vraiment voulu.

\- Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Ren ? Continua Swai en s'avançant d'un pas, les mains jointes dans son dos. Imagine notre surprise lorsque nous avons appris que tu nous avais trahis et ce, de la pire des façons.

Du coin de l'œil, Ben observa les autres chevaliers qui les entouraient. Il se demanda où pouvaient être Kaiyhlan et Nara, cela ne leur ressemblait pas de manquer une mission aussi importante. Ciri, Aeron et Darryn avaient une expression grave sur leurs visages et cette lueur, si familière qui s'allumait au fond de leurs regards, manifestant le besoin d'une vengeance bien méritée. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il les avait trahis. A présent, il ne regrettait en rien son geste, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait être juste. Il se recula légèrement, entrant un peu plus en contact avec le dos de Rey. Le fait qu'elle soit encore à ses côtés, le confortait dans ses choix et tant qu'elle serait là pour le guider, il continuerait sur la voie de la rédemption. Elle en valait la peine, quitte à tuer ses anciens chevaliers pour cela. Il se détestait, se rendant compte à quel point il avait sacrement foiré et que tous ceux qui avaient croisé son chemin allaient en payer chèrement le prix. _D'une façon ou d'une autre..._

\- Le Suprême Leader est clément et veut que nous te ramenions vivant auprès de lui. Il a de grands projets pour toi, dit-il mielleux, montrant un sourire presque diabolique. Reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire de ta petite-amie ? J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec elle. Ou bien devrais-je ramener sa tête à Snoke ? Peut-être devrais-je faire les deux ? Je vais prendre mon temps...

\- Swaibeivai, gronda Ben le coupant, comme un avertissement.

Rey se crispa encore plus sur la poignée de son sabre laser. Cet homme la rendait mal à l'aise, ne lui inspirant que du dégoût et de la peur. Cependant, Ben l'avait bien entrainée et surtout préparée au pire, lui enseignant de nombreuses techniques de combat. Elle se sentait forte, mais de là à affronter quatre guerriers Sith en même temps, elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Ils ne faisaient pas parti de la garde personnelle de Snoke mais étaient des anciens Jedi, puissants avec la Force, sachant manier le sabre laser. Pour la première fois, elle doutait de leur chance de réussite. Contre elle, Rey sentit Ben bouillonné de rage, se retenant de se jeter sur le blond en face de lui.

\- Il est encore temps pour vous de partir, articula Ben d'une voix sourde. Ce n'est pas votre combat.

-Tsss tsss, Kylo ! Voyons, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver et tu veux déjà que nous partions ? se moqua Swai en le pointant du doigt. Ce n'est pas très gentil ! Attends une minute... Cela ne change pas du fils de Chutta que tu as toujours été !

\- Ironique venant de la part de celui qui a toujours été prêt à tout pour prendre ma place ! cracha Ben, furibond. Tu n'as jamais été à la hauteur. Tu n'es qu'un larbin et c'est pour cela que tu es resté dans mon ombre toutes ces années, espérant que Snoke te remarque… Comme le bon esclave que tu as toujours été, prêt à satisfaire son maître !

Soudain, sans crier gare, Swaibeivai s'empara d'une de ses armes qui se trouvait à sa ceinture, l'activant, et plongea en direction de son ancien commandant. Ben leva la lame de son sabre laser parant l'attaque et le repoussa de quelques pas. Ils se fixèrent du regard comme deux chiens de faïence, essayant de savoir lequel des deux allaient charger en premier. Un filet de sueur coula le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ben et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Rey qui tentait de tenir en respect les trois acolytes de leur adversaire. Ce dernier profita de ce moment d'inattention et se propulsa en avant, arme tendue vers lui. Dans une parade acrobatique, Ben utilisa son sabre laser pour bloquer la lame qui tentait de l'embrocher. La contre-attaque déstabilisa le guerrier Sith qui vacilla en arrière, perdant l'équilibre.

Prenant l'avantage, Ben se rapprocha de son adversaire, d'un pas rapide. D'une main, il l'empoigna par le col de sa tunique, le soulevant du sol sans effort. Malgré la taille impressionnante de Swaibeivai, Ben le domina sans aucun problème. Il arma son bras libre, tenant plus fermement la garde de son arme et abattit lourdement son poing sur la mâchoire du Chevalier de Ren, qui craqua sous l'impact. Il répéta à plusieurs reprises son geste, marquant le visage du guerrier qui commençait à saigner. Il laissa déverser sa rage, voyant rouge, son cœur pulsant dans ses oreilles. _Comment avait-il osé menacer Rey ? Personne ne la toucherait tant qu'il serait en vie !_ Le corps de Swaibeivai devint alors mou, signifiant qu'il avait perdu conscience sous les assauts violents de son ancien maître. La vision de Ben devint plus clair, sa colère se dissipant progressivement devant le visage tuméfié de l'homme qu'il venait de rouer de coups. Il le repoussa brusquement contre le mur, se débarrassant de lui tel un point mort, le laissant lourdement tomber au sol. Il fit volte-face observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Rey se mouvait avec une grâce naturelle, maniant son sabre laser double lame dans un geste circulaire, allant de droite à gauche. Elle écarta sans grand effort les attaques successives de Darryn et de Ciri, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. D'un coup de pied dans la poitrine, elle repoussa Aeron qui avait plongé dans sa direction. Sous le choc, il s'écroula sur ses genoux, lâchant un juron, se tenant les côtes de douleur.

Ben réprima un sentiment de fierté. Il fit tourner son arme dans sa main avant de se joindre au combat. Il s'attaqua à Darryn qui s'apprêtait à abattre son sabre laser sur la jeune Jedi occupée à esquiver Ciri, qui s'était précipitée sur elle. Il bloqua la lame du Zabrak de la sienne. Il dut redoubler d'effort pour se débarrasser de lui, poussant son arme d'un mouvement sec, créant une ouverture. Il le chargea d'un coup d'épaule violent dans le torse, l'envoyant au sol. Darryn se releva d'un bond, se massant la poitrine au niveau du point d'impact, cachant une grimace de douleur. Il lâcha un cri de colère et fit semblant d'attaquer Ben, espérant ainsi créer une opportunité, une réaction de sa part. D'un mouvement souple, ce dernier emprisonna le bras du Zabrak dans une prise de soumission, le forçant à lâcher son sabre laser. Il ne résista pas à l'assaut et finit par rendre les armes. Ben continua son mouvement, laissant prendre à l'articulation de son adversaire un angle inhabituel. Ne supportant pas la pression qui leur était imposés, les os du bras de Darryn se brisèrent à plusieurs endroits.

\- Pourquoi Kylo ? demanda le Zabrak, la voix tremblante. Je te faisais confiance. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs !

Ben le relâcha, le laissant s'écrouler par terre, soulevant un nuage de poussières. Une pointe de culpabilité lui rongea de nouveau le cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, Darryn, murmura-t-il. Il est encore temps de partir.

Le Zabrak ramena son bras blessé contre lui, secouant la tête devant la réponse de Ben, lui jetant un regard mauvais. Ce dernier leva sa main et utilisa la Force pour qu'il s'exécute, forçant l'accès de son esprit, le rendant aussi docile qu'un bébé porg, le regard hagard.

\- Reste à terre Darryn, ordonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas te tuer. Ne m'y oblige pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de son ancien acolyte, qu'un cri attira son attention. Il se retourna et vit Rey bloquer le sabre laser de Ciri à l'aide du sien. Elle trembla sous l'impact, bandant les muscles de ses bras pour mieux l'éloigner dans une lutte acharnée. Dans son dos, Aeron s'était remis sur ses pieds et s'apprêtait à la prendre à revers, un sourire cruel sur son visage.

\- Rey, hurla Ben, une note de panique dans la voix.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction et comprit qu'il essayait de la prévenir d'un danger. Aeron entra dans son champ de vision et presque instinctivement, elle déplaça son sabre laser dans un mouvement arrière, venant empaler le guerrier Sith chauve. En faisant ce geste, elle baissa sa garde, permettant ainsi à Ciri de terminer son attaque. La lame finit sa course sur son bras droit, la blessant, brûlant les chairs et les tissus au passage. Elle retint un gémissement et utilisant la douleur comme moteur, mobilisa la puissance qui l'habitait. De son autre bras, elle envoya une vague de Force en direction de Ciri qui se retrouva propulsée dans les airs, tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin contre un mur qui s'écroula sur elle. Rey éteignit son sabre laser, libérant Aeron de son emprise, rendant son dernier souffle, et glissa sans vie au sol. La jeune Jedi se tourna faisant face à Ben qui l'observait intensément. Il avait un regard indéchiffrable, une ombre de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ils étaient venus à bout des chevaliers de Ren. L'espoir en elle se raviva, leur offrant un avenir plus radieux qu'elle avait envisagé. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de battre Snoke. Maintenant, elle y croyait. Elle était tellement perdue dans la contemplation de Ben, qu'elle ne prêta pas attention au grand guerrier blond qui avait repris connaissance. Se relevant silencieusement sur ses jambes, il se faufila derrière elle, plaçant son sabre laser sous sa gorge et son autre main contre sa poitrine, l'attirant contre lui. Elle vit Ben se raidir, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

\- Ren... Tu vas payer, dit-il articulant difficilement. Je vais prendre un malin plaisir à te faire souffrir tout comme je l'ai fait avec Nara quand je l'ai éliminé. Tu vois… Tous ceux qui sont proches de toi, finissent par en payer le prix.

Le guerrier blond retint une plainte lorsqu'il sentit sa mâchoire bouger. Elle était sans doute brisée. Il cracha du sang par terre, resserrant sa prise sur la jeune femme et approchant la lame vibrante de son arme plus près de son cou. Sous l'annonce de la mort de son ami le plus proche, Ben resta sans voix, sans réaction. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais à voir le sourire sardoniques de Swaibeivai qui lui lançait, il n'eut plus de doute et sentit une rage montée du tréfonds de lui-même. _Il allait payer cher son acte !_

\- Swaibeivai, lâche-la ! ordonna Ben, furieux. C'est moi que tu veux. C'est une histoire entre toi et moi. Laisse-la partir.

L'autre ricana, laissant la Force l'envahir, et appliqua la prise de Cryokinésie sur la Jedi. Rey se retrouva littéralement gelée sur place, n'ayant plus le contrôle de son corps. Elle sentit la poigne de l'homme se resserrer autour de sa poitrine, les doigts agrippant sa chair. La chaleur du sabre irradiant augmentait la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Le regard de Ben n'arrangea rien à sa situation. Il tremblait de fureur et devait faire des efforts surhumains pour se contrôler, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Au fond d'elle, leur lien s'activa, se réchauffant. Elle sentit l'esprit de Ben, se frayer un chemin vers le sien.

 _ **« Rey... »**_

Malgré la surprise d'entendre une voix dans sa tête, son corps ne trahissait aucun mouvement, restant parfaitement immobile, toujours sur l'influence de la prise de Cryokinésie. Elle comprit rapidement que Ben tentait de rentrer en communication avec elle, par la pensée. Décidément, cette connexion qui les unissait, leur réservait bien des rebondissements, les rendant télépathes.

 _ **« Ben, je ne peux plus bouger... »**_

 _ **« C'est Swaibeivai. Il contrôle ton corps grâce à la Force. »**_

 _ **« Je n'arrive pas à le repousser... Il est trop fort**_ _ **!**_ _ **»**_

 _ **« Je vais m'occuper de lui. Laisse-toi faire et fais-moi confiance. »**_

 _ **« D'accord ! Je te fais confiance. Dis-moi, ce que je dois faire ? »**_

 _ **« Tiens-toi prête. Et quand le moment sera venu, éloigne-toi de lui !"**_

 _ **« Ok ! Quand tu veux**_ _ **...**_ _ **»**_

\- Alors, tu fais moins le malin maintenant, Ren ! prononça péniblement Swai, d'une voix rauque.

Il fit jouer sa lame encore plus près de la chair tendre de la gorge de la jeune femme.

\- Si tu es sage, Ren et que tu nous suis sans histoire… Peut-être que j'épargnerai la vie de ta jolie Jedi, continua-t-il toujours haletant.

Désactivant son sabre laser Ben s'avança lentement en direction de son adversaire, levant ses mains en signe de réédition. Il vit Swaibeivai furtivement baisser sa garde, relâchant son emprise une fraction de seconde sur le corps de Rey. Sans hésiter devant cette brèche, il fit appel à la puissance qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il transféra sa Force, partageant son pouvoir avec Rey, pour augmenter l'efficacité de ses facultés et défenses. Tout se passa très vite. A eux deux, ils repoussèrent la prise de Cryokinésie du Chevalier de Ren, qui grimaça sous l'assaut mental. Se sentant plus forte, Rey reprit rapidement le contrôle de son corps et d'un coup de coude, elle le frappa dans l'estomac. Ce dernier, impuissant et sonné par l'attaque, n'opposa pas de résistance lorsqu'elle s'échappa de sa poigne. Elle voulut courir se réfugier aux côtés de Ben mais n'y parvint pas. Les jambes encore engourdies, elle chuta et s'étala de tout le long de son corps au sol. Le souffle coupé, elle n'arriva pas à se relever immédiatement. Swaibeivai l'attrapa par la cheville, la ramenant violemment vers lui. Elle tenta de se retenir à l'aide de ses doigts, agrippant désespérément le sol, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. De son pied libre, elle le frappa une nouvelle fois dans le ventre. Il recula sous l'impact mais revint quasiment aussitôt sur elle, activant son deuxième sabre laser qui était accroché à sa ceinture.

La scène défilait au ralenti sous les yeux de Ben, qui sortit enfin de sa torpeur. Son corps se manifesta, se mouvant de son propre chef, pour s'interposer entre les deux adversaires. Il devait protéger Rey. C'était devenu son leitmotiv. Encore plongé dans ses pensées, il eut un temps de retard lorsqu'il leva son arme, essayant de bloquer ceux de Swaibeivai, qui était déjà sur lui. Une douleur fulgurante et foudroyante le traversa quand un des sabres laser lui lacéra le torse de toute part. Il sentit sa chair brûler sous l'impact de l'attaque. Il tomba à genoux, se tenant la poitrine à deux mains, lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse provoquant une sensation d'étourdissement. Il tenta de se relever mais fut pris de violents vertiges qui l'emmenèrent au bord du malaise. Devant lui, se dressait, fier et imposant Swaibeivai, lui jetant un regard mauvais, un sourire machiavélique en coin. Ben devenait faible, sentant ses forces l'abandonner. Il glissa au sol dans une sensation de coton, luttant pour rester éveillé. Rey hurlait non loin de lui mais il n'entendait plus rien. C'était comme s'il s'enfonçait dans une bulle, l'isolant du monde extérieur. Il sombra dans l'obscurité dès qu'il perdit connaissance. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Rey. _Il avait encore échoué_ _..._

Horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Rey sauta sur ses jambes. Une vive douleur lui broya le cœur, lui montant les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'y croyait pas. _Non ! C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas encore... Pas comme ça_ _.._ _._ Elle sentait l'énergie vitale de Ben s'estomper dans la Force. _Elle devait faire vite_! Elle devait trouver une solution, sinon Ben ne survivrait pas. Rey ne put que se défendre lorsque le Chevalier de Ren passa de nouveau à l'offensive. Il venait d'enjamber le corps de Ben, faisant bouger ses deux sabres laser devant lui. Elle bloqua ses coups avec son arme, subissant l'action plus qu'autre chose. Il avait regagné en force et en agressivité, la faisant reculer chaque fois. Après quelques joutes et des tentatives infructueuses des deux côtés, la patience de Swaibeivai s'amenuisa. Rey baissa sa garde, son bras droit la faisant souffrir. Il se saisit de l'opportunité et envoya un coup de pied bien placé, dans la poitrine de la jeune Jedi. Elle roula à terre, sonnée par la chute, et resta étendue de tout son long, désarmée. Il décida qu'il était enfin temps d'en finir. Il avait ce pour quoi il était venu. Sa mission était terminée. La fille lui était inutile. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer avec elle. Il leva ses sabres laser au-dessus de sa tête, prenant de la vitesse et de la puissance pour mieux frapper.

 _Ben..._ Rey ferma les yeux. Le bruit sourd d'un blaster lui secoua les tympans, la ramenant à la réalité. Swaibeivai grogna sous l'impact du choc, se tenant l'épaule, laissant tomber ses armes. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, faisant volte-face et utilisa ses dernières ressources dans une vague de Force. Le guerrier Sith décolla du sol, faisant un vol plané de plusieurs mètres dans les airs, et alla s'écrouler non loin de Ciri. Le restant du mur s'écroula sur lui, l'ensevelissant dans un nuage de poussières. Rey réussit dans un dernier effort à rejoindre Ben qui était étendu face contre terre. Elle le retourna et le prit dans ses bras, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

\- Ben, reste avec moi, sanglota-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi.

L'ancien Chevalier de Ren était toujours inconscient, ne réagissant pas aux stimulis de la jeune femme. Rey effleura son visage de ses doigts, sentant les larmes couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Elle tenta d'activer leur lien... De communiquer par télépathie... En vain. Sa force vitale atteignait un niveau critique. _Non_ _!_ _Non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre_. Il avait encore tant à lui apprendre. Son cœur se serra, faisant redoubler ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas avant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. _Oui, il devait savoir qu'elle l'aimait… Qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui._

Rey sentit une main sur son épaule, la secouer. Elle fit volte-face, le poing serré. Finn écarquilla les yeux, se protégeant en mettant ses deux bras en croix devant son visage. Le reconnaissant, elle se détendit et aperçut Chewbacca et Poe accourir vers eux, un blaster à la main.

\- Vite, il faut l'aider ! s'écria-t-elle, en s'agrippant d'une main, paniquée au blouson de l'ancien stormtrooper qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Il est gravement blessé.

Emettant des sons gutturaux envers ses compagnons, Chewbacca souleva sans effort le corps inerte de Ben quand Finn attira contre lui, Rey, dans un geste rassurant. Elle se laissa aller au contact de son meilleur ami, se reposant totalement sur lui.

\- Retournons vite au Faucon, ordonna-t-il. Poe ?

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, passant devant eux pour ouvrir la voie. Il s'empara du Comlink attaché à sa ceinture.

\- C3-PO, préviens la Générale que Kylo Ren est blessé… Que nous allons avoir besoin de matériel médical, commenta-t-il, grave. Ça a l'air très sérieux.

Avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Chewbacca lui emboita le pas. Finn fermait la marche, soutenant Rey qui était encore bouleversée.

* * *

 _A bord du Faucon Millenium._

Laissant Kai à ses pensées, Leia retourna sur la rampe d'accès pour guetter le retour de ses compagnons, entourée de BB-8 et de R2-D2. Elle avait ordonné à C-3PO de rester dans le cockpit afin d'être en contact radio avec Poe. Il devait l'avertir immédiatement si un problème se présentait. Elle faisait les cent pas, inquiète, sous les bips sonorisant des deux petits droïdes.

\- Je sais, R2, fit Leia, en s'arrêtant devant lui, posant une main rassurante sur sa tête. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter mais c'est le rôle de toute mère.

\- Frilliiliii biiippp ffffipppp biiiippp frilliiiiii, émit BB-8 à son tour.

\- Je m'inquiète aussi pour Poe et les autres, lui répondit-elle. Je veux que tout le monde revienne sain et sauf.

\- Trillliiiiii biiiippp trillliiiii biiipp, dit R2-D2.

\- Je sais, souligna-t-elle. Tu as confiance en Rey. Moi aussi.

\- Friii biiipp biippp fffiillll ffffpppp, surenchérit le petit droïde de Poe.

\- Moi aussi, je veux que tout se passe au mieux, murmura-t-elle, regardant l'horizon vide.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, leurs regards tournés vers l'étendue, guettant le moindre signe de mouvement. Rien. Les minutes s'égrenèrent. Ils restèrent fichés tels des statues. Un petit vent se souleva, faisant virevolter la poussière autour de l'appareil.

En entendant les exclamations stridentes de C-3PO et son arrivée dandinant par des pas chaloupés, les trois comparses se retournèrent d'un bloc vers lui.

\- Votre Altesse… Générale…, débita rapidement l'humanoïde. Un grand malheur…

\- C-3PO ! s'exclama Leia, alarmée. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Ben ?

\- Oui, Votre Altesse… enfin Générale… Je ne serais comm…

\- Trribiii biiillllliiiippp Biipppiiippp, intervint R2-D2 en faisant tourner sa tête sur lui-même.

\- Oh ça va ! s'offusqua le grand robot. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, non plus !

\- C-3PO ! hurla presque Leia pour se faire entendre.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser mais…

\- Biippp Trilliippp Biiiippp

\- Oh toi !

\- Stop ! ordonna-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il en retourne.

\- Ils arrivent… avec un blessé. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre ainsi mais si R2 ne m'avait…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! coupa l'ancienne princesse, tout en le secouant par les bras. Concentre-toi. C'est Ben ?

\- Il est blessé, l'informa-t-il en hochant de la tête. Peut-être gravement… Je ne sais pas… A vrai dire, j'ai tout lâché dès que M. Poe m'a demandé de vous prévenir afin de préparer le nécessaire médical.

Leia fit volteface et courut jusqu'au local technique récupérer la mallette de secours. Elle savait où Han la rangeait. Elle s'agenouilla devant une console, fit coulisser le panneau et la récupéra, puis rebroussa chemin.

Kai en était encore à se demander quelle décision prendre quand elle entendit un vacarme, des cris et des pas précipités venant dans sa direction. Ni-une, ni-deux, elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir. Elle ne put voir Leia, la mine dévastée, préparer à la va-vite la couchette juxtaposant la sienne et déposer une mallette, puis repartir comme elle était arrivée.

A peine parvenue sur la rampe qu'elle aperçut au loin les silhouettes de son équipe. Son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de son fils porté dans les bras de Chewbacca. On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé, sans vie. Rey, à ses côtés, lui tint le bras, ne le lâchant pas. Son visage était ravagé par la souffrance. Finn et Poe les encadraient avec une mine accablée comme s'ils étaient porteurs d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Leia crispa ses mains, l'une contre l'autre, sur sa poitrine, le regard hagard sur eux. Elle aurait voulu courir à leur encontre mais ses jambes refusaient d'avancer. Elle était tétanisée sur place et attendit.

Ils montèrent lentement la rampe d'accès et s'arrêtèrent devant l'ancienne princesse. Cette dernière, le regard embué, leva une main chancelante et caressa tendrement le visage livide de son fils. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son ne les franchit. Elle secoua la tête et les regarda tous à tour de rôle. Puis, prenant sur elle, elle ne put que faire un signe de tête pour leur signifier de la suivre. Ils marchèrent d'un pas précipité en direction du quartier de l'équipage.

Délicatement, Chewbacca étendit Ben sur la couchette avoisinant celle de Kai. Il grommela des sons discordants. Leia lui apposa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras et le remercia dans un murmure. Il s'écarta du lit. Cette dernière prit place sur le rebord de la couchette. D'une main tremblante, elle écarta les pans lacérés de la tunique de son fils. Une vilaine blessure s'étendait au travers de son torse. Elle eut un sursaut de recul, vite réfréné. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Ben, son teint était blafard, les lèvres presque translucides. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se pencher, lui caressant doucement le visage, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes au creux de son oreille et lui baisa la joue, tout comme elle l'avait fait quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Son cœur se serra. Puis reprenant ses esprits, elle ordonna qu'on lui apporte du linge propre et de l'eau. Elle en profita pour poser la mallette sur un siège que discrètement Finn avait déplacé. Leia farfouilla dedans et trouva ce qu'elle recherchait. Progressivement, elle écarta le restant de la tunique déchirée, exposant la blessure aux yeux de tous. Pour la lui retirer et ne pas le souffrir plus, elle la découpa sur le long de ses manches jusqu'au col. Lentement, elle lui ôta sa tunique en douceur. Il était exposé torse nu. D'un signe de tête, elle remercia Chewbacca qui lui avait apporté le nécessaire qu'elle avait demandé. Elle trempa le linge et lava le contour de la blessure. Sous ce contact, le corps de Ben frémit, se contracta. Il ne reprit pas connaissance pour autant. Puis, elle s'attela à désinfecter la plaie, à enlever les lambeaux de chair morte, et lui appliqua un onguent. Elle finit ses soins en lui apposant un bandage pour éviter l'infection. Elle posa une main fébrile sur son front. Pas de fièvre. Elle émit un petit soupir de soulagement. Rien n'était encore gagné.

Toute à sa tâche, Leia ne prêta pas attention à Rey, qui se tenait à distance, le visage ravagé par l'angoisse. Finn vint se poster à ses côtés, entourant ses épaules d'un bras rassurant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer contre lui. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, les occupants retenaient leurs souffles face à la Générale qui soignait son fils. Rey n'osait pas bouger et pourtant, elle aurait voulu être celle qui le soigne. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter à son chevet. Il était si pâle. Une violente douleur lui transperça le cœur. Si ses amis n'étaient pas venus à leur rencontre, ils ne seraient plus en vie à cet instant. Silencieusement, elle leur fut reconnaissante.

\- Merci, fit Leia en se redressant, et les regardant les uns après les autres. Merci à tous.

\- Nous n'avons pas pu… commença Poe.

\- Non, coupa Rey, se détachant de Finn et avançant dans la pièce. Sans votre arrivée, nous… Je… Nous serions… Il s'est interposé pour me sauv…

\- Rey, c'est fini, intervint Leia, tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Il est vivant.

\- Oui, dit-elle, en hochant de la tête, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Venez, poursuivit la Générale. Il faut que nous retournions à notre base le plus rapidement possible pour soigner au mieux Ben.

\- Je dois rest… balbutia Rey.

\- Non ! intervint-elle catégorique. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. J'aimerais aussi rester auprès de lui, crois-moi. Il faut aussi que nous soignons ta blessure.

\- Ce n'est rien, grommela la jeune Jedi, sentant une douleur lancinante dans son bras.

\- Laisse-moi seule en juger.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa-t-elle. Chewie, il est temps de partir.

Le Wookiee s'empressa de sortir et se dirigea vers le cockpit. Avant de quitter la pièce, Leia surprit le regard soucieux de Poe en direction de l'autre couchette.

\- Kai va bien, le rassura-t-elle doucement. Elle a repris connaissance. Elle se repose et sera sur pied d'ici quelques jours. Vous pouvez rester quelques minutes si vous voulez.

\- Merci, Générale, dit-il d'une voix affectée.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce, entraînant Rey à sa suite. Une fois seul, Poe s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Son teint avait repris de la couleur, sa respiration normale. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser du bout du doigt les contours de son visage et sentit sa peau frémir sur son passage. Il l'observa quelques minutes puis sortir à son tour de la pièce.

A peine que Poe eut franchi le seuil que les paupières de Kai s'ouvrirent. Elle attendit quelques minutes et sentit que l'appareil décollait. Doucement, elle se leva de sa couchette et s'approcha à pas feutrés de celle de Kylo Ren. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu prononcer le nom de Ben. A le voir ainsi, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait du fameux Kylo Ren, bras droit de l'impitoyable Snoke. Il était vulnérable. Ses cheveux noirs collaient à son front. Elle sentit la souffrance qui s'était emparée de son corps. Elle se devait de l'aider même si au final, elle risquait gros. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle était en pleine confusion. Si elle faisait appel à la Force, Leia risquait de s'en rendre compte. Si elle ne le faisait pas, Kylo Ren allait souffrir davantage et mettrait plus longtemps à se rétablir. Elle avait le pouvoir de faciliter sa guérison. Sa décision fut rapidement prise. Elle se concentra et mit en pratique la Stase de Force. Cette dernière plongea l'ancien Chevalier de Ren dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Il ne pourra se réveiller que lorsqu'il serait totalement remis de sa blessure. En même temps, elle se donnait du temps pour retarder le moment où il la démasquerait et la confronterait devant ses nouveaux compagnons. En l'aidant, elle s'aidait aussi. Epuisée par cet effort, elle se dirigea, chancelante, vers sa propre couche et dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Kai n'entendit pas qu'une personne entrait à pas feutrés dans le quartier pour s'assurer que les deux patients allaient bien. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle constata que l'état de Ben s'était un tantinet amélioré. Elle se dirigea vers l'autre couchette et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ensuite, sortit.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'adossa contre la paroi et soupira, rassurée. _Kai était loin d'être une personne malveillante, c'était même tout le contraire_! Puis, Leia reprit son chemin.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Dites-nous ce que vous en avez pensé. N'hésitez pas, nous apprécions vos petits commentaires et nous ne mordons pas encore...**

 **A très bientôt.**

 **J & B**


	13. Chapter 11

**Toc Toc !**

 ** **Eh oui, c'est nous ! On ne vous a pas oublié… doit-on se cacher ? Nous avons été pas mal occupées entre les vacances, le déménagement, la motivation, la chaleur… et nos p'tites vies si tranquilles… ou pas !****

 ** **Donc, nous revoilà… avec un long... long... chapitre… avec plein de surprises ! Nous n'allons pas tout vous réveler… Nous vous laissons partir à la découverte…****

 ** **Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez. Vous êtes nos meilleurs supporteurs/supportrices. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour de votre part.****

 ** **Sur ce…****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **J &B****

* * *

 _Korriban, Bordure extérieure._

Swaibeivai attendait patiemment que le droïde médical finisse de panser ses plaies. Il retint une grimace de douleur lorsque les pinces insistèrent un peu trop longuement sur les berges béantes de sa blessure à l'épaule. Assis, torse nu, sur une des nombreuses tables d'examen de l'infirmerie, les pieds dans le vide, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses deux acolytes qui étaient encore en vie, bien que sérieusement amochés. Une douleur vive le transperça lorsqu'il serra machinalement sa mâchoire fracturée. Il retint un juron de justesse tout en resserrant ses doigts plus fort autour de l'acier de la table, le tordant presque. Darryn et Ciri étaient étendus non loin de lui, recevant également des soins. Leurs états étant plus sérieux et préoccupants que le sien, nécessitaient des traitements plus intensifs, les plongeant dans un semblant de coma artificiel. Sans oublier Aeron qui n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque. Sa mort était sans surprise. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme le plus faible du groupe. Il réalisa avec horreur que leur mission avait été un fiasco sur toute la ligne.

Tout en secouant la tête dans un mouvement souple, Swaibeivai réprima un sentiment de honte honte menaçant de l'envahir. Kylo Ren avait trouvé une alliée puissante, leur compliquant grandement la tâche. Une simple novice dans l'utilisation de la force qui avait réussi à les mettre en échec et ce, sans grande difficulté. Il se consola en se remémorant le regard surpris de son ancien commandant lorsqu'il lui avait transpercé la poitrine de son sabre laser. Il espérait que le coup fût fatal. Mais il ne devait pas se bercer d'illusion. Ce fils de Chutta trouvait toujours un moyen de survivre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'arrive à se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Il sursauta, lâchant un juron lorsque le droïde médical referma maladroitement les berges de la plaie, lui provoquant une douleur vive dans son épaule. Ses mains agrippèrent violemment le tissu de son pantalon qu'il torda entre ses doigts.

\- Kriff ! Fais donc un peu attention droïde ! s'écria-t-il se relevant brusquement sous l'effet de la douleur.

Le petit robot émit une myriade de bips sonores d'excuses tentant de finir malgré tout son sa tâche. Swaibeivai l'écarta d'un geste brusque, l'envoyant valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne s'écrase contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, se brisant en deux. Le guerrier Sith récupéra la veste de son uniforme qu'il enfila en grimaçant lorsque le vêtement frotta sur sa blessure. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'infirmerie et les droïdes n'osant rien dire devant ce qu'il venait de se produire, craignant de subir le même sort que leur condisciple. Swaibeivai, maintenant de mauvaise humeur, leur jeta, à tour de rôle, un regard féroce, leur intimant ainsi de retourner s'affairer à leurs tâches sans plus tarder. La colère grondait en lui comme une vague déferlant sur les rochers. Au fond de lui, il savait que Kylo Ren serait sa perte. Snoke avait été clair, il ne lui laisserait pas de nouvelle chance. Il venait d'utiliser sa dernière opportunité et allait devoir en subir les conséquences.

Swaibeivai était beaucoup de choses mais il était loin d'être un lâche : il affronterait son destin la tête haute. _Non ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas encore, pas maintenant_. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas après tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire pour en arriver là. Il allait devoir faire preuve de persuasion pour que Snoke ne le tue pas. Il avait encore besoin d'une chance et cette fois, il n'échouerait pas. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Le bruit sourd du sas coulissant attira son attention. Il retint son souffle réalisant qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Snoke, toujours dans le corps de Hux, avançait d'un pas déterminé en direction du guerrier sith, deux stormtroopers sur ses talons. Les traits de l'ancien général commençaient à se déformer et disparaitre, laissant doucement apparaitre ceux sinistres du Suprême Leader. Swaibeivai tenta de réprimer une vague de terreur naissante. Sentant ses mains moites trembler, il les noua dans son dos pour les cacher et se tint bien droit prouvant ainsi sa déférence. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté ce trouble et en avait presque oublié les désagréments. Il était censé être le bourreau et non la victime.

Soudain, il était à nouveau ce pathétique gamin de six ans, esclave et miséreux, vivant la peur au ventre, ne sachant pas s'il allait survivre à sa journée. Il déglutit difficilement, une boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge. Il était vulnérable et il détestait cette sensation. Il était loin d'être en position de négocier. Il devait absolument recouvrer son calme avant que son maître ne sente le trouble qui l'habitait et ne l'achève sans aucune explication possible.

\- Suprême Leader, dit-il, inclinant la tête, évitant ainsi le regard perçant de Snoke.

Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire cruel s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il jubilait intérieurement, sentant la peur primale qui consumait le Chevalier de Ren. Snoke s'était résigné à n'être entouré que d'incapables et n'osait même plus espérer entendre de bonnes nouvelles. C'était sans surprise que les Chevaliers de Ren avaient échoué. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Swaibeivai qui continuait à fixer ses pieds, angoissé puis il jeta un regard sur ses deux autres acolytes étendus, toujours inconscients, sur les lits médicaux un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Une sensation d'agacement le titilla. Il mit ses mains derrière son dos et toisa à nouveau le guerrier devant lui.

 _Pourquoi tout allait-il de travers ? C'était pourtant sa destinée de régner en maitre sur la galaxie pendant les siècles à venir._ Il en était certain. La prophétie était claire à ce sujet. Il suffisait juste que son plan réussisse...

Là, rien n'était moins sûre.

Il fit claquer sa langue dans un bruit sourd chassant ainsi la colère en lui. Il reporta son attention sur le grand guerrier blond qui n'avait encore pas bronché. Il était très tenté de lui faire payer son incompétence et était à deux doigts de craquer. Dans son dos, il ouvrit puis ferma les poings une dizaine de fois, essayant de se contrôler au mieux.

Il ne le tuerait pas... du moins, pas encore. Il avait encore besoin de lui malgré ses échecs. Les être sensibles à la Force restaient rares et entrainés à la manier encore plus. Swaibeivai n'était que de la chair à Bantha et il comptait l'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins. Cependant, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire souffrir un peu jusqu'à qu'il le supplie à genoux d'arrêter.

Lentement, il avança sa main qu'il posa sur l'épaule blessée de Swaibeivai et serra.

\- Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer sur le champ ? souffla-t-il d'une voix sirupeuse.

En face de lui, Swaibeivai tressaillit sentant à nouveau une vague de douleur l'envahir. Il devint livide et ne put répondre, paralysé par la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Quelques minutes auparavant, tout était pourtant si clair.

\- Aurais-tu perdu de ta langue, Swaibeivai ? continua Snoke, provocateur. Si je me souviens bien, c'était ta dernière chance... Tu étais censé être à la hauteur…

Le guerrier blond restait toujours silencieux, cherchant encore ses mots. Il gardait obstinément la tête baissée, refusant d'affronter le regard de son maître. En fin de compte, il était peut-être un lâche. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Rien qu'à cette pensée, une suée d'angoisse le saisit, désordonnant les battements de son cœur.

Il sentit le pouce de Snoke s'enfoncer dans les chairs meurtries de son épaule. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres serrées sans que Swaibeivai ne puisse l'endiguer. Il serra les dents encore plus fort, augmentant la sensation de malaise qui s'emparait de lui.

\- Je suis déçu, poursuivit le Suprême Leader d'une voix glaciale. Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Je pensais que tu voulais faire mieux que Kylo Ren mais tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front du Chevalier de Ren qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour rester conscient, un filet s'écoulant lentement le long de sa tempe. Snoke redoubla de puissance, enfonçant encore plus profondément son pouce dans la plaie, la réouvrant. Un jet de liquide chaud, s'en échappa et salit son uniforme, formant une tâche brunâtre. Une des jambes de Swaibeivai se déroba et il se laissa tomber à genoux. Snoke l'accompagna dans sa chute, sa main toujours appuyée sur son épaule. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Aurais-je fait le mauvais choix en te mettant à la tête des Chevaliers de Ren ? murmura-t-il d'une voix posée. Je me le demande…

\- …

\- De plus, tu ne suis pas les ordres, ajouta-t-il. Il me semblait avoir été assez clair : Kylo Ren ne devait pas être blessé !

\- Il n'était pas seul, objecta Swaibeivai, d'une voix éraillée. Il s'est interposé… Je n'ai pas cherché à le blesser. Pas intentionnellement.

\- Et c'est ça ta raison ? ironisa-t-il. Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une fille.

\- Une fille ?

\- Oui… et sensible à la Force bien que novice dans son utilisation, expliqua le guerrier Sith. Elle est puissante et s'est débarrassée de nous avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous avons été pris par surprise.

Snoke relâcha sa poigne, le libérant de son emprise puis se releva comme abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Son cher apprenti avait donc trouvé son chemin auprès de la jeune Jedi qu'il convoitait tant. Il avait même sans doute regagné les jupons de sa mère. Il lâcha un rire mauvais, presque démoniaque. Finalement, son plan allait s'avérer beaucoup plus simple que prévu, surtout si les deux principaux protagonistes étaient déjà ensemble. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est bien, Swaibeivai, déclara-il de but en blanc, laissant le jeune homme complètement pantois par ce revirement de situation puis le tapota l'épaule. Tu as bien travaillé. Prends un peu de repos. Je vais avoir besoin de toi en pleine forme pour ta prochaine mission. Je dois aller contacter Kaiylhan.

Sans autres explications, le Suprême Leader s'éloigna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas pressé, les stormtroopers le suivant de près. Tel un pantin désarticulé, Swaibeivai, à bout de forces, finit par s'écrouler sur le dos au sol. Il baignait littéralement dans son sang qui commençait à coaguler, le rendant collant. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant de grâce. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement qui lui arracha une grimace. Sa mâchoire le lançait, lui rappelant. _Il était vivant !_

Snoke pénétra dans ses quartiers, renvoyant au passage son escorte d'un signe de la main afin d'être seul. L'excitation parcourait ses veines et lui donnait presque des ailes. Il ne devait pas s'emballer mais il pouvait presque effleurer des doigts, son rêve.

A peine le sas fut refermé qu'il se dirigea vers sa console de communication. Il l'activa, essayant de prendre contact avec Kaiylhan sur son holocommunicateur à plusieurs reprises. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui le frustra au plus haut point. Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se plissèrent. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Agacé, il essaya une nouvelle fois. Dans un grésillement, la jeune femme se matérialisa devant lui dans un halo bleu.

\- Suprême Leader, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

\- La prochaine que je t'appelle, je veux que tu répondes tout de suite ! rugit-il, la menaçant de son doigt tordu. Je refuse d'attendre, est-ce clair ?

Kaiylhan resta silencieuse. Se relevant lentement, elle acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Snoke ne la quittait pas du regard, encore furieux d'avoir dû attendre. Il était si près du but qu'il en devenait impatient. Il expira, inspira, essayant de se calmer. Il le devait sinon son exaltation ferait sans doute échouer son plan. Il avait attendu toute sa vie pour en arriver là. Un peu plus de deux cent ans pour construire son empire et contrôler la galaxie. Il avait œuvré dans l'ombre toutes ces années, tiré stratégiquement et patiemment les ficelles en coulisses pour mettre en place les pièces sur son échiquier.

\- Où en es-tu ? questionna-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

La jeune Chevalier de Ren hésita un moment avant de répondre, choisissant les bons mots. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, la survie de la Rébellion en dépendait. Elle devait donner le change et ne rien laisser paraitre. Mais comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ? Tout était pourtant si simple avant. _Poe…_ A cette pensée son cœur se serra. _Non, elle ne ferait pas marche arrière_! Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle se sentait acceptée et appréciée pour ce qu'elle était vraiment et non pour sa soi-disant puissance. Son choix était fait. Elle réprima un frisson d'anticipation. Il était temps pour elle de revêtir un masque impénétrable et de jouer son rôle. Elle avait eu des années pour pratiquer.

\- Ça avance, Suprême Leader, commença-t-elle, d'une voix grave. J'ai gagné leur confiance. Ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de temps. Je su…

\- Le temps que tu n'as plus, Kaiylhan, la coupa Snoke en pointant un doigt menaçant vers elle. Je veux que tu passes à l'action maintenant ! Je veux que tu me ramènes cette Jedi !

\- Suprême Leader, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Je …

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses ! poursuivit-il. J'ai été trop indulgent avec toi. Si tu n'es pas capable de terminer ta mission, je vais t'envoyer Swaibeivai en renfort avec quelques soldats. Les choses bougeront au moins !

\- Maitre, je n'ai pas encore la localisation exacte de la planète, mentit-elle. Je ne suis pas encore totalement dans la confidence. Ils me gardent dans le flou. Swaibeivai ne ferait que compliquer ma mission.

\- Il parait également que Kylo Ren aurait trouvé refuge auprès de sa mère, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, guettant le moindre signe révélateur sur son visage.

Elle sentit une pointe de panique menacer de l'envahir. Le stress et la fatigue des derniers jours n'arrangeant rien, elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler aussi bien ses émotions qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle était devenue faible.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, reprit-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je ne suis pas dans la confidence. Je n'ai pas eu vent de cette information. Je vais me renseigner.

Elle s'arrêta une minute, reprenant sa respiration, calmant ainsi les battements effrénés de son cœur. Elle était en train de lui mentir éhontément et cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure, essayant de trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce guêpier. Elle n'avait pas peur devant la puissance et la colère de son maître. Malgré tout, un pic de nervosité titillait son estomac provoquant sueurs et nausées. Elle espérait que Snoke ne pouvait pas lire en elle. Elle s'assura que ses boucliers mentaux étaient toujours impénétrables. Retrouvant un visage neutre, elle releva la tête, affrontant de nouveau son maître du regard. Elle sentit une pression sur sa gorge et ses poumons commençaient à lui brûler. Elle ouvrit la bouche, haletante, cherchant un brin d'oxygène. En face d'elle, Snoke, se délectait de la voir paniquer et se débattre tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa main tendue dans la direction de la jeune femme se referma d'un coup sec, augmentant encore un peu plus l'étreinte autour de son cou.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je entouré que d'incapables ? s'exclama Snoke, dépité. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je vous demande ! Faut-il que j'agisse par moi-même ?

La voyant vraiment suffoquée et cyanosée, il relâcha son emprise, libérant ainsi Kaiylhan qui dans bruit sourd, chercha à reprendre son souffle. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, haletante, retrouvant peu à peu de ses couleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kaiylhan, mais je sens que tu me caches quelque chose, susurra-t-il, sirupeux en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. J'espère pour toi que je me trompe. Je ne suis pas physiquement là et vois comme je peux t'atteindre. Imagine ce que je peux te faire lorsque je serais dans la même pièce que toi.

\- ...

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, expliqua-t-il. Vois comme je suis généreux… je vais laisser dix jours pour que tu me ramènes cette foutue Jedi et… mon traitre d'apprenti ici sur Korriban. Tu me donneras également la localisation de cette planète que j'envoie des bombardiers afin d'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute la Rébellion. Il est temps de faire un peu de ménage. Est- ce clair ?

\- Oui, Suprême Leader, répondit la jeune femme encore au sol.

\- …

\- Quelque chose à redire ? demanda-t-il, devant la mine soucieuse de la jeune femme.

\- Cela risque d'être compliqué de vous ramener les deux en même temps.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution Kaiyhlan, conclut-il. Tu es pleine de ressources. Je te fais confiance. Contacte-moi quand tu seras prête.

\- Oui, Maître.

Sans autre cérémonie, Snoke coupa la conversation, se retrouvant seul dans ses quartiers. Sentant la colère monter en lui, il frappa de son poing la console en face de lui, la détruisant complètement. Il en était sûr. Kaiyhlan lui avait menti. Il n'allait pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. S'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle comme prévu, il utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour la localiser et enverrait cet incapable de Swaibeivai ramener sa tête sur un plateau. Le temps de la clémence était fini. Le temps de la terreur commençait dès aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Atzerri, Bordure intérieure._

Depuis leur retour de Naboo, Rey ne s'absentait guère du chevet de Ben. Elle passait de longues heures à l'infirmerie, veillant à son confort et surveillant le moindre signe précurseur de son éventuel réveil. Elle en profitait pour imprégner à son bras blessé des mouvements de rééducation. Kai l'aidait également à retrouver sa souplesse, lui bandant le gauche lors de leurs entrainements. Seule une fine cicatrice subsistait de son affrontement avec les Chevaliers de Ren.

Dès qu'elle le pouvait, Leia la remplaçait auprès de lui. Elle était soucieuse de son état. Lors d'une longue opération, les droïdes médicaux avaient réussi à soigner ses blessures, même les plus profondes. Il aurait dû reprendre conscience depuis plusieurs jours. Son pronostic vital n'étant plus engagé, les paupières de Ben restaient, malgré tout, closes. Sa paume était chaude contre la sienne. Elle ne s'en lassait pas de la caresser, de lui insuffler ainsi sa force.

Elle se faisait aussi du souci pour Rey. De la voir tourner en rond et rester la plupart du temps enfermée dans cette pièce n'était pas bon pour elle, même si elle avait repris son entraînement avec Kai. Il était temps de mettre fin à sa convalescence et elle savait comment remédier à cette situation. Sa décision fut prise. Elle se releva, se pencha pour baiser le front de son fils et détacha sa main de la sienne qui retomba, inerte, le long de son corps.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Leia interpella Rey venant dans sa direction et lui ordonna de la suivre jusqu'à la salle de commandement. Devant le ton impératif de la Générale et surtout son regard, elle n'osa lui tenir tête, la suivant, silencieusement. Au passage, cette dernière missionna un officier de quérir Poe et de lui demander de venir les rejoindre au plus tôt.

Arrivées dans la salle, elles s'isolèrent dans un recoin, rapidement rejointes par Poe. Pesant ses mots, Leia les regarda à tour de rôle.

\- J''ai une mission à vous confier, commença-t-elle et voyant que la jeune Jedi s'apprêtait à contester. Non. Rey !

\- Mais, je dois…

\- Non, coupa-t-elle, puis mettant sa main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant. Je sais que tu veux rester auprès de lui. D'autres personnes ont besoin de nous, comptent sur nous… et nous avons aussi besoin d'eux pour combattre le Premier Ordre.

\- Générale, quelle est notre mission ? demanda Poe, soucieux, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous partez en mission de reconnaissance. J'ai passé un accord avec les dirigeants d'Anoat. Ils nous aideront dans notre quête si leur peuple ne subisse plus l'oppression et que les derniers esclaves Ugnaught soient libérés. Je m'y suis engagée. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons de chance de réussir.

\- Sans contester votre ordre, Leia, s'interposa Rey. Poe peut se débrouiller tout seul. Il en a l'étoffe. Je veux être auprès de Ben lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance.

\- Mon enfant, murmura-t-elle. Nous ne savons pas quand est-ce qu'il sortira de son coma. Je ne comprends pas, tout comme vous tous, pourquoi son état perdure. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas arrêter notre combat pour autant.

\- Mais s'il…, continua-telle.

\- Tu seras la première à le savoir, promit-elle, et regardant la fine cicatrice zébrant son bras droit. Les droïdes médicaux t'ont bien soigné aussi et tu es rétablie.

\- Je…

\- Non, Rey. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, clama l'ancienne princesse d'un ton catégorique. Vous serez accompagnés dans votre mission de Finn et Chewie. D'ailleurs, je vous laisse le soin de les avertir.

\- Bien, Générale, dit Poe. Nous partirons dès que ce sera possible.

\- Demain, au plus tôt, Commandant, conclut-elle.

Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, Poe prit congés. Rey, indécise, attendit quelques secondes, puis se détourna pour le suivre.

\- Rey, l'arrêta Leia, le regard empreint de douceur. Je suis aussi sa mère. Je prendrai soin de lui.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis sortit sans se retourner, le cœur gros.

Profitant que Rey et Poe soient en meeting avec Leia, une petite silhouette se faufila dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés de la couche de Ben. Passant une main au-dessus de lui, elle sentit qu'il essayait d'émerger de l'état dans lequel il était plongé. Il s'était remis rapidement de ses blessures mais c'était encore trop tôt... pour elle. L'ultimatum de Snoke lui revint en mémoire, elle n'aurait bientôt plus d'autre choix que de se dévoiler. Mais elle le ferait au moment où elle le choisirait et à ses conditions. Se concentrant, Kai exécuta à nouveau la Stase de Force, replongeant l'ancien Chevalier de Ren dans son profond sommeil. Elle soupira. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle devait mettre en pratique cette prise plus souvent. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne l'avait pris sur le fait mais ce ne serait tarder malgré les précautions qu'elle prenait. Elle savait que l'état de Ben soulevait des questions. Elle retardait le moment de son face à face avec Leia... et surtout la confrontation avec son ancien mentor. Elle était loin d'être une lâche mais, elle voulait encore profiter de cet état de grâce avant que tout ne bascule. _Poe_. Elle ferma les yeux, une douleur lui enserra la poitrine. Elle s'était attachée à lui, plus qu'elle n'aurait imaginé. Elle refusait de lire la déception sur son visage. Leia avait raison, plus elle attendrait, plus cela aurait des conséquences. Dans un mouvement inconscient, elle s'assura que le foulard autour de son cou protégeait les hématomes qui y trônaient. Sinistre souvenir de son dernier entretien avec son « ancien » maître. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur un regard déterminé. Elle se détourna et sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé avant que le courage ne la quitte.

Sortant de l'entretien avec la Générale et Rey, Poe déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche de Kai afin de lui dire qu'il devait partir en mission. Elle allait lui manquer. A ses côtés, il se sentait un autre homme, prêt à déplacer des montagnes pour elle. Il croisa Finn et en profita pour l'avertir de leur départ le lendemain. Il le chargea d'annoncer la nouvelle à Chewie, arguant un travail urgent à faire. Sur un signe de la main, il prit congés et s'éloigna, ne voyant pas le sourire moqueur s'étirer sur le visage de son ami.

Arrivé dans le hangar, il tomba sur la jeune femme, affichant une mine soucieuse. Ni-une, ni-deux, il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna en dehors de la base. Ne la lâchant pas, il l'emmena à l'abri des regards dans le sous-bois. Elle se laissa guider, sans se poser de questions, ni voulant l'arrêter.

Au détour d'un arbre, Poe fit subitement volte-face, lâchant sa main pour encadrer son visage des siennes. Il sonda un instant son regard puis, il se pencha lentement vers elle, lui laissant le choix. Kai n'osa pas bouger, ni respirer. Elle avait attendu ce moment et le redoutait en même temps. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit telle une invitation. Il lui donna un baiser fougueux, leurs langues se mélangeant, se cherchant. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leurs fronts soudés l'un à l'autre. Il lui caressa tendrement le visage de ses pouces.

\- J'en rêvais depuis longtemps, murmura-t-il. Fort longtemps…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, apposant ses mains sur les siennes. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- C'était le bon moment, je suppose, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Poe, souffla-t-elle.

\- Chuuutttt, pas maintenant, ma douce. Profitons de ce moment.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Poe reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Elle mit les siens autour de son cou et l'attira à elle, puis se cambrant contre lui, elle fit écho à son désir. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Des frissons de plaisirs traversèrent son corps. Elle aurait voulu que le temps cesse d'évoluer pour rester ainsi. Un éclair de lucidité la transperça et elle s'arracha de ses bras.

\- Il faut que je te dise… quelque chose, commença-t-elle, tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Que tu es raide dingue de moi ? plaisanta-t-il, un sourire en coin.

\- Poe…

\- Je dois partir en mission, Kai, coupa-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

\- C'est pour cela que tu…

\- Non, non ! J'en mourrais d'envie depuis longtemps. Je voulais attendre seulement le bon moment.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai compris qu'il n'y a jamais de bon moment. confia-t-il. La vie est courte. Je… Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et, hum… suis dit que… que…

\- Je ne t'étais pas indifférente non plus, finit-elle.

\- Oui…, concéda-t-il, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Avant que nous allions plus loin, toi et moi, il faut que tu saches…

\- Chuuttt, Kai ! poursuivit-il, la prenant dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Mais…

\- On en parlera à mon retour, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, concéda-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas-là, profitons de ces quelques heures si tu veux bien.

Une fois Chewie averti, Finn fila rejoindre Rose. Cette dernière se trouvait dans une salle d'entrainement où elle y passait plusieurs fois par jour pour rééduquer ses jambes. Elle venait de finir sa séance et était assise dans son fauteuil roulant. A son approche, elle l'actionna et se retourna vers lui. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui apprit qu'il allait devoir partir en mission quelques temps. Elle le rassura, lui caressa tendrement sa joue. Il était désolé de la laisser ainsi. Elle lui rétorqua qu'elle pourra mettre à profit ce temps pour continuer ses exercices sans se laisser perturber. Il lui proposa de passer la soirée ensemble. Dans un éclat de rire, elle accepta à la seule condition qu'elle puisse faire un brin de toilette avant. Puis, il sortit. Rose regarda le sas se refermer derrière lui et un sourire illumina son visage. A son retour, il risquait d'avoir une belle surprise. Elle allait les jours prochains s'entraîner plus.

Ne voulant pas assister au départ de l'équipe, Kai assista à l'envol du Faucon Millénium du haut de la falaise surplombant la base. Machinalement, elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore gonflées des baisers de Poe. Hier soir, il s'était comporté en parfait gentleman. Avant d'approfondir leur relation, elle devait lui avouer sa mission. Elle comprenait le choix de Poe d'attendre son retour sinon il n'aurait pas été à cent pour cent de ses capacités vu la tâche qu'il l'attendait.

Elle resta encore de longues minutes à fixer l'horizon, là où l'appareil avait disparu en hyperespace, puis, se retourna et partit s'entraîner dans une petite clairière ainsi que le lendemain. Elle se dépensa, se déchargeant de sa frustration. Elle s'entraina jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement et s'écroula sur le dos dans l'herbe, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait apaisée, se laissant imprégner par les sensations l'entourant et elle s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres. Dès ce soir, elle parlerait à Leia. La menace de Snoke était trop importante pour être ignoré. Il était temps.

Kai se réveilla en sursaut, sentant la Stase de Force s'amenuiser. _Kylo !_ Se relevant d'un bon, elle se mit à courir en direction de la base. Personne ne fit attention à elle quand elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Elle s'approcha du box où reposait Ben et l'observa. Il était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Voulant à nouveau refaire sa prise, elle se mit en condition. Soudain, une main agrippa son poignet. Elle paniqua. _C'était trop tôt !_ Elle se démena pour se détacher de la poigne d'acier l'enserrant. _Vite ! Vite !_ Elle entendit son cœur battre à ses tympans, une coulée de sueurs froides ruisselant le long de sa colonne. Elle se débattit de plus belle et parvint à se libérer. Elle recula et vit, apeurée, les paupières de Kylo papillonnées et s'ouvrir lentement. Reprenant ses esprits, elle fit un semblant de Stase de Force, se battant contre la puissance de son ancien commandant qui s'éveillait et combattait cette prise. Serrant les dents, elle puisa dans toute sa force pour le contrer et y parvint au bout de longues minutes. Elle s'écroula au sol, retenant son souffle. Le doux son d'une respiration régulière retentit à ses oreilles. _Elle avait réussi ! Mais pour combien de temps ?_ Elle ne saurait le dire. Se relevant, elle se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie.

Au poste de commandement, Leia venait de mettre fin à la communication avec Poe. La mission se déroulait au mieux. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Son attention fût attirée par un officier, lui remettant un message. Elle le parcourut rapidement puis sortit. Kai l'attendait.

\- Suis-moi, dit-elle simplement.

La jeune femme lui emboita le pas. Elles se dirigèrent vers ses quartiers de la Générale où elles pourront s'entretenir en toute intimité.

A peine le sas franchi, Leia désigna d'un geste de la main la banquette à Kai. Cette dernière prit place à ses côtés. Soudainement, elle se sentit intimidée. Tête baissée, elle tortilla ses doigts sur ses genoux, ne sachant par où commencer. Une main apaisante se posa sur les siennes.

\- Prends tout ton temps, émit Leia d'une voix douce. Tu as déjà fait le plus dur… venir me trouver.

Kai ne put qu'hocher la tête. Tout se mélangeait, sa gorge devint sèche. Elle, qui était un soi-disant Chevalier de Ren, la voici démunie. Avant de se lancer, elle inspira et expira puis fit face à l'ancienne princesse.

\- Avant tout, Leia, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne vous ai nui en rien.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle, en serrant un peu plus sa main sur les siennes.

\- J'étais une autre personne avant de faire votre connaissance à tous. Je me suis laissée manipuler pendant de nombreuses années, adoptant des a priori et des croyances qui n'étaient pas les miennes et que je pensais juste. Je faisais ce qu'on me disait de faire… Je croyais en notre cause. Je n'ai jamais remis en question ce que je connaissais, n'ayant aucun comparatif.

\- Je comprends, compatit-elle.

\- J'ai été un des padawans de votre frère Luke, souffla la jeune femme dans un murmure. J'ai… Je faisais partie de l'académie des Jedi.

\- Alors, tu…

\- Oui, répondit-elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je connais votre fils Ky… Ben. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus utilisé son nom de naissance. C'est étrange.

Se levant brusquement, Leia, bouleversée, fit quelques pas puis se retourna, les mains jointes sur le cœur.

\- Tu… Tu étais là lorsqu'il a…

\- Détruit le nouvel Ordre Jedi, finit-elle, tout en hochant la tête d'un signe affirmatif. J'étais l'une des plus jeunes des padawans à l'époque, n'adhérant pas vraiment aux enseignements de la philosophie Jedi, ne trouvant jamais complètement ma place. Le côté obscur me fascinait : séduisant et interdit. Quand Kylo nous a proposé d'embraser sa cause, je… je l'ai suivi sans poser de questions. Il a longtemps été mon modèle et m'a prise sous sa protection... jusqu'à récemment où nos routes ont divergés sur un désaccord.

\- Je vois.

\- Non. Je ne pense pas, Leia, dit-elle en se mettant debout. Je... Je suis un Chevalier de Ren. Kylo est mon commandant. J'ai du sang sur les mains, tout autant que lui.

\- Tu l'étais, mon enfant, souligna l'ancienne princesse et devant sa mine dubitative. Tu ne serais pas là, si c'était le cas.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle, baissant les yeux.

\- Que viens-tu faire parmi nous ? questionna-t-elle d'un air grave.

\- J'ai été missionnée par Snoke pour vous infiltrer et lui ramener Rey et Kylo, répondit-elle d'une traite, ne voulant plus rien omettre.

\- Rey ? Ben ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ? Que leur veut-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je sais/seulement qu'il la veut vivante. Pareil pour Kylo, en dépit de sa trahison.

\- Une autre question… Ben… Tu es responsable de son état végétatif ?

\- Oui, dit-elle. J'ai mis en pratique une stase de…

\- Donc, tu manies la Force, s'exclama l'ancienne Princesse pensive.

\- Oui. Je ne me suis pas servie d'elle depuis que j'ai rejoint vos rangs sauf pour… enfin vous savez... Kylo.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle tout en soulignant. C'était aussi pour te donner du temps… Et pour ton don de vision ?

\- J'ai cela depuis toute petite. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours caché. Il n'y a que votre fils qui le sait. Il m'a conseillé de ne pas en parler à personne et de rester discrète à ce sujet.

\- Je le reconnais bien dans sa façon de faire, souligna Leia, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je voudrais savoir une chose, Kai. C'est le fait que Ben soit ici qui t'a poussé à venir te confier ?

\- Non. Il en a été le déclencheur. Je voulais le faire…

\- Snoke est au courant que tu as failli à ta mission ?

\- Non. Il m'a contacté, Leia et il croit que je mène au mieux ma mission…Mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, je vais pouvoir encore le duper.

\- Bien, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Plus tu le garderas dans cette optique, plus nous aurons le temps de le contrer.

\- Il y a encore une chose Leia...

\- Je t'écoute, au point où j'en suis. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.

\- J'ai dix jours pour accomplir ma mission, confia Kai dans un murmure. Je devrais alors les livrer tous les deux ainsi que révéler votre localisation afin qu'il puisse détruire la planète. Il espère enfin vous anéantir.

\- Je vois, répondit l'ancienne princesse, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Merci pour cette précieuse information. Je vais faire le nécessaire.

\- Vous… Vous n'allez pas me mettre aux arrêts ?

\- Non. Tu as fait preuve de courage pour venir te confier. Mais il t'en faudra encore plus…

\- Comment cela ?

\- Poe, lâcha Leia, la sondant du regard. Il faut que tu lui avoues en premier… Et aux autres ensuite. Je préfère t'avertir que ça risque d'être dur avec lui. C'est un homme entier et crois-moi, il ne va pas apprécier le fait de s'être fait rouler.

\- Au nom de Dameron, une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de Kai.

\- Il le faut vraiment ?

\- Oui, Kai. Tu ne pourras pas avancer dans votre relation si tu lui caches une chose si importante. Oh ! Il va mal le prendre mais il reviendra sur ses pas. Ça prendra du temps. Il faudra juste que tu sois patiente.

\- J'ai essayé de lui en parler l'autre soir… Mais… Il m'en a empêché, confia la jeune femme. Vous veniez de l'envoyer en mission. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Arme-toi de courage. Il en vaut la peine. Il tient à toi.

\- Quel homme apprécierait de se faire duper, soupira-t-elle. Enfin, au début… Seulement.

\- Un dernier conseil, fit la Générale en posant sa main sur son bras. Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'attendre trop longtemps. Dès qu'il regagnera notre base, tu devras lui dire.

Kai hocha la tête. Elle savait que Leia avait raison. Elle allait le blesser et devait assumer ses actes, prenant ses responsabilités. Cette dernière lui fit une accolade en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, dit-elle simplement.

\- Mer… Merci, bégaya-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte timidement.

\- Tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller voir mon fils, continua Leia tout en se dirigeant vers le sas, puis se retournant sur le seuil. Il va rester combien de temps dans cet état ?

\- Euh… Seulement un jour ou deux… j'espère, murmura-t-elle. Enfin, ça peut être imminent aussi. Difficile à dire

\- Kai. Je ne lui dirai rien sur toi. Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais le coin de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que la situation se soit tassée.

\- Merci.

Une sensation de flotter, de sombrer, de nager l'envahissait depuis qu'il reprenait des forces petit à petit. Il essayait de combattre cet effet. Quand il pensait y arriver, il était à nouveau replongé dans cet état. La dernière fois qu'il a tenté d'en émerger, le combat a été rude. Sa vision étant floue, il n'a pu discerner qu'une ombre et avait échoué, laissant l'individu s'échapper. _Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?_

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut atrocement long, ses paupières se mirent à nouveau à papillonner et s'ouvrirent. Il discerna une forme floue penchée au-dessus de lui.

\- Rey ? fit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

\- Non, ce n'est que moi… Ta mère, lui répondit doucement la forme.

Prenant soudainement conscience où il se trouvait, il se débattit avec la couverture qui le recouvrait, se redressa, arrachant les branchements mis en place sur son bras. Surprise, Leia recula mais quand Ben voulut se lever et perdant l'équilibre, elle amortit sa chute en le recevant dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne dois pas être debout mais couché, dit-elle, tout en le raccompagnant vers sa couchette.

\- Je dois sauver, Rey, marmotta-t-il. Puis, il saisit sa mère par les épaules, la secouant. Elle est où, Rey ?

\- Ben, s'il-te-plait. Recouche-toi, dit-elle, soucieuse. Tu es encore faible.

\- Où est-elle ? croassa-t-il, serrant plus fort son emprise sur elle.

Depuis qu'il était inconscient, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans l'espace. Sondant le regard de sa mère, il crut voir une étincelle de souffrance. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle ne put lui cacher l'expression chagrine qui marquait son visage. _Non… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas… Pas sa Rey !_ Il sentit que son cœur explosait en mille morceaux. _Morte ! Il n'a pas su la sauver…_

Abasourdi, il alla s'asseoir sur la couchette, et se prit la tête entre ses mains, serrant des mèches de cheveux dans ses poings. Une souffrance indescriptible lui broya le cœur.

\- Non, ce ne peut être vrai, murmura-t-il, anéanti. Elle ne peut pas être morte.

\- Rey est bien vivante, le rassura Leia en prenant place à ses côtés, une main posée sur son épaule.

\- Je ne peux y croire, souffla-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à temps. Ils t'ont ramené à bord du Faucon et nous t'avons soigné.

\- La dernière chose que je me rappelle… C'est que je me suis interposé entre elle et ce fils de Hutt, continua-t-il. Vous n'étiez pas là… Je dois la voir pour y croire. Où est-elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Ben, confessa-t-elle. J'ai dû l'envoyer en mission avec les autres car elle était ingérable. Elle quittait rarement ton chevet.

\- Elle est vivante, répéta-t-il, sentant un poids énorme quitter sa poitrine.

\- Oui. Elle devrait rentrer d'ici peu.

\- Comb… Depuis, combien de temps… ? demanda-t-il, sondant son regard, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

\- Un peu plus d'un mois, murmura-telle, doucement. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai été obligée de l'éloigner.

Puis, le silence retomba. Ils s'observèrent longtemps sans rien dire. Ben dévisagea sa mère. Il la trouva frêle, si petite. Elle ressemblait à une petite chose fragile. Le temps avait aussi fait son œuvre, la marquant. Elle avait vieilli, les marques autour des yeux le prouvaient. Il en était en parti responsable. Il sentit à nouveau la culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait l'impression de redevenir le petit garçon à sa maman, voulant chercher le réconfort auprès d'elle. Il eut presque envie de rire à l'image qui s'était imprégnée dans son cerveau… _Il faisait quand même trois têtes de plus qu'elle !_ Malgré la fragilité qu'il ressentait, ce n'était qu'une apparence, il la savait forte et eut de l'admiration pour elle.

\- Je suis désolée, mère, fit-il, rompant le premier le silence.

\- Je sais… moi aussi, répondit-elle, plaçant sa main sur les siennes.

\- Si j'avais fait les choses autrement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre mes erreurs sur toi, protesta-t-il. J'aurais dû l'écouter quand il est venu me chercher et non faire ce que j'ai fait. Il avait raison sur ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Leia savait qu'il parlait de Han. Elle l'écouta et ne l'interrompit pas. Pour Ben, c'était encore plus dur car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore l'appeler papa, père ou Han. Pour lui, il n'avait plus ce droit.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il t'aimait. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour montrer ses sentiments. Je sais qu'il ne t'en veut pas et qu'il t'a pardonné… tout comme moi, je le fais.

\- Mais comment tu peux faire cela après tout ce que j'ai pu faire ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- C'est simple, je suis ta mère et je sais qu'il y avait toujours du bon en toi, le réconforta-t-elle. Tu as été manipulé et ce depuis le départ. J'ai essayé de te protéger en te mettant entre les mains de Luke mais lui aussi, a échoué. Il aurait dû persévérer... et non agir comme il a agi… en devenant un ermite.

A ces paroles, Ben comprit que Luke ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il avait tenté de le tuer. Il ferma les yeux et prit la décision de ne pas le lui dire, laissant les ombres du passé derrière eux.

\- Snoke m'a manipulé. Je n'ai été qu'un pion sur son échiquier dont il était prêt à se débarrasser, une fois devenu inutile, continua-t-il. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand Rey s'est livrée. Je l'ai sauvée de ses griffes en le tuant… et je lui ai proposé d'être à mes côtés dans un nouvel ordre. Elle a refusé.

\- …

\- Une rage indescriptible s'est emparée de moi. J'ai voulu tout détruire. Je ne pouvais supporter son refus. C'est ainsi que j'ai fini par m'opposer à Luke… enfin à son projection astrale. Si je n'avais pas été dans un tel état, je m'en serais aperçu plus tôt…

\- Ben…

\- Je dois en finir, dit-il. Il est venu à mon aide quand j'ai été le prisonnier de Snoke. Il m'a aidé à me sauver de son vaisseau. C'est un fantôme de la Force…

\- Je sais, mon fils. Il t'a aussi pardonné.

Le silence s'instaura à nouveau entre-eux. Ben regarda leurs mains jointes. Tout ce temps perdu…

\- Et toi, qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux. Partout où je passe, je suis un ennemi. Comment puis-je me racheter ?

\- Je veux juste que mon fils rentre à la maison, confessa-t-elle, caressant sa joue de sa main tremblante. Bats-toi pour ce qui est juste. Bats-toi pour la liberté et l'honneur. Redeviens celui que j'ai tant attendu et dont je suis si fière.

\- Maman, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Des larmes s'écoulèrent silencieusement le long des joues de Leia. Elle avait tant rêvé de ce moment. Elle ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour Han. Elle le sentait autour d'eux et serra plus fort leur fils.

Durant les jours suivants, Ben reprenait des forces. Leia passait beaucoup de temps à ses côtés. Ils discutaient beaucoup, refaisant connaissance à leur rythme. Elle notait que son côté impatient n'avait pas disparu. Il n'attendait qu'une chose que Rey revienne. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour et qu'elle était au courant qu'il avait repris conscience mais pour le bien de sa mission, il fallait qu'ils s'abstiennent d'être en contact. Elle s'autorisait des sorties extérieures avec lui, sous les regards méfiants de ses officiers. Il n'était autorisé que dans certaines parties de la base et n'était jamais vraiment seul. Il comprenait parfaitement et se pliait à ces directives. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'eux.

Après que sa mère l'ait quitté après une courte visite, Ben s'allongea sur sa couchette, les mains croisées derrière la tête et se mit à réfléchir sur ces derniers jours. Il avait fait des progrès avec elle. Leur relation évoluait et pour la première fois depuis des années lumières, il était heureux. Il se sentait entier. Enfin presque, il ne lui manquait qu'une chose. _Rey_. Bientôt, ils seraient à nouveau réunis. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Tout d'un coup, les murs de l'infirmerie lui semblaient étroits. Il avait besoin de bouger, de s'oxygéner. Prestement, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers le sas. Pour une fois qu'il ne serait pas accompagné, il allait en profiter. Il déambula dans les couloirs.

Depuis quelques jours, Kai avait suivi le conseil de Leia et se maintenait à distance de l'infirmerie et des sorties de Kylo accompagné de sa mère. Elle passait tout son temps dans la petite clairière, ne venant qu'au ravitaillement et aux nouvelles. Moins, elle restait dans le coin, mieux c'était pour elle. Elle n'était pas franchement prête à l'affronter et voulait d'abord se confier à Poe. Elle venait d'apprendre que son retour était imminent.

Sortant de la cantine, Kai se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Elle venait d'apprendre que Leia se trouvait à l'infirmerie, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour récupérer des affaires.

D'un pas insouciant, elle s'avança en saluant les officiers qu'elle croisait puis au détour d'un corridor, tomba face-à-face avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité voir. _Kylo !_ De le voir devant elle, Kai se tétanisa sur place, n'osant plus bouger. Elle était comme paralysée. Leur dernière rencontre avait été plutôt chaotique, achevant l'éloignement qui s'était opéré depuis des mois. Ils se sondèrent du regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fonça sur elle, la soulevant et la plaqua contre le mur. Ses jambes s'accrochèrent à sa taille, dans une attitude de défense. Devançant la prise qu'elle allait mettre en pratique, il lui emprisonna les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde, enserrant plus fort sa poigne.

\- ...

\- Ben ! cria soudainement une voix familière, derrière lui.

Comme au ralenti, il se retourna et croisa les yeux de la jeune femme qui peuplait ses nuits. _Rey !_ Il ne comprenait pas cet air blessé qu'elle affichait jusqu'à ce qu'il suive son regard. Lui et Kai se tenaient dans une position compromettante. Il la relâcha aussitôt et se retourna vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Rey ! s'écria-t-il, tendant son bras. C'…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un violent coup de poing vient le heurter à la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas fait attention l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés quand elle les avait surpris. _Poe._ Il croisa son regard furieux. Rey en profita pour s'esquiver.

\- Laisse-la ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour se défendre ! décréta-t-il, se massant la mâchoire et crachant un jet de sang.

\- A ce que je vois… oui ! fulmina Poe. Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance.

\- Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois, continua-t-il. Elle est …

D'un coup de Force, Kai le projeta contre le mur en face. Il s'écroula à terre, le souffle coupé. Elle était furibonde, campée droite sur ses jambes, les poings serrés.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, tonna-t-elle.

N'attendant pas de réponse de son ancien mentor, elle saisit la main de Poe pour l'entraîner loin de ce couloir.

\- Viens, Poe ! fit-elle, pressante.

Avant de partir, ce dernier se retourna.

\- Je te demande de ne plus t'approcher d'elle dorénavant, le mit-il en garde, le regard noir.

\- Je fais ce que je veux…, marmonna-t-il, tout en se relevant et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, se mit à courir après la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Ne supportant pas la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Rey préféra se détourner, s'éloignant rapidement, le cœur brisé. Ses pas l'amenèrent vers la salle d'entrainement. La vision du corps de Ben collé à celui de Kai lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle les chassa d'un revers de manche. _Non ! Elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir ! Elle se sentait trahie au plus profond d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance ? Il n'était pas si différent des autres en fin de compte, la rejetant tout comme l'avait fait ses parents._ Elle avait besoin de se défouler. Son regard tomba sur le sac de frappe. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier et décocha plusieurs coups de poings qui le fit tanguer dangereusement.

\- Je le déteste ! cracha-t-elle en leitmotiv, redoublant ses attaques.

Elle savait que son comportement était loin d'être digne de l'enseignement Jedi. Mais à cet instant, elle s'en moquait éperdument.

Déferlant toute sa rancœur sur le punching ball, Rey ne prêta pas attention à la silhouette se faufilant dans la salle et bloquant l'accès de la porte avant de se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers elle.

\- Tu devrais le laisser tranquille, l'interpella-t-il, la faisant sursauter. Prends-toi en à moi… j'en suis la cause.

\- Va-t'en, cria-t-elle, sans se retourner, puis continua à donner des coups au sac.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, poursuivit-il.

\- Fous le camp ! Je m'en fous ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Rey, s'interposa-t-il en lui saisissant de force les poignets.

\- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Non ! tonna-t-il. De gré ou de force, nous aurons cette discussion. Tu vas m'écouter !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Devant les yeux de Rey luisant d'une colère noire, Ben se sentit vacillé et baissa les siens sur ses mains agrippant les siennes. Elle se tenait les poings serrés et essayait de se libérer en les contorsionnant. En vain. Il se trouva misérable. En agissant ainsi, il ne faisait que l'éloigner plus de lui et agrandir le gouffre qu'il les séparait déjà. A contrecœur, il la libéra.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu es désolé ? fit-elle, incrédule, tout en se massant ses poignets endoloris. Tu te fous de moi !

\- Non !

\- Désolé ? siffla-t-elle, les dents serrées, d'un geste large du bras. De quoi ? De tout ? Du fait que tu collais de trop près le corps de Kai. Je croyais que nous deux... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Arrête tout de suite ! coupa-t-il.

\- Quoi ? J'ai égratigné l'image du beau Chevalier de Ren repentant, ironisa-t-elle. Désolée d'avoir interrompu votre charmant tête-à-tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, commença-t-il, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ah non ? dit-elle, plissant ses yeux, furibonde.

\- Elle n'est rien pour moi. C'est…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! coupa-t-elle, balayant sa réponse d'un revers de la main.

\- Oh que si, déclara-t-il tout en lui saisissant l'avant-bras.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser, ordonna-t-elle, tout en lui assonant une prise qui la libéra en le projetant violemment en arrière.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? fit-il d'une voix sourde, tout en se relevant. Ok. Lâche ta fureur sur moi mais tu m'écouteras quand même !

\- Ça, c'est à voir !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Ben attira vers lui, un bâton de combat et la chargea aussitôt, la déséquilibrant par surprise. Elle tomba à la renverse, sur le dos. Illico, en prenant appui sur ses mains et pieds, Rey se releva d'un bond et se saisit à son tour de son bâton. Ils étaient à armes égales. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Elle, furieuse et blessée, déterminée à lui faire mordre la poussière. Lui, indécis, accablé, fautif. Il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions, affichant un air grave. Il était responsable de sa colère, même doublement. Le fait qu'elle l'ait surpris aux prises avec Kai n'arrangeait pas les choses. La seule solution qui s'ouvrait à lui, était de la combattre mais il doutait de ses forces. Il était encore affaibli mais ne voulait en rien le lui montrer. Il devait réussir à l'immobiliser pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer. Il devait la pousser dans ses retranchements. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

La tension monta entre eux, se jonchant du regard, se tournant autour. Aucun des deux ne voulant attaquer le premier, ils s'étudièrent silencieusement. Ben, la mâchoire crispée, attendait patiemment. Il essayait de faire abstraction de ses sentiments, de tout envoyer valdinguer pour la prendre dans ses bras, de lui faire oublier les paroles blessantes qu'il avait eu avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par Swai. _Patience !_

Soudain, Rey l'attaqua. Il para le coup en plaçant son bâton devant lui. Elle l'affronta, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je te hais ! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

\- C'est faux ! murmura-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu le sais bien.

\- Si ! confessa-t-elle, faisant un mouvement rotatif sur elle-même, pour mieux l'attaquer en visant ses jambes.

Il para à nouveau le coup. S'en suivirent plusieurs parades de l'un et de l'autre pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Ils se mouvèrent dans la salle. Rey était haletante, serrant plus fort le bâton. Ben, sur ses gardes, décida de la laisser s'épuiser pour mieux prendre le dessus. Dans l'état où elle était, elle ne l'écouterait pas. Il devait la maîtriser coûte que coûte.

A chaque fois qu'ils se frôlèrent, la tension monta d'un cran, les électrisant. Elle redoublait d'efforts pour cacher l'émoi qu'il lui procurait. A cet instant, elle le détestait, son corps la trahissant.

\- Tu… Tu n'avais pas le droit de me traiter ainsi ! fit-elle, en l'attaquant de nouveau. Je te faisais confiance !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Rey poursuivit tout en continuant de donner des coups et de parer aux siens.

\- Tu t'es servie de moi dès le début, accusa-t-elle.

\- Non !

\- Oh que si ! Tu recommences le même scénario avec el…

\- Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, coupa-t-il en se baissant pour éviter le bâton qui siffla près de son oreille.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, dit-elle froidement. Tu étais collé contre elle !

\- Je la maîtris…

\- Pfff ! émit-elle, hargneuse. Je n'étais qu'une erreur pour toi…

\- Non ! hurla-t-il.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit ! rétorqua-t-elle, en le projetant d'un revers de la main contre le mur. Tu te souviens sur Naboo ? Tu as été plutôt clair à ce sujet.

Sous l'impact, Ben en eut le souffle coupé. Il se releva lentement.

\- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, ne la quittant pas des yeux, tout en s'époussetant les épaules. Ok.

D'un simple gestuel de force, il lui lança les objets se trouvant autour d'eux. Ainsi, il l'empêchait de l'attaquer à nouveau, trop occupée à évincer ce qu'il lui projetait. Il fonça sur elle. Avant qu'elle puisse parer son coup, il réussit à la désarmer et la plaqua contre le mur. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour lui emprisonner les mains au-dessus de la tête Elle gigota pour se dégager et il colla son corps encore plus contre le sien. Il sentit une onde de désir transpercé leurs corps. Elle cessa de se débattre et le fusilla du regard. Il approcha son visage du sien.

\- J'ai toute ton attention maintenant, murmura-il. Tu vas m'écouter.

\- Je te déteste ! siffla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, souligna-t-il. Ton corps dit tout le contraire pourtant.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se serra un peu plus contre elle. Elle frémit et serra les lèvres, réprimant un gémissement. Il desserra son étreinte.

\- Tu vas m'écouter sans rien dire, prévint-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sinon, j'ai un autre moyen de pression…

\- Fils de Chutta ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Tss Tss ! chuchota-t-il en se pressant contre elle, mettant sa menace à exécution.

\- Ok… Ok ! hala-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit…

\- Rey…

\- …

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter ainsi au lendemain de notre nuit. Si Swai ne nous aurait pas interrompu, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation.

\- Trop fac…

Devant son regard menaçant, Rey préféra se taire. Elle avait déjà du mal à refreiner cette vague de désir qui transperçait son corps. S'il devait à nouveau presser son corps contre le sien, elle ne répondrait plus d'elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, reprit-il. Je t'ai blessée impunément. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- …

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu trahir ta confiance. Au contraire. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur… J'avais peur de te décevoir… Et enfin compte, je t'ai déçu.

\- …

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, avoua-t-il. J'ai eu peur que tout allait un jour ou l'autre se détruire que j'ai agis stupidement, laissant mes démons reprendre le dessus. En voulant t'éloigner de moi, j'ai voulu te protéger.

\- Pourquoi ? chuchota-t-elle, malgré elle. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

\- J'ai voulu le faire quand j'ai vu combien je t'avais blessée mais nous avons été interrompus par mes anciens chevaliers.

\- …

\- Je combats mes démons, cela va prendre du temps, concéda-t-il. Je ne veux pas te les imposer. Tu es si pure, et moi, je ne suis que noirceur.

\- C'est faux ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Si. Et tu le sais bien.

\- …

\- Je ne regrette pas notre nuit, confessa-t-il. Si j'avais le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, je changerais beaucoup de choses. En même temps, je ne t'aurai pas connu.

\- Ben, souffla-t-elle.

\- En m'interposant pour te sauver…, poursuivit-il, les mots s'enchainant à la suite, décousus. Ma dernière pensée a été pour toi. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir failli à nouveau. Je t'ai laissé seul avec lui… Je ne pouvais rien faire…

\- …

\- Quand j'ai repris connaissance, la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit était de venir te sauver. De te savoir entre ses griffes m'horrifiait. Je ne pouvais le tolérer, le supporter.

\- …

\- Et puis… j'ai… j'ai cru…, s'interrompit-il.

\- Tu as cru quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais morte, chuchota-t-il, le regard empreint d'une infinie douleur. Mon cœur s'est déchiré à cette pensée.

\- Ben…

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé, Rey, dit-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien. N'en doute jamais. Tu me rends meilleur, me faisant retrouver mon équilibre.

A ces paroles, Rey sentit le battement de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne doutait plus de ses paroles. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Cet homme avait le don de l'émouvoir. La proximité de leurs corps n'arrangeant rien. Une onde de chaleur se répandit dans le sien, la prenant par surprise. Ces derniers temps, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle pouvait passer des pleurs au rire facilement, en passant par la case mélancolie. Elle ressentit une furieuse envie de pleurer devant une telle déclaration mais la refoula aussitôt. Elle était vraiment à fleur de peau.

Ben ne sut comment réagir face au silence qui s'était installé. Il se sondèrent du regard. Celui de Rey, impénétrable, le sien indécis. Il ne savait comment interpréter son mutisme. Il fut le premier à détourner les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il la retenait toujours prisonnière. Il devait lui laisser le choix.

\- A toi de décider de ce que tu veux, murmura-t-il tout en la libérant et se détachant d'elle.

Il vit une lueur de surprise dans son regard et l'observa. Il ne put déchiffrer l'expression de son visage, elle ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions. Elle se massa doucement les poignets. Il constata qu'il lui avait laissé des légères marques rouges. Une sensation de gêne l'envahit. Une brusque envie de baiser ces derniers le saisit pour effacer ces traces. Il se morigéna. _Ce n'était pas le moment !_ Elle était toujours immobile. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Il n'eut pas eu le temps de réagir que Rey, tel un projectile, se jeta littéralement sur lui, sa bouche s'écrasant sur la sienne. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se pressant contre lui. Instinctivement, ses mains encerclèrent sa taille. Il émit un gémissement rauque contre ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit et elle en profita pour plonger sa langue, cherchant la sienne. Une bouffée de désir s'empara de lui. Il allait avoir du mal à se contenir, Rey s'arc-boutant un peu plus contre lui. A bout de souffle, il se détachèrent, la respiration saccadée. Puis, doucement, Ben baisa sa bouche et laissa traîner ses lèvres le long de son menton jusqu'à lobe de son oreille. Rey gémit et plaça une de ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, lui offrant sa nuque qu'il papillonna de baisers jusqu'à sa gorge. Le pouls de la jeune femme s'accéléra et sa poitrine se gonfla. Une douce chaleur se répandit le long de son corps. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, se sentant démunie.

Sans la quitter des yeux, lentement, Ben la déshabilla jusqu'à la taille. Il enveloppa ses seins de ses mains qu'il caressa et titilla les pointes. Rey lâcha échapper un gémissement et ferma les yeux lorsque ses lèvres les remplacèrent. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux qu'elle tira en arrière. Il se releva et lui donna un baiser fougueux, ardent.

Sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, Rey remonta sa tunique et lui ôta. Elle avait le souffle court. Prise d'une même pulsion, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, fébrilement. Ils avaient le besoin urgent de soulager ce désir qui les consumait. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassèrent, se mordillèrent les lèvres, se caressèrent.

Tout d'un coup, Ben plaqua Rey contre le mur, la souleva par les fesses et sans autre forme de préliminaire, la pénétra d'un profond coup de reins. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes. Il lui prit ses mains qu'il emprisonna au-dessus de sa tête. Sans la quitter des yeux, il imprégna à son corps des va-et-vient puissants puis s'enfonça plus profondément. Rey était au bord de la jouissance. Elle resserra un peu plus son emprise autour de lui et se cambra. La bouche de Ben captura son cri de plaisir. Son corps fut pris de convulsions. Sans lui laisser un temps de répit, il accéléra ses mouvements plus intensément, puis explosa en elle.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils étaient front contre font, cherchant à reprendre leurs souffles, leurs corps moites. Ben ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Il avait trouvé sa place.

\- Ça va ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Hummm… ronronna-t-elle, fermant les yeux de contentement.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Rey…

\- Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Déliant ses mains, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Il se pencha pour lui poser un doux baiser sur sa bouche. Il mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Je devrai me résoudre à te laisser partir…, confessa-t-il. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerai rester ainsi tout le temps.

\- Moi aussi, lui avoua-t-elle. J'aime te sentir en moi… Mais tu sais qu'on ne peut pas.

\- Alors, je dois te laisser aller.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, tout en resserrant son étreinte. Laisse-nous encore du temps.

\- Tu sais comment cela risque de se finir ? dit-il, un sourire coquin naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Humm… J'en prends le risque.

\- Rey…

\- Ben…

\- Il faut qu'un de nous soit raisonnable, décréta-t-il, tout en lui baisant le coin de la bouche.

A regret, Ben se détacha d'elle doucement. Rey vacilla et il la retint par la taille, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

\- Je vais sortir le premier, annonça-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui donner un dernier baiser langoureux et se dirigea vers le sas. Avant de sortir, il se retourna.

\- Tu viendras me rejoindre ce soir à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Rey finissait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue quand elle fut saisie de nausées _. Encore !_ Depuis quelques jours, elle subissait ce désagrément. Elle a dû attraper une petite infection sur Anoat, sûrement quelque chose dans la nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgitée qui l'incommodait.

* * *

 **Et voilà…**

 ** **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quelles sont vos théories ?****

 ** **Nous avons hâte de vous lire.****

 ** **A très bientôt.****

 ** **J &B****


	14. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ça fait longtemps, mais nous ne vous avons pas oubliés ! Comment le pourrait-t-on ? =)**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages et vos encouragements. Vos mots nous donnent force et courage pour continuer !**

 **Nous savons que nos publications prennent du temps à arriver, mais comme dit précédemment, nous préférons nous concentrer sur la qualité de nos écrits afin de satisfaire vos attentes... Ce nouveau chapitre est assez long (23 pages environ soir près de 12 000 mots) et nous espérons qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Au programme : beaucoup de dialogues, d'émotions, de règlements de compte, d'intensité. Et si vous êtes comme nous, vous en ressortirez lessivés !**

 **Nous avons essayé de garder au plus près les caractères de chaque personnage et de les adapter à la suite de notre histoire.**

 **Nous vous remercions pour votre fidélité et nous vous souhaitons une excellente lecture.**

 **J & B**

* * *

 _Quelque part dans la base_ _._

Leurs mains toujours unies, Kai entraîna Poe à sa suite, dans les longs couloirs de la base à la recherche d'un endroit isolé où ils ne pourront pas être dérangés et surtout, elle pourrait enfin s'expliquer. Le temps était venu. Elle était plus que consciente qu'il fallait le faire, maintenant que Kylo était réveillé. Dameron méritait d'entendre la vérité de sa bouche et non de son ancien commandant. Elle avançait le cœur battant, redoutant ce moment. L'anxiété grandissait en elle, lui provoquant des sueurs et une sorte de malaise. Arrivant devant ce qui fût des cellules d'emprisonnement, sans réfléchir, elle activa le sas et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles.

Derrière elle, Poe était resté silencieux, la mine soucieuse. Se détachant d'elle, il avança dans la pièce, jetant des coups d'œil circulaires. Il se retourna vers elle, levant les deux bras en signe interrogateur. Il se râcla la gorge.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux comme endroit ?

\- Au moins, ici, nous ne serons pas dérangés, se justifia-t-elle.

Poe se sentit dérouté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il plaça une de ses mains à sa taille et porta l'autre à son front, le frottant du bout de ses doigts. Geste automatique qu'il faisait quand il réfléchissait ou qu'un détail le chiffonnait. Il inspira profondément.

\- Kai… commença-t-il. Qu'est-il pour toi ?

\- Il n'est rien.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? cria-t-il, tout en faisant les cent pas. Je l'ai vu collé à toi dans une... une… Et tu oses me dire qu'il ne représente rien pour toi ?

\- Poe…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Non ! coupa-t-il et pointant un doigt vers elle. Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait de vous voir ainsi ? Bon sang ! Tu sais bien qui c'est… Et tu… Tu…

\- Poe ! hurla-t-elle, à son tour, puis lui saisissant les mains. Je veux que tu m'écoutes. Pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu te calmes… que tu me laisses parler sans m'interrompre.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, souligna-t-il, puis buté. Il était tout contre toi, bon sang !

\- Tu m'écoutes quand je te dis qu'il n'est rien pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Tu as mal interprété ce que tu as vu.

\- Mal interprété ? martela-t-il, tout en se dégageant. Je vous ai vu, blast !

\- Oui ! Tu nous as vu, s'emporta Kai. Ce que tu as vu n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il me maintenait pour éviter que je lui fasse une prise pour me dégager.

\- …

\- J'ai voulu te parler avant ta mission mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre.

\- Tu n'as pas été très persévérante à ce moment-là, fit-il d'une voix rogue.

\- Tu étais très persuasif pour m'empêcher de continuer, persifla-t-elle, les yeux plissés et les joues en feu.

\- Tu marques un point, décréta-t-il, ironique, en faisant une simple courbette.

Puis, il alla s'asseoir sur une couchette, les jambes écartées, ses doigts entremêlés. Levant ses mains jointes, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-t-il, d'un ton las.

Kai ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas facile. Il était plus que buté, têtu même. Elle soupira intérieurement. Machinalement, elle remua ses doigts pour s'insuffler du courage. Poe ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le mieux était de commencer par le début.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa son regard furibond puis prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Avant tout, sache que ce n'était pas personnel, commença-t-elle.

\- …

\- Quand on s'est rencontrés sur Anoat, ce n'était pas par hasard, confessa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? bondit Poe sur ses pieds, l'air interloqué.

\- J'avais une mission à accomplir, poursuivit-t-elle. Je devais infiltrer la résistance.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura Poe, passant ses mains d'un geste nerveux dans ses cheveux. Tu t'es joué de moi !

\- Non ! Enfin si, au début. Je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais maintenant.

\- Ça, c'est trop facile, ironisa-t-il. Kriff ! Me suis fait dupée par une femme… Mais qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- Tu ne vas pas apprécier, chuchota-t-elle. J'étais à la solde de Snoke… Un des Chevaliers de Ren.

\- Guerfel ! s'emporta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con ! Me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

\- Kai s'approcha de lui puis tendit la main.

\- Ne me touche pas ! jeta-t-il d'un œil torve. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Poe…

\- Tu as bien dû rire ! ricana-t-il d'un ton mauvais, tout en secouant la tête.

\- Non. S'il te plaît. Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire.

\- Quoi ? Ecouter encore plus tes mensonges ?

\- Je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous…

\- Des secrets ? hurla-t-il, rageur. Il déambula dans la pièce comme un fauve en cage, puis s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, pointant un doigt accusateur. Il n'y a que toi qui en aies. Je ne t'ai rien caché. J'étais toujours été honnête envers toi.

\- Poe…

\- Vas-y… dit-il, lui tournant le dos, les mains sur les hanches. Continue… Au point où j'en suis… Je ne te rendrai pas la tâche facile.

\- Lorsque Kylo a détruit le nouvel Ordre Jedi, je l'ai suivi, commença-t-elle. J'étais une jeune padawan, et il m'avait pris sous son aile.

\- Bein voyons, ne put s'empêcher de dire Poe, persifleur, puis se retournant vers elle. Très touchant comme début. Continue donc.

\- Poe…

\- Non ! coupa-t-il et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Si je te suis… il a fait ton éducation de Chevalier. Et si je ne m'abuse, ceux qui étaient pris à l'académie Jedi, possédaient… enfin, rectification, étaient sensibles à la Force.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je la maîtrise.

\- Ooohh ! Blast ! jura-t-il, levant les bras en l'air. Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un crétin !

\- Nooonn ! cria-t-elle.

\- Oh que si ! persifla-t-il. Tu as bien joué ton coup.

\- S'il te plait…

\- Tu vois la chose que je ne saisis pas encore, continua-t-il sur sa lancée, ignorant son intervention, tout en se frottant le menton. Comment as-tu pu savoir où intervenir pour me piéger ?

\- Une vision, répondit-elle, simplement.

\- Une vision ? s'exclama-t-il, partant d'un rire railleur et oscillant la tête. Encore mieux !

\- Poe…

\- C'est quoi ton prochain prétexte ? ironisa-t-il. Le retour du Grand Dard Vador en tutu ? Mieux ! Entouré d'Ewoks chantant leur chant de célébration.

\- Poe…

\- Non mais, vas-y…, fit-il sarcastique, ouvrant grand les bras. Je suis vraiment tout ouïe d'entendre ce que tu vas bien me sortir.

\- Poe…

\- Tu constates que je t'aide. Enfin du mieux que je peux. Je ne suis pas saisi de visions, môa !

\- Poe…

\- Je parie que tu n'as pas eu ce genre de vision au sujet de mes réponses… poursuivit-il, narquois.

\- Et toi, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction de ma part, répliqua-t-elle.

D'un coup, Poe se sentit soulevé et propulsé contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Devant lui, se tenait Kai, en véritable furie, le bras levé, sa main fit un tour et il se sentit dépourvu de voix quand il voulut émettre un son.

\- Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, tu vas m'écouter, émit-elle d'un ton doucereux. Et sans m'interrompre surtout.

\- …

\- Ce que je disais… sans m'interrompre, répéta-t-elle, affrontant son regard furieux.

Il hocha la tête et se promit qu'elle lui payerait cher ce coup bas.

\- Oui, j'ai été un padawan, admit-elle, vindicative. Oui, j'ai été un Chevalier de Ren. Oui, j'ai été à la solde de Snoke. Il m'avait ordonné de vous infiltrer par tous les moyens nécessaires. La seule chose qu'il ne sait pas et que j'ai toujours caché, c'est mon don de vision. Seul Kylo était au courant et m'a ordonné d'en parler à personne sinon Snoke me verrait comme une menace et m'éliminerait. Oui, ce don m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes missions. Oui, j'ai eu une vision après avoir reçu mon ordre. Oui, il s'agissait de toi. Tu as été balancé pour toucher une récompense sur Anoat. Je savais exactement où allait se produire l'embuscade. Je me suis placée pour mieux intervenir. La suite, tu la connais. Je t'ai sauvé la mise.

\- …

\- Oui. Je t'ai sauvé, Poe Dameron même si tu refuses de l'admettre, martela-t-elle. Ils devaient te récupérer mort ou vif. Puisque que nous en sommes au règlement de comptes, sache que tu me dois une vie !

Poe essaya de se démettre de ce lien invisible. Impossible. Kai resserrait illico son emprise. Il fulminait. Son côté obstiné refusait d'admettre qu'elle disait la vérité. Il n'acceptait toujours pas de s'être fait avoir par une femme… même si cette dernière avait un regard vert émeraude envoûtant. Il lui lança un regard furibond et ne put émettre que des sons gutturaux. _Peste, soit-elle !_

\- Evite de gigoter ainsi, précisa-t-elle. Tu n'arriveras pas à te libérer.

\- …

\- Je sais ce que tu penses… et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Ainsi, j'ai toute ton attention.

Même si elle se montrait brave devant lui, Kai n'en menait pas large. Elle savait que l'explication n'allait pas être facile mais pas à ce point. Poe, têtu à l'extrême, ne lâchait rien. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été obligée d'utiliser la Force pour arriver à le rendre muet. Au moins, cela a été un avantage. Elle avait son attention mais se doutait bien qu'une fois, libéré de son emprise, il allait revenir à la charge. C'était le calme avant la tempête même si elle n'avait pu qu'entrevoir un vague aperçu de cette dernière.

\- Dès le départ, même les yeux bandés, je savais sur quelle planète, tu m'avais conduite. Je l'avoue. Je vous ai étudié. Ma mission était de récupérer Rey pour la ramener au Premier Ordre. Et non, je ne sais pas pourquoi Snoke la veut… ainsi que Kylo d'ailleurs. J'aurais pu dès que j'ai fait sa connaissance de l'alerter. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Et tu sais pourquoi, Poe ?

\- …

\- Car je me suis sentie bien parmi vous ! avoua-t-elle. Ne me lance pas ce regard noir ! Oui ! Parfaitement. J'ai plus qu'apprécier d'être en ta compagnie. Sans le savoir, tu as pu me montrer une autre facette d'un monde que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai éprouvé de la sympathie immédiatement pour Rose. Je l'ai aidée à aller mieux. Depuis que je suis parmi vous, je n'ai fait que mentir à Snoke, retardant encore plus l'échéance. Je ne voulais pas ce qui arrivait entre nous explose…

\- …

\- Vu ton regard, c'est fait. Mais rien n'est perdu. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Dameron. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour me racheter à tes yeux. Je t'ai dupé au départ mais plus après…. J'étais moi-même. J'étais sincère, crois-moi.

\- …

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

Elle soutint son regard et vit une lueur vacillée au fond de ses iris. Sa vue se brouilla. _Non, pas maintenant !_ Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle se sentit happée dans un abîme de flashs d'images aussi floues, les unes que les autres, certaines devenant plus précises que d'autres. Elle voyait _Snoke en train d_ e lire une prophétie à haute voix « _Quand la fille de la lumière se réveillera et s'unira au fils de l'ombre révélant ainsi son vrai pouvoir. A eux deux, ils mettront en échec le mal absolu ramenant la balance dans la Force_. » Le temps qu'elle cherche à comprendre ce que cela signifiait qu'elle était propulsée vers une autre scène, celle de Snoke tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Puis, elle fût submergée par des images de sang partout. Tout s'enchaîna à une telle vitesse qu'elle se sentit aspirée par une spirale sans fin. Devant la violence de la vision, Kai perdit connaissance et s'écroula à terre, libérant ainsi Poe de son emprise.

Ce dernier avait assisté à la scène. Il se débattit furieusement contre ce lien invisible qui l'entravait et voulut hurler mais ne put. Il devait l'aider et se sentait impuissant. Kai lui avait dit la vérité : elle possédait bien un don de vision. Poe se démena de plus belle mais dut s'avouer vaincu. Son cœur souffrait.

Soudain, le lien le retenant s'évapora. Il s'affala mais réussit à se récupérer sur ses pieds puis se précipita vers la silhouette inerte au sol. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et s'empressa de se diriger vers l'infirmerie en courant tout en hurlant aux officiers qu'il croisa d'aller s'enquérir de Leia.

* * *

 _Infirmerie, base de la Rébellion._

Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Un sentiment de panique se propageait en elle, augmentant la douleur lancinante qui lui martelait la tête. _Mais que s'était-il passé ?_ Elle essaya d'ouvrir les paupières mais la lumière environnante de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait rendait la tâche pénible. Elle les referma presque aussitôt, préférant se réfugier dans l'obscurité. Elle lâcha un gémissement plaintif. L'étau qui lui enserrait le crâne redoubla, intensifiant la pression dans sa poitrine, capturant son souffle. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur, serrant les doigts autour du tissu qui devait probablement être des draps. Une douce caresse sur sa main l'apaisa instantanément. Le bip régulier des machines la ramenait tranquillement vers la réalité. _Une vision !_ Cela lui revenait. Elle avait eu une vision. Tout était confus encore et elle ne se souvenait que de quelques brides. Il lui faudrait quelques heures pour que l'entièreté de sa vision ne lui revienne et qu'elle puisse l'interpréter de façon correcte. Elle était encore secouée par la puissance de celle-ci. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Une voix lointaine chuchota inlassablement son prénom, l'intimant de se réveiller. Soudain, elle se remémora dans quelle circonstance elle avait eu sa vision. _POE !_

Elle se redressa d'un coup, animée par la culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Ignorant la douleur pulsante dans ses tempes, elle battit des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa le regard de Kylo Ren qui se tenait bien droit devant son lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Toi ! souffla-t-elle. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Calme-toi Kaiyhlan, répondit Ben. Tu vas vraiment finir par te blesser. Je ne voudrais pas encore plus contrarier ton chevalier servant.

Rey qui se trouvait à ses côtés, pressa sa main sur son bras lui intimant d'arrêter de provoquer Poe. Le regard de Kai balaya autour d'elle à la recherche de ce dernier. Elle le trouva adossé contre le mur au fond de la pièce, se tenant solidement les bras encerclant solidement son torse. Un air renfrogné creusait les traits habituellement si joyeux du pilote. Elle était trop loin de lui et encore trop faible pour l'entendre lorsqu'il s'adressa à Finn, en face de lui. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, enfilant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Poe refusait obstinément de regarder dans sa direction, feignant l'ignorance. Son coeur se serra dans la poitrine. Elle l'avait bien mérité.

\- Kai ? appela Leia qui se trouvait à son chevet depuis le début, une main recouvrant la sienne. Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme sentant une boule se former dans la gorge, ne put qu'hocher la tête. La présence de la Générale l'apaisa, lui offrant un sourire en coin. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant, cherchant une force intérieure pour affronter la situation. _Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ?_ Il était temps de repartir sur des bases saines avec eux. Elle, qui les considérait comme des amis, leur devait bien cela, ne voulant plus les décevoir. Elle s'était promis de faire les choses justes dorénavant.

\- Bon. Tu leur dis ou je leur dis ? railla Poe d'un ton vindicatif, se détachant du mur, lui faisant enfin face.

Il la regardait, affrontant son regard sans sourciller, bien campé sur ses jambes. Elle pouvait y lire de la colère mais aussi une infinie tristesse. Elle en était responsable. Son cœur se serra à nouveau. Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Poe, attaqua Leia en faisant un signe de la main dans sa direction, puis retournant son attention vers Kai. Qu'as-tu vu ?

Silencieuse, elle se remonta dans son lit, s'installant plus confortablement. Elle n'avait que des brides de souvenirs concernant sa vision, ce qui n'allait pas arranger la situation. Cependant, un élément la perturbait profondément car elle ne le comprenait pas encore. Snoke couvert de sang soulevant un bébé dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de sens à tout ceci. Le reste était flou et le fait de réfléchir augmentait son mal de tête. _Que devait-elle penser de cette information ?_ Elle était perdue et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle croisa le regard de Kylo à la recherche d'un quelconque soutien malgré leur divergence. Hélas, elle ne trouva qu'un air interrogateur avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Rey se détacha de lui, se rapprochant d'elle. Derrière eux, Poe lâcha un grognement de frustration.

\- Prends ton temps Kai, chuchota la jeune Jedi à son attention. Ne laisse pas les garçons t'impressionner !

Elle lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement, redonnant l'énergie nécessaire à Kai d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait vu. Reprenant son souffle, elle s'adossa contre les oreillers, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Elle décida de garder pour elle pour le moment, Snoke et le bébé.

\- Tout est encore un peu flou et confus, commença-t-elle. Cette vision était particulièrement puissante. Il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir donner un sens à tous ces flashs. Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose. Désolée.

\- C'est un peu trop facile, attaqua Poe, toujours aussi virulent.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, se défendit Kai maladroitement. Les images reviennent au fur et à mesure des heures suivant la vision.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Dameron, intervint Ben, se tournant vers lui. Alors ferme-la un peu, veux-tu !

Réduisant au silence le pilote d'un regard menaçant, il se retourna vers son ancienne recrue puis se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

\- Et si tu leur disais maintenant qui tu es vraiment ? attaqua-t-il à son tour. Et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

\- Tu es un peu mal placé pour me faire la morale, Kylo, répliqua Kai, narquoise, le pointant du doigt. Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais un des sbires du Premier Ordre, le bras droit de Snoke et… commandant des Chevaliers de Ren. Que fais-tu là, toi ? Serais-tu venu te planquer dans les jupes de maman ?

Le visage de Ben s'empourpra aux paroles de la jeune femme. Sentant la colère déferler en lui, il serra la barre du lit entre ses mains. Les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches devant la force appliquée sur le métal.

\- Et toi ma chère disciple, susurra-t-il, ironique. Que va donc dire Snoke lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ta trahison ? Je ne donne pas chère de ta peau…

Sentant la tension s'amplifier, Rey revint prendre place au côté de Ben, apposant sa main sur la sienne. Il se calma presque aussitôt, lui jetant un regard en coin. Kai assistait à la scène, interdite, ne reconnaissant plus son ancien commandant, lui qui était habitué aux spectaculaires éclats de colère.

 _Mais que lui était-il arrivé pendant son absence ? Aurait-il enfin retrouvé une once d'humanité ?_ Elle se contenta juste de lui jeter un regard assassin qu'il lui rendit bien.

\- Si tu n'es pas contente, Kai, ajouta Ben. Tu es libre de partir. Je suis sûr que le Suprême Leader a déjà envoyé notre cher Swaibeivai à tes trousses.

 _Non ! Rectification, il était toujours le même rancor buté avec qui elle s'était disputée quelques mois auparavant._

\- Je te déteste Kylo Ren ! siffla-t-elle, haineuse.

\- Eh oh ! Nous, on est là ! s'interposa Poe. Nous voulons des explications. Vos règlements de comptes, on s'en fout un peu.

Ben fit volte-face, laissant ainsi un peu d'espace à Kai et alla se planter devant le pilote, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Encore une fois, Dameron, gronda Ben. Ferme-la ! C'est nous qui n'en n'avons rien à faire de ton ego blessé ! Alors, reste à ta place et laisse les adultes parler.

En guise de réponse, Poe l'attrapa violemment par le col de sa tunique, espérant ainsi le faire taire. Il le repoussa brusquement en arrière jusqu'à ce que le corps de l'ancien Chevalier de Ren ne percute le lit sur lequel Kai se trouvait. Le pilote arma son bras et abattit lourdement son poing en direction du visage de Ben. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire méprisant, bloquant le coup d'une déconcertante facilité de sa main, le déséquilibrant par la même occasion. Dameron vacilla de quelques pas en arrière contre Finn qui le stabilisa, posant les mains sur ses épaules.

\- C'est toi qui dois te taire, KYLO ! vociféra Poe, le pointant du doigt. C'est toi qui ne dois pas oublier ta place, _Botte noir_. Il n'y'a pas si longtemps, tu étais notre bourreau. TU m'as torturé ! TU as tué ton père ! Et je devrais être celui qui me tais ? C'est mal me connaitre !

Ben se redressant, afficha une mine renfrognée, une pointe de culpabilité dans l'estomac. Poe avait raison mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer. C'était viscéral.

\- Ça suffit ! s'emporta Leia en se levant de son siège. Vous vous comportez comme des enfants, ça ne mènera à rien ! La situation est grave.

La tension dans la pièce retomba presque aussitôt après que l'ancienne princesse ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara du groupe comme des gamins qui s'étaient fait prendre la main dans le sac et pendant une longue minute personne n'osa piper mot.

Rey fut la première à briser le silence lorsqu'elle se rapprocha encore plus de Kai.

\- Dis-moi qui tu es, Kai ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce posant une main sur son épaule. Je sens du bon en toi et je refuse de croire tout ce que j'ai pu entendre à ton sujet.

A son contact, l'ancienne Chevalier de Ren fut submergée à nouveau d'images toutes aussi rapides les unes que les autres, lui provoquant des vertiges si fort qu'elle dut fermer les yeux. Elle agrippa les draps du lit entre ses doigts, sentant un filet de sueur couler le long de son front. _Satanée vision !_

\- Kai ? s'enquit Rey, inquiète. Tout va bien ?

Le bébé dans ses visions était celui de Rey. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute. Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, évitant soigneusement de croiser ceux de la Jedi. Elle jeta malgré tout un regard en coin en direction du ventre plat de la jeune femme. Il n'y'avait aucune trace pour le moment. Le savait-elle seulement ? _Qui était le père de cet enfant ? Pourquoi Snoke le tenait-il dans ses bras ?_ Elle était encore plus confuse qu'avant.

\- Kai ? s'inquiéta Leia. Ça va ?

Elle cligna des yeux, regardant la Générale sans la voir.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à leur dire ? attaqua une nouvelle fois Poe.

\- Laisse-la respirer, Dameron ! coupa Ben, croisant les bras sur son torse. Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu y arriveras avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? bouillonna le pilote, la colère teintant sa voix. Je t'en pose des questions ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

\- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! riposta Ben, serrant les poings. Je la connais mieux que toi.

\- Ben ! Poe ! Ça suffit ! s'écria au bout d'un moment Leia, fatiguée de ces joutes verbales.

Finn qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à présent, s'empara du bras du pilote, le tirant en arrière.

\- Poe, laisse-la s'expliquer, fit-il. Qu'elle nous donne sa version.

Kai, aidée de Rey, se leva péniblement du lit pour faire front debout.

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! dit-elle simplement.

Elle vacilla une fraction de seconde, une douleur lancinante lui déchirant les tempes. Perdant le semblant d'équilibre qu'elle avait, Rey réaffirma sa prise sur son bras, la tenant plus fermement. Elle la remercia d'un geste silencieux de la tête.

\- Je suis une ancienne Chevalier de Ren, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Kylo était mon mentor. C'est pour cela que nous nous connaissons si bien. J'ai été envoyée en mission par Snoke pour vous infiltrer… pour tromper votre confiance.

\- Dans quel but ? demanda Rey, passant un bras dans son dos afin de mieux la soutenir.

Kai resta une minute silencieuse n'osant pas affronter la Jedi du regard, repoussant une vague de culpabilité. Elle allait devoir assumer le poids de ses actes passés et la responsabilité de son rôle dans l'histoire. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite, cela lui simplifierait la tâche.

\- Je devais te ramener vivante à Snoke, Rey, confia-t-elle, doucement. Sa patience ayant des limites et ne voyant pas de résultat, il m'a donné un ultimatum. J'ai dix jours pour accomplir ma mission. Pas un de plu…

\- Il en est hors de question, Kai ! l'interrompit Ben, avançant d'un pas. Je ne le permettrai pas !

\- Benjamin Solo ! gronda Leia, menaçante, posant une main autoritaire sur le torse de son fils. Assieds-toi et laisse-la finir ! Je ne te le redirai pas.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard ne quittant pas cependant celui de son ancienne apprentie.

\- Je devais te ramener aussi, Kylo…

\- Et comment comptais-tu t'y prendre exactement ? s'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant pas garder le silence plus longtemps. Je veux dire, un Jedi à neutraliser c'est déjà un exploit mais deux à toi toute seule ?

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Kylo, rétorqua-t-elle, espiègle. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'ai menti à Snoke, prétextant de ne pas savoir où tu te trouvais… Que tu étais encore dans le coma quelque part sur une autre planète. Je nous ai acheté du temps.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle, resserrant sa prise autour du bras de Rey.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru, reprit-elle. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps encore je vais pouvoir le tromper. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a donné un ultimatum : j'ai dix jours pour vous ramener et pour lui livrer les coordonnées de votre base rebelle sans quoi, il me traquera et enverra la cavalerie.

A ces mots, Ben lâcha un grognement, serrant plus fort ses poings. Les renforts signifiaient sans doute Swaibeivai et ce qu'il restait des Chevaliers de Ren. Snoke ne se déplaçait jamais en personne, à moins que la situation ne le nécessitât vraiment. Il préférait que ses larbins fassent le sale boulot à sa place, ne se privant pas cependant de recevoir tous les mérites. Il ne devait pas oublier, que quelques mois auparavant seulement, il avait été l'un de ses pions. Il s'était cru pendant longtemps irremplaçable et indispensable, réalisant que bien trop tard qu'il s'était fourvoyé depuis le début. Il n'aimait pas repenser à cette période qui lui provoquait un sentiment de honte. Malheureusement pour lui, s'il voulait avancer, il allait devoir l'accepter et en assumer complètement les conséquences. Poe avait raison, il le savait au fond de lui. Il ne devait pas oublier sa place. S'il était encore libre de ses mouvements, c'était uniquement grâce au bon vouloir de sa mère. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il observa du coin de l'œil le pilote qui était retourné à sa place initiale, s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait abattu, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux lorsqu'il les leva en direction de Kaiylhan. Il reporta alors son attention vers la jeune femme qui était toujours soutenue par Rey. Soudain, il fut frappé d'une illumination et ne put garder le silence plus longtemps, devant en avoir le cœur net.

\- Kaiylhan. Est-ce toi qui m'a gardé dans le coma toutes ces semaines ? s'enquit Ben.

\- Oui, c'est moi. J'ai utilisé la stase de Force.

Il resta interdit, la bouche entrouverte, encore choqué par l'information. Kaiylhan avait bien progressé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était entrainé avec elle. Cette prise n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde, seuls les utilisateurs de la Force les plus expérimentés pouvaient espérer la maitriser un jour. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Son ancienne apprentie était en effet pleine de ressources et très douée.

\- Impressionnant, chuchota-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas fini de t'impressionner, Kylo, répondit Kai en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

\- Bon. Quand vous aurez fini vos roucoulades, intervint Poe s'avançant à nouveau. On pourra enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Poe…, gronda cette fois Rey, réaffirmant sa prise sur les épaules de l'ancienne guerrière Sith.

Ce dernier lâcha un bruit de frustration levant les deux mains en signe de réédition. La jeune Jedi devait bien avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus la tournure que prenait la situation. Cela la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. D'autant plus que le passif entre Kai et Ben semblait bien plus compliqué qu'ils ne le laissaient paraitre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parler lors de leur affrontement dans la salle d'entrainement. _Lui cachait-il des choses ?_ Elle essaya tant bien que mal de repousser cette émotion nouvelle qui s'insinuait au plus profond de son être. La jalousie était un état bien indigne des Jedi. Rey le savait. Elle menait tout droit au côté obscur de la Force. Elle frissonna, son regard croisant celui inquiet de Ben. Ne pouvant le soutenir plus longtemps, elle détourna les yeux, se fermant complètement, raccompagnant Kai à son lit. Ben souleva un sourcil interrogateur devant le changement de comportement de Rey, augmentant son inquiétude.

Leia sentant la situation s'envenimer, se râcla la gorge, attirant leur attention.

\- Kai, repose-toi, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Allez, tout le monde dehors… Nous n'arriverons à rien tant que vous serez dans cet état.

\- …

\- Reposez-vous. Prenez du recul et une fois que vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits, nous pourrons avancer. N'oubliez pas, la situation est grave et j'ai besoin que vous soyez tous à votre maximum !

Elle ne leur laissa aucune marge à la négociation, les faisant sortir les uns après les autres d'un geste de la main.

Se retournant une dernière fois avant de se retirer à son tour, Ben lança un regard en direction de Kai, faisant un geste du doigt la pointant puis sa propre poitrine, projetant mentalement _« On en n'a pas fini tous les deux. »_. Puis, il se détourna et rejoignit Rey. Kai frémit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

 _Dans les couloirs de la base._

Une fois que tout le monde soit sorti de l'infirmerie, Rey entraina Ben dans la première pièce vide qu'elle trouva.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu la connaissais ? accusa-t-elle en appliquant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai voulu te le dire mais…, commença-t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa-t-elle, furibonde. Tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Je te rappelle que tu ne voulais rien entendre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, les yeux luisant d'une lueur menaçante.

\- Tu aurais pu…

\- J'aurais pu quoi ? l'interrompit-il à son tour. Je t'ai seulement dit qu'elle n'était rien pour moi. Et c'est toujours la réalité.

\- C'est trop facile ! tonna Rey. Je me sens trahie…

\- Trahie ? fulmina Ben.

\- Oui. Tu aurais pu me l'avouer dans la salle d'entrainement, siffla-t-elle. Me dire de quelle nature était votre relation.

\- Tu es vraiment bornée comme fille ! hurla-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas. Le plus important pour moi était de réparer mes erreurs. Elle… enfin Kaiylhan ne compte pas à mes yeux.

\- Elle était l'un de tes Chevaliers, répliqua-t-elle, butée.

Excédé, Ben vint se planter devant elle, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle ne représente rien à mes yeux, dit-il. Elle a été un de mes Chevaliers. Je l'ai entraînée, c'est vrai. Mais, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous.

\- Tu dis cela pour me rassurer, riposta-t-elle, tout en se dégageant de lui.

\- Oh qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu t'y mets, vociféra-t-il. Tu ne voulais rien entendre quand j'ai voulu t'en parler !

\- Et maintenant, c'est de ma faute ? cria-t-elle, les yeux plissés, les mains sur les hanches.

Depuis le hall de la base, Leia entendit leurs éclats de voix. Elle soupira, las. Sachant que son fils avait hérité du côté belliqueux de son père et que Rey n'étant pas en reste, elle se devait de s'interposer.

\- Non mais, vous vous entendez tous les deux ? interpella l'ancienne princesse en pénétrant dans la pièce et les fusillant à tour de rôle du regard. Vous vous comportez comme deux gamins !

\- C'est lui…, commença Rey.

\- C'est elle…, fit Ben en simultanée.

\- STOP ! cria-t-elle, en écartant ses deux bras. Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Mais…

\- Non, Rey ! émit-elle et voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche. Pareil pour toi !

\- …

\- …

\- Vous allez m'écouter tous les deux, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je vous ordonne de régler vos problèmes sans que la base soit toute au courant. La situation dans laquelle nous sommes pour l'instant est trop explosive et vous nous êtes inefficaces.

\- …

\- …

\- Je vous donne jusqu'à demain matin pour crever l'abcès, ordonna-t-elle. Nous devons mettre en place un plan d'évacuation et un plan de bataille pour contrer Snoke. Je veux des personnes qui soient à cent pour cent de leur capacité et non des gosses avec des rancœurs.

\- …

\- …

\- Vous m'avez bien comprise ? demanda-t-elle, les regardant à tour de rôle.

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête.

\- Bien, déclara-t-elle. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse…. Et hum, évitez de faire trop de bruits…

* * *

 _Infirmerie, base de la Rébellion._

Malgré son état de fatigue, Kai ne cessait de ressasser sur ses visions. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le sas s'ouvrir, ni la silhouette s'avançant vers elle.

\- Quand je t'ai dit que nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux…

Au son de cette voix sourde, Kai sursauta dans son lit et leva les yeux. _Kylo !_ Il se tenait debout devant elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, le regard scrutateur, et l'ombre d'un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

\- Nous sommes enfin seuls, souligna-t-il. Ton petit roquet attitré ne viendra pas nous déranger.

\- Va-t-en ! cria-t-elle, en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Non.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t…

\- Tsss Tsss, Kaiylhan, coupa-t-il. Fini de jouer. Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais vraiment ici.

\- Je vous l'ai dit toute à l'heure si tu t'en rappelles bien. Snoke m'a envoyée ici pour que je lui ramène Rey, dit-elle en soupirant. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout…

\- Ce que tu peux être présomptueux, Kylo, railla-t-elle. Et que dois-je dire de ton attitude ? Je t'ai connu plus féroce, soumis aux didacts de notre cher Suprême Leader.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, là, fit-il. Mais de toi. Je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle du pur Kylo Ren, ironisa-t-elle. Tu feras toujours tout pour arriver à tes fins !

\- Non !

\- Non ? s'exclama-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as voulu te servir de moi pour arriver à tes fins, il y a quelques temps de cela ? Ta mémoire te fait défaut… _Maître !_

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander cela, admit-il. Je n'étais qu'une personne arrogante, imbue de sa personne à cette époque.

\- Et tu l'es encore… souligna-t-elle.

\- Non. J'ai changé aussi.

\- J'ai dû mal à te croire. Mes pouvoirs t'intéressent plus finalement ?

\- Non. Je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Je t'en ai voulu et je t'en veux toujours pour avoir voulu te servir de moi, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais le faire. Tu étais censé me protéger et au lieu de cela, tu me mettais en danger vis-à-vis de Snoke.

\- Je suis désolé, Kaiylhan, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix douce, apposant sa main sur son épaule. Tu me faisais confiance et… j'ai tout envoyé en éclat pour satisfaire mon égo démesuré. Je voulais être à la hauteur de mon grand-père…. Non ! Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi si je parvenais à créer ce qu'il aurait voulu sûrement faire.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Tu vaux mieux que cela.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai compris maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Kai n'en revenait pas. Elle ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son ancien mentor et ne sut quoi en penser. Plein de pensées traversèrent son esprit. Elle se mit à cogiter.

\- C'est Rey ? chuchota-t-elle, levant des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Oui, fit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Comment…

\- Je ne sais pas, coupa-t-il, tout en s'éloignant un peu d'elle et se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'est arrivé, c'est tout… Tout comme pour toi et ce Poe.

\- Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle tout en sursautant.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Il est mordu de toi.

\- Plus maintenant, se désola-t-elle, baissant la tête, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. J'ai tout gâché.

Ben se sentit soudain désemparé. Il avait l'habitude de voir Rey dans cet état mais Kaiylhan, jamais. _Kaiylhan_. Il la regarda autrement. Devant lui, il n'avait plus le Chevalier de Ren qu'elle avait été mais une jeune femme, mortifiée. Il se reconnut en elle lorsqu'il avait tout fait pour que Rey le rejette. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

\- Ecoute-moi, Kaiylhan… Kai, commença-t-il, en lui relevant le menton. Tu n'as pas forcément choisi le bon numéro… mais bon, c'est ton choix.

\- Comment oses-tu ? répliqua-t-elle, lui lançant un regard furibond.

\- Laisse-moi finir, fit-il. Tu as choisi un homme arrogant, fier… Tu l'as blessé en lui révélant qui tu étais. Laisse-lui du temps pour qu'il accepte qui tu es.

\- Parce que tu en connais quelque chose, toi ? ironisa-t-elle. Ce cher Kylo qui devient spécialiste des cœurs brisés… C'est ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je sais que tu souffres, continua-t-il. J'ai aussi blessé Rey en voulant la tenir éloignée de moi. Nous nous sommes expliqués et…

\- Il ne veut pas m'écouter, coupa-t-elle. Alors tes leçons de conseils, tu les gardes pour toi.

\- Laisse-lui du temps, Kai, répéta-t-il. Il te reviendra, crois-moi. Il est très entiché de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux en savoir ?

\- Simplement le fait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le titiller… et qu'il mord à chaque fois à l'hameçon quand il s'agit de toi, lui répondit-il, en lui offrant un beau sourire.

Kai en resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kylo dans cet état. Rey l'avait transformé.

\- Ecoute, tu dois te reposer, fit-il. J'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance à nouveau, confessa-t-elle.

\- Tu le peux, Kai.

\- Laisse-moi du temps…

\- Je t'en laisserai autant que tu en auras besoin.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant la jeune femme songeuse.

* * *

La base était silencieuse à cette heure avancée de la nuit, ce qui était rare au vu de la situation actuelle. C'était le calme avant la tempête, la suite ne présageant rien de bon. L'aube approchant doucement, Leia n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, trop préoccupée par les tensions qui animaient les membres de son équipe. Les derniers jours avaient été plutôt éprouvants et à présent, elle pouvait ressentir le poids des années lui faire enfin courber l'échine. Elle errait dans la salle de commandement, les mains dans le dos, un air soucieux sur le visage. Le silence était confortable, reposant et la solitude ne la dérangeait pas. C'était même une aubaine qu'elle appréciait, loin de tous les problèmes qui lui provoquaient une migraine. Ses pas la portèrent vers l'extérieur de la base. Elle croisa quelques gardes qu'elle salua de la tête avant de sortir. La nuit se couchait doucement laissant place au soleil. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, non loin de la plate-forme d'atterrissage, subjuguée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tant de choses étaient arrivées, elle se sentait épuisée, vidée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était à deux doigts de craquer, de baisser les bras. Elle réprimanda un frisson, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devait pourtant être heureuse. Elle avait retrouvé son fils. _Mais à quel prix ?_ Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Elle avait tant perdu. Elle aurait voulu que Han et Luke puissent assister au retour tant espéré de Ben. Elle avait encore quelques difficultés à réaliser qu'il était bien là, à ses côtés. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait en tant que Kylo Ren et malgré les années, il était toujours son petit garçon. Il avait hérité du caractère impétueux et têtu de son père et il ne manquait pas une occasion pour le lui rappeler. Elle avait cependant constaté que la présence de Rey l'avait adoucit, le rendant plus ouvert, plus apaisé. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, se remémorant ses souvenirs avec Han à leur début. Lui, le contrebandier sans coeur, prêt à tout pour le moindre crédit et elle, princesse intrépide, en mission pour faire de l'univers un endroit meilleur. Elle lâcha un soupir, passant une main sur sa nuque déliant les muscles contractés par le stress. Elle espérait vraiment que la situation se désamorcerait un peu car elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle pourrait encore tolérer les joutes verbales des deux « alphas » du groupe _. Mais que se passait-il dans la tête de Poe et Ben ? Quelle mouche les avait-il piqué pour qu'ils se comportent de façon si immature ?_

Elle retint un petit rire, se rappelant les affrontements similaires entre Han et Luke. Eux aussi avaient été jeunes et beaux, maintenant elle était trop vieille pour pouvoir gérer ce genre de situation. Sans s'en rendre compte des larmes silencieuses, trop longtemps retenues, coulaient le long de ses joues. Surprise, elle les essuya d'un geste brusque de la main. _Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ?_ Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle devait encore tenir un peu avant de pouvoir se laisser aller. Elle allait devoir être forte pour mener sa mission à bien. Après, elle pourrait prendre une retraite bien méritée où elle pleura enfin ses morts.

Derrière elle, des pas précipités attirèrent son attention. La tranquillité ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Elle avait bien profité malgré tout, se sentant ressourcée. Elle se retourna lentement, accueillant le nouveau venu avec un sourire.

\- Générale, vos invités… commença le Lieutenant Connix encore essoufflée par sa course. Ils viennent d'entrer en orbite… et ils arrivent d'ici une trentaine de minutes.

\- Merci Kaydel, répondit Leia en se levant du rocher. Je vais les attendre ici. Je vous laisse le soin de réveiller les différents membres de notre équipe.

\- Oui, Madame.

\- Demandez-leur de se présenter dans la salle de commandement, continua l'ancienne Princesse. Je les rejoindrai une fois nos invités arrivés.

Et sans autre cérémonie, la jeune femme tourna les talons, trottant en direction de la base.

Leia s'assit à nouveau plus confortablement sur le rocher, levant les yeux vers les étoiles. L'ombre d'un vaisseau apparut soudainement dans le ciel. Au fil des longues minutes, il s'approchait de plus en plus, se matérialisant enfin lorsqu'il se posa devant elle dans un vacarme assourdissant. Leia porta un bras devant son visage, se protégeant ainsi des poussières que l'atterrissage de l'appareil avait provoqué. Elle se leva, se dirigeant vers le sas de sortie, le coeur battant. Celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd laissant place à deux silhouettes. Celle de droite, petite et énergique s'engagea en premier tirant à sa suite son comparse. Maz Kanata s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Leia les attendait. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle réajusta ses grosses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et alla la rejoindre.

\- Leia, mon amie, s'exclama-t-elle puis pointant du doigt par dessus son épaule. Regarde qui j'ai trouvé sur le chemin.

Derrière elle se tenait Lando Calrissian dans toute sa splendeur, les deux mains sur les hanches, la tête haute. Les yeux rieurs, il écarta les bras, se dirigeant vers Leia pour leur retrouvaille. Elle vint à sa rencontre, allant se réfugier sans réfléchir plus longtemps dans l'étreinte que lui offrait son vieil ami. Elle retint un sanglot, se sentant rassurée par la présence de cet homme. Il était un des derniers liens qui la reliait à Han. Cela lui donna encore un peu plus du courage. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Lando ? murmura-t-elle, incrédule. Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Il parait que vous avez besoin d'aide, répondit-il, simplement. Et comme je n'avais rien à faire…

\- Depuis combien de temps nous ne sommes pas vu ?

\- Près de quinze ans, souffla-t-il. Depuis que Ben est…

Le silence retomba entre eux, profitant juste de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Puis, Lando s'écarta de Leia, la tenant à bout de bras.

\- Je suis désolé pour Han… et pour Luke, dit-il doucement. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

\- Snoke…

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- C'est lui le responsable de tous nos malheurs, fit-elle d'un ton lugubre.

\- Mais il est mort…

\- Non, il est bel et bien toujours vivant, expliqua-t-elle. Et il devient une menace que nous ne pouvons plus ignorer. Le temps de la prudence est terminé. Nous devons agir maintenant. Il ne s'y attendra pas.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis là, Leia.

En guise de réponse, elle hocha la tête montrant son approbation. Lando se retourna vers Maz, l'invitant à les suivre d'un geste de la main. Puis, il offrit son bras à Leia qu'elle accepta sans hésiter. A eux trois, ils s'éloignèrent lentement en direction de la base.

\- Au cas où tu te poserais la question, Générale, commença Maz sur un ton plus léger. Le reste des vaisseaux arrivera sous peu pour renforcer vos effectifs dans l'évacuation. Nous sommes les premiers.

\- Merci Maz, souffla Leia. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans ton aide.

Son amie réajusta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. L'ancienne princesse s'arrêta avant de rentrer dans la base, se tournant vers ses deux invités.

\- Avant de commencer, dit-elle, hésitante. Comme vous le savez, pas mal de choses ont changé ces derniers temps. Il faut que vous soyez au courant… avant d'aller plus loin.

Ses deux compagnons stoppèrent net à sa remarque, lui lançant des regards interrogateurs. Leia, embarrassée, se passa une main sur la nuque. Elle appréhendait la réaction de ses amis sur le retour de Ben. Leur dernier rencontre avait été plutôt fracassante. C'était juste avant que son fils ne passe définitivement dans le côté obscur.

\- Alors ? demanda Lando, agitant une main devant l'ancienne princesse, attirant son attention.

\- Ben est de retour parmi nous, annonça-t-elle tout simplement. Il est de notre côté et va nous aider à vaincre Snoke.

\- Je savais bien que cette gamine était douée et qu'elle y arriverait, ricana Maz, les yeux malicieux.

\- Quelle gamine ? s'exclama Lando, perdu. Ben est de retour ? Pour de vrai ?

Leia hocha la tête en guise de réponse, son coeur se serrant à cette pensée. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas elle-même.

\- Han serait si fier, continua-t-il. Et qui c'est, cette fameuse gamine ?

\- Oh, Rey ! Elle est juste la dernière Jedi, souffla Maz, tout sourire. Elle a été la dernière élève de Skywalker. Elle est puissante… Très même.

\- Et laisse-moi deviner, suggéra-t-il, amusé. Aurait-elle volé le coeur de ce cher Ben pour qu'il change aussi soudainement de camp ?

\- On peut dire ça comme cela, confirma Leia, retenant un rire.

\- Ah ! Les Solo toujours sur les bons coups en ce qui concerne les femmes, continua Lando, toujours taquin.

\- Tel père, tel fils, déclara Maz. Des vrais coeurs d'artichaut.

\- Assez de dire des bêtises, mes amis, interrompit Leia, redevenant sérieuse. Ils vont nous attendre. Venez.

Et sans un autre mot, ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur de la base.

Chewbacca attendait patiemment devant la salle de commandement lorsqu'il aperçut le petit groupe arrivé. Il reconnut sans grande difficulté, malgré les années écoulées, son ami Lando. En quelques enjambés et poussant des cris de joies, il s'approcha d'eux. Dans une étreinte poilue, il captura l'homme qui lui tapota dans le dos en retour.

\- Chewie, ça fait si longtemps, mon vieux ! fit-il, emmitouflé dans sa fourrure.

Le wookie lui répondit dans son langage mais l'ancien contrebandier ne le comprenait toujours pas. Et le fait que Han ou Luke ne soit plus là pour lui traduire, le rappela à la réalité de la situation.

\- Certaines choses ne changent pas, mon vieil ami.

\- Je vais finir pas être jalouse, interrompit Maz, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Et moi, mon cher « petit-ami » ?

Chewbacca relâcha son emprise, s'écartant de Lando pour se mettre face à elle. Il pencha la tête sur le coté avant de poser un genou au sol, ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir tout contre son torse.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva peu de temps après, les trois comparses les saluant au passage. Poe se présentant en premier, ébouriffé et l'air ronchon, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon. Puis, suivi de Finn qui tenait Rose, encore à demi-endormie, par les épaules. Kai accompagnée de Rey, approchaient lentement, Ben sur leurs talons. Ce dernier s'immobilisa lorsqu'il aperçut son « oncle » les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourcil interrogateur levé, se tenir près de sa mère. Il ralentit, se sentant mal à l'aise. Leur dernière rencontre avait été désastreuse et il regrettait les mots prononcés. Il était évident qu'il appréhendait leur réunion, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Voyant qu'il tardait à s'approcher, Lando alla se planter devant lui.

\- Benny, dit-il simplement en l'attirant à lui dans une étreinte solide.

Puis presque aussitôt, l'ancien contrebandier se recula, lui donnant une claque sonore derrière la tête, surprenant le jeune homme.

\- As-tu fini de faire l'idiot ? demanda-t-il, sérieux, pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine. Te rends-tu comptes à quel point tu as fait/fais souffrir ta mère ? La galaxie ? Sans oublier, ton père ? Paix à son âme…

\- Oncle Lando…, souffla l'ancien Chevalier de Ren, combattant le retour du sentiment de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'on faisait allusion à Han.

\- Si tu ne faisais pas deux têtes de plus que moi, continua Lando. Je te donnerai volontiers une sacrée raclée !

Terriblement embarrassé, il gigota d'un pied à l'autre, se passant une main sur la nuque pour masquer son anxiété. Il fit de son mieux pour cacher les rougeurs qui avaient fait leur apparition sur ses joues.

\- Il me semble que nous avons un important débrefing à mener…, interrompit Leia, changeant de conversation tout en posant une main sur le bras de Lando.

\- Tu ne pourras pas être sauvé à chaque fois par ta mère, Benny, dit-il ironique. J'espère que cette fois, tu vas faire tes preuves et pas nous décevoir.

Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, il se détourna, suivant la Générale, ainsi que Maz à l'intérieur de la salle de commandement. Ben leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Il savait que les choses ne seraient pas facile, alors à lui maintenant d'être à la hauteur. A son tour, il rejoignit le reste du groupe. Il était temps d'en finir avec Snoke et le Premier Ordre.

Le silence se fit dans la petite troupe. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment ils pourraient arriver à vaincre le Premier Ordre. Rey n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant eux, se trouvait le fameux général Calrissian, ami fidèle de Han, héros aussi de la chute du premier empire. Elle sentit Ben se crisper. Doucement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra, lui insufflant son énergie pour l'apaiser. Elle sentit qu'il se relâchait. Pour lui, ce n'était pas simple de se retrouver en face de cet homme et d'affronter son regard. Soudain une voix s'éleva et les fit tous sursauter.

\- En premier lieu, il faut que Kylo reste hors de portée/d'atteinte de Snoke, commença Kai d'un ton grave, tout en se frayant un passage à travers ses compagnons de fortune pour se placer à côté de Leia. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Je lui dirai qu'il est encore sous soins sur une autre planète mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

\- C'est trop dangereux, souligna Ben, prenant à son tour la parole. Il va découvrir la supercherie à travers toi.

\- Durant ton absence, je me suis améliorée, répliqua-t-elle. Je mets des barrières mentales qu'il n'arrive pas à percer. Il ne sait même pas qu'elles existent.

\- C'est comme tu veux…, fit-il. Du moment que je fais équipe avec Rey, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Nous pourrons mieux l'affronter.

\- Euh justement… Le plan est que je parte avec Rey, asséna Kai, le toisant du regard, un sourcil relevé ironiquement. Je suis sensée la ramener avec moi.

\- Hors de question ! cria-t-il, croisant ses bras sur son torse, posture autoritaire qu'il avait tendance à prendre lorsqu'il voulait impressionner son auditoire.

-Si on veut que le plan fonctionne, il faut qu'elle vienne avec moi !

\- Non ! ne démordit-il pas. Réfléchis à une autre solution et oublie celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être buté !

\- Ah ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, fusa une voix ironique parmi le groupe.

\- On ne t'a rien demandé, le petit roquet ! répliqua Ben. Sache que j'en ai autant à ta décharge !

\- Tu vas voit ce qu'il pe…

\- Messieurs ! tonna Leia, se plaçant entre les deux hommes, les tenant éloignés l'un de l'autre simplement par ses mains apposées sur leurs torses. Vous vous croyez où ? Nous n'allons pas ravoir la même discussion qu'hier !

\- Non, mère.

\- Dameron, fit-elle, tournant la tête et croisant son regard furieux.

\- Pareil pour moi.

\- Ok. Dans ce cas, laissez finir Kai.

\- Merci, Leia.

\- Continue. Et je ne veux entendre aucune interruption saugrenue.

\- Kylo, j'ai besoin que Rey m'accompagne, exposa-t-elle. Premièrement, c'est pour endormir Snoke et de le consolider dans le fait qu'il peut toujours avoir confiance en moi. C'était ma mission première en venant parmi eux.

\- Bein, tiens, railla Poe.

\- T'avoir avec nous n'est d'aucune utilité pour la Rébellion, continua-t-elle sans relever l'interruption. Tu es plus à cœur même de les aider en étant avec eux. Il ne se doutera de rien. J'y veillerai.

\- Je refuse catégoriquement ! pesta Ben.

\- Deuxièmement, elle m'aidera dans mes recherches ! poursuivit/-elle. Snoke ne s'apercevra de rien. Il sera tellement occupé avec Rey qu'il ne fera pas attention à ce que je pourrais faire.

\- Je refuse ! répéta-t-il.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, s'exclama Leia. C'est une opportunité à saisir. Certes, il y a des risques mais elles pourront y faire face sans problème.

\- C'est non, mère ! Elle ne s'exposera pas à un tel danger ! tonna-t-il.

\- Et moi ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? demanda Rey exaspérée. Tu parles comme si je n'existais pas ! Il s'agit de ma personne que je sache ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, Ben.

\- Oh que si ! répliqua-t-il. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé dans la salle du trône quand Snoke t'a paralysée ?

\- Depuis, tu m'as entraînée, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai aussi continué l'entraînement avec Kai.

\- Je ne peux que le confirmer, Kylo, acquiesça celle-ci.

\- Je ne céderai pas sur ce point, Rey…

\- J'en suis parfaitement capable, affirma-t-elle, mettant sa main sur son avant-bras dans un geste réconfortant. Le plan de Kai fonctionnera, crois-moi. Cela sera plus crédible si je suis avec elle.

\- Non !

\- Bon sang ! Si elle part toute seule, c'est la mort assurée pour elle. Elle aura échoué dans sa mission. Tu y penses seulement ?

\- Non, parce qu'il est aussi buté qu'un rancor ! intervint Poe. Je sais qu'on ne se porte pas mutuellement dans nos cœurs mais je dois dire que là, tu fais fort !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! vociféra Ben, le fusillant du regard.

\- Oh que si ! Je dois m'en mêler, fit-il, mettant ses mains sur les hanches et soutenant son regard furieux. Le plan de Kai est excellent. Je sais qu'elles y arriveront.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de la perdre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux, puis retournant le couteau dans la plaie. Où cela ne te gêne pas le moins du monde ?

\- Non ! répondit-il sans sourciller. J'ai confiance en elle.

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Leia. Ben, qu'est-ce tu peux être aussi têtu comme l'était ton père ! Le plan de Kai est imparable. De notre côté, nous pourrions mieux organiser notre attaque.

\- Kylo… fit Kai. Je te promets de veiller sur elle. Il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Mais…

\- Ben, surenchérit Rey. Fais-moi confiance. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Rappelle-toi. Snoke n'est pas arrivé à me briser, ni à me détruire. Je n'ai pas sombré dans le côté obscur.

\- J'étais là…

\- Oui. Mais là, j'aurais Kai pour me seconder. Si nous avons une chance d'en finir avec le Premier Ordre, il faut la saisir. Il n'y arrivera pas. Je lui donnerai du fil à retordre. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais il nous veut vivants tous les deux. Il ne va pas m'éliminer. C'est rassurant, non ?

\- Tu as raison, soupira Ben et plongeant son regard dans le sien. Promets-moi de faire attention et si la moindre chose arrive, tu me contactes… Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Alors, tout est réglé, décréta Leia, soulagée. Il nous reste plus qu'à mettre en place notre plan.

\- Dans ce cas-là, il faut déjà commencer par évacuer les lieux, intervint Maz.

\- J'ai déjà donné des ordres dans ce sens, souligna Leia. Nous laisserons peu de choses ici. Rien qui puisse les mettre sur nos traces.

\- Bien, approuva-t-elle. Nous devrions envoyer les vaisseaux dans deux directions opposées.

\- Afin de nous donner plus de chances pour pouvoir les vaincre, compléta Lando qui ne voulait pas rester en reste.

\- Exact ! La dernière fois que vous avez évacué, cela s'est mal terminé pour certains vaisseaux, rappela Maz en toisant du regard Ben. Ce dernier refusa de baisser les yeux. Il vaut mieux que cela ne se reproduise pas.

\- Tu as raison, approuva la Générale en hochant la tête. Tu devrais emmener une partie avec toi, Maz. L'autre partie, se rapprochera au plus près de Korriban sans se faire repérer.

\- Dans ce cas, si je peux me permettre, intervint Lando. Ces deux jeunes femmes devront prendre une navette pour rejoindre le Premier Ordre. Ce sera plus crédible que de s'y rendre à bord du Faucon. J'en serai aux manettes et Chewie viendra avec moi bien entendu.

Ce dernier émit des sons gutturaux pour approuver ce choix. Rey allait protester mais se ravisa. Il avait raison. Snoke risquait d'avoir des doutes si elles venaient à débarquer à bord de cet appareil. Elles seraient moins crédibles.

Devant son regard contrarié, Lando précisa qu'il en prendrait grand soin. Après tout, il avait été son premier bébé et rien que d'être à nouveau à ses commandes, il en était tout ému.

\- D'accord, fit Leia. Je viendrai avec toi ainsi que Ben, Finn.

\- Si Madame la Générale peut me permettre, commença C-3PO. Nous aimerions savoir, mon camarade et moi-même…

\- Bien sûr que tu fais partie du voyage à bord du Faucon ainsi que R2-D2.

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, riposta l'androïde au petit droïde qui émettait des bips sonores, faisant tourner sa tête sur lui-même.

\- Allez préparer notre trajectoire en nous trouvant une planète hors de portée de Snoke mais assez près de Korriban.

\- Bien, votre Altesse, fit-il. R2, suis-moi.

\- Poe, vous prendrez le commandement des chasseurs X-Wing. Vous nous suivrez de près.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Je ne veux pas de geste héroïque, c'est bien compris, stipula-t-elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Nous devons nous faire discret.

\- Oui, Générale.

Ce dernier préférait se concentrer sur leur mission que plus tôt, se permettre de dévorer du regard la traitresse qui se trouvait sur sa droite. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs. Elle se tenait dans une posture impassible, concentrée sur leur mission. Il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir berné. C'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il admette que lui en aurait fait autant à sa place.

Soudain, il surprit le regard ironique de Kylo sur lui, une ébauche de sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il lui lança un regard furieux et se détourna, essayant de se concentrer sur les paroles de Leia.

\- Merci C-3PO, dit-elle.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? chuchota-t-il à Finn, placé à ses côtés.

\- C-3PO nous a indiqué la planète Malachor comme plus près de Korriban, lui répondit-il. Tu n'écoutais pas ?

\- Euh…

\- Hum, je vois, fit-il, se reculant un peu et vit Kai. Tu ne peux pas résister, c'est cela ?

\- Messieurs, tonna Leia. L'heure est grave. J'ose espérer que vous vous concertiez sur notre mission.

\- Je disais à Finn de faire attention à la mane…

\- Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il a à faire, lui signifia-t-elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire à propos de cette planète ?

\- Non. Sauf qu'elle se trouve assez loin de Nar Shaddaa.

\- En effet, intervint Lando. Nous n'avons pas à craindre une lancée de chasseurs de prime à nos trousses. Au cas où nous les verrons arriver de loin.

\- Bien. Maz, as-tu autre chose à rajouter ? demanda Leia.

\- D'autres résistants nous ont contacté et doivent arriver prochainement sur Takodana, en plusieurs vagues. Je les orienterais vers d'autres planètes afin d'encercler le Premier Ordre et d'attendre le signal.

\- Pour cela, nous attendons d'être sur Malachor pour tout mettre en place, conclut la Générale. Kai, tu penses trouver ce que tu cherches en combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, confia-t-elle. Je ferai le maximum. Tout dépendra aussi de Snoke, si j'ai bien regagné sa confiance.

\- Justement, intervint Ben. Tu vas prendre contact quand avec lui ?

\- Dès que ce sera possible, répondit-elle. Une fois que l'évacuation de la base soit bien avancée.

\- Nous devrions leur laisser des surprises, suggéra Finn.

\- Comment cela ? s'exclama Leia.

\- Ils s'attendent à avoir des activités par ici. S'ils trouvent une base vide, ils pourraient se douter de quelque chose. Faisons comme s'il y avait une présence… Si nous pouvions les piéger avec quelques petites bombes à retardement, comme si on ripostait.

\- Préparez tout cela mais n'abusez pas trop sur les minutions, approuva la Générale.

\- Bien.

\- Plus rien à ajouter ? émit-elle. Dans ce cas, chacun sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Kai, tu prendras contact avec Snoke d'ici 48 heures.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Leia congédia ses officiers. Maz et Lando s'attardèrent. Ils devaient commencer à élaborer leur plan d'action.

Sortant de la salle de commandement, Rose se détacha de Finn et lui fit face..

\- Je viens avec vous, annonça-t-elle.

\- Non, fit-il. Tu n'es pas encore remise.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Je me suis entraînée pendant ton absence.

\- C'est trop risqué, riposta-t-il.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je t'avertis seulement.

\- Tu partiras avec Maz, lui signifia-t-il.

\- Je serais à tes côtés dans le Faucon, l'avertit-elle. J'ai retrouvé mes forces et suis apte pour le combat.

\- Je demande à voir.

\- Suis-moi, fit-elle simplement.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans les couloirs de la base.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Kai s'isola dans ses quartiers. Durant tout ce temps, Poe n'avait eu de cesse de l'éviter. C'était l'homme invisible. La seule chose qui disait qu'il était encore dans la base, était BB-8. Ce petit droïde n'arrêtait pas de rouler sur lui-même un peu partout, émettant des bips sonores. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps mais c'était frustrant d'attendre. Elle devait se reprendre en main sinon Snoke se douterait de quelque chose. Inconsciemment, elle appréhendait ce moment. Elle inspira. Leia lui avait donné le feu vert. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la base, les autres vaisseaux étant partis avec leurs carnets de route. Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère et prit en main son holocommunicateur. Elle l'activa.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'image de Snoke apparut.

\- J'espère, Kaiylhan, que tu as des bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer, fit-il en guise d'introduction.

\- Oui, Suprême Leader.

\- Bien.

\- J'ai réussi à capturer la jeune Jedi.

\- Et Kylo ?

\- Je ne sais pas où il se trouve, avoua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? tonna-t-il. Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de m'apporter les deux ?

Kai sentit une main invisible encercler sa gorge et la serrer. Elle essaya de se dégager de cette emprise.

\- Je suis vraiment entouré que par une bande d'incapables ! rugit-il. Je t'avais fait confiance, Kaiylhan et tu me déçois… tout comme Swaibeivai. Tu ne vaux pas plus que lui !

\- Il… est… gravem…, balbutia-t-elle. Blessé…

\- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, demanda-t-il en desserrant son emprise.

\- Il est gravement blessé, croassa-t-elle, une main sur sa gorge.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Swai… Swaibeivai l'a gravement atteint. Il est toujours inconscient… Ils l'ont transporté sur une autre planète.

\- Tu n'as pas pu savoir laquelle ? Tu me déçois, Kaiylhan. J'avais fondé tous mes espoirs sur toi.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux, Suprême Leader, confessa-t-elle. Ils étaient méfiants à mon égard. Je n'ai pas pu savoir où il se trouve.

\- Et la Force ? Tu aurais pu t'en servir ! vociféra-t-il.

\- J'aurais grillé ma couverture.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'es pas plus avancée maintenant.

\- Non. Mais je vous rapporte la Jedi, souligna-t-elle.

\- Je m'en contenterai en attendant de récupérer mon traitre d'apprenti.

\- …

\- Dis-moi sur quelle planète, tu te trouves, exigea-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

\- Sur Atzerri, Suprême Leader.

\- Je ne te donnerai qu'un conseil, Kaiylhan, avisa-t-il. Quitte rapidement cette planète avec ton fardeau et viens me rejoindre. Cette planète ne va plus être l'ancre de la Rébellion pour longtemps encore.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Snoke rompit la conversation. Kai émit un gros soupir de soulagement. Elle était toujours dans les bonnes grâces du Suprême Leader. _Pour combien de temps encore ?_ Elle préféra de ne pas y penser.

Elle ouvrit le sas et fit un signe à la silhouette qui attendait dehors.

\- C'est fait ? demanda Leia.

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

\- Bien, fit-elle. Tu es prête pour la suite ?

\- Oui. Il m'a sommé de partir rapidement. Ils vont arriver, Leia.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps. Rey t'attend près de la navette.

\- D'accord.

\- Nous partirons juste après toi pour éviter les soupçons.

Elles traversèrent la base déserte pour se diriger vers l'aire de décollage. Kai chercha du regard Poe mais ne le vit pas. Il continuait à l'éviter. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle refoula les larmes qui menacèrent de couler et se constitua un air impassible. Leia fut interpellée par Lando et l'abandonna en chemin.

De loin, Ben observa Kai et sa mère approcher. Ainsi, les dés étaient jetés. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Il devait avoir une conversation privée avant leur départ. Il s'arrêta devant elle. Cette dernière leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit… commença-t-il d'une voix sourde, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il n'y aura pas un endroit dans l'univers où tu penseras te cacher, ou m'empêchera de te retrouver et te faire subir mille supplices. Tu me supplieras de te tuer.

Kai se mit à rire, tout en lui tapotant gentiment la joue.

\- Ne fais pas ton gros dur, fit-elle. Ça ne te va pas. Entre mes mains, elle ne craint rien. Je la protégerai. Snoke la veut vivant, tout comme toi. Morts, vous ne lui servez à rien. Je compte bien découvrir le pourquoi.

Il hocha la tête. Il vit dans ses yeux sa témérité retrouvée. Elle avait toujours été courageuse dans ses missions et n'était jamais revenue vaincue. Il savait que Rey était entre de bonnes mains avec elle.

\- J'en ferais de même, dit-il simplement..

\- Quoi ? émit-elle, surprise.

\- Je veillerai sur cet entêté de Poe, lui promit-il. Même si cela m'en coûte… Je te dois bien cela.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Le contournant, elle se dirigea vers la navette. Sur la rampe d'accès, Kai s'arrêta devant Rey.

\- Tu lui as dit ? demanda-t-elle, en désignant d'un signe de menton son ventre.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Rey, étonnée.

\- Tu as raison, émit-elle. Il t'aurait empêchée de partir sous n'importe quels prétextes. Je te promets que je veillerai sur vous deux.

A son insu, derrière son dos, Kai mit en place un écran protecteur pour pas que Snoke découvre son état. _Force sait ce qu'il en ferait…_

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà, voilà...**

 **Alors vos impressions ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de la tournure que prend l'histoire ?**

 **Nous approchons bientôt du dénouement final...**

 **A bientôt**

 **J &B**


	15. Chapter 13

_**Toc, Toc... 'entre à pas timide'**_

 _ **Bonjour la compagnie !**_

 _ **Nous sommes de retour après un petit moment d'absence mais nous ne vous avons pas oublié et on s'excuse pour l'attente. C'est un peu de ma faute (Jedi) car j'ai repris l'école et depuis la fin de l'année j'avais pas mal de travaux écrits à rendre avec des examens donc je n'ai pas eu trop de temps à consacrer à notre histoire... au grand désespoir de de Baloo d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **Mes études se terminent en juin 2019 avec encore deux gros examens et je vous préviens déjà que je n'aurai absolument pas le temps de travailler l'histoire. Promis en Juillet, on s'y remet et on terminera cette histoire qui approche bientot à son terme.**_

 _ **Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court par rapport à ce que nous avons l'habitude de publier mais nous tenions à vous donner un petit quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.**_

 _ **Nous vous remercions de votre patience et de ne pas avoir abandonné cette histoire.**_

 _ **Vos petits mots sont notre carburant et nous motivent à continuer, alors n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **J & B**_

* * *

 _En approche de_ _Korriban, Bordure extérieure._

Kai resserra sa prise autour des manettes de la navette, maintenant leur course vers leur nouvelle destination. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Rey, installée un peu plus loin dans le cockpit. Un silence pesant s'était emparé de l'habitacle. Elle avait volontairement laissé de l'espace à la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse digérer l'information qu'elle lui avait assené avant leur départ. Elle avait réalisé avec horreur que Rey n'avait pas encore eu conscience de sa grossesse et avec la finesse même d'un rancor, elle le lui avait annoncé entre deux portes. Elle se frappa le front de la paume de sa main repensant à la stupidité de son action. _Kriff, Kaiylhan quand apprendras-tu à réfléchir avant de parler ? Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué !_

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, fuyant le regard de Rey à la moindre occasion. Elle tenta de trouver les bons mots pour s'excuser de sa maladresse mais en vain, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le faire avant leur arrivée, la survie de la mission en dépendait.

Rey était plongée dans ses pensées, les jambes repliées sous elle, une main sur son ventre encore plat. Tout faisait enfin sens. Elle comprenait à présent son état des dernières semaines. Elle attendait tout simplement un enfant. Elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Un sentiment de joie se mélangeant à une peur viscérale de l'inconnu, naquit au fond de son être. Elle prit vraiment conscience de l'importance de la mission qui les attendait et du succès de celle-ci. Ils devaient à tout prix se débarrasser de cette menace que Snoke incarnait. Pour la première fois, elle se permettait d'être égoïste, pensant à son propre futur et à celui de son enfant. Elle le protégerait coûte que coûte, peu importe les conséquences et les sacrifices pour y arriver. Elle songea un instant à Ben qui devait se trouver à cet instant à bord du Faucon Millenium. Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir le mettre au courant à un moment ou un autre. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder dans l'obscurité indéfiniment. Il finirait bien par s'en apercevoir. Rey s'assura de garder le lien fermé, malgré le tumulte de ses émotions. Il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour le lui dire et il risquait de tout gâcher, en débarquant à l'improviste. Elle connaissait que trop bien son côté impulsif. Elle devait d'abord accomplir sa mission et se débarrasser de Snoke une bonne fois pour toute.

La jeune Jedi tourna la tête en direction de sa compagne de voyage toujours aux commandes de la navette. Son regard croisa celui de Kai au même moment mais cette dernière ne put le soutenir bien longtemps, reportant son attention sur le tableau de bord du cockpit. Rey remarqua les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues, s'étendant sur le reste de son visage jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle retint un sourire, comprenant la source de son malaise. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être Jedi ou télépathe pour le savoir. Elle s'était elle-même demandée plusieurs fois comment Kai avait pu être au courant. La tension qui habitait l'ancienne Chevalier Sith était tellement palpable que Rey ne put retenir son rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

\- Kai…, commença-t-elle. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

\- Mais… Je… Tu…, balbutia la rouquine mal à l'aise se tournant brusquement vers elle.

\- Comment as-tu su ? demanda Rey.

\- Mes visions…

\- Comment ?

Avant de lui répondre, la jeune guerrière Sith activa le pilotage automatique puis quitta son siège de pilote pour se diriger vers le cockpit et prit place en face d'elle.

\- A plusieurs reprises, j'ai vu un bébé dans mes visions, expliqua Kai prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Snoke, tenant un bébé dans ses bras, le soulevant en signe de victoire. Et lorsque je t'ai touché, peu après, j'ai compris que c'était le tien.

\- Snoke…, grogna Rey, serrant les doigts de la jeune femme dans une étreinte de fer. Je ne le permettrai pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai, la rassura l'ancienne Chevalier de Ren. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets. C'est… Kylo… enfin Ben… le père ?

Rey hocha de la tête, puis vit Kai blêmir.

\- Il va me tuer…, soupira la jeune femme, se prenant la tête entre ses deux mains.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que oui, pouffa Rey, malicieuse. Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Rey…, marmonna l'ancienne Chevalier de Ren, la fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien pour le moment, promit-elle, lui apposant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- C'est plus prudent en effet, concéda Kai. Il serait capable de débarquer et de mettre en danger la survie de cette mission au péril de sa vie et de la nôtre.

Rey acquiesça une nouvelle fois en silence, s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Je suis désolée, Rey de te l'avoir annoncé ainsi…, murmura Kai, se redressant sur elle-même. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà.

\- C'est bon Kai. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle soulagée puis reportant son attention sur la trajectoire.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau dans l'habitacle, mais cette fois-ci plus confortable, voire rassurant. Les deux jeunes femmes se faisaient face, un sourire entendu flottant sur leurs lèvres. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à établir un plan pour leur mission sur Korriban. Elles avaient pleinement conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait. Il y avait tellement d'aléas qui pouvaient jouer soit en leur faveur ou soit en leur défaveur.

\- Snoke ne doit absolument pas savoir pour l'enfant, formula Kai, rompant le silence. J'ai mis en place un écran protecteur… à ton insu, afin de le protéger.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il besoin du bébé ? demanda la jeune Jedi, apposant d'instinct une main protectrice sur son ventre.

\- Selon mes visions, tout cela est lié à une prophétie, dit-elle. J'ai vu Snoke à plusieurs reprises dans ses appartements privés, manipulant de vieux parchemins. Je suis sûre que la réponse se trouve là-bas sur Korriban.

\- Crois-tu pouvoir y accéder à ces parchemins ? demanda Rey, soucieuse.

\- Oui…

Kai réprima un frisson. En était-elle capable ? Oui, il le fallait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait cependant avertir Rey de l'accueil qu'on allait lui réserver une fois arrivée sur Korriban. Le Suprême Leader voudrait sans doute l'interroger, la tester pour s'assurer de sa loyauté. Rey subirait sans doute le même sort avec un peu plus de tortures pour la convertir dans le côté obscur. Il ferait tout pour en faire son pantin, la faire céder. Elles allaient devoir se préparer mentalement et physiquement à affronter ces épreuves. Kai allait devoir montrer patte blanche, afin de conserver la confiance de Snoke, et l'amener à lui confier la responsabilité de Rey.

\- Comment sont tes barrières mentales ? demanda soudainement Kai, songeuse.

\- Plutôt bonnes, répondit la jeune Jedi. Ben n'arrive pas à les percer si je ne les ouvre pas volontairement.

\- J'espère que cela sera suffisant devant Snoke… Je m'occuperai de renforcer l'écran protecteur du bébé, comme cela tu pourras entièrement te concentrer sur ta résistance mentale contre lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Rey et fais-moi confiance, la rassura Kai.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Rey, Snoke va te torturer, t'interroger, te tester, te pousser dans tes retranchements. Tu ne dois pas craquer et tenir bon. Je serai là.

\- Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

\- Je vais devoir mettre à nouveau mon masque de Chevalier de Ren et agir en conséquence…, la prévint-elle.

\- Je comprends Kai. Je suis prête.

Elles continuèrent ainsi à discuter de leur plan, étoffant les différents détails en fonction des possibles variantes, se préparant au pire. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, la fatigue menaçait maintenant de les envahir toutes les deux. Les dernières semaines n'avaient pas été tendres avec elles et la pression supplémentaire de leur actuelle mission n'arrangeait pas l'épuisement qui sommeillait en elles. Rey se frotta les yeux, essayant d'étouffer un bâillement. En face d'elle, Kai n'était guère mieux, se passant une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

\- Que dirais-tu si on essayait un peu de dormir ? proposa la jeune Jedi en se levant de son siège.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, confirma Kai qui avant de la suivre, alla vérifier le pilotage automatique.

La navette étant d'un petit modèle, il n'y avait qu'une seule couchette qui se situait à l'opposé du poste de pilote. Rey jeta un regard en coin en direction de sa compagne de voyage, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement la situation. Kai se figea un instant, attrapant la jeune femme par le bras, la faisant pivoter vers elle.

\- Prends la couchette, Rey, proposa Kai en la pointant du doigt. Je vais aller m'installer dans un des fauteuils de pilotage.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas de partager, si cela te va, l'interrompit-elle. TU dois aussi te reposer.

Kai acquiesça silencieusement de la tête tout en la suivant vers la dite couchette. Rey s'installa assise contre le mur du cockpit en travers du lit, s'assurant de lui laisser suffisamment de place. Poussant un soupir, Kai se laissa choir lourdement à côté d'elle. Elles restèrent silencieuses un petit moment, fermant les yeux, bercées par les ronronnements des moteurs de l'appareil.

\- Merci d'être là, Kai, finit par dire Rey en s'installant plus confortablement, laissant reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Surprise par le contact soudain de la jeune Jedi contre elle, Kai ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de comprendre les émotions qui la submergeaient à cet instant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle prenait enfin conscience d'avoir fait les choses justes et biens. Elle comprenait désormais ce qu'avait pu éprouver Kylo au contact de jeune femme. Rey l'acceptait malgré son passé, ses erreurs et son ancienne affiliation, lui offrant ainsi une chance de rédemption, n'attendant rien en retour. Elle espérait maintenant que Poe en fasse autant. Elle réprima un sanglot qui menaçait d'envahir sa gorge, le renvoyant au plus profond de sa poitrine. Elle soupira.

La mission d'abord, ses émotions ensuite, elle devait restée concentrée. Elle glissa son bras autour des épaules de Rey, reposant à son tour sa tête sur la sienne.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore Rey, répondit-elle avec un sourire, le plus dur reste à venir.

* * *

 _Korriban, Bordure externe_ _._

Swaibavei bouillonnait de l'intérieur, contenant difficilement la colère qui parcourait ses veines. Kaiylhan venait de les contacter annonçant son arrivée imminente. Il se passa une main sur son visage, retenant un gémissement de douleur. Avec le temps, ses blessures avaient guéri cependant sa mâchoire lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, tout comme son épaule d'ailleurs. Les médecins prétextaient un syndrome post-traumatique qui engendrait des douleurs psychologiques. Il renifla de dédain serrant les poings de rage à cette pensée. _Pour qui ces incompétents le prenaient-ils ? Il était un Chevalier de Ren, un guerrier Sith et le bras droit de Snoke. Toutes ces théories médicales n'étaient que foutaises et il allait leur prouver. Syndrome post-traumatique, ils allaient voir de quoi il était fait, même s'il devait en mourir. Tout irait mieux lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur cette satanée Jedi et ce maudit traitre de Kylo Ren. Il veillerait personnellement à les faire souffrir pendant des heures avant de les achever. Puis, viendrait le tour de Snoke. Là aussi, il prendrait son temps pour toutes les humiliations subies._

Il quitta subitement la salle de transmissions, se dirigeant d'un pas ferme en direction des hangars. Il attendit une vingtaine de minutes, faisant les cent pas devant la plateforme qui était censée accueillir la navette. L'impatience le faisait trépigner, le rendant encore plus irascible que d'habitude. Enfin, l'appareil apparut dans le ciel, amorçant sa lente descente vers son lieu d'atterrissage. Swai s'immobilisa, levant les yeux en direction de la navette, la suivant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose devant lui. Une décharge électrique parcourut son corps, le rendant aussi agité qu'un jeune padawan venant de recevoir son premier sabre laser.

Dans un bruit sourd, les portes du petit vaisseau s'ouvrirent laissant surgir hors de celui-ci, Kaiylhan dans toute sa splendeur, son impressionnante tignasse flamboyante flottant autour d'elle. Elle tirait à sa suite la tant convoitée Jedi qui avait les mains liées devant elle. Il esquissa un sourire à la vue de cette dernière, un sentiment de pure satisfaction se répandant en lui. Enfin, il allait pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance tant attendue, peu importe ce qu'exigeait Snoke. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide dans leur direction, s'arrêtant devant le Chevalier Sith, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Swaibavei, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ? demanda Kaiylhan se positionnant légèrement devant Rey.

\- Donne-moi la Jedi, Kaiylhan ! ordonna le guerrier d'une voix calme, ignorant sa question, les yeux fixés sur la prisonnière.

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de la livrer spécifiquement au Suprême Leader, Swai, susurra Kai provocatrice. Et uniquement à lui… Alors, dégage !

Devant le refus de cette dernière, le guerrier Sith s'avança encore d'un pas, venant se planter devant les deux jeunes femmes. Il inclina de côté sa tête, son regard pénétrant celui de la Jedi.

\- Nous avons un compte à régler tous les deux, dit-il simplement en la pointant du doigt. Alors en mémoire du bon vieux temps, Kai, pousse-toi de mon chemin et laisse-la moi avant de la livrer à Snoke !

Kaiylhan n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer que Rey la bouscula avec d'un coup d'épaule, passant devant elle et cracha au visage de Swaibavei.

\- Viens, montre-moi de quoi tu es fait ! s'insurgea la jeune Jedi. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

\- Espèce de fille de Chien Kath, gronda Swai en plongeant sur elle, tremblant de fureur.

Il n'en fallait pas plus au guerrier, déjà sous pression, pour laisser la rage qui déferlait en lui éclater. Toutes les humiliations accumulées sur les derniers mois l'avaient rendu instable et là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il allait la tuer, peu importe les ordres de Snoke. _Et il allait y prendre du plaisir… Un très grand plaisir même_. Son poing s'abattit sur le visage de la jeune femme, effaçant le sourire arrogant des lèvres de celle-ci. Sous l'impact, Rey vacilla en arrière, perdant l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le dos. Ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de répliquer, le guerrier sauta sur elle, enserrant ses mains autour de son cou, l'étranglant avec force. Rey chercha de l'air, essayant de se défaire de l'étau des doigts du guerrier blond. La scène se passait au ralenti sous les yeux impuissants de Kai. La situation était en train de lui échapper. Elle avait pourtant promis à Rey de la protéger à tout prix. Elle se ressaisit, sortant de cette torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée et à son tour, plongea sur Swai, le faisant lâcher sa prise. Rey toujours allongée sur le dos, inspira une bouffée d'air, toussa, reprenant une respiration saccadée, une de ses mains, apposée sur son cou. Elle assista, impuissante, à l'affrontement entre Kai et son ancien acolyte. Ce dernier perdait du terrain et faisait face à la violence de la jeune femme. Puis, L'ancienne Chevalier de Ren se saisit du guerrier par le col de son uniforme, le plaquant violemment contre la paroi de la navette qui se trouvait derrière lui. Elle appliqua sur lui la prise de stase, l'immobilisant à l'aide de la Force.

\- Fils de Chutta, cracha-t-elle, hargneuse, resserrant son étreinte. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Comment oses-tu outrepasser les ordres du Suprême Leader ?

Ils restèrent quelques secondes, silencieux, s'affrontant du regard, concentrés l'un sur l'autre oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. Swaibavei était dangereux, le prouvant encore une fois de plus. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, et vite.

\- Oui, Swaibavei, intervint une voix grave dans leurs dos Je suis d'accord avec Kaiylhan. Pour qui te prends-tu pour outrepasser MES ordres ?

Réalisant que Snoke venait d'entrer dans le hangar, Kai relâcha sa prise sur le guerrier Sith, le faisant lourdement retomber au sol, puis se retournant vers lui. Swai se redressa aussitôt, s'inclinant aussi bas que possible devant son chef. La jeune femme l'imita en silence.

\- Je peux tout expliquer, Suprême Leader, commença Swai, la tête toujours baissée.

\- Je suis curieux de t'entendre, répondit Snoke, sirupeux, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Mais ce n'est ni l'endroit et ni le moment.

Il s'avança vers lui, attrapant son menton entre ses doigts, relevant son visage vers lui. Un éclair de panique apparut brièvement derrière les yeux de Swai lorsqu'il croisa ceux glacials de Snoke.

Sans avertissement, ce dernier relâcha sa prise sur le guerrier, armant son bras en hauteur avant de venir l'abattre sur la mâchoire encore fragile de Swabavei. Le Chevalier blond tomba à genoux, poussant des gémissements de douleurs.

\- Tu joues avec ta vie, Swaibavei, dit-il, d'une voix sourde. MA patience arrive à bout. La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose de la sorte, je te tue ! Est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, Suprême Leader…

\- Ah, Kaiylhan ! Comme je suis content de te voir, continua Snoke, détournant son attention du guerrier Sith. Et je vois que tu m'as ramené quelque chose.

\- Oui Suprême Leader, répondit la jeune officier Sith..

Puis, elle se dirigea vers Rey, accroupie au sol et l'empoigna par le bras, la forçant à se relever. Elle avait la lèvre inférieure en sang suite à son altercation avec Swaibavei. Elle s'ancra au sol, bien droite, redressant la tête, fière, puis planta son regard dans celui de Snoke. Il ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Voici, la Jedi comme vous me l'avez demandez, Suprême Leader.

\- C'est très bien Kaiylhan. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

\- C'est un honneur d'être à votre service, Suprême Leader, surenchérit-elle, baissant humblement la tête. Je ti…

\- Suivez-moi à l'intérieur, coupa Snoke. Ce n'est pas l'endroit où parler !

Puis, il s'éloigna vers la sortie, ne se retournant pas un seul instant. Des pas scandés, dans son dos, lui indiquèrent qu'ils lui avaient emboités le pas. A nouveau, un rictus sardonique apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il se retint de se frotter les mains. Les minutes suivantes allaient être fort plaisantes.

* * *

 _Dans la salle du trône._

C'est d'un pas décidé que Snoke pénétra dans sa salle du trône suivi de près par Swaibeivai puis de Kaiylhan tenant fermement la jeune Jedi par le bras.

\- Maître…, commença Swaibeivai.

\- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre, coupa rageusement Snoke, tout en se retournant et fusillant du regard le Chevalier de Ren. Tu ne crois pas en avoir assez fait ?

\- Je peux expliquer… reprit-il, en mettant un genou à terre.

\- Expliquer quoi ? Ce que j'aurai pu mal interpréter ? demanda le Suprême Leader en plissant les yeux puis faisant un large geste de la main. Mais vas-y. Je suis impatient de connaître ton explication.

Restant la tête bêche en signe de soumission, Swaibeivai n'en menait pas large. Il devait se la jouer fine sinon il perdrait l'estime de son maître et tout ce qu'il avait entrepris depuis des années finirait aux oubliettes. _Maudit Kylo Ren ! C'est à cause de lui qu'il se trouvait dans cette position._ Il se promit qu'il le lui ferait cher payer sans oublier à sa pimbêche de Jedi. En attendant, il devait calmer Snoke et garder ses faveurs. _Chaque chose en son temps._ Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se releva et affronta le regard furieux et sondeur de son souverain.

\- Je crois que vous avez mal compris mon geste, commença-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- T'ai-je demandé de te relever ? demanda Snoke d'une voix fielleuse, le fusillant du regard. Te voici bien insolent. Devrais-je transmettre ton titre à une autre personne plus qualifiée ?

\- Non, fit-il, tout en reprenant lentement sa position initiale en serrant les dents.

\- Maintenant, je suis tout ouïe. Continue donc.

\- Nous avons elle et moi un différend, fit-il tout en jetant un regard assassin vers la jeune femme.

\- Et ça t'autorise le droit d'agir ainsi ? proféra le Suprême Leader, en levant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. Si tout le monde réagissait comme toi, je n'aurais plus personne autour de moi. Ce serait l'anarchie ! Tu me déçois beaucoup, Swaibeivai.

\- Je voulais lui montrer qui est le maître, rétorqua le Chevalier de Ren, tout en se redressant du haut de sa stature, les poings serrés, l'affrontant du regard.

\- Le maître ? ironisa-t-il, partant d'un rire démoniaque. Tu t'entends seulement parler, jeune idiot ? Le maître ici, c'est moi ! Tu as seulement voulu reprendre ta revanche parce qu'elle t'avait ridiculisé. Admets-le. Tu as voulu te prouver à toi-même que tu es le plus fort. Tu l'as attaquée alors qu'elle était sans défense. C'est un geste de lâche.

Voyant le guerrier blond serrer plus fort ses poings, Snoke amplifia de plus belle sa tirade.

\- C'est exactement cela ! surenchérit-il d'une voix sirupeuse. Tu n'as pas digéré le fait qu'elle a eu le dessus sur toi. Ton égo en a pris un certain coup ! Ce que tu as fait, te rabaisse encore plus et te montre sous un nouveau jour.

\- Non ! fulmina le jeune Chevalier et pointant Rey du doigt. Elle n'a eu la vie sauve que parce que ses comparses sont intervenus et m'ont attaqué par derrière ! J'allais la fin…

\- La vie sauve ? tonna Snoke, plissant les yeux. N'avais-je pas expressément stipulé qu'on me ramène en VIE, Kylo Ren ET la Jedi ? Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas la même compréhension des mots. Aurais-tu omis un certain passage dans mes ordres ? Quand j'ordonne en vie, ce n'est pas mort… ni dans un piteux état.

\- Oui, maître, répondit Swaibeivai en baissant la tête. Mais…

\- Le sujet est clos pour l'instant, fit-il d'un geste de la main, puis se retournant vers son autre officier.

Durant tout le temps qu'a duré l'affrontement entre Snoke et Swaibeivai, Kai était restée en retrait avec Rey. Toutes les deux montraient un visage impassible même si le fait de voir ce dernier se faire rabaisser les réjouissait au plus haut point.

\- Approche, Kaiylhan, émit-il d'une voix mielleuse, tout en lui faisant un signe de la main. Montre-moi ce que tu m'as ramené !

Kai inspira profondément avant d'avancer en poussant Rey devant elle. _Les dés sont jetés !_

\- A ce que je vois, tu ne viens qu'avec une partie de ce que je t'ai demandé, reprit-il, le regard torve.

\- Oui, Maître, fit-elle en mettant un genou à terre. Comme je vous l'av…

\- Oui, je sais… Blablabla, ironisa-t-il. Mais dis-tu la vérité ? Ne serais-tu pas passé de l'autre côté ? De nos jours, on ne peut plus se fier à n'importe qui… Les gens vous déçoivent tellement vite.

\- Mettez-moi à l'épreuve, répondit-elle en relevant la tête et affrontant son regard perçant tout en le défiant.

\- Ne me tente pas… souffla-t-il, tout en se frottant le menton d'une de ses mains. Chaque chose en son temps.

Puis descendant les marches de son trône, Snoke tourna lentement autour d'elles, les bras croisés dans son dos, semblant capter leurs effluves au passage, s'attardant auprès de Rey. Cette dernière se tenait immobile, regardant droit devant elle.

\- Ça ne te rappelle pas comme un déjà-vu, jeune Jedi ? lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Crois-moi que cette fois-ci, je vais bien en profiter. Nous allons passer de longues heures ensemble.

Rey ne bougea pas d'un cil, ignorant toujours sa présence. Elle se retint de mettre la main sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur. Elle ne devait en aucun cas lui montrer sa faiblesse. Elle préféra imposer un mutisme à ses provocations, renforçant ainsi sa barrière protectrice.

\- Tu as de la chance, Kaiylhan, fit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle. Je ne sens aucun trouble en toi. Tu ne t'es pas laissé pervertir. Tu as l'âme d'un Chevalier. Tu peux te relever.

\- Merci, Suprême Leader, murmura-t-elle, le visage impassible.

\- Je constate aussi que tu me l'as ramenée en un seul morceau… intacte, je dois dire, enchaîna-t-il, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'envoyer une pique au grand guerrier blond.

A ces dires, ce dernier envoya un regard assassin à la jeune femme. Il serra de plus belle ses poings. _Ils allaient tous le payer cher et même très cher !_

\- J'ai suivi vos ordres, répondit-elle.

\- Suprême L…, commença Swaibeivai.

\- Tu parleras quand je t'autoriserai ! coupa-t-il, se retournant brusquement et d'un geste de la main, le souleva dans une prise invisible. Me suis-je bien fait entendre ?

Oui… Oui… chuinta ce dernier, cherchant son souffle.

Comme s'il n'était qu'un simple moustique indésirable, il le chassa d'un simple geste de la main, le projetant contre l'un des murs de la salle. Il s'effondra dans un bruit sourd au sol.

\- Revenons à nous, fit-il en se retournant vers elles. J'aurai dû mettre ma confiance en toi, Kaiylhan

\- …

\- Dommage que Kylo Ren ne s'est pas joint à nous, regretta Snoke et se plaçant devant elle. Tu as une idée où ils l'ont caché ?

\- Aucune, répondit-elle, affrontant son regard sans sourciller. J'ai essayé sans résultat.

\- Tu as mis du temps pour nous ramener notre jeune amie, souligna-t-il, railleur.

\- J'ai du attendre qu'elle soit remise de ses blessures, Suprême Leader.

\- On remerciera pour cela notre cher Swaibeiva, ironisa-t-il. Qu'as-tu pu apprendre pendant tout ce temps passé avec la Rébellion ?

\- Malheureusement… Rien.

\- Quoi ?! s'époumona-t-il. Tu les as infiltrés durant plusieurs semaines et tu n'as rien pu savoir ? Qu'as-tu bien fait durant tout ce temps ?

\- Ils m'ont tenu à l'écart de leur centre de commandement, dit-elle. Je n'étais pas informée de leurs réunions.

\- Une question qui me chiffonne… continua le Leader Suprême, pensif. Comment as-tu pu les berner en soutirant la Jedi ?

\- Je me suis liée avec deux/trois personnes, confessa Kai. J'ai pu en faire parler un en l'enivrant. L'infirmerie était accessible à tout le monde. Vous connaissez la suite.

\- Tu as su la soustraire et me la ramener, résuma-t-il, un sourire démoniaque se dessinant sur son visage.

Il se détourna d'elle pour se rapprocher de Rey qu'il l'étudia, mains croisées dans le dos. Un silence pesant se fit dans la salle. La mâchoire crispée, la jeune Jedi regarda fixement devant elle, ignorant cette présence malsaine. Il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu et le laisser venir.

\- Tu sais que je vais attendre avec impatience notre première confrontation, susurra-t-il d'une voix sournoise.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, lâcha Rey d'une voix sourde.

\- Pas maintenant mais bientôt, promit-il. Et cela, tu peux me croire.

Le bruit des portes du sas qui s'ouvre interrompit la conversation, un officier entra et marcha droit vers son commandant suprême.

\- QUOI ? hurla Snoke. J'ai bien stipulé à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangés ! Vous avez intérêt à ce que se soit important.

L'amiral Exarus se pencha et murmura à son oreille quelques mots. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage du Leader. Il congédia d'un signe de tête l'officier.

\- Jeune Jedi... fit-il en plissant les yeux pour mieux étudier sa réaction. Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle extraordinaire qui me met du baume au cœur.

Fataliste, il mit une main sur sa poitrine pour mieux accentuer ce qu'il allait lui assener.

\- Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce dont il s'agit ?

\- …

\- Soit… Je vais te le dire quand même. Cette chère planète Atzerri n'existe plus… Elle… Ni ses occupants… Tout cela, grâce à Kaiylhan.

Snoke épiant ses moindres réactions, Rey devait réagir pour donner le change afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. D'un bond, elle bondit sur Kai en l'invectivant.

\- Shabuir ! Fille de Chutta ! rugit-elle. Tu vas me le payer !

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, rétorqua Kai, glaciale, tout en parant ses coups.

\- Assez ! tonna Snoke.

D'un simple geste, il les sépara et immobilisa la jeune femme dans un étau invisible. Il se délecta de voir le regard haineux de Rey sur la jeune guerrière.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas menti, Chevalier, émit-il. Nous voici enfin débarrassés de cette menace.

\- Je vous tuerai aussi, promit Rey.

\- En attendant ce moment, tu vas être enfermée dans une cellule sous haute sécurité, continua-t-il sans tenir compte de son avertissement. Sous bonne garde, ça va de soi.

\- Donnez-moi la faveur de veiller sur elle, Leader Suprême, intervint Swaibeivai, tout en se rapprochant d'eux.

\- Et pourquoi je te donnerai cette _faveur_ ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- Pour me racheter à vos yeux et vous prouver que je peux être digne de confiance.

Le grand guerrier blond ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard pénétrant de Snoke. Il dissimulait à merveille sa rage au ventre. Il voulait se venger de Rey et la torturer lui-même pour qu'elle puisse avouer où se cachait ce traitre de Kylo sans que son maître s'en doute. Il devait la jouer fine entre lui et Kai. Il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse prendre et surtout toujours maintenir sa place.

\- Je me trouve devant un problème, vois-tu ? avoua le Suprême Leader, narquois. Peut-être pourras-tu m'aider ?

\- …

\- A qui pourrais-tu plus faire confiance ? A une personne qui confond les termes « _en vie_ » et « _mort_ » ? Ou à une personne qui au lieu de ramener deux personnes, m'en ramène qu'une mais vivante ?

\- …

\- Tu peux comprendre mon dilemme, persista-t-il, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Oui, Suprême Leader, ne put que répondre le Chevalier de Ren.

\- Quand j'ordonne de me ramener mon apprenti et la Jedi vivants, martela-t-il. C'est VIVANT que je les veux ! Morts, ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité.

\- …

\- Sors de cette salle ! ordonna-t-il. Je m'occuperai de ton sort plus tard. Avant de partir, je te somme de ne pas t'approcher de notre chère invitée.

Après s'être incliné, le guerrier blond se retira de la pièce sans dire un mot. _Il lui payerait cher cet affront !_

\- Kaiylhan, commença-t-il. Elle sera sous ta bonne garde. Je te tiendrai responsable personnellement s'il lui arriverait quoique ce soit !

\- Oui. Suprême Leader, fit-elle. C'est un honneur que vous me faites et j'en serai digne.

\- Je commencerai son entretien dès demain. Prépare-la d'ici là !

Elle hocha de la tête puis s'approcha de Rey pour la saisir et l'emmener. D'un geste de la main, Snoke défit le lien qui l'entravait.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain, jeune Jedi, susurra-t-il, tout en passant le revers de sa main sur son visage.

Rey frémit et se retint d'afficher un geste de répulsion. Elle se laissa emmener par Kai. Tout en marchant vers la sortie, elle sentit le regard pénétrant de Snoke les suivre.

Le chemin menant jusqu'à la cellule de haute-sécurité se fit dans le silence. Rey se laissa guider par Kai, entourée par une équipe de quatre stormtroopers que cette dernière congédia une fois qu'elles pénétrèrent dans sa geôle.

La porte du sas se renfermant sur elles, elles purent souffler. D'un regard, Kai imposa le silence à la jeune Jedi. Elle se concentra.

\- C'est bon, fit-elle. Nous avons quelques minutes de tranquillité.

\- Ça va ? demanda Rey. Suis désolée de t'avoir prise par surprise mais Snoke attendait une réaction de ma part.

\- T'inquiète, répliqua Kai. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il se serait douté de quelque chose. Tu ne l'as pas déçu, crois-moi.

\- Me revoici à nouveau dans son antre… soupira-t-elle. La première fois, c'était sur son vaisseau.

\- Ecoute, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai mis une barrière le temps que nous puissions discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Ok.

\- Demain, il faudrait que tu l'occupes pendant plusieurs heures afin que je puisse farfouiller dans ces quartiers.

\- Tu penses que tu pourras trouver ce que tu cherches ?

\- J'espère, fit Kai. Et comprendre pourquoi il vous veut tous les deux vivants.

\- Tu y arriveras.

\- Je t'ai fait mettre non loin de mes quartiers, précisa-t-elle. Je préfère t'avoir près de moi que deux niveaux plus bas. Je pourrais mieux intervenir au cas où.

\- Tu penses que je puisse avoir des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Rey.

\- Non… Non, la rassura-t-elle. Mais je préfère prendre mes précautions.

\- C'est l'autre Chevalier qui t'inquiète ?

\- Entre autres…, avoua la jeune Chevalier. Il est retors… et rancunier.

\- Et tu crois qu'il viendra m'attaquer ici ? Malgré la mise en garde de Snoke ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Il se fit des ordres quand il a une idée en tête. Il agit de telle sorte que rien ne lui retombe dessus.

\- Et il est jaloux de Ben, compléta-t-elle.

\- Il en a été toujours jaloux, guettant le moment pour passer à l'action.

\- Snoke lui a ordonné de ne pas m'approcher, argua la jeune Jedi.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui va le déranger, émit-elle. Sois prudente. Je vais revenir.

Sur ces entrefaites, Kai sortit de la cellule et partit vers ses quartiers. A peine qu'elle fût éloignée, une ombre s'avança vers le sas. Un sourire sournois étira le visage du guerrier blond. Il avait bien fait d'être resté en retrait et suivre de loin la petite troupe. Il se doutait bien que Kai n'allait pas l'accompagner jusque dans les quartiers des prisonniers, situé deux niveaux plus bas. Ce qui faisait son affaire. Il avait moins de risque de se faire repérer. Quatre stormtroopers se tenaient de chaque de côté de la porte du sas, leurs armes au travers de leurs torses, prêts au cas où s'ils devaient intervenir. Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont l'arrêter.

Il attendit encore quelques instants avant de passer à l'acte. Il détourna leur attention par une passe de Force et pénétra dans la cellule. La jeune Jedi lui tournait le dos. _Bien !_

\- Continuons ce que nous avons commencé, attaqua-t-il, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Quand je sortirais de cette pièce, tu m'auras dit tout ce que je dois savoir.

\- Fils de Chutta ! cracha Rey, haineuse, en se retournant et lui faisant face.

\- Tu me supplieras de t'achever, siffla-t-il, en avançant sur elle. Dans cette pièce, tu ne pourras pas faire appel à la Force.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! dit-elle tout en se mettant hors de sa portée.

\- Essaye et tu verras, nargua-t-il.

Rey se concentra et essaya de le projeter en arrière en projetant son bras en avant. Rien ne se passa. Elle sentit un long frisson de sueur s'écouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Ça ne peut pas être possible !_ Elle devait protéger la vie qui grandissait en elle coûte que coûte. Elle se devait de gagner du temps afin que Kai arrive le plus vite possible.

\- Aurais-tu peur ? argua-t-il, tout en relevant un sourcil ironique.

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi fuis-tu dans ce cas ? Tu sais que tu n'auras aucun endroit où te cacher dans cette pièce… et rien ici ne pourra te servir d'armes contre moi.

\- Je ne fuis pas, fit-elle, l'affrontant du regard. Snoke me veut vivante… Rappelle-toi.

\- Je sais… Je sais… Blablabla. Mais dès fois, on n'a pas forcément ce qu'on veut.

\- Il te tuera !

\- Tss Tss Jeune Jedi ! Si tu crois qu'ainsi, tu arriveras à m'effrayer, c'est peine perdue. Je m'occuperai de lui en temps et en heure.

\- Je ne te dirai rien, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, tonna-t-il. Assez joué ! Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Sur ces faits, il déplaça d'un geste de revers la table qui les séparait. Devant sa mine surprise, il ne peut que fanfaronner.

\- Tu pensais que moi aussi, j'étais au même niveau que toi, émit-il, narquois Je suis plus puissant que toi. La Force ne m'est en rien retiré.

\- Il te tuera, siffla-t-elle.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

Rey saisit un siège et le lui lança. Il l'évita de peu et ne put que s'esclaffer un peu plus devant ce geste.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux, nargua-t-il.

\- Les gardes vont venir.

\- Tss Tss. Je les ai plongés dans une sorte de léthargie, répliqua-t-il. Tu peux crier autant que tu pourras, balancer tout ce que tu voudras… Ils ne bougeront pas de leurs positions.

\- Kai…

\- Elle ne viendra pas, coupa-t-il, le regard haineux. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

Rey fit tout pour se mettre hors de sa portée, tout en cherchant de quoi se défendre. Tout à coup, elle se sentit happée et soulevée. Son corps tout entier était paralysé et s'approchait dangereusement du guerrier blond, un rictus mauvais au coin de ses lèvres. Elle essaya de se débattre mais rien ne fit. _Kai !_ Un court instant, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de rentrer en communication avec elle. _Rien !_ Un vent de panique l'envahit soudainement. _Il ne fallait rien lui montrer_. Elle affronta son regard, une lueur rebelle au fond de ses prunelles.

Elle prit conscience que ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa gorge et commencèrent à la serrer. Elle déglutit.

\- On ne fait plus la fière, jeune Jedi, cracha-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Lâch… Lâche-moi ! rugit-elle.

\- Pas avant de me dire où il est !

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tss Tss ! fit-il, tout en remuant la tête dans un mouvement négatif et resserrant un peu plus sa poigne.

\- …

\- Où est Kylo ?

\- Al… Va au diable ! souffla-t-elle.

\- Pas avant toi ! promit-il. Je te briserai. Même lui ne voudra plus de toi après !

\- Wagyx !

\- Tu l'auras voulu !

Ne la quittant pas des yeux, Swai resserra de plus en plus sa prise sur sa gorge. Il vit sur son front des perles de sueur. Il ne se contrôlait plus. La rage lui entravait le corps. Il voulait qu'elle baisse les yeux en signe de soumission. Son regard le défiait sans cesse. Même si elle ne pouvait utiliser la Force, cette dernière était forte en elle et lui donnait une puissance à laquelle, il n'aurait jamais accès. Sa fureur redoubla.

Le Chevalier de Ren si occupé à malmener la jeune Jedi qu'il n'entendit pas la porte du sas s'ouvrit derrière lui. D'un coup, il se sentit projeter violemment contre le mur qu'il en lâcha sa prise sur la jeune femme. Il se ramassa et se leva devant le regard furibond de Kai. Cette dernière ne lui laissa aucune possibilité de s'expliquer qu'elle l'attaqua sans relâche. Elle se déchainait d'une telle force sur lui qu'il ne put arriver à se défendre. Elle le laissa tel un pantin désarticulé au sol.

\- Sors ! hurla Kai. Et que je te revois plus traîner par ici.

\- C'es… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, bafouilla-t-il.

\- Non ? fulmina-t-elle, les yeux plissés. Dis-moi si je me trompe… Tu étais en train de l'étrangler… Encore !

\- No… Non… J'essayais de lui soutirer où se cachait Kylo.

\- Le Leader Suprême a expressément souligné qu'il se chargerait lui-même d'elle, lui rappela-t-elle sèchement.

\- Tu sais comme il peut être très occupé par moments, l'amadoua-t-il tout en se relevant doucement. _Kriff ! Elle lui a foutu une sacrée déverrouillée !_ Je voulais simplement le soulager d'un poids.

\- Sors d'ici Swai avant que je n'en avertisse le Leader Suprême, menaça-t-elle.

\- Tu as toujours voulu être dans ses grâces, fit-il furibond. Mais ça ne se passera pas comment cela !

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, assena-t-elle, le fusillant du regard. Si tu en es arrivé là, c'est par ta faute.

\- Je n'ai pas fini avec elle !

\- Oh que si ! ragea-t-elle. Tu en as belle et bien fini avec elle.

\- Laisse-moi avec elle encore un peu et elle me dira où est Kylo, persifla-t-il.

\- Si je te vois encore dans les parages ou l'approcher, je me ferais un plaisir d'en avertir Snoke, lui fit-elle savoir.

\- Kai…

\- Sors ! hurla-t-elle en pointant d'un doigt rageur le sas. Et ne reviens plus par ici !

Comprenant sa défaite, Swaibeivai sortit de la cellule d'un pas rageur, la mâchoire crispée. A peine que ce dernier ait franchi la porte que Kai se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès de Rey. Cette dernière reprenait son souffle petit à petit. La jeune guerrière l'aida à se relever et la fit asseoir sur la couchette. Elle alla chercher un verre d'eau et la fit boire. La jeune femme reprenait des couleurs.

\- Je suis désolée, Rey, fit-elle doucement.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il n'allait pas rester en reste.

\- Lais… Laisse tomber. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Il aurait pu te tuer !

\- Mais tu es arrivée à temps, souligna Rey et mettant sa main sur la sienne. Merci.

\- Faut que je t'enlève les marques autour du cou sinon Snoke va comprendre ce qui s'est produit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai promis à Ben qu'il pourra tuer lui-même Swai, confessa la jeune Chevalier. J'ai pris sur moi de ne pas le faire moi-même.

\- Il reste malgré tout une menace.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je vais le tenir à l'œil.

Kai se leva et apposa ses mains au-dessus de la gorge de Rey puis ferma les yeux. Cette dernière sentit sa gorge s'alléger d'un poids. Elle put déglutir à nouveau sans ressentir de douleurs.

Puis, la jeune femme fouilla dans sa poche et ressortit un petit anneau qu'elle tendit à la jeune Jedi.

\- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Rey.

\- C'est un émetteur sophistiqué, expliqua-t-elle et montrant son doigt. J'ai le même. Glisse-le à ton annulaire.

\- …

\- Avec lui, nous serons en contact permanent. Je t'ai laissé pour aller les chercher.

\- Snoke ?

\- T'inquiètes, la rassura-t-elle. Il n'est pas au courant et ne connaît pas cette technologie.

\- Il fonctionne comment ?

\- Si tu le frottes deux fois avec ton pouce, tu m'avertiras dès que Snoke t'a quitté. Le mien s'illuminera d'un halo bleu que je serais la seule à voir. Si tu le frottes trois fois, je saurais que tu es en danger. Mon anneau aura un halo rouge.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'en apercevra pas ?

\- Aucune chance ! la rassura-t-elle. Le connaissant, il va t'attacher à un fauteuil et ne prêtera nullement attention à tes mains. Il sera concentré sur ton visage.

\- Tu as pensé à tout…

\- J'essaye. Ils comptent sur nous.

Par ailleurs, Kai lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait toujours le bracelet connecté de Leia à son poignet. Ce dernier leur serait grandement utile quand il faudra qu'elles s'échappent de la base.

Elle prit congés en lui promettant qu'elle ne serait plus dérangée par le guerrier Sith elle allait y veiller. En sortant de la cellule, elle partit prendre ses précautions pour le tenir éloigné de ses quartiers.

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**

 ** _Encore un chapitre riche en émotions,_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez..._**

 ** _A bientôt._**

 ** _J & B_**


	16. Chapter 14

_**" GGrrrrriiiinnnn" La porte s'ouvre doucement pour regarder… et évitons par la même occasion le jet de tomates**_

 **Hello ! Nous sommes de retour ! Nous revenons après des semaines de silence (pour ne pas dire mois) mais les études ont duré plus longtemps que prévu pour Jedi et le résultat a été positif et validé. Maintenant, nous pouvons nous donner corps et âme afin de finir notre histoire et espérer la terminer avant la sortie de l'épisode 9. On évite de faire la promesse afin d'éviter que nous soyons déçues et vous décevoir par la même occasion dans cette attente. Juste sachez que nous savons où nous allons… et sommes plongées dans l'écriture.**

 **En attendant, voilà un p'tit chapitre à vous mettre sous la dent et vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en nous laissant des p'tites messages.**

 **Sur ce… Bonne lecture !**

 **J &B**

* * *

 _A bord du faucon millenium_ _._

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que la Résistance s'était dispersée aux quatre coins de la Galaxie afin d'accomplir leurs missions respectives.

Ben était aux manettes du Faucon Millenium, perdu dans ses pensées. Un certain malaise l'habitait, comme s'il n'était pas digne de piloter le vaisseau de son père. Après tout, c'était lui le responsable de la mort de ce dernier. Tout le monde semblait lui avoir pardonné son geste, l'acceptant à nouveau en tant que Ben Solo sans poser plus de questions. Mais lui ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Il allait devoir vivre avec ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, faisant face à ses démons et la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Se retrouver ainsi aux commandes du Faulcon Millénium, en compagnie de la Résistance et de sa mère était très étrange pour lui après toute ces années au service du côté obscur. Il adorait ce vaisseau, savourant la sensation familière des moteurs qui faisait vibrer les manettes. Il avait tellement de bons souvenirs à bord de ce dernier avec Han. Esquissant un sourire, il serra son étreinte autour des poignées. Il revenait de loin et avait encore du mal à réaliser sa situation. Il faisait désormais partie de la Résistance, complotant la chute de son ancien maitre. Snoke allait regretter le jour où il avait décidé de le recruter, l'arrachant à sa famille. Il s'assurerait qu'il subirait mille supplices avant de l'achever. Rey ne le laisserait sans aucun doute jamais faire cela. A la pensée de la jeune Jedi, son cœur se serra dans une douloureuse étreinte dans sa poitrine. Il la savait parfaitement capable de se défendre, n'ayant pas besoin de sa protection. De plus, il savait pertinemment que Kai, comme elle lui avait promis, assumerait son rôle pendant son absence. Hélas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet… _Non ! Rectification._ Il était mort d'inquiétude à l'idée de la savoir aux mains sournoises de ce rancor de Snoke. Il était tellement imprévisible et vicieux. Il en savait quelque chose. _Un parfait partisan Sith._

À plusieurs reprises, il avait mentalement effleuré le lien qui le reliait à Rey, n'insistant pas plus lorsqu'elle le repoussait, s'acharnant à le garder fermé malgré tout. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur faire confiance à toutes les deux. Il soupira intérieurement. Il aurait tant voulu être avec elles en ce moment. Une troisième personne n'aurait pas été de trop. Il se voilait la face, pensant qu'il leur était indispensable. Il s'ébroua la tête et émit un petit rire. _Elles étaient parfaitement capables et entrainées. Tout allait bien se passer._

Au cours des derniers jours, ces mots étaient devenus son leitmotiv, les répétant silencieusement tel un mantra.

Poe pénétra dans le cockpit, s'installant à ses côtés dans le fauteuil du co-pilote. Ben lui jeta un regard en coin, hochant la tête en guise de salut. Le pilote l'ignora superbement, prenant en main les commandes du vaisseau. Ben se racla la gorge, lui rappelant ainsi sa présence et surtout le fait qu'il avait été là en premier. En guise de réponse Poe, lui jeta un regard assassin. La réaction de ce dernier ne surprenait qu'à moitié Ben. La haine que le pilote lui portait était compréhensible… Encore une fois, après tout, il l'avait torturé, alors il ne devait pas s'attendre à l'amour fou venant de sa part. L'ancien guerrier Sith devait bien reconnaitre que Poe était un homme juste, droit et loyal, qui avait prouvé à maintes reprises sa valeur auprès de la Résistance. Il était ce qui était le plus proche du fils parfait que sa mère aurait sans doute voulu avoir. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il eut un serrement au cœur. Voilà très certainement la raison de l'agacement qu'il ressentait en présence du pilote. Il ne le détestait pas mais il lui rappelait tout ce qu'il n'était pas… ce qu'il aurait voulu être. Ben soupira chassant une vague de tristesse qui menaçait de le submerger. Il se rappela alors la promesse qu'il avait faite à Kai. Il le protégerait au péril de sa vie même s'il était un insupportable petit roquet. Même si c'était difficile pour lui en ce moment, il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de piloter le vaisseau de ton père, siffla Poe, cinglant, brisant le silence instauré.

Ben préféra rester muet, encaissant la remarque assassine du pilote en serrant les dents. _Merci de me le rappeler, ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas_. Il fallait qu'il reste impassible, ne pas lui montrer qu'il pouvait atteindre son but. Il avait besoin de déverser sa rage après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir… sans oublier son histoire avec Kai. Histoire qui était encore loin d'être finie. Il prenait sur lui mais combien de temps encore…

\- Tu as de la chance que ta mère continue à te couvrir, continua-t-il, les yeux toujours fixés droit devant lui.

Ben s'obstina à rester enfermé dans son mutisme, sentant la colère bouillonner au fond de lui. _Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?_ Il avait pleinement conscience des erreurs qu'il avait fait et il se consacrait, dorénavant, à accomplir sa rédemption. Il n'avait pas besoin que ce stupide pilote lui rappelle le moindre de ses faux pas. Ben s'en chargeait déjà lui-même.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Rey peut te trouver, poursuivit-il d'un ton hargneux, ne le regardant toujours pas. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que toi ! Tu n'es pas digne d'elle.

Cette attaque était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ben enclencha le pilote automatique, se redressant d'un bond. Il se tourna vers Poe, la respiration saccadée par la fureur qui coulait comme de la lave dans ses veines. _Non, Rey n'avait rien à voir dans leur différent !_ Il refusait que ce pilote borné et obtus ne la traîne dans leur conflit.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Dameron, ait au moins la décence de le faire en me regardant droit dans les yeux, fit Ben d'une voix doucereuse contrôlant au mieux son intonation.

Faisant fi de la menace sous-jacente dans ses paroles, Poe persévéra dans son ignorance, les mains toujours vissées sur les commandes, lui jeta un bref regard noir.

\- Tu oses me critiquer ? Mais tu te caches tel un lâche derrière tes manettes ! explosa l'ancien guerrier Sith le menaçant du haut de sa stature, n'obtenant pas la réaction souhaitée du pilote. Affronte-moi comme un homme. Lève-toi, Dameron !

Poe tenta de réprimer les frémissements de colère qui secouaient son corps devant les provocations de son interlocuteur. Il continua de l'ignorer, regardant droit devant lui.

\- Je vais être magnanime avec toi Dameron, proposa Ben, toujours furieux. Je t'offre la possibilité de régler notre différent une bonne fois pour toute.

\- La seule façon de le régler serait que je te tue _Botte noire_ , répliqua Poe se levant enfin de son siège, lui faisant ainsi face, une lueur belliqueuse au fond des yeux.

\- Je te laisse la possibilité de me battre en duel et ce, sans que j'utilise mes pouvoirs.

\- Foutaise ! ricana t-il.

\- Aurais-tu peur, Dameron ? ironisa l'ancien Chevalier de Ren, d'un ton provocant. Ne serais-tu qu'un lâche en fin de compte ? Kai se serait-elle trompée sur ton compte ?

D'un geste rapide, Poe empoigna les revers de la tenue de Ben, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de lui. La fureur se lisait sur leurs visages. Ils s'affrontaient du regard. Aucun des deux ne voulant être le premier à l'abaisser.

\- Tais-toi Solo ! cracha le pilote d'un ton venimeux, resserrant sa prise sur le tissu entre ses doigts.

\- Savais-tu que l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es encore sur tes deux pieds et… en un seul morceau, est la promesse que j'ai faite à Kai ? surenchérit Ben, un brin provocateur.

\- Ne s'attendant pas à une telle attaque de sa part, il recula d'un pas, lâchant la tunique de Ben, confus.

\- Quelle promesse ? murmura-t-il, le regard interrogateur.

\- Celle de veiller sur toi pendant son absence, de te protéger, de m'assurer que rien ne t'arrive.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection !

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça, Dameron, répondit Ben. Crois-moi, je regrette bien cette promesse depuis que je l'ai faite. Tu es l'homme le plus insupportable qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Sans crier gare, Poe se propulsa en avant et abattit son poing sur la joue de l'ancien guerrier Sith. Ben chancelant en arrière, le pilote se jeta sur lui, le suivant au sol et l'assenant d'un autre direct. Il continua ses attaques pendant de longues minutes, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Ben que de se protéger le visage de ses avant-bras, parant les coups les plus violents. Il savait que c'était un mal nécessaire et que si Poe réussissait à évacuer toute cette tension qui l'habitait, ils pourraient enfin repartir sur de nouvelles bases plus saines. Il se laissa donc faire, encaissant la correction. Ce n'était qu'une étape de plus sur son chemin vers la rédemption.

Ils ne firent pas attention au bruit qu'émit l'ouverture du sas du cockpit, ni aux pas précipités qui suivirent. Poe fut tiré en arrière par une solide paire de mains poilues, mettant ainsi fin au combat. Une autre personne aida Ben à se redresser, l'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

\- Ça y'est, tu te sens mieux Dameron ? demanda-t-il en essuyant du revers de la main le sang qui coulait de son nez. J'espère que maintenant nous allons enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose.

\- Poe, éructant, fut emmené de force hors du cockpit par Chewbacca, laissant Ben seul avec Lando et Leia.

Sans dire un mot, sa mère s'accroupit face à lui, pansant ses plaies à l'aide de tissus. Derrière eux, appuyé nonchalamment contre la cloison de la pièce, Lando se tenait les bras croisés tout en se frottant le menton d'une main.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ce que tu me racontais à leurs sujets, dit-il simplement, en esquissant un sourire.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, n'est-ce pas Ben ? taquina Leia, en lui souriant en retour, ne quittant pas son fils des yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, mère, chuchota-t-il tout simplement en baissant la tête, embarrassé.

Leia esquissa un autre sourire, son fils avait fait du chemin. Elle voyait clair à travers son jeu et avait compris ce qu'il avait tenté d'accomplir. Le jeune homme tout feu tout flamme qu'il avait été autrefois, le voici prêt à supporter une correction en bonne et due forme par Poe, pour le bien de cette mission. Il était enfin en train de devenir le jeune homme qu'elle avait tant espéré qu'il soit. Si seulement Han pouvait le voir. Tenant toujours d'une main le tissu sous le nez de son fils, elle lui souleva doucement le menton de son autre.

\- Je suis fière de toi Ben, dit-elle tout simplement et lui caressant le visage. Ce que tu as fait demande du courage.

D'abord confus, ce dernier lui jeta un regard incertain puis une lumière de compréhension s'illumina derrière ses pupilles. Il hocha simplement la tête, restant préférant rester silencieux. Il venait de faire ce qui était juste. Une main entra dans son champ de vision. Il la saisit sans hésitation et croisa les yeux rieurs de Lando.

\- Tu es bien le fils de ton père, gamin, glissa-t-il en le redressant. Maintenant si tu veux bien, allons discuter de notre plan d'action. Maz attend encore nos instructions pour continuer d'affiner les détails de notre mission.

Toujours silencieux, Ben hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, emboitant le pas de Lando suivi de près par sa mère. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce de vie du Faucon Millenium. Poe et Finn, les attendaient déjà assis autour de la table. Chewbacca revint au même moment du hangar de stockage, une caisse sous le bras. A leurs tours, ils s'installèrent sur la banquette autour de la console, l'air grave.

\- Avons-nous des nouvelles des filles ? questionna Finn.

\- Pas encore, répondit Leia, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, continua l'ancien stromtrooper. Cela va faire maintenant cinq jours et nous n'avons toujours pas de leurs nouvelles. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tenta de rassurer Leia en posant une main sur celle du jeune homme par-dessus la table.

\- Kai et Rey savent ce qu'elles font, argumenta Ben. Il faut leur laisser plus de temps. Elles doivent gagner la confiance de Snoke. Cela peut prendre du temps.

\- Temps que nous n'avons pas, répliqua Poe, sèchement.

\- La vraie question est : peut-on vraiment faire confiance à cette Kai ? interrogea Lando, pensif. Après tout, elle est une ancienne Chevalier de Ren. On peut légitiment mettre en doute sa loyauté.

\- Non, je lui fais entièrement confiance, confia Ben, prenant instinctivement la défense de la jeune femme. Kai a toujours été différente. On peut lui faire confiance.

Les autres personnes autour de la table restèrent silencieuses devant l'affirmation de l'ancien leader des Chevaliers de Ren.

\- Elles prendront contact avec nous en temps et en heure, poursuivit Ben. J'ai confiance en elles la force les accompagne dans leur mission. Si nous voulons nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Snoke, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'attendre leur signal.

\- As-tu essayé de prendre contact avec Rey à travers votre lien ? demanda Leia, curieuse.

\- Non. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas le faire. Cela pourrait les compromettre.

\- Qu'attendons-nous exactement ? interrompit Poe, frustré. Plus nous attendons, plus nous devenons vulnérables. Nous devons agir, bon sang !

Ben se tourna légèrement vers lui, serrant les poings. _Poe ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être insupportable_. Il lui avait pourtant laissé une chance de relâcher la tension qui l'habitait. Il avait idée que seule Kai arriverait à vraiment détendre le pilote. A cette pensée, il retint de justesse un ricanement. Il maintient un visage sérieux lorsqu'il s'adressa à ce dernier.

\- Snoke a la conviction que nous sommes tous morts. Il croit que je suis encore dans le coma. Pour l'instant, il est occupé avec l'objet de sa convoitise : Rey. Je pense… plutôt, je crois que nous sommes en sécurité pour encore quelques temps.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, _Botte Noire_ , siffla le pilote d'un ton rogue.

\- Je le connais, expliqua-t-il calmement, soutenant son regard. Je sais comment il fonctionne. Je pensais l'avoir tué dans la salle du trône mais il s'avère que non.

\- Alors que proposes-tu ? répliqua le pilote d'un ton narquois.

Ben se recula sur la banquette, s'installant plus confortablement dans le moelleux du dossier dans son dos. Il croisa les bras sur son torse dans un geste défensif sentant le regard de tous ses compagnons tournés vers lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante à donner à Poe, ou à la Résistance à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas lui-même quoi chercher. Cependant, il était certain d'une chose : Kai avait vu quelque chose dans ses visions et il était prêt à parier son sabre laser que c'était la clé de l'énigme.

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Snoke a pris possession du corps de Hux après son apparente mort, expliqua l'ancien Chevalier de Ren. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Mais je suis persuadé que la réponse se trouve dans ses quartiers.

\- Et une fois que l'on saura ? intervint Lando.

\- Nous pourrons enfin passer à l'action, conclut Leia en se levant. Il faut laisser encore un peu de temps à Kai et Rey. Lando prévient Maz et sa flotte de se tenir prête. Vous autres, essayer de vous reposer tant que vous le pouvez. Quelque chose me dit que les prochains jours vont être animés.

Elle marqua ainsi la fin de la réunion. Les uns après les autres, ils s'éclipsèrent de la pièce, retournant vaquer à leurs occupations. Ben resta un moment, seul assis sur la banquette, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne vit pas Poe revenir sur ses pas, se plantant droit devant lui. Ben leva les yeux, surpris dans sa direction. _Non, il n'était pas prêt à un autre affrontement ! Mais comment Kai faisait-elle pour supporter sa présence ? Pour lui, c'était un vrai mystère._

Il fut étonné lorsque le pilote lui présenta une petite boite. Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, il hésita un court instant avant de s'emparer de l'objet et le faire tourner entre ses doigts.

\- C'est du bacta, dit Poe en s'évertuant à ignorer le regard inquisiteur de Ben. Mets-le sur ton nez, cela t'aidera à cicatriser plus vite.

Puis sans autre forme de cérémonie, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce laissant l'ancien Chevalier de Ren sans voix. Un sourire aux lèvres, Ben s'autorisa pour la première fois depuis longtemps à croire dans l'avenir. S'il y avait de l'espoir avec Poe, alors rien n'était impossible avec Snoke.

* * *

 _Sur Korriban, Bordure extérieure._

Entourée à nouveau d'une équipe de quatre stormtroopers, Rey fut emmenée dans la fameuse salle d'interrogatoire, Kai menant la marche. A peine qu'elles ont pénétré dans la pièce que la jeune Jedi fut jetée dans le fauteuil, les poignets et pieds attachés par des sangles, la maintenant quasi allongée. Elle eut un semblant de résistance.

A l'arrivée du Suprême Leader, Kai s'inclina et prit congés, la porte du sas se refermant sur le sourire démoniaque de Snoke. Elle fit semblant de prendre le chemin de ses quartiers mais bifurqua prestement en direction de ceux du maître Sith, sans être vue.

Devant les portes menant à ses appartements, deux gardes Prétoriens d'Elite faisant partie de sa garde rapprochée, se tenaient de part et d'autre de l'encadrement. Fermant les yeux, la jeune guerrière Sith prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra. Elle savait que cette garde était difficilement manipulable mais elle se devait d'essayer. Elle inspira et projeta des ondes vers eux, forçant le barrage mental qu'ils avaient érigé. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce et restèrent comme deux statues de pierre, imperturbables. Elle recommença et se trouva à nouveau démunie devant ce rempart. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps, Rey risquait de ne pas tenir si longtemps en face de Snoke. Ouvrant les yeux, une lueur de détermination donnant un éclat brillant à son regard, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

Kai prit une profonde inspiration, érigeant une barrière protectrice autour d'elle. Elle fit appel à la Force et petit à petit, elle défit et fit s'effondrer l'obstacle afin d'atteindre son but. Lorsqu'elle entendit le raclement des bottes au sol, elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi. Elle se dépêcha de faire ouvrir les portes et s'engouffra rapidement dans les appartements, le sas se refermant sur elle.

Immobile devant l'entrée, elle parcourut les pièces d'un regard aiguisé. Tout était bien ordonné. Elle délaissa le coin couchette pour se préoccuper de la table de travail. C'était précisément à cet endroit qu'elle avait vu Snoke dans sa vision. Kai délaissa la console, sachant qu'il ne renfermait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Quelques papiers et rouleaux jonchaient sur la table. Délicatement, elle les levait pour les examiner et les reposait tels quels dans leurs positions initiales afin que le Suprême Leader ne s'aperçoive de rien. Rien n'échappe à son regard acéré.

Puis, Kai s'attela à la bibliothèque devant elle dont elle ouvrit les larges portes. Elle s'agenouilla pour mieux farfouiller parmi les parchemins. Elle les saisit et les examina un à un. Rien ! _Pourtant, elle était sûre de ne pas s'être trompée. Enfin, sa vision ! Jusqu'à présent, elles ne lui ont jamais fait défaut._ Elle se sentit un bref instant, découragée. _Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but_. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers l'étagère qu'elle entreprit de fouiller méticuleusement. _Que de papiers poussiéreux datant d'un lointain passé et parlant déjà de la guerre acharnée entre Sith et Jedi_. Si elle avait eu assez de temps, elle se serait plongée avec délectation dans cette lecture mais le temps lui manquait justement. Elle tendit l'oreille, pas un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Les gardes étaient toujours sous son emprise. Personne ne viendra la déranger. Son regard tomba sur l'anneau pâle à son annuaire. Pas d'halo rouge, ni bleu d'ailleurs. Elle ferma un court instant les yeux. Rey devait tenir tête à Snoke et s'en sortait bien à priori. Elle espéra que cela puisse durer encore, le temps qu'elle mette la main sur ce qu'elle recherchait. Pensive, elle se demanda où le Suprême Leader ait pu cacher ce parchemin. Elle fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard scrutateur et vit une sorte de gaine d'aération au-dessus du sas. Elle s'en approcha à pas feutrés, monta sur la commode et d'un revers de la main, fit tourner les vis qui tombèrent sans bruit dans sa paume. Elle réussit à enlever la grille et se hissant sur le bout de ses pieds regarda à l'intérieur. C'était un conduit étroit, juste assez pour contenir une personne menue. Aucun document. Elle soupira, réprimant un grognement de frustration.

Se retournant, le regard de Kai se posa sur le coin couchette. Le seul endroit qu'elle n'ait pas encore inspecté. _Se pourrait-il que… ?_ Plissant les yeux, elle chercha du coin de l'œil ce qui aurait pu lui échapper. Même dans cette pièce, tout était rangé dans une stricte conformité. Elle remit la grille à sa place. Celle-ci tenait sans les vis. Elle aurait le temps avant de partir de les remettre même s'il y avait peu de chance que Snoke s'en aperçoive. Il passait plus de temps dans la salle du trône que dans ses quartiers. Elle posa les vis sur la commode.

Se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers l'espace nuit, elle examina la couchette en plaçant ses mains entre le matelas et la couche. En retirant ses dernières, son regard fut attiré par le halo bleu que son anneau diffusait. _Snoke !_ _Il fallait qu'elle sorte au plus vite_.

Se rendant dans le sas, elle entendit des bruits de pas. _Trop tard ! C'était la ronde de surveillance des soldats._ Si elle sortait maintenant, elle serait démasquée. _Snoke comprendrait tout… qu'elle s'était bien jouée de lui ainsi que Rey._ Une coulée de sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne. D'un geste, elle libéra l'envoûtement que la garde rapprochée avait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et ce, rapidement. Jetant un œil circulaire autour d'elle, son attention fut attirée par les vis qu'elle avait laissées sur la commode puis les saisit et les engouffra dans son uniforme. _Le conduit ! Bien sûr_ ! Une poussée d'adrénaline la poussa à escalader le meuble, enleva la grille et grimpa à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait eu juste le temps de la remettre à sa place que la porte du sas s'ouvrit sur un Snoke irrité, braillant des ordres.

\- Je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, aboya le Suprême Leader pénétrant dans ses quartiers.

\- Bien, votre Excellence, firent les gardes qui s'inclinèrent devant lui et sortirent, le laissant seul.

Sur ces mots, les portes du sas se refermèrent. Snoke arpentait son bureau, martelant le sol de ses pas rageurs. Fulminant à tour de bras, il finit par s'arrêter devant son pupitre et d'un geste rapide du bras, envoya valdinguer les parchemins à terre dans un désordre indescriptible. Dans sa cachette, Kai ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle. Elle retenait son souffle, de peur qu'il ne la découvre.

Puis, il revint sur ses pas et resta quelques secondes face au conduit où elle était cachée. Elle n'osa bouger. Il fit volte-face et pénétra dans la partie couchette. D'un geste de la main, il déplaça un portrait à son ancienne effigie. Ce dernier cachait un coffre. Depuis sa cachette, Kai avait vue sur le clavier. Elle retint son souffle lorsque Snoke vint à pianoter un code. Elle le mémorisa puis observa ce qu'il en ressortit. Il farfouilla parmi plusieurs parchemins avant d'en saisir un qu'il brandit. D'instinct, elle sut que c'était celui qu'elle cherchait. La chance lui souriait. Elle esquissa un sourire. Après s'être penché longuement dessus, il le remit à sa place puis actionna la fermeture du code et replaça son portrait.

Kai ne pouvait pas restée incidemment dans ce conduit. Si Snoke venait à l'appeler, il n'apprécierait pas qu'elle soit aux abonnés absents et risquerait de tout comprendre. Elle ne pouvait faire appel ni à la Force, il le sentirait de suite, ni provoquer une diversion pour sortir de sa cachette. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire… c'est de voir où ce conduit pouvait la mener. Tout en lenteur, elle se mouva sans faire de bruit et commença sa lente exploration qui l'amena dans le dépôt des uniformes des stormtroopers. Il était vide. Elle put jouer mentalement à défaire les vis et sauter dans un bruit sourd au sol. Elle était aux aguets, personne ne venait. Elle souffla. _Quelle idiote ! Comme si cet endroit méritait d'avoir des gardes_. Elle se concentra, le couloir était désertique. Inspirant profondément et ayant remis en place son uniforme, elle sortit du dépôt la tête haute, impérieuse. Elle ne rencontra pas âme qui vive le long de son parcours pour arriver jusqu'à la cellule de Rey. Les gardes ne posèrent aucune question et la laissèrent entrer.

Après s'être entretenue un court instant avec la jeune Jedi, Kai prit congés et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Une fois le sas franchi, elle s'effondra sur sa couchette et laissa tomber son masque. L'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de Rey lorsqu'elle lui a avoué qu'elle n'a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout car Snoke était revenu à l'improviste resta gravée en elle. Elle avait mal pour elle. Il n'était pas allé de mainmorte sur elle. Elle avait pu vérifier que le bébé se portait bien et que son écran de protection n'avait rien eu. _Un soulagement !_ Mais Rey était prête à poursuivre le combat. Elle avait dû la temporiser sinon le Seigneur Sith risquait de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas le provoquer et d'attendre qu'il revienne vers elle… ce qui risquait de ne pas tarder. La jeune femme devait mettre à profit ce laps de temps pour retrouver des forces et lui faire front à nouveau comme elle l'avait fait, courageusement.

* * *

 ** _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_**

 ** _Nous avons hâte aussi de lire vos message… :)_**

 ** _J &B_**


End file.
